Love Me Right
by ventilantium
Summary: kisah tentang Luhan si keras kepala, Sehun yang misterius, si baik hati Baekhyun yang sangat manja, Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun yang memiliki sejuta rahasia, Kyungsoo si pekerja keras dan Kai seorang dancer yang sangat mencintaiKyungsoo HunHan-ChanBaek-KaiSoo / YAOI / NC! DLDR (Chap.06 Up)
1. Chapter 1

LOVE ME RIGHT

.

.

.

Main cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and other

Main pair: HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek

Genre: Romance School life

Rate : T-M

Length: Chapter

YAOI. MPEG. Typo

" _perlombaan 400m gaya bebas putra antar SMU, sebagian peserta saat ini sedang melakukan pemanasan. Hal paling unik disini adalah Luhan dari Sekang dan Ok Taecyeon dari Wiwan masuk di babak final, keduanya bersaing memperebutkan posisi pertama, kami semua sangat menunggu aksi mereka, terlihat dari banyaknya penonton yang kini bersorak memanggil nama mereka"_

 **MEANWHILE**

Seorang pria cantik tengah menggeliat diatas ranjang dengan tangan yang meraba nakas untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terus menerus berbunyi.

 _ **Pelatih...**_

Dengan malas ia menekan tombol dial di ponselnya

" _astaga Luhan! Bagaimana bisa kau baru mengangkat telfonku? Dan mengapa kau menolak untuk tidur di kamar hotel yang telah di sediakan untuk para peserta? Kau ada dimana sekarang? Manajer sudah marah karena belum melihatmu datang!"_ Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya karena suara pelatihnya tidak bisa di katakan pelan.

"pelatih banyak bicara pagi ini... cepat jemput aku di hotel bintang 5 daerah sini bye..." Luhan dengan seenaknya mematikan sambungan dan bergegas untuk mandi.

.

.

"hah... akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara Korea pagi ini" gumam seorang pria tampan sambil memejamkan matanya di depan bandara.

"Tuan muda, mobil anda sudah siap di sebelah sana"ucap seseorang membuat pria tampan itu dengan terpaksa membuka matanya, lalu menatap mobil paling depan dengan sopir yang telah menunggunya dan 3 mobil di belakangnya dengan orang orang berbaju formal, ia hafal siapa orang orang itu.

"mereka lagi? Astaga, aku tidak percaya jika appaku masih menganggapku seperti bayi di usiaku yang ke 18 tahun, atau dia lupa kapan aku dilahirkan? Akan ku adukan pada eomma nanti!" omelnya sambil berjalan berlawanan arah.

"tuan muda, anda mau kemana ? mobil yang akan mengantarkan anda ke hotel ada disana"ucap pengawal itu lagi.

"kau tau kan kebiasaanku? Bahkan kau sudah menyiapkan motor sportku disana... lalu untuk apa kau memaksaku ikut denganmu? Meskipun sudah 3 tahun aku tidak di Korea tapi aku masih sangat hafal dengan jalan disini, jadi pergilah" ucap pria tampan itu sambil memasang helmnya.

"tapi ini perintah presdir tuan..."

"lalu... haruskah aku peduli? Dan ngomong ngomong mengapa banyak poster yang terpajang di sepanjang jalan ?"tanyanya.

"hari ini akan ada perlombaan atlet renang antar SMU, dan ini kartu VIP anda untuk mengakses kebutuhan anda selama di Korea"

Pria itu hanya memasukkan kartu VIP itu di ransel yang ia bawa lalu segera melesat pergi.

"baiklah..hati hati di jalan..."triak pengawal itu saat motor tuan mudanya sudah keluar dari area bandara.

.

.

Pria tampan itu berjalan dengan seenaknya di lorong hotel sambil meletakkan ponselnya di telinga kiri, karena dia sedang menghubungi ibunya.

" _mengapa kau meninggalkan mereka, seharusnya kau menurut dan masuk dalam mobil dengan begitu eomma tidak akan khawatir, eomma tau kau tidak mau pulang ke rumah dan akan tidur di hotel, tapi setidaknya kau harus menurut karena eomma sungguh khawatir"_

"ok..ok aku tau , lagipula aku sudah besar, jadi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku! Aku akan istirahat nanti kuhubungi lagi, saranghae!"dengan seenaknya pria tampan itu mengakhiri sambungan dan segera masuk ke kamar hotel.

Ia melihat kamar hotel itu yang masih berantakan, ia mendengus tidak percaya jika pegawai ayahnya bisa seteledor ini, lalu dia dengan cepat menelfon cleaning service.

Ia membuka kemejanya dan melemparkannya di sofa memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya dan melempar ranselnya ke sembarang arah, lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, pintu kamar mandi sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan Luhan yang kini menatap terkejut ke arah pria tampan di depannya, matanya juga sempat melihat otot perut pria di depannya. Begitupula pria tampan itu yang kini menatap Luhan dengan bathrobe dan rambut yang masih basah.

"siapa kau?"tanya Luhan ketus

"kau sendiri siapa ?"tanya balik pria tampan di depannya

"astaga..keterlaluan sekali, bahkan seorang pria juga?"desis Luhan menatap pria tampan itu tajam.

"kau pasti stalker ku!"ucap Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya, yang sebenarnya malah terlihat lucu, si pria tampan itu malah berdecih dan tersenyum remeh.

"memangnya siapa kau hingga aku rela menjadi stalker mu? Kau anak presiden?"tantang pria tampan itu.

Luhan kini semakin geram mendengar perkataan pria asing di depannya ini. Yang benar saja, apa benar pria ini tidak kenal Luhan seorang atlet renang terbaik Korea di umurnya yang masih muda,mereka saling tatap dan suasana terasa kaku.

.

.

Pria tampan itu sudah memakai bajunya kembali, bahkan bodyguardnya sudah berdiri di belakang sofa yang ia duduki, sementara Luhan masih memakai bathrobenya namun manajer dan pelatihnya juga sudah datang untuk menjemputnya.

"maaf, sepertinya pegawai magang kamilah yang salah..."ucap ketua keamanan hotel dan beberapa cleaning service di belakangnya.

"aku tau, jadi kalian bisa keluar sekarang!"ketus Luhan dengan raut wajah yang di buat tidak nyaman dan gerakan tangan seolah mengusir.

"memangnya siapa yang kau suruh keluar?"sahut pria tampan itu dengan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan pada Luhan yang kini menatapnya kesal.

"apa kau juga akan melihatku mengganti pakaian ?"bentak Luhan tidak sabar, ia kedinginan belum lagi sebentar lagi ia harus berada dalam air karena perlombaan renangnya.

"lakukan !"ucap pria tampan itu menatap bathrobe Luhan, Luhan mendengus kesal.

"manajer Kim.."panggil Luhan dan manajer Kim mengangguk.

"mungkin kalian sudah tau, Luhan adalah atlet renang terbaik di Korea"ucap manajer Kim.

"siapa?"tanya pria tampan itu sedikit terkejut.

"dia?"lanjutnya meremehkan, Luhan langsung menatapnya tak suka.

"anda tidak tau Luhan? Dia adalah atlet renang yang selalu mencetak skor baru"ucap manajer Kim yang membuat Luhan tersenyum bangga.

"memangnya aku harus tau?"tanya pria tampan itu

"kau tau perlombaan renang 400m dengan gaya bebas antar SMU Korea? Akulah yang terpilih bahkan hingga babak final, LUHAN!" Luhan mulai menyombongkan dirinya dan menekan kata saat menyebut namanya sendiri, seolah bangga dengan prestasinya yang memang luar biasa.

"cepat keluarkan dia dari list" ucap pria tampan itu santai, membuat semua yang ada disana menegang kecuali Luhan yang hanya tersenyum remeh.

"batalkan perlombaannya appaku lah yang mensponsori perlombaan live itu. Aku tidak suka mensponsori orang sombong sepertinya, cepat batalkan!"lanjut pria tampan itu menatap tajam Luhan yang kini menatap pria itu terkejut.

"manajer Kim, kau dengarkan? Aku bisa istirahat hari ini"ucap Luhan tenang.

"Luhan kenapa sikapmu seperti ini?"tanya manajer Kim khawatir

" 75% penonton yang hadir adalah supporter Luhan, dan juga banyak wartawan yang meliput perlombaan besar ini, jika Luhan tidak datang kita akan mengalami kerugian"ucap salah satu pengawal pria tampan itu yang juga khawatir.

"lalu kau pikir aku butuh uang? Cepat batalkan perlombaannya, aku tidak suka dia"desis pria itu tajam.

"persdir sendiri yang akan turun tangan mengenai ini, dia tidak menginginkan masalah apapun, jadi mohon pertimbangkan.."mohon pengawalnya yang juga takut akan di pecat.

"presdir?"ulang pria tampan itu sambil menatap Luhan, dan Luhan hanya menatapnya santai.

"namanya siapa tadi?"tanya pria tampan itu pada pengawalnya.

"Luhan!"

"jadi jangan membuatku menyesal dengan keputusanku! Aku akan melihat seberapa bagusnya kau berenang, Luhan!"ucap pria tampan itu lalu segera mengambil ranselnya dan keluar di ikuti para pengawalnya juga cleaning service beserta atasannya.

"astaga Luhan! Mengapa kau membuat masalah dengan anak dari donatur terbesar perlombaanmu? Kau membuatku gila!"ucap manajer Kim setelah semuanya keluar dan Luhan yang mengganti bajunya.

"dia yang membuat masalah.."jawabnya enteng lalu segera keluar mendahului manajer dan pelatihnya.

"aku tidak percaya aku harus bekerja untuknya, dia menganggap dirinyalah yang terbaik hingga dia bisa bersikap seperti ini"desis manajer

"belakangan ini dia sangat keras kepala, bahkan dia tidak bicara dengan senior dan juniornya bahkan beberapa kali melewatkan latihannya."ucap pelatih.

"apa dia pikir kita semua lelucon baginya?"tanya manajer Kim kesal lalu segera keluar menyusul Luhan yang sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang dengan earphone yang menutupi daun telinganya di ikuti sang pelatih.

.

.

Seorang pria bermata bulat kini tengah berlari secepat mungkin ke area perlombaan dengan membawa 2 kantung besar di tangan kanan dan kirinya yang berisi makanan untuk peserta lomba yang kini bersiap di ruangan.

 _ **BRAKK...**_

"maaf sedikit terlambat, tadi ada halangan sebelum aku datang kemari..."ucapnya sambil meletakkan 2 kantung berat yang ia bawa dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"tidak masalah, ini bayarannya dan ini untuk mu yang rela berlari dari depan area sampai masuk ke ruangan ini."

"terima kasih banyak, saya permisi..."pamit pria bermata bulat itu dengan senyum manis sebelum pergi.

Dia berjalan terburu buru hingga tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya.

"ah... maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu buru" ucap pria bermata bulat itu, sedangkan yang di tabrak hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu lewat begitu saja. Pria bermata bulat itu sempat berfikir sebentar sebelum memekik senang.

"OH SEHUN!"

Pria yang tadi pun menoleh dan menatapnya bingung.

"kau mengenalku?"tanya pria itu bingung. Pria bermata bulat itu tersenyum senang lalu segera berlari dan memeluk Sehun yang masih terkejut.

"kau tumbuh dengan baik, bahkan tinggimu sudah melebihiku...aku sangat merindukanmu Sehun"ucap pria bermata bulat itu, Sehun langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap pria itu bingung.

"kau siapa?"tanyanya.

"oh astaga! Kau lupa padaku? Kau pikir kau bisa melupakanku semudah itu hanya karena tubuhmu lebih tinggi dariku hah?" kesal pria bermata bulat itu sedikit kesal, membuat Sehun berfikir sebentar.

"Kyungsoo?"tebaknya ragu.

"ya, ini aku"

"benarkah? Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di hari pertamaku pulang ke Korea, sedang apa kau disini?"

"aku bekerja paruh waktu sekarang, dan aku baru saja mengantarkan pesanan untuk peserta. Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau tidak suka olahraga renang?"ucap Kyungsoo.

"itu karena appaku yang mensponsorinya"jawab Sehun seadanya.

"ah...mengapa aku bisa lupa dengan hal besar seperti itu, baiklah selamat bersenang senang dan sampai bertemu lagi"ucap Kyungsoo

"kau tidak menonton?"tanya Sehun.

"pekerjaanku lebih penting dari pada perlombaan besar ini yang di siarkan di televisi"jawab Kyungsoo.

"baiklah.. aku akan menghubungimu lewat email nanti"

.

.

Sehun berjalan memasuki pintu khusus para peserta karena dia tidak ingin berdesakan dengan para supporter yang menurutnya sangat berisik, tapi ketika dia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk para security menghalanginya.

"maaf, para supporter harus masuk melalui pintu depan" ucap salah satu security itu, membuat Sehun berdecak kesal. Supporter ? bahkan dia tidak akan datang jika appanya tidak mensponsori perlombaan besar ini.

"supporter ? jangan bercanda. Aku anak dari orang yang mensponsori perlombaan ini, kedatanganku sudah di tunggu reporter di dalam sana!" ucap Sehun tidak suka dan melewati security itu, tapi dia kembali di tahan.

"sudah ada 5 orang yang mengatakan itu pada kami jadi silahkan lewat di pintu depan" Sehun menggeram kesal.

"apa aku harus menunjukkan kartu VIP Korea ku?" sahut Sehun tidak sabar.

"tunjukkan !"tantang security itu

Sehun segera membuka ranselnya dan mengambil kartu VIP yang ia letakkan sembarangan dalam tasnya, tapi ia mengernyit bingung, pasalnya di dalam ransel yang ia bawa sekarang hanya ada peralatan renang dan ponsel.

"apa anda kehilangan sesuatu tuan muda ?" cibir security yang melihat Sehun kebingungan.

"Luhan ?"desis Sehun terkejut ketika melihat foto Luhan yang memegang trophy dengan baju renang di layar ponsel putih dalam ranselnya.

 **MEANWHILE**

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak membawa peralatan renang mu Luhan ? bukankah aku sudah menyarankan agar peralatanmu di letakkan dengan milik peserta lain? Astaga... perlombaan akan di mulai 5 menit lagi dan sekarang namamu sudah di panggil panggil karena hanya kau yang belum berdiri di lintasan...mengapa kau sangat ceroboh ?"bentak pelatih yang kini sedang memikirkan cara cepat untuk pergi ke hotel yang di tempati Luhan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

"mengapa kau hanya menyalahkanku ? Sehurusnya kau memanggil pria kurang ajar yang tadi membuat rusuh di kamar hotelku hingga membuatku terlambat dan juga karena ranselnya yang sama dengan ranselku membuatnya sembarangan mengambil ransel di kamar itu." Gerutu Luhan kesal. Luhan sangat kesal pada manajer dan pelatihnya, ia sudah mengatakan berulang kali jika ia tidak mau ikut jika lomba di adakan di pagi hari karena mengganggu jam tidurnya, tapi manajer dan pelatihnya sangat memaksa karena alasan ini adalah perlombaan besar yang disiarkan secara langsung.

"Oh Sehun maksudmu ?" tanya pelatih memastikan.

"enatah, aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau siapa namanya"jawab Luhan seenaknya.

"aku harap dia benar benar datang" gumam pelatih sebelum berlari keluar membuat Luhan bingung.

Pelatih Luhan ingat tentang perkataan Sehun tadi di kamar hotel Luhan jika ia akan melihat aksi Luhan di lomba ini, jadi sang pelatih berlari dan berdoa agar Sehun benar benar datang dengan membawa ransel milik Luhan.

.

.

" seharusnya kau lebih cepat datang aku lelah berdiri di depan security gila itu, aku harap appa benar benar memecatnya. Dan apa apaan pelatih tadi ? dengan seenaknya mengambil ransel Luhan tanpa mengembalikan ranselku ? aku sudah berfirasat jika ini adalah hari terburuk di sepanjang sejarah hidupku!" gerutu Sehun saat sudah di perbolehkan masuk di ikuti pengawal setianya.

"maafkan aku tuan muda"

"tidak ada gunanya meminta maaf pada hal yang sudah terjadi!" desis Sehun tajam.

" _apa kau Oh Sehun putra dari presdir Wu ?"_

" _Sudah berapa lama anda berada di Korea?"_

" _kami dengar anda yang meminta agar presdir mau mensponsori perlombaan besar ini? Astaga.. anda benar benar pribadi yang begitu baik."_

" _bagaimana dengan perlombaan berikutnya atau perlomban besar atlet lainnya ? Apa anda juga akan menyarankan presdir untuk mensponsorinya ?"_

Sehun di kejutkan dengan banyaknya reporter yang kini sedang mengelilinginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan membuatnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"presdir memang berkata pada publik jika andalah yang menyarankan agar presdir mensponsori perlombaan besar ini"jelas pengawalnya.

"astaga, mengapa appa begitu berlebihan? Dia masih ingatkan jika aku membencinya?" gumam Sehun, sebelum tersenyum ramah pada reporter yang mengelilinginya.

"ya aku Oh Sehun, aku menyarankan agar appaku tidak hanya mensponsori perusahaan / produk baru / desiner saja jadi aku menayarankan agar appaku juga mensponsori perlombaan besar ini. Bukankah perlombaan ini juga yang akan membuat nama Korea menjadi lebih di kenal?" ucap Sehun dengan nada sangat ramah dan lebih bersahabat. Bukankah dia aktor yang baik? Yang benar saja orang seperti Sehun mau mengurusi hal hal rumit seperti itu.

" _anda benar sekali, anda mewarisi ketegasan presdir Wu dan kelembutan hati ketua dewan Jessica Jung.. anda benar benar tumbuh dengan baik."_

Sehun tersenyum simpul mendengar pujian reporter di depannya dan pengawalnya meminta ijin pada salah satu reporter untuk membawa Sehun duduk di bangku supporter untuk melihat perlombaan yang sudah di sponsorinya, dan dengan senang hati para reporter itu membiarkan Sehun menikmati perlombaan besar ini.

Sehun duduk tenang dengan pandangan kosong, setelah berbicara dengan reporter tadi membuat Sehun benar benar kehilangan moodnya.

"jadi selama ini begitukah berita tentang diriku di Korea ?"gumam Sehun menatap Lurus pada para peserta yang sudah berdiri di lintasan masing masing begitu juga dengan Luhan yang kini sudah berdiri di Lintasan 3. Pengawal Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menatap iba pada tuan mudanya.

" **Perlombaan akan segera di mulai...triakan para supporter semakin keras di dalam area perlombaan"**

Peluit pun di bunyikan, para peserta mulai perlombaan mereka. Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga dengan tubuh kecilnya berusaha melawan lawannya yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya, dia harus mendapatkan medali emas dalam perlombaan ini, karena ini memang impiannya, meskipun ia bertindak sangat tidak sopan pada manajer dan pelatihnya bahkan juga pada senior dan juniornya.

" **seperti yang diperkirakan. Keduanya berebut untuk memimpin lomba! Sangat ketat!"**

" **Luhan di lintasan 3 dan Ok Taecyeon di lintasan 4"**

" **Mereka bersaing memperebutkan posisi pertama"**

" **Sejauh ini, waktu mereka sangat bagus"**

Luhan berkonsentari membagi pasokan udara dan kecepatan lengan dan kakinya, ia tidak bisa mendengar suara gaduh di sekitarnya hingga ia harus memperkirakan sendiri sejauh mana ia meninggalkan lawannya / sejauh mana ia tertinggal lawannya.

" **Luhan, Ok Taecyeon... Luhan, Ok Taecyeon...Luhan, Ok Taecyeon..."**

" **waktunya Luhan.. waktunya..."**

Luhan sudah berdiri di lintasan finish dan mendengar teriakan namanyalah yang paling keras, dia melihat pelatih dan manajernya mengacungkan kedua ibu jari padanya, membuatnya berdebar dan bersiap mendengarkan pengumuman dari pesiar, karena ketika ia sudah sampai di garis finish ia juga melihat Taecyeon sudah berada di sampingnya.

" **Memecahkan rekor dan dia mendapatkan medali emas"**

Taecyeon menepuk bahunya dan mengatakan selamat membuat Luhan masih bingung, dia belum mendengar siapa pemenangnya, dia ragu dengan pemikirannya.

" **Luhan baru mencetak sejarah renang gaya bebas tingkat SMU"**

" **Luhan di jalur 3 mendapatkan medali emas... 4 menit 3 detik"**

Luhan bersorak dan segera memeluk Taecyeon erat dan Taecyeon mengucapkan selamat berkali kali padanya, meskipun mereka lawan, tapi mereka bersahabat karena sudah beberapa kali mereka mendapatkan lomba di acara yang sama.

"hwaa... aku tidak percaya ini"ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinar, Taecyeon terkekeh mendengarnya.

"astaga, aku sangat iri dengan si kecil ini.."ucap Taecyeon berpura pura merajuk

"tapi kau juga hebat, ini hanya keberuntunganku...lain kali kalahkan aku!" sahut Luhan senang

"pasti!"

Lalu mereka segera naik ke permukaan kolam, dan manajer Luhan segera memberikan Luhan handuk dan mengucapkan selamat, begitu juga dengan pelatih, senior dan juniornya.

.

.

Sehun yang masih berada di bangku penonton terus menatap Luhan yang kini sedang tertawa bahagia setelah menerima medali emasnya.

"tubuhnya sangat kecil, tapi dia bisa mengalahkan lawannya yang berbadan besar juga berotot..jika aku menjadi lawannya aku akan malu dengan ototku"gumam Sehun lalu segera berdiri dan pergi di ikuti pengawalnya.

"jangan ikuti aku, tadi aku membawa motorku sendiri"ucap Sehun pengawalnyapun hanya mengangguk. Ia sedikit berjalan jalan dari lantai atas hingga bawah, dan cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu.

Hingga Sehun kini berjalan melewati ruangan para peserta, saat dia melewati ruangan SMU Sekang yang pintunya sedikit terbuka ia mendengar sedikit kegaduhan.

"Luhan ! tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan ? mereka hanya ingin menyentuh medali emasmu tidak mengambilnya, mengapa kau harus memukulnya ? mengapa semakin hari kau semakin arogan? Apa mau mu ? kau sudah bertindak semaumu belakangan ini, bahkan aku mengijinkanmu menginap di hotel pilihanmu dan membiarkanmu datang terlambat pagi tadi! Apa kemauanmu yang belum ku penuhi hah?" bentak manajer yang duduk di depan Luhan, Luhan yang berdiri hanya menatap datar manajernya.

"aku ingin istirahat..."ucap Luhan

"si brengsek kecil itu benar benar" desis Sehun

"istirahatlah...aku pikir kau memang butuh istirahat, aku tidak tau apa yang membuat emosimu meluap hari ini."

"maksudku... aku ingin benar benar istirahat"ucap Luhan membuat manajernya menatap Luhan bingung.

"aku ingin vakum selama 1 tahun..."lanjutnya

"apa ? jangan bercanda Luhan!"bentak manajernya.

"aku tidak bercanda manajer Kim"

"sekarang apa lagi? Mengapa kau mempermainkan kami Luhan ? setelah mendapatkan medali emas ini kau berniat untuk vakum ? kau pikir kami hanya lelucon bagimu ?"bentak manajer Kim dan menatap Luhan nyalang, Luhan hanya diam sambil menatap manajer Kim dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat medali emasnya.

"keluarlah... pelatih dan yang lain menunggumu di luar, kita bahas lagi nanti"ucap manajer sambil memijat keningnya, Luhan pun keluar ruangan dengan membawa ranselnya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, bahkan dia tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang berdiri di samping pintu ruangan.

"Luhan !" panggil Sehun, tapi seolah tuli Luhan tidak menanggapinya lebih tepatnya berpura pura tidak mendengar, membuat Sehun geram. Sehunpun menarik lengan Luhan kasar membuat Luhan mendesis sakit dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" triak Luhan keras, mungkin ia masih terbawa emosi, entah apa yang membuatnya marah hari ini.

Semua orang yang masih berada disana menatap Luhan dan Sehun begitu juga dengan manajer Luhan yang langsung keluar ruangan karena mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"setidaknya kau harus mengembalikan ransel milikku, kau tau ? aku mengalami kesulitan setelah bertukar ransel denganmu!"ucap Sehun dan menatap tajam Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas kasar, matanya sudah berkaca kaca tapi dia masih menatap Sehun tajam, lalu matanya menangkap para reporter yang masih belum pulang telah merekam bahkan memotret kejadian ini, bahkan dia sempat melihat beberapa paparazi yang bersembunyi disana.

"jika kau tidak ingin merasakan amarahku pergilah!" desis Luhan tajam dan menghempaskan tangan Sehun tapi sebelum ia pergi jauh Sehun kembali mencengkram lengannya, membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran, Luhan membalikkan badannya dan memukul tepat di rahang Sehun menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari cengkraman tangan Sehun.

" bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu ?" triak Luhan dengan wajah memerah, Luhan segera berlari menjauhi area perlombaan yang kini semakin ramai.

Sehun memegang rahangnya yang terasa nyeri dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang medali Luhan yang tadi terjatuh. Ya, Sehun mencengkram lengan Luhan untuk memberikan medalinya yang terjatuh ketika menghempaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun, membuat Luhan tidak sadar melepaskan medali emasnya.

"apa anda baik baik saja?"tanya manajer Luhan khawatir dan juga beberapa reporter yang terus menanyainya ini dan itu.

.

.

Kini Sehun tengah duduk santai dalam ruangan peserta SMU Sekang yang pintunya sudah tertutup dengan reporter yang masih setia menunggu di luar untuk mendapatkan berita terbaru mengenai putra dari presdir Wu. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada manajer Kim (manajer Luhan) , Kris Wu dan Jessica Jung (orang tua Sehun) dan beberapa bodyguard yang di bawa Kris untuk berjaga di pintu Luar dan dalam.

"bagaimana bisa anak didikmu melukai putraku seperti ini? Jika tau akan seperti ini kejadiannya, seharusnya suamiku tidak mensponsori perlombaan ini...bagaimana jika putraku terluka parah?"ucap Jessica marah sambil mengusap kepala Sehun sayang.

"eomma tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, aku baik baik saja."ucap Sehun datar dan menghindari tangan jessica yang ingin mengelusnya lagi.

"Sehun! Berbicaralah dengan sopan pada eomma mu !"sahut Kris, Sehun langsung menatapnya benci.

"eomma?" ulang Sehun sambil menatap ayahnya dengan smirk di ujung bibirnya, membuat Kris menghela nafas berat.

"maafkan Luhan, suasana hatinya sedang buruk sekarang, jadi dia tidak sengaja memukul tuan muda Sehun. Sekali lagi maafkan anak didik saya..."ucap manajer Kim menyesal.

"semudah itu ?"tanya Jessica menatap manajer Kim tajam, membuat manajer Kim terkejut.

"lalu saya harus berbuat apa nyonya Wu agar kesalahan ini termaafkan..."tanya manajer Kim.

"keluarkan Luhan dari kegiatan renangnya!"jawab Jessica membuat manajer Kim, Kris dan Sehun terkejut.

"apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Dia hanya memukul Sehun..."ucap Kris merasa jika istrinya berlebihan.

"hanya memukul katamu? Ini masih awal, bagaimana jika hari berikutnya dia akan mencelakai Sehun? Kau pasti taukan seberapa banyak orang yang ingin mencelakai putra kita? Pikirkan itu juga sayang, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai disini!" ucap Jessica.

"sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang..."ucap Sehun sambil membawa ranselnya yang tadi sudah di berikan oleh pelatih Luhan dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam medali emas Luhan.

"Sehun ! kita pulang bersama, motormu akan dibawa sekertaris yoon"ucap Kris, membuat Sehun berhenti dan menatap kearah ayahnya.

"tapi...aku akan pulang ke rumah eomma"ucapnya, membuat Jessica menegang.

"manajer Kim aku tidak bermain main dengan ucapanku..."ucap Jessica

"baiklah Sehun...ayo kita pulang ke rumah " ucap Jessica dan segera menarik Sehun keluar.

"presdir Wu, saya akan melakukan seperti apa yang nyonya Wu katakan, jadi sekali lagi maafkan kami.."ucap manajer Kim

"aku tidak mempermasalahkannya..."ucap Kris lalu segera keluar

.

.

Brukk...

"brengsek! Kau anggap siapa dirimu sialan ?"

Brukk ...

"hh..hentikann...ku..mohon..." rintih Luhan merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"hentikan! Jangan sampai dia mati, nyonya Wu hanya memerintahkan kita untuk membuatnya cidera..."ucap salah satu dari mereka, lalu merekapun pergi meninggalkan Luhan di pinggiran jalan yang sepi.

Saat Luhan keluar dari area perlombaan tadi, tiba tiba dia di sekap dan dibawa pergi dengan segerombol pria berbaju hitam, lalu membawanya ketempat sepi dan memukulinya hingga dia terkapar lemah seperti sekarang di pinggiran jalan yang sepi, sepertinya ini jauh dari kota.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"triak seorang pria cantik terkejut melihat putranya pulang dengan membawa seseorang yang keadaannya jauh dari kata baik. Ibu Baekhyun segera membantu anaknya untuk membawa orang asing yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah di tubuhnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"siapa anak ini Baek ? diamana kau menemukannya ? astaga...siapa orang yang tega memukuli anak ini?" Ucap ibu Baekhyun cemas sambil mengobati tubuh orang asing itu. Heechul namanya, dia adalah laki laki istimewah yang bisa hamil hingga ia bisa memiliki Baekhyun sebagai putra tunggalnya.

"aku menemukannya di dekat kompleks rumah kita, jalan disana kan sangat sepi, jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang membantunya, sepertinya tadi aku sangat terlambat menemukannya, dia sudah tak sadarkan diri saat aku membantunya." Ucap Baekhyun khawatir, bahkan matanya berkaca kaca.

"tidak sayang, kau tidak terlambat...jangan bersedih, dia akan baik baik saja"ucap ibu Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala anaknya yang sangat manja, lalu kembali membersihkan wajah orang asing itu yang sebagian tertutup dengan darah.

"eomma... bukankah itu Luhan ?"tanya Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan wajah seseorang yang baru saja ia tolong.

"Luhan ? atlet renang itu ? tidak mungkin, hari ini pasti Luhan sedang merayakan pesta untuk medali emas yang tadi ia dapat."ucap ibu Baekhyun

"benar juga..tapi mengapa dia sangat mirip dengan Luhan?"gumam Baekhyun.

.

.

" ketua dewan menginginkan Luhan keluar dari kegiatan renangnya..."ucap manajer Kim.

"lalu kita harus bagaimana ? separah apa Luhan memukul Sehun ?"tanya pelatih terkejut.

"tentu saja mengeluarkannya dari ekstrakulikuler renangnya...aku tidak tau separah apa, yang pasti Luhan memukulnya tepat di rahangnya."

"manajer Kim..apa anda bersungguh sungguh ?" tanya pelatih terkejut.

"hmm...lagi pula untuk apa kita menyimpan atlet berjuara dengan sikap sombong seperti itu ? aku selalu khawatir berapa aku harus membayar kontraknya, dia adalah mimpi buruk ku..hahaha..." manajer Kim tertawa dengan keras, seolah kejadian ini membuat bebannya terangkat.

"tapi , mungkin dia bisa memperbaiki sikap buruknya"ucap pelatih masih ragu

"atau mungkin dia akan semakin parah, bahkan dia sudah beberapa kali absen di latihan pentingnya, dia hanya akan menyusahkan kita, lagi pula dia sudah memberikan kita cukup uang dan membawa nama kita dengan kejuaraan tadi, keluarkan dia." Sahut manajer Kim.

"lalu.. apa kita akan tetap membayar kontraknya? Anak didik kita yang lain tidak begitu bisa di andalkan, lalu dari mana kita akan mendapatkan uang lebih untuk membayar kontrak setiap anak yang mengikuti lomba?"

"kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan nama sekolah dan ekstrakulikuler dan memikirkan cara untuk mengeluarkan Luhan dengan alasan logis di depan publik."jelas manajer Kim, pelatih hanya mengangguk sesekali berpikir.

"bukankah dia sedang bermasalah dengan Oh Sehun ? mungkin anak dari presdir Wu bisa kita manfaatkan juga..."

"kenapa anda tiba tiba membahas putra presdir Wu?" tanya pelatih terkejut dan sedikit marah

" karena mungkin dia bisa membantu kita untuk mengeluarkan Luhan, apalagi ketua dewan sendiri yang menginginkan Luhan keluar." Pelatih kembali mengangguk menyetujui tindakan manajer Kim, sampai suara deringan di ponsel manajer Kim membuat mereka terkejut, awalnya manajer Kim ingin mengabaikannya ketika melihat nama salah satu anak didiknya, tapi akhirnya ia mengangkatnya karena takut jika ada masalah.

"ada apa ?"

" _manajer Kim... kami dengar Luhan di hajar oleh bodyguard presdir Wu, karena tadi Jungkook melihat Luhan dibawa paksa bodyguard yang berjaga di pintu depan area perlombaan, kita harus bagaimana ? beberapa guru mulai mencarinya tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan dimana keberadaan Luhan..."_

Manajer Kim tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan salah satu anak didiknya, lalu dengan santai mematikan sambungan tanpa mendengar kelanjutannya.

"ada apa manajer Kim?" tanya pelatih.

"sepertinya kita tidak perlu bersusah payah memikirkan cara untuk mengeluarkan Luhan karena presdir Wu sudah memulainya... hubungi Luhan, bilang padanya jika besok kita bertemu."ucap manajer Kim masih dengan senyum puasnya.

.

.

"eomma pasti sangat merindukanmu..."ucap Kris menatap Sehun yang duduk di belakang dari kaca mobil.

"tentu saja, dia berbeda dengan mu!"sahut Sehun ketus.

"Sehun..bicaralah sopan pada appamu, apa kau tidak pernah belajar sopan santun di Canada ?" tegur Jessica

"aku belajar sopan santun ? sementara orang tuaku melewatkan masa pertumbuhanku dan meninggalkanku di Canada sendirian"

"maafkan kami, kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kami tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian, disana masih ada pamanmu yang bisa mengajarimu sopan santun dan menjagamu...jangan menganggap kami telah membuangmu Sehun" ucap Jessica menyesal membuat Sehun berdecih.

"maksudmu agar paman mengajariku minum minuman keras dan narkoba ?kalian sungguh baik sekali..."sindir Sehun mengingat pamannya di Canada sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan membawa wanita yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Kris mendengarnya, meskipun Sehun berkata sangat pelan dia bisa mendengarnya, dia tau jika kakak iparnya atau lebih tepat kakak dari Jessica yang berada di Canada memiliki keperibadian yang buruk. Dia menyesal melewatkan masa pertumbuhan Sehun dan menitipkan anaknya pada orang yang kurang tepat, tapi semuanya kembali pada Sehun, Kris hanya ingin melindungi Sehun saat itu.

Akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti tepat di depan mansion mewah yang sangat di rindukan Sehun, Sehun segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam yang telah disambut dengan maid maid yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"selamat datang tuan muda Oh..."

Sehun tidak mempedulikan sapaan para maid yang ia lewati, dia hanya berjalan tergesa menuju kamar yang terletak di ujung lantai 2. Setelah berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang ia tuju, Sehun membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Di lihatnya seorang pria yang sangat ia rindukan tengah bediri di samping jendela menatap halaman belakang, perlahan tapi pasti Sehun berjalan mendekat dan memeluknya erat, membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"eomma..."desis Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Benar, ibu Sehun berbeda.

"Sehun ah..."panggil pria itu dengan suaranya yang lembut, memaksa Sehun untuk menatapnya.

"aku pulang...eomma"ucap Sehun dengan senyum tulus, Senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada ibunya.

"hiks... akhirnya kau pulang, anakku..."

"aku merindukanmu...hiks... aku merindukanmu..."ucap pria itu sesenggukan dan memeluk anaknya dengan erat, seolah anaknya akan pergi lagi jika ia lepas.

"aku juga merindukanmu eomma...sangat merindukanmu..."

"hiks...lihat ! kau tumbuh dengan baik, kau menjadi anak yang sangat tampan dan juga sehat, bahkan kau lebih tinggi dariku, eomma menyesal melewatkan masa pertumbuhanmu...hiks...astaga, aku tidak percaya anakku kini berdiri di depanku dan sedang berada dalam pelukanku..."ucap pria itu memperhatikan keadaan fisik Sehun yang terlihat sangat baik, ia memeluknya lagi menghempaskan semua rasa rindu dan bebannya di pelukan putra tunggalnya.

"mengapa kau tidak pernah mengangkat telfon ketika aku menelfonmu ? apa kau membeciku Sehun karena aku ibu yang berbeda? Mengapa kau juga tidak menghubungiku saat kau tiba di Korea...hiks... seburuk itukah aku, bahkan dimata anakku sendiri...hiks..."

"Eomma, aku punya alasan sendiri untuk itu, sungguh! aku tidak membencimu"jelas Sehun.

"Suho..." Sehun dan ibunya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kris..."gumam Suho

"maaf tidak mengunjungimu selama 1 minggu...aku benar benar menyesal"ucap Kris sambil memeluk istrinya erat.

"tidak masalah, aku tau pekerjaanmu sangat banyak, maaf aku tidak bisa membantu.."balas Suho sambil mengusap punggung suaminya.

"maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian...dan hai Suho!"ucap Jessica yang kini sudah masuk di dalam kamar Suho dan Kris. Suho hanya menatap perempuan itu tanpa merespon sapaannya, begitu juga dengan Kris dan Sehun.

"Suho..sepertinya kau sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun, Sehun ah...apa kau tidak menelfonnya...kau hanya menelfon eomma ? sepertinya anakku sudah dewasa sekarang."lanjut Jessica sambil mengusap lengan Sehun, seakan bangga telah memiliki anak sepertinya.

"ahjuma ! siapa yang kau sebut anakmu disini ?"desis Sehun menatap benci pada Jessica.

"sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu pulang, kau tidak akan bisa akrab dengan Sehun jika satu rumah" ucap Kris menarik Jessica keluar.

" Suho!aku akan mengantarnya sebentar, nanti aku akan kembali..." Suho hanya mengangguk lalu membantu Sehun untuk merapikan barang barangnya

"jadi kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab telfonku atau menghubungiku ? mengapa kau lebih memilih menelfonnya ? bahkan saat kau tiba disini, kau lebih memilih untuk menelfonnya... ada apa ? apa kau takut jika temanmu di Canada tau jika ibumu seorang laki laki ?"gumam Suho sambil melipatkan pakaian Sehun, dia menolak untuk dibantu maid karena dia ingin merapikan pakaian anaknya sendiri.

"bukan karena aku malu, bahkan temanku di Canada tau jika ibuku laki laki. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar tangisan eomma karena merindukanku, maka dari itu aku tidak menghubungimu. Aku juga takut menangis karena terlalu merindukanmu, dan juga aku ingin memberimu kejutan atas kedatanganku tapi sepertinya bukannya terkejut, eomma lebih terlihat kecewa, maafkan aku eomma."ucap Sehun yang kini duduk di ranjangnya.

"tapi setidaknya kau harus mengirim pesan, eomma seperti tidak hidup selama 4 tahun ini" Suho beralih duduk di samping Sehun sambil mengusap pipinya sayang.

"maaf eomma..."sesal Sehun menatap ibunya, Suho menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu memeluknya erat.

"dari pada kecewa, aku lebih bahagia karena sekarang kau berada di dekatku anakku...aku bahagia sekali sekarang"Suho menepuk punggung tegap Sehun dan Sehun tersenyum, ibunya masih sama seperti 4 tahun lalu. Penuh kasih sayang dan juga orang yang lembut.

"Sehun ! apa appamu membicarakan sesuatu saat menjemputmu tadi?"tanya Suho

"tidak, dia hanya bilang jika eomma sangat merindukanku"jawab Sehun

"appamu ingin kau sekolah di daerah yang sedikit terpencil, sekolah ber asrama di ujung kota apa kau masih ingat sekolah itu?"jelas Suho.

"apa ? mengapa aku harus sekolah disana ? disini masih ada sekolah yang lebih baik dari itu, orang itu benar benar tidak ingin melihatku, apa dia sengaja melakukan ini ? apa karena wanita murahan itu ?" sahut Sehun kesal.

"Sehun, perhatikan bahasamu ! appamu bukan orang seperti itu, dia sangat menyayangimu maka dari itu dia ingin kau bersekolah disana. Lagi pula, sekolah mana yang akan menerima siswa pindahan yang sudah dikeluarkan selama 20 kali selama 1 tahun disekolah ?"ucap Suho menenangkan anaknya, dia tahu jika Sehun tidak akan suka ini.

"lalu, apa eomma ingin kutinggal lagi ? apa eomma tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku ? apa hanya karena aku sudah 20 kali di keluarkan dari sekolah? Apa eomma tidak bisa membayar lebih pada sekolah agar mereka bisa menerimaku ? mengapa harus sekolah itu ? apa appa masih ingin menyembunyikanku ? bahkan publik sudah tau jika aku sudah kembali di Korea !" Sehun benar benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Sehun!apa kau pikir aku juga ingin berpisah denganmu lagi setelah 4 tahun ini ? jika ini demi kebaikanmu aku bisa apa ? eomma hanya menginginkan kebahagianmu, apa itu sulit ? lagi pula sekolah itu tidak buruk, hanya saja tempatnya sedikit terpencil. Tolong mengertilah Sehun, dan berhenti membenci appamu ! aku bisa mengunjungimu, dan kau bisa mengunjungi eomma setiap hari."ucap Suho sedikit frustasi menghadapi anaknya yang tumbuh menjadi anak yang keras kepala.

"apa eomma akan bahagia jika aku disana ? apa eomma tidak merasa kesepian di rumah ini sendirian?"tanya Sehun.

"tentu, eomma akan sangat bahagia karena anak eomma mau mendengarkan dan menjalani perintah appanya. Dan jangan khawatir, appamu selalu merawat eomma dengan baik"jawab Suho

"baiklah, tapi ini demi eomma buka karena appa"ucap Sehun membuat Suho tersenyum.

"ayo turun dan makan bersama, sebentar lagi pasti appamu datang!"

.

.

"nngghh..."Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sakit, ia mengerjapkan matanya dan tersadar jika ia tidak lagi di jalanan.

"kau sudah bangun ? apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Heechul lembut sambil mengusap peluh di pelipis Luhan.

"tubuhku..sangat sakit...ini dimana ?"adu Luhan dengan mata teduhnya menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Heechul beralih mengusap perban yang berada di dahi Luhan.

"tenanglah sayang, ini dirumahku, kau aman disini dan aku sudah memanggil dokter, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang..." Luhan menatap Heechul dengan mata yang sudah berkaca kaca.

"terimakasih..."ucap Luhan tulus, dan Heechul tersenyum.

"jangan sungkan, siapa namamu ?"tanya Heechul, Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab sebelum pintu terbuka sedikit keras, membuat Heechul maupun Luhan terkejut.

"eomma ! baru saja aku menonton televisi, disana mengatakan bahwa Luhan memukul putra dari seseorang yang menjadi seponsor besar di perlombaannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Oh Sehun putra dari presdir Wu, dan menurut rumor Luhan akan di keluarkan dari ekstrakulikulernya. Bagaimana bisa terjadi sesingkat ini ? padahal baru tadi pagi dia mendapat medali emas, mengapa dia mencari masalah dengan putra dari presdir Wu ? apa sikap Luhan memang kasar seperti itu ?"ucap Baekhyun menggebu gebu.

"Baekhyun ! tenanglah, apa yang kau bicarakan?"tanya Heechul sedikit bingung karena anaknya berbicara dengan sangat cepat.

"Luhan memukul putra presdir Wu lalu ia dirumorkan akan dikeluarkan dari ekstrakulikulernya"ulang Baekhyun singkat.

"benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"gumam Heechul tak percaya, pasalnya dia dan anaknya sangat mengagumi Luhan sebagai atlet renang muda terbaik di Korea selatan. Sementara Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya menatap kosong dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya, ia terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan orang asing yang disebut sebut sebagai Baekhyun.

"hei...bagian mana yang sakit? Katakan ! aku akan mengusapnya, jangan menangis" ucap Heechul khawatir lalu segera menghapus air mata Luhan, Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"tenanglah... sebentar lagi dokter akan datang"ucap Heechul lagi menenangkan Luhan. andai dia tau, Luhan menangis karena berita yang Baekyun bawa.

Tak lama dokter pun datang lalu segera memeriksa keadaan Luhan, sedangkan Heechul dan Baekhyun berdiri disamping ranjang Luhan sambil memperhatikan dokter yang memasang gips di bahu Luhan, dan sesekali ikut mengernyit saat mendengar teriakan sakit dari Luhan.

"dia mengalami cidera pada bahunya, jadi jangan membiarkannya melakukan aktivitas yang berat seperti olah raga yang berlebihan seperti berenang atau mengangkat barang yang berat karena akan menghambat proses penyembuhan di bahunya, saya akan melepas gipsnya 7 hari kedepan"jelas dokter Zang, dokter pribadi keluarga Baekhyun.

"aku mengerti, jadi setelah satu minggu apa keadaannya kembali normal ?"tanya Heechul khawatir.

"tergantung, aku akan memeriksanya lagi setelah melepas gipsnya.. ngomong ngomong, apa anda mengadopsi anak nyonya byun ? seharusnya anda mengadopsi anak yang lebih manly bukan yang manis seperti Baekhyun, dan aku sepertinya tidak asing dengan wajahnya, dia terlihat seperti atlet renang yang sekarang sedang hangat di bicarakan."tanya dokter Zang.

"dia anakku, jadi jangan bilang dia anak adopsi ! karena aku tidak membelinya dengan uang, aku membelinya dengan semua kasih sayangku... lagi pula aku suka dengan anak anak manis seperti mereka memenuhi rumahku." ucap Heechul sambil memukul pelan lengan dokter Zang, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya pamit"

"terimakasih dokter Zang!"ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis, dokter Zang hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun lalu pergi.

"jadi siapa namamu ? dan dari mana asalmu ? tenang saja, kami tidak akan mengusirmu" tanya Heechul tersenyum ramah.

"terimakasih.."gumam Luhan, Heechul mengangguk.

" jadi siapa namamu ?"tanya Hechul lagi.

"namamu Baekhyun ?" tanya Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut, menghiraukan pertanyaan Heechul.

"benar, aku Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap ibunya bingung.

"apa berita yang kau bicarakan tadi benar?"tanya Luhan lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

"entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Ada apa ?"tanya Baekhyun balik, tapi Luhan hanya diam menatap Baekhyun dengan raut kecewa. Dia kecewa karena jawaban Baekhyun tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, ia ingin Baekhyun berkata jika berita itu tidak benar.

"h..hei..a...apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Baekhyun gugup, Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis sejadi jadinya, ia bahkan lupa jika ini masih dirumah orang. Baekhyun dan Heechul saling bertatapan bingung, lalu Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya lalu memegang lengan Luhan lembut.

"mungkinkah kau Luhan ?" tanya Heechul hati hati, mendengar Heechul berkata seperti itu membuat isakannya bertambah keras bahkan ia sulit mengeluarkan kata kata dari mulutnya, Baekhyun menjadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"benarkah ? benarkah kau Luhan ?"tanya Heechul lagi lebih lembut, ia menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya agar Luhan menatapnya.

Luhan menatap Heechul dengan wajah yang basah, ditengah tengah isakan tangisnya yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan, Luhan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Heechul. Heechul segera mendekap hangat tubuh kecil Luhan dan mengusap punggung dan kepalanya untuk menenangkan, dimatanya Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda, mereka berdua memiliki sikap yang menggemaskan jadi dia tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Luhan.

"tidak apa apa. Lalu, luka di tubuhmu siapa yang melakukannya ?" Heechul mengusap air mata Luhan dengan penuh perhatian.

"hiks...aku tidak tau..hiks...yang kudengar, mereka melibatkan nama nyonya Wu..hiks.."jawab Luhan masih terisak.

"mungkinkah itu ibu Sehun ?"ucap Baekhyun ragu

"sudahlah...tinggal lah disini, kami tidak keberatan. Benar kan Baek ?"

"tentu saja !" sahut Baekhyun semangat, ia tersenyum manis kearah Luhan.

"ku dengar dari profilmu, kau tidak memiliki keluarga. Apa aku benar?" tanya Heechul, Luhan mengangguk.

"jangan khawatir, panggil saja aku eomma seperti Baekhyun memanggilku, mungkin ini aneh bagimu, tapi aku memang termasuk pria spesial yang bisa hamil hehehe... anggap saja kami keluarga barumu, jangan canggung. Dan kapan kapan kita akan bertemu dengan appa!" ucap Heechul senang

"setuju ! kita akan menemui appa nanti, jadi Luhan... sekarang kita keluarga!" sahut Baekhyun senang dan memeluk Luhan sebentar karena takut jika bahunya terasa sakit, Luhan tersenyum senang dan segera menghapus sisa air matanya.

"terimakasih..."gumam Luhan.

"eomma.."ucap Heechul

"ahh.. e..eomma.."ucap Luhan sedikit canggung, Heechul dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baekhyun cepat ambilkan Luhan makan, dan Luhan ...kau tidak keberatan bukan jika harus berbagi kamar dengan Baekhyun untuk sementara waktu ? jika keadaanmu sudah membaik, kau bisa tidur di kamar sebelah, nanti akan kubelikan peralatannya."ucap Heechul

"tidak perlu, aku cukup senang bisa tidur bersama Baekhyun, dan juga untuk membiasakan diri dengan Baekhyun dan juga eomma..."sahut Luhan cepat, Heechul tersenyum

"baiklah.. eomma keluar sebentar, sebentar lagi Baekhyun pasti datang dengan banyak makanan, dia akan menemanimu makan"ucap Heechul, Luhan mengangguk.

Setelah Heechul keluar ponsel Luhan yang masih berada di celananya bergetar, Luhan segera mengambilnya dan melihat pesan masuk.

 _ **From : Manajer Kim**_

 _ **Luhan besok kita bertemu**_

 _ **Di Cafeebay jam 10.00**_

"ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa berenang lagi?"desis Luhan menatap miris ponselnya.

"Luhan ! ayo makan !" teriak Baekhyun semangat dengan membawa banyak makanan di bantu maid yang bekerja disana, Luhan tersenyum menanggapi teriakan Baekhyun. Luhan rasa, dia akan cepat akrab dengan Baekhyun.

TBC

NEXT OR NO ?


	2. Chapter 2

**[Previous]**

 _ **From : Manajer Kim**_

 _ **Luhan besok kita bertemu**_

 _ **Di Cafeebay jam 10.00**_

" _ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa berenang lagi?"desis Luhan menatap miris ponselnya._

" _Luhan ! ayo makan !" teriak Baekhyun semangat dengan membawa banyak makanan di bantu maid yang bekerja disana, Luhan tersenyum menanggapi teriakan Baekhyun. Luhan rasa, dia akan cepat akrab dengan Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

LOVE ME RIGHT

.

.

.

Main cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and other

Main pair: HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek

Genre: Romance School life

Rate : T-M

Length: Chapter

YAOI. MRPEG. Typo

.

.

.

.

Sehun menikmati makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya, suasana cukup hening, hanya sedikit terdengar kegaduhan yang di buat Suho saat mengambilkan makanan pada Kris dan Sehun secara bergantian, sementara ayah dan anak itu hanya diam sesekali bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Mereka pun memulai acara makan malam mereka tanpa suara, dan itu cukup mengganggu bagi Suho.

"sepertinya di rumah ini hanya ada aku seorang diri."gumam Suho menghentikan acara makannya, ia kehilangan selera.

Sementara Kris dan Sehun menatapnya datar atau mungkin wajah mereka memang seperti itu.

"anakku baru saja datang dan suamiku baru saja pulang, tapi mengapa aku merasa sendirian ? ruang makan ini mungkin terlalu besar."gumam Suho lagi, membuat Kris mengerti apa yang mengganggu istrinya.

"mungkin Sehun masih lelah, dan aku kehilangan topik." Jawab Kris lalu mulai makan lagi, sementara Sehun tidak terlalu mempedulikan, dia tetap makan sekaligus mendengar apa yang kedua orang tuanya katakan.

"Sehun menyetujuimu tentang bersekolah di daerah pinggir kota"ucap Suho membuka topik, ia tau jika apa yang di katakan Kris bukan sepenuhnya alasan, melainkan elakan dari sikap kaku antara Kris dan Sehun.

"benarkah ? kau menyetujuinya ?"tanya Kris menatap Sehun sedikit terkejut, ia pikir Sehun akan marah dan memakinya.

"aku melakukannya karena eomma"jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan yang tersedia.

"karena kau sudah setuju, besok kita akan mengantarkanmu"ucap Kris

"tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku istirahat disini walau hanya satu hari ?"sahut Sehun dengan nada tak suka.

"tentu, nanti malam kau bisa tidur disini" sahut Kris cepat, Sehun mengerang mendengar sahutan sang ayah.

"aku selesai, dan aku akan beristirahat disini untuk TERAKHIR KALINYA, sebelum Presdir Wu mengasingkanku lagi." Ucap Sehun lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"sepertinya aku salah topik, malam ini aku benar benar kehilangan mood" gumam Suho lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlalu, tapi Kris segera menariknya hingga Suho terduduk di pangkuannya.

" aku lelah Suho, tidak bisakah hanya anakku yang membenciku ? aku juga ingin beristirahat, makan bersama dengan keluarga kecilku, bercanda dengan hal hal kecil yang bisa menghilangkan penatku, aku juga menginginkan itu Suho, tidakkah kau mengerti ?"ucap Kris dengan sorot mata yang terlihat sangat lelah dan frustasi, bahkan bola mata Kris sungguh sulit untuk fokus menatap Suho.

Suho mengusap wajah lelah Kris lembut, lalu mengecup bibirnya sebentar. Ia paham dengan apa yang Kris rasakan, dan itu tidak ada apa apanya di banding sikap egoisnya. Suho mengaku jika ia egois, ia selalu menyalahkan Kris ketika moodnya hancur tanpa berfikir bagaimana keadaan Kris saat itu. Membayangkan anak kandungnya sendiri membenci bahkan tidak menganggapnya sebagai ayah itu jauh lebih sulit, dibandingkan dengan dia yang hanya merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"maafkan aku...aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua bersikap seolah olah orang asing yang baru saja bertemu, aku ingin kalian berdua bersikap seperti 4 tahun lalu. Maafkan aku..."ucap Suho dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

"kau di maafkan, jadi diamlah disini dan temani aku makan. Aku ingin makan di temani anak dan istriku, tapi berhubung anakku sedang marah, jadi istriku saja yang menemaniku."sahut Kris dan tersenyum kecil, Suho membalas senyumnya dengan senyum lembut, lalu ia mulai menyuapi suaminya.

"sekarang makanlah, aku harap kedepannya keluarga kita bisa lebih baik lagi" ucap Suho, Kris mengecup pipinya sebagai balasan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi Sehun berdiri di depan ruang makan dan melihat interaksi antara kedua orangtuanya. Ia merasa sedikit iba dengan ayahnya, tapi lagi lagi keegoisan menamparnya dan memaksanya untuk segera pergi ke kamar tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

.

"aku tidak menyangka jika kejadian itu terjadi secepat itu Lu..."ucap Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang tidur di sampingnya setelah menceritakan kejadian siang tadi hingga ia berada di rumah Baekhyun.

"apapun bisa terjadi Baek, selama kita masih hidup."sahut Luhan tersenyum getir mengingat ceritanya.

"aku turut prihatin, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau aman disini bersama keluarga barumu hehehe..."ucap Baekhyun mencairkan suasana, Luhan ikut tersenyum mendengrnya, hatinya terasa hangat mendengar seseorang dengan tulus menganggapnya sebagai keluarga, jujur saja Luhan sangat ingin merasakan kasih sayang keluarga dan keluarga Baekhyun mewujudkannya.

"lalu... apa kau yakin jika yang memukuliku adalah orang suruhan orang tua Sehun?" tanya Luhan sedikit ragu.

"sepertinya iya, di Korea tidak ada Ceo dengan nama keren seperti Presdir Wu lebih tepatnya Kris Wu, andai kau tau wajahnya, kau tidak akan percaya jika dia adalah pria berumur, wajahnya sangat tampan. Jika boleh jujur, Presdir Wu sangat cocok untuk menjadi seorang aktor ataupun model. Hah... mengapa aku malah mengagumi ketampanan ayah Sehun"gerutu Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah konyol Baekhyun-saudara barunya-

.

.

 _ **Tok..Tok...Tok...**_

Kyungsoo menggeliat kecil di atas ranjangnya, lalu segera bangun dan membuka pintu. Ia pikir Baekhyun telah kembali dan tidur di asrama, tapi ternyata yang ia lihat justru pria berkulit tan yang kini tersenyum manis padanya meskipun pria itu terlihat masih sangat butuh tidur.

"ada apa Kai ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat bangun tidur.

"apa kau sangat ingin tidur sekarang ?"tanya Kai -pria berkulit tan-

"apa kau mengigau ?"tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"tidak, aku lapar"jawab Kai lesu.

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, dan jam menunjukkan pukul '23.45' apa Kai tidak salah ?

"selarut ini ?"tanya Kyungsoo memastikan dan Kai mengangguk.

"lalu mengapa tidak pergi ke dapur ? aku tidak mempunyai makanan ringan di kamar"ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Kai menghela nafas.

"tidak ada makanan di dapur, jadi aku meminta bantuanmu... sebagai kekasih yang baik, seharusnya kau cepat tanggap dan buatkan aku sesuatu"gerutu Kai, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal.

"aku tidak pernah menerimamu, berhenti menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu !"sahut Kyungsoo kesal.

"ahh... aku lapar sekali..."ucap Kai sambil mengusap perutnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo pun mengikutinya.

.

"apa yang ingin kau makan ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memeriksa bahan makanan di tempat penyimpanan.

"apapun, aku akan memakannya jika itu buatanmu..."jawab Kai yang sudah duduk di ruang makan tak jauh dari dapur.

"aku akan meracunimu kalau begitu"ucap Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan bahan masakan yang ia perlukan.

"tidak masalah, karena Kyungsooku yang meracuniku, aku akan menerimanya.."sahut Kai.

"kau gila !"

"salahkan pada dirimu yang membuatku gila.."

"tutup mulutmu, kau hanya perlu menunggu hingga aku selesai lalu aku akan kembali tidur!" ketus Kyungsoo, akhirnya Kai pun diam. Kai mengamati tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang sangat lincah memainkan alat alat dapur itu, dan juga mengamati betapa lucunya ekspresi Kyungsoo yang mencoba berkonsentrasi pada masakannya dengan keadaan mengantuk.

Kyungsoo sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya, ia harus segera selesai hingga ia bisa cepat tidur. Sebenarnya ia sangat lelah, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan temannya selagi dia bisa.

"cepat makan dan segera tidur !"ucap Kyungsoo membawakan nasi goreng kimchi yang telah ia buat pada Kai, tapi Kai tidak menanggapi.

"Kai, bangunlah ! dan cepat makan ini !"ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kesal, akhirnya Kai pun membuka matanya.

Kyungsoo di buat terkejut ketika melihat mata Kai yang memerah dan terlihat sangat lelah, ia jadi menyesal telah membangunkannya. Kai merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal karena tertidur di meja makan, lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"maaf membangunkanmu, tapi masakanku sudah selesai"ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada menyesal.

Kai tersenyum kecil lalu menatap nasi goreng kimchi yang masih hangat di depannya, sebenarnya dia sudah kehilangan mood untuk makan karena sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa kantuknya. Tapi, karena Kyungsoo yang membuatnya, ia akan memakannya.

"terimakasih..."ucap Kai lalu mulai memasukkan 1 suapan pada mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu segera membersihkan dapur, setelahnya Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai lagi. Dia tidak tega melihat Kai yang terkantuk kantuk berusaha memasukkan masakannya ke dalam mulut dengan keadaan mata yang sulit untuk terbuka.

Kyungsoo mengambil sendok dan piring Kai lalu mencucinya, ia menatap miris pada nasi goreng kimchi yang baru saja ia masak di tong sampah dengan keadaan masih banyak karena Kai memakannya tidak sampai setengah.

"Kai minumlah dulu"ucap Kyungsoo berusaha membangunkan Kai, Kai hanya mengerang kecil lalu meminum airnya dengan bantuan Kyungsoo.

"apa Baekhyun tidak kembali malam ini?"tanya Kai masih dengan mata terpejam. Kyungsoo bergumam untuk menjawabnya.

"ijinkan aku untuk tidur di tempatnya, aku tidak tahan jika harus menaiki satu tangga lagi ke kamarku, mataku sulit terbuka"ucap Kai memelas.

"hemm...ayo!" Kyungsoo pun menuntun Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya

Saat tiba di kamar, tiba tiba Kai menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang milik Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tak ambil pusing dan menuju ranjang Baekhyun sebelum tangan Kai menariknya.

"tidurlah disini, bersamaku."ucap Kai memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk, Kyungsoo melepaskan lengannya tapi Kai memeluknya semakin erat.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun berbaring di samping Kai dengan tangan Kai yang masih setia memeluk pinggangnya.

"aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo"gumam Kai mempererat pelukannya.

"aku tau, tidurlah!"balas Kyungsoo lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Sehun, aku tau kau masih sangat merindukanku tapi kau juga harus segera bersekolah. Kau harus menjadi murid terpintar disini, dan aku akan memastikan jika para wanita akan berlomba lomba mendapatkanmu. hah... aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana putra tampan kita di kelilingin para wanita cantik, aku akan mengunjungimu"ucap Jessica senang, Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap kepala sekolahnya yang tersenyum di depannya.

"tidak berkunjung pun aku lebih suka"gumam Sehun masih tersenyum pada kepala sekolahnya.

"baiklah Sehun, pengurus asrama akan mengantarkanmu"ucap kepala sekolah.

"bolehkah aku ikut? Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kamar anakku layak untuk ditempati"ucap Jessica cepat membuat Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya, Kris yang mengerti jika Sehun tidak nyaman pun menengahi.

"jangan berlebihan, kemarin aku sudah mengecek kamar yang akan di tempati Sehun, kamarnya cukup luas dan fasilitasnya lengkap"sahut Kris cepat, membuat kepala sekolah dan pengurus asrama heran.

"tapi aku masih ingin me.."

"appa..!" ucapan Jessica terputus oleh suara Baekhyun yang kini masuk dengan senyum lebar.

"ahh... masih ada tamu ya ?"tanya Baekhyun kikuk.

"tidak, sebentar lagi kami pulang."jawab Kris Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Kris yang terlihat sangat tampan, Kris pun membalasnya sopan.

"Baekhyun masuklah !"ucap kepala sekolah.

"ayo !"ajak Baekhyun menarik Luhan masuk.

Seketika pandangan Luhan, Sehun, Jessica dan Kris bertemu. Luhan menatap terkejut pada keluarga Sehun yang masih ada di dalam.

" kau ? dasar brengsek ! untuk apa kau datang kesini ?"tuding Jessica menunjuk Luhan dengan telunjuknya.

"sudahlah.. ayo kita pulang!"ucap Kris menarik Jessica

"tidak! Aku tidak mau jika Sehun akan berada satu sekolah dengan si brengsek kecil itu ! keluarkan dia atau Sehun yang akan keluar !" triak Jessica menatap benci pada Luhan, ia bahkan meronta dari genggaman Kris.

"tidak ada yang keluar dari sini ayo pergi !"ucap Kris tegas lalu memberikan salam pada kepala sekolah dan segera keluar.

"apa kau sudah selesai?"tanya pengurus asrama menyadarkan Sehun dari keterkejutannya, Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu melewati Luhan yang kini juga menatapnya.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat keluarga Sehun, lebih tepatnya ia akan berada satu sekolah dengannya.

"jadi kau yang bernama Luhan ?"tanya kepala sekolah.

"iya, namaku Luhan" jawab Luhan sopan.

Hangeng-kepala sekolah- itu berdiri lalu menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

" baiklah Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Aku ayahmu sekarang!" ucap Hangeng membuat Luhan tersenyum senang, ia pikir ayah Baekhyun akan sulit menerimanya.

"Terimakasih appa..."sahut Luhan dengan senyum tulus, Hangeng pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baekhyun antarkan Luhan ke kamarnya, kau bisa mulai bersekolah besok, ku dengar kau sedang cidera?"tanya Hangeng.

"benar, bahuku di gips dan akan di buka minggu depan."jawab Luhan.

"tidak perlu merasa terbebani, kegiatan di sekolah ini tidak akan seberat sekolah lain, jika kau merasa sakit pada bahumu segera beritahu Baekhyun." Ucap Hangeng, Luhan mengangguk.

Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, di perjalanan menuju kamar Luhan, Baekhyun menceritakan kehidupan keluarganya. Di mulai dari cerita ayahnya yang pergi entah kemana hingga ibunya menikah lagi dengan kepala sekolah tepatnya 1 tahun yang lalu, saat Baekhyun masuk tingkat SMU. Hangeng adalah ayah tiri Baekhyun, tapi kasih sayang yang di berikan Hangeng padanya jauh lebih besar dari pada ayah kandungnya sendiri. Maka dari itu Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya. Tentang kebenaran Hangeng adalah ayah tiri Baekhyun sangat di rahasiakan, hingga semua orang beranggapan jika Baekhyun adalah anak kandung dari pemilik yayasan ini kecuali para guru guru di sekolah itu yang menjadi saksi pernikahan Hangeng dan Heechul.

"masuklah... aku harus menemui Kyungsoo, jika perlu sesuatu datanglah ke kamarku! Letaknya di lantai satu, sekalian aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Kyungsoo."ucap Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"terimakasih Baek.."

.

.

Sehun berjalan mengitari asrama sekaligus kelas kelas di bangunan besar dan mewah ini.

Sekolah ini benar benar berbeda dari pemikirannya, fasilitas di sekolah ini sangat lengkap. Ia bisa melihat kelas dance, kelas khusus berenang, kelas vokal, kelas ilmu bela diri, lapangan sepak bola, lapangan voli, lapangan tennis, lapangan golf yang sangat memadai di luar gedung mewah itu, dan masih banyak lagi kelas kelas lain. Bahkan di sekolah ini menyediakan rumah makan layaknya restoran besar di Seoul hanya saja tempatnya di samping gedung sekolah dan asrama lebih tepatnya di area lapangan golf yang sangat besar, tak lupa dengan pemandangan indah yang tersaji di area itu seperti danau kecil di tengah tengah lapangan.

Di sekolah ini tidak ada seragam khusus seperti sekolah pada umumnya, sekolah ini memakai sistem universitas yaitu di perbolehkan menggunakan pakaian apapun asalkan sopan, belum lagi di sekolah itu bebas memilih kelas sendiri kecuali kelas inti yaitu kelas pengembangan diri, dimana kemampuan mereka akan di uji disana dan biasanya di lakukan setiap 1 bulan sekali.

Di sekolah ini juga memiliki guru guru internasional, semua guru di sekolah ini merupakan guru guru pilihan dan di ambil dari berbagai negara. Begitu juga dengan muridnya, tidak hanya dari Korea saja tapi juga murid dari luar negeri. Bahkan kepala sekolah sendiri adalah pria berkebangsaan China.

Lulusan dari sekolah ini selalu berakhir dengan baik, terbukti dari para alumni yang kini menjadi orang orang sukses tanpa harus masuk universitas, karena sekolah ini menyediakan sertifikat kelulusan. Tapi untuk mendapatkan sertifikat kelulusan itu tidak begitu mudah, mereka harus berusaha hingga 3-4 tahun dalam sekolah ini, jika murid sulit menerima mata pelajaran yang ia ambil maka mereka harus lebih lama lagi di sekolah ini dan berusaha atau lebih tepatnya menjadi siswa abadi.

Sekolah ini tidak begitu terkenal, karena identitasnya di sembunyikan dari publik, tujuannya agar tidak ada siswa yang masuk hanya karena sekolah ini gratis dan juga mempunyai fasilitas yang baik. Kepala sekolah tidak ingin orang orang menyalah gunakan sekolah yang telah ia dirikan selama 15 tahun ini untuk orang orang yang gila harta dan buta solidaritas. Maka dari itu masyarakat Korea jarang ada yang tahu jika di dalam negara mereka terdapat sekolah yang sangat di cari dari berbagai manca negara.

Setelah puas berjalan jalan dan sedikit membaca sejarah sekolah ini di perpustakaan, Sehun kembali masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Tapi lagi lagi ia mendapat kejutan, lihatlah rusa kecil yang kini sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang yang telah ia rapikan. Membuat kepala Sehun benar benar mendidih, ini adalah kedua kalinya mereka di pertemukan dalam 1 kamar.

"bangun!" desis Sehun sambil menendang kaki ranjang yang di tempati Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit lalu segera membuka matanya pelan, ia mendapati sosok yang sangat ia benci berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"kau tidak tau cara membangunkan seseorang ? kau kehilangan sopan santunmu brengsek !"umpat Luhan kesal.

"apa masuk dalam kamar orang lain dan tidur di tempatnya tanpa meminta izin merupakan hal yang sopan menurutmu ? bahkan kau mengumpat pada orang itu." Sindir Sehun, Luhan pun segera bangun meski gerakannya sedikit lambat akibat gips di bahunya.

"kau harus tau satu hal tuan Oh, ini juga kamarku. Dan aku sangat menyesal karena kita menjadi roommate, jadi aku menetapkan peraturan sekarang. Kau tidak boleh memasuki wilayahku, batas kita adalah nakas ini! Kecuali kamar mandi."ucap Luhan membuat Sehun mendesis tak percaya, kekanakan sekali.

"kau pikir kau siapa? Orang yang tidak memiliki identitas sepertimu seharusnya tidak bisa hidup di Korea, bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu siapa kedua orang tuamu. Jika aku ingin, aku bisa saja mengusirmu dari negara ini." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan langsung berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan marah, terlihat dari hembusan nafasnya yang tidak teratur dan kepalan telapak tangannya yang erat hingga memerah.

Mereka saling tatap dengan dinding permusuhan yang membatasi mereka hingga Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Luhan!" panggil Baekhyun, membuat Sehun dan Luhan menatapnya.

"kalian sedang apa?"tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"ada apa Baek ?" tanya Luhan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"ahh...itu, sekarang sudah jam 10 apa kau lupa jika manajermu meminta untuk bertemu?" seketika Luhan melihat jam di dinding lalu segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada saudaranya.

Baekhyun masih diam di kamar Sehun setelah Luhan menolak untuk di antar, memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang merapikan ranjang di sebelah ranjang yang telah di tempati Luhan tadi.

"kau tidak keluar?" tanya Sehun atau lebih tepatnya mengusir, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"emm... Sehun! Aku ingin bicara sesuatu"ucap Baekhyun, Sehun hanya diam menanti topik apa yang akan Baekhyun bicarakan.

"ini mengenai Luhan, dia..."

"kau bisa keluar sekarang Byun, aku sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang si brengsek kecil itu." Potong Sehun cepat.

"tapi ini sangat penting, kau..."

"pergilah!"potong Sehun lagi, Baekhyun masih diam menatap Sehun.

"kau tidak dengar?"ulang Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

Luhan kini duduk berhadapan dengan manajer dan pelatihnya di tempat perjanjian.

"apa kau sudah menonton televisi Luhan ?"tanya manajer

"tentu,karena drama kesukaanku kemarin sedang tayang"jawab Luhan datar, membuat manajernya tertawa kecil.

"kau pasti sudah tau maksudku kan ? baiklah kita langsung pada intinya saja, kita.."

"kau ingin berkata jika aku harus keluar dari ekstrakulikulerku kan?"potong Luhan.

"wah... kau benar benar pintar Luhan."puji manajernya, sementara Luhan tersenyum.

"apa karena aku meminta vakum selama 1 tahun hingga kau melakukan ini?"tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tajam, membuat manajer dan pelatihnya sedikit terkejut.

"jangan salah paham Luhan, meskipun kau keluar dari ekstrakulikuler renang, kau masih bisa mengambil kegiatan lainnya yang telah di sediakan di SMU Sekang kan ? jadi tidak masalah."jelas manajer.

"kalian tau jika menjadi atlet renang adalah impianku, tapi kalian dengan mudah mengeluarkanku dengan cara yang tidak hormat setelah pengorbananku selama ini di dalam air. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sampah yang tidak berguna di Sekang, maka dari itu aku akan mengundurkan diri. Tenang saja, aku akan pergi hingga kalian tidak bisa melihatku lagi, tapi kalian harus mengingat kata kataku ini, _**kalian akan meliahatku lagi suatu saat nanti dan aku bersumpah kalian akan menyesal seumur hidup!**_ Aku pergi..."ucap Luhan lalu segera pergi dari hadapan manajer dan pelatihnya yang kini menatap kursi kosong Luhan tidak percaya.

"apa menurut anda dia akan berhasil, dan kita akan menyesal?"tanya pelatih.

"kau tidak bisa melihat gips yang berada di balik bajunya? Di sudah cidera dan untuk menjadi nomor satu lagi dia harus berjuang dari awal, sementara cideranya masih membatasi seluruh pekerjaannya. Jangan khawatir, ia akan lama melakukan proses penyembuhan tulang bahunya dan tentu saja dia akan mendapat peluang kecil untuk bisa menjadi nomor 1 dalam waktu singkat."ucap manajer menyeringai.

.

.

"kau sedang apa sayang ?"tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggir danau sambil menikmati coklat yang ia bawa.

"yeollie..."ucap Baekhyun manja ketika kekasihnya duduk tepat di sampingnya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan membersihkan sisa coklat di sekitar bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"bagaimana kabar ibumu ?"tanya Chanyeol

"dia baik, dia terus memintaku untuk membawamu pulang"rajuk Baekhyun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Chanyeol terkekeh.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!"goda Chanyeol.

"tidak mau! Kau sangat tampan, aku takut jika ibuku menyukaimu..."tolak Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju.

"astaga...dia ibumu Baekhyun, dia tidak mungkin menyukai kekasih anaknya sendiri."ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun

"tetap saja, ibuku sangat cantik, bagaimana jika kau yang menyukainya ? aku tidak akan pernah membawamu pulang, jika ibu berkunjung kau juga tidak boleh keluar dari kamarmu! Apa kau mengerti ?"ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sangat imut, memaksa Chanyeol agar mengerti.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir kekasih mungilnya itu berkali kali sebagai jawaban dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"ayo masuk, disini semakin panas. Aku tidak mau jika kulit kekasihku terbakar."ucap Chanyeol dan menarik Baekhyun agar segera berdiri.

Saat mereka akan masuk ke asrama, mereka bertemu Luhan yang baru saja datang.

"Luhan ! bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun melepas kontak tangannya dengan Chanyeol dan segera merangkul pundak Luhan.

"argh..."

"ahh..maaf, maafkan aku.."sesal Baekhyun menatap khawatir bahu Luhan, Luhan tersenyum.

"tidak apa apa, aku memutuskan pergi dan keluar dari sekolah, karena tidak ada gunanya lagi aku bersekolah disana, lagi pula disini cukup baik."ucap Luhan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Luhan kenalkan ini Chanyeol kekasihku, ingat jangan sampai menyukainya!"ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan kekasihnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"dan Chanyeol, ini Luhan saudaraku. Kau juga tidak boleh menyukainya! Jika kau sampai melakukannya mati kau!"ancam Baekhyun dengan gerakan tangan seolah memutus nadi di lehernya, mau tak mau Chanyeol dan Luhan tertawa hingga Baekhyun ikut tertawa menyadari ke konyolan yang ia buat.

"senang bertemu denganmu yeol..."ucap Luhan menjabat tangan Chanyeol

"senang bertemu denganmu juga Luhan..."

"ayo kita temui Kyungsoo!"seru Baekhyun semangat menarik Luhan dan Chanyeol masuk.

.

.

"Kyungie... kau sedang membuat apa?"tanya Kai memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak dari belakang.

"lepaskan Kai! Dan pergi jangan menggangguku !"ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"kau sangat cantik saat sedang kesal seperti ini..."sahut Kai mempererat pelukannya.

Kyungsoo melepas paksa tangan Kai dan mengangkat spatulanya.

"kau tidak pergi?" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" triak Baekhyun memasuki dapur asrama bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"ahh..hai Baek."sapa Kyungsoo dan menurunkan spatulanya.

"kita mempunyai teman baru dan dia saudaraku namanya Luhan."ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo segera menjabat tangan Luhan dan tersenyum kecil.

"namaku Kyungsoo senang bertemu denganmu Luhan..." Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"dan si hitam itu namanya Kai, dia.."

"aku adalah kekasih Kyungsoo."sahut Kai memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"jangan bicara sembarangan!"peringat Kyungsoo dan menatap Kai kesal, sedangkan Kai malah tersenyum manis.

"kalian pasangan yang lucu"komentar Luhan.

"tentu saja!"ucap Kai merangkul Kyungsoo.

"sudah kubilang dia bukan kekasihku.."sahut Kyungsoo.

"hei.. mau apa kau kesini?"tanya Kai pada Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri menyaksikan ke konyolan sahabatnya.

"menjemput Kyungsoo untuk kencan pertama."jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Yeolie...!"rajuk Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal, Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan mengecup kepalanya.

"aku hanya bercanda sayang..."bisik Chanyeol.

"emm... aku akan kembali ke kamarku, sebagian barangku belum ku rapikan."ucap Luhan.

"baiklah, sampai nanti Luhan..."sahut Baekhyun, Luhan pun pergi.

"setauku kau tidak punya saudara Baek..."ucap Kyungsoo

"itu yang kupikirkan dari tadi."sambung Chanyeol.

"apa ibumu selama ini selingkuh?" tanya Kai dengan wajah serius yang di buat buat.

"bibirmu itu benar benar..."geram Baekhyun.

"lalu ?"tanya Kai masih penasaran.

"jangan bongkar rahasia ini, kalian pasti tau Luhan si atlet renang internasional Korea kan ?"tanya Baekhyun.

"tidak, selama ini kan kami di kurung disini...mungkin aku hanya akan update tentang artis perempuan yang cantik dan juga sexy saja." Jawab Kai, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"dia adalah atlet renang internasional Korea, tapi dia mengalami kejadian buruk. Aku bertemu dengannya saat dia terkapar lemah di pinggir jalan komplek rumahku dengan Luka di dahinya. Lalu aku membawanya pulang dan ibuku menjadikannya anak karena di artikel tertulis jika Luhan sudah tidak memiliki keluarga. Aku sangat prihatin mengenai nasibnya, jika kalian ingin tau, sebenarnya di balik baju yang di pakai Luhan ada gips yang terpasang di bahunya. Ia sedang cidera dan 6 hari lagi dokter akan melepas gips nya, dia kehilangan impiannya untuk menjadi atlet renang, maka dari itu aku membawanya untuk bersekolah disini. Kalian tahu? Kemarin Luhan baru saja mendapatkan medali emas dalam perlombaan 400m gaya bebas."jelas Baekhyun.

"mengagumkan.."gumam Kyungsoo.

"kejadiannya secepat itu? Jadi kau baru bertemu dengannya kemarin?"tanya Kai tidak percaya.

"aku serius Kai."jawab Baekhyun malas.

"ingat! Jangan sampai kalian mengungkit tentang berenang ataupun keluarganya, cukup temani dia agar dia tidak kesepian, anggaplah kalian tidak mengetahui apa apa dan mempercayai bahwa Luhan adalah saudaraku."ucap Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Sehun yang sedang tidur, ia mendengus kecil ketika melihat Sehun yang tertidur.

"wajahmu ini penipu sekali, kau akan terlihat baik seperti kucing ketika tidur, tapi saat kedua mata elangmu itu terbuka, bukan hanya elang yang terlihat bahkan harimau pun terlihat di wajahmu, sangat menyeramkan."gumam Luhan.

"mengomentari wajah seseorang yang sedang tertidur itu merupakan kelakuan yang sangat tidak sopan, benar begitu ?" Luhan terkejut saat kedua mata Sehun kini terbuka dan sedang menatapnya.

"kau sudah bangun ?"tanya Luhan menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"kegaduhan yang kau buat saat masuk sangat mengganggu, mau tidak mau aku harus bangun."jawab Sehun dan segera duduk dan mengacak rambut blonde nya.

"kalau begitu kau bisa tidur lagi sekarang."ucap Luhan lalu mulai membuka ranselnya, mengeluarkan baju yang masih tersisa.

Sehun tetap mengamati setiap pergerakan Luhan dengan wajah datar, ia hanya sedang malas karena baru bangun tidur.

"ranselmu sudah ganti?"tanya Sehun tiba tiba karena setahu Sehun ransel mereka sama.

"ranselku hilang."jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari baju bajunya.

"bagaimana bisa ? selain brengsek kau juga makhluk kecil yang ceroboh ternyata."ucap Sehun membuat Luhan kembali mengingat, dimana orang suruhan ibu Sehun memukulinya dan mengakibatkan medali dan ranselnya hilang entah kemana.

"aku tidak tau jika mulut orang Amerika serusak itu..."desis Luhan.

Sehun tidak menanggapinya dan mulai membuka kaos yang ia pakai, ia membuka lemarinya dan mencari kaos baru, tapi matanya menangkap medali Luhan yang ia letakkan di bawah lipatan baju bajunya.

Ia memegang medali itu lalu menatap Luhan yang sedang melipat baju dengan membelakanginya, tapi Sehun kembali meletakkan medali itu di bawah lipatan bajunya tidak berniat mengembalikannya.

Sehun keluar kamar dan mencari dapur asrama, setelah bangun tidur ia merasa sangat lapar. Di dapur ia menemui Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang memakan rainbow cake.

"Sehun!"panggil Kyungsoo terkejut, sama halnya dengan Sehun.

"sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"aku sekolah disini sejak tadi pagi, wah... kebetulan macam apa ini ?"ucap Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengahampiri Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar.

"kau mengenal Sehun?"bisik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

"apa disisni masih ada makanan ? aku sangat lapar."ucap Sehun.

"tadi aku memasak sesuatu, kau bisa memakannya."sahut Kyungsoo dan segera mengambilkan Sehun masakannya.

"kau bisa memasak ?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengambilkan ia makanan.

"tentu saja ! jika kau lapar kau bisa memanggiku, aku akan memasakkan apapun untukmu."jawab Kyungsoo dan meletakkan makanan dan minuman di meja, Sehun pun duduk tepat di depan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memperhatikan interaksi antara Sehun dan sahabatnya.

"terimakasih..."ucap Sehun.

"emm... makanlah yang banyak!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

Baekhyun menjadi heran dengan sikap Kyungsoo hari ini, dia tidak pernah melihat senyum Kyungsoo selebar dan selama ini pada orang lain, bahkan padanya sekalipun.

"kau baik baik saja Kyungsoo "bisik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"tentu, karena dia cinta pertamaku."jawab Kyungsoo membuat Baehyun terkejut.

 _Jadi ini adalah alasan mengapa Kyungsoo selalu mengabaikan Kai ? ternyata orang pilihan Kyungsoo adalah Oh Sehun putra dari presdir Wu yang sangat kaya._ batin Baekhyun miris dengan nasib Kai.

"wah... masakanmu benar benar yang terbaik Kyung!" Sehun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya memuji Kyungsoo.

"benarkah ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang.

"tentu, kau benar benar istri yang sangat baik." puji Sehun lagi dengan senyum menawan, Baekhyun pun semakin yakin jika Kai kalah cepat dari Sehun, sementara Sehun tersenyum malu.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan merapikan piring kotor Sehun dengan senyum yang masih tercetak di bibirnya, tapi Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo terduduk di pangkuannya. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun terkejut dengan pipi yang memerah.

"aku sangat merindukanmu Kyungie..."ucap Sehun mengecup pipi Kyungsoo berkali kali.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan ? disini ada Baekhyun."ucap Kyungsoo malu saat menangkap tatapan tak percaya dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun segera berdiri begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu terimakasih atas makan siangnya."ucap Sehun lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menunduk malu dan Baekhyun yang masih terkejut.

"wah... seleramu bagus juga, aku harap Kai tidak menenggelamkan dirinya di danau area lapangan golf."gumam Baekhyun masih terkagum dengan pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat.

"hah... aku malu sekali."rajuk Kyungsoo dan menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu lengannya.

.

.

 **MANSION WU.**

Kris sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen yang masuk melalui emailnya, dengan Suho yang duduk di sampingnya. Hari ini Kris memutuskan mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah.

"mengapa kau menyekolahkan Sehun di sekolah terpencil itu?"tanya Suho tiba tiba.

"kau belum tau apapun mengenai sekolah itu, mereka yang belum tahu akan dengan mudah meremehkan sekolah itu. Jika ada kesempatan, aku akan mengajakmu melihat isi sekolah itu."jawab Kris.

"memangnya sebagus apa sekolahan itu ? bukankan di Seoul masih banyak sekolah yang baik? Lagi pula aku masih sangat merindukannya."ucap Suho masih sedikit tak terima jika Sehun bersekolah dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dan akan tinggal di asrama.

"sekolah itu sudah sekolah yang terbaik sayang."ucap Kris mengecup bibir Suho sekilas lalu menatapnya.

"jangan khawatirkan Sehun, dia akan baik baik saja disana. Aku yakin Sehun akan sangat menyukai sekolah itu, aku janji akan membawamu kesana secepat mungkin."lanjut Kris.

"kapan ?"tanya Suho memastikan

"saat aku mempunyai waktu luang, dan kau hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi, karena sekarang pekerjaanku sudah mulai ringan berkat bantuan sekertaris Yoon."jawab Kris.

"janji?"

"janji!"

Suho pun tersenyum lalu memeluk lengan Kris yang kini mulai sibuk lagi dengan layar komputer di depannya.

"hah... betapa aku merindukan lengan kuat ini."gumam Suho membuat Kris tersenyum kecil.

Ia menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada Suho karena sering meninggalkannya dan tidur di rumah utama yang letaknya di daerah Gangnam.

.

.

"mau sampai kapan kau merahasiakan ini dari Baekhyun ?"tanya Kai serius.

Sementara Chanyeol tetap fokus bermain gitar di atas ranjangnya.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi cepat atau lambat pasti Baekhyun akan mengetahuinya."jawab Chanyeol.

"dia akan sakit hati yeol, seharusnya kau tidak mempermainkannya seperti ini. Dia terlalu lugu untuk di sakiti sedalam ini, apa kau tidak bisa melihat seberapa besar cinta Baekhyun padamu ?" Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya di bawah ranjang dan menghela nafas.

"ini sudah terlanjur Kai, aku juga tidak bisa jika dengan tiba tiba memintanya untuk menjauh dariku."gusar Chanyeol.

"bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat yakin jika Baekhyun akan sakit hati dan merasa terbodohi setelah ini. Aku hanya bisa berdoa saja agar Baekhyun tetap menjadi anak lugu yang tidak tau apa apa setelah mengetahui semua ini."

"hmm... semoga saja." Desis Chanyeol sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menyala dengan nama Baekhyun yang sedang menelfonnya.

.

.

TBC

Biar pada gak salah paham, ini aku jelasin.

Aku emang buat FF ini dengan cara menggabungkan imajinasi dan drama favouriteku, dan kebetulan sekarang aku lagi seneng banget sama drama Moorim School . jadi gak heran jika FF ini agak mirip. Tapi aku gak ngambil genre yang sama, karena aku Cuma ngambil bagian yang favourit aja.

Sebenernya kalo lebih teliti lagi di awal ada bagian dramanya Who Are You (School 2015) bagian perlombaannya Han Yi An hehehe, dan sekarang keluar lagi drama baru yang juga masuk dalam catatan favourite ku (Descendants Of The Sun) tapi aku gak meniru jalan ceritanya kok, ini sekedar buat gabungin drama favourite sama imajinasi aja hehehe...

Dan juga terimakasih banyak buat yang udah sempetin review, follow dan nge favourite in FF ini ^_^

 **Hunhan794 :** aku juga suka banget sama drama itu, thanks for review

 **Sebut Saja B :** nanti di setiap chapternya bakal ngejelasin kenapa alasan Luhan ingin vakum yang sekarang berakhir dengan keluar dari sekolah. Thank for review

 **ETNOCRASH :** jangan nangis, aku gak ada tisu hehehe... Thank for review

 **Lieya EL** : emang yang bener MPREG, Cuma baru nyadar pas udah di post hehehe... Thank for review

 **DinChickiHH** : Thank for review

 **Daebaektaeluv** : sama aku juga kangen Krisho T.T Thank for review

Thanks a lot for:

 **Meliarisky7,LisnaOhLu120,Seravin509,nafanizill,Arifahohse :** ini udah di next, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous**

" _mau sampai kapan kau merahasiakan ini dari Baekhyun ?"tanya Kai serius._

 _Sementara Chanyeol tetap fokus bermain gitar di atas ranjangnya._

" _aku tidak tahu, tapi cepat atau lambat pasti Baekhyun akan mengetahuinya."jawab Chanyeol._

" _dia akan sakit hati yeol, seharusnya kau tidak mempermainkannya seperti ini. Dia terlalu lugu untuk di sakiti sedalam ini, apa kau tidak bisa melihat seberapa besar cinta Baekhyun padamu ?" Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya di bawah ranjang dan menghela nafas._

" _ini sudah terlanjur Kai, aku juga tidak bisa jika dengan tiba tiba memintanya untuk menjauh dariku."gusar Chanyeol._

" _bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat yakin jika Baekhyun akan sakit hati dan merasa terbodohi setelah ini. Aku hanya bisa berdoa saja agar Baekhyun tetap menjadi anak lugu yang tidak tau apa apa setelah mengetahui semua ini."_

" _hmm... semoga saja." Desis Chanyeol sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menyala dengan nama Baekhyun yang sedang menelfonnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

LOVE ME RIGHT

.

.

.

Main cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and other

Main pair: HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek

Genre: Romance School life

Rate : T-M

Length: Chapter

YAOI. MRPEG. Typo

.

.

.

.

 **Brakk** **...**

Chanyeol dan Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka dengan keras, memperlihatkan sosok Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawab telfonku?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

Layaknya orang bodoh,Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya kembali.

"hhh...kau menelfon ? Aku sedang berlatih gitar, aku berniat membuatkanmu lagu."jawab Chanyeol ,Kai hanya menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"benarkah?wahh...apa aku boleh mendengarnya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun antusias, ia bahkan lupa dengan tujuannya.

"tentu!Kemarilah..." Chanyeol menepuk ranjangnya,minta Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya, dan Chanyeol mulai berfikir lagu apa yang akan ia mainkan. Setelah menemukan lagu yang pas pun Chanyeol segera memetik senar gitarnya, dan mulai bernyanyi dengan suara bash nya. Kai hanya diam memperhatikan, sementara Baekhyun serius dengan makna lirik demi lirik yang Chanyeol nyanyikan.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan riang. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol dan mengacungkan 2 ibu jarinya, Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum dan mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun.

"lagu tadi judulnya apa ?"tanya Baekhyun.

" all of me, ada apa ?"

" aku suka lagu itu... boleh aku mendengarnya lagi lain kali?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap, Chanyeol segera meletakkan gitarnya dan memeluk Baekhyun yang kini sudah bersandar nyaman di pelukannya.

"tentu saja, dan mengapa kau menelfonku ? apa ada hal penting?"tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak, hanya saja aku ingin menelfonmu, agar terlihat seperti pasangan pasangan pada umumnya."jawab Baekhyun semakin memeluk Chanyeol erat sementara Chanyeol mengecupi kepala Baekhyun.

"kalian manis sekali..."puji Kai dan menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

"tentu saja! Aku harap Kyungsoo segera menerimamu..."sahut Baekhyun semangat, Kai tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengacak rambutnya.

"kau sangat lugu Baek, aku harap hidupmu akan lebih baik kedepannya."ucap Kai lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"apa maksudnya ? tentu saja aku akan baik, karena ada Chanyeol disini..."gerutu Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol bingung, kini mereka kembali duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang milik Chanyeol.

"apa kau sangat mencintaiku Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tentu saja ! mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"jawab Baekhyun mantap, Chanyeol hanya mnggeleng kecil dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"bagaimana jika tiba tiba kita harus berpisah ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"mungkin aku akan mati."jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit berfikir.

"berlebihan sekali.."gumam Chanyeol.

"apa ? kau baru saja mengataiku berlebihan?"tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"benar."jawab Chanyeol

"lalu mengapa jika aku berlebihan ?"tanya Baekhyun lagi semakin mendesak Chanyeol.

"aku tidak suka."sahut Chanyeol cepat.

"lalu apa kau akan meninggalkanku hanya karena aku berlebihan?" sungut Baekhyun semakin kesal, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, Baekhyun sangat mudah masuk dalam rencanannya.

"tentu saja, karena aku benci hal hal yang berlebihan."jawab Chanyeol santai, sementara Baekhyun menganga tak percaya.

"apa kau tidak sedang berbohong?"tanya Baekhyun.

"apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berbohong ?"tanya Chanyeol balik.

"CHANYEOL! AKU TIDAK BERCANDA!" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"apa kau pikir aku sedang bercanda ? jadi kau tau maksudku kan? Tinggalkan aku."jawab Chanyeol tenang.

Membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah dan matanya berkaca kaca, tak lama Baekhyun memukuli dada Chanyeol keras sambil meraung, ia tak tau mengapa Chanyeol tiba tiba seperti ini.

"bukankah sudah ku bilang jika aku akan mati jika kita berpisah? Apa kau memang berniat untuk melihatku mati disini? DI DEPANMU?" Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Baekhyun yang meraung raung dengan tangan yang tak berhenti memukulinya, ekspresinya tak bisa terbaca. Yang terlihat hanya sebuah rahasia yang ia tutup rapat rapat, hanya Kai yang bisa melihatnya.

"Baekhyun hentikan! Jangan seperti anak kecil, aku hanya meminta kita mengakhiri hubungan kita bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, bahkan kita masih satu sekolah."ucap Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan kecil Baekhyun yang terus mencoba untuk memukulinya.

"lalu aku akan menderita karena melihatmu dimiliki orang lain ? begitu maksudmu ? apa salah ku Chanyeol...hiks...katakan padaku..hiks...aku akan memperbaikinya...hiks... asal kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku...hiks katakan yeol...hiks..kumohon..."Chanyeol merasa sakit ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang di basahi air mata, badan yang melemas bahkan tangan yang ia genggam juga ikut melemas, apalagi mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bergetar karena menahan isakannya lebih tepatnya memohon padanya.

Ia bawa tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya, ia kecupi puncak kepala dan mengusap punggung bergetarnya. Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa apa selain menangis dalam pelukannya.

"maafkan aku... aku mencintaimu"ucap Chanyeol yang kini mengecup pipi basah Baekhyun berkali kali, sesekali tangannya mengusap keringat yang kini bercampur air mata Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku Baekhyun kumohon, aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau memang benar benar masih mencintaiku seperti dulu...maaf jika aku keterlaluan..."ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatapnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena masih terisak dan bulir bulir air mata juga masih ada yang mengalir lewat sudut matanya.

"kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku?"tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam, Chanyeol pun segera mengecup kedua mata basahnya.

"maafkan aku, kau bisa saja menghukumku setelah ini. Kau harus percaya padaku, jika aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Apa kau tau arti lagu yang tadi kunyanyikan untuk mu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang di buat tenang, Baekhyun pun mengangguk setelah mengingat lagu apa yang Chanyeol nyanyikan tadi.

"kua sudah tau bukan? Maka dari itu jangan ragukan perasaanku, cukup yakin jika aku mencintaimu sama seperti arti lagu yang ku nyanyikan tadi, apa kau mengerti?"

"aku tau, dan Chanyeol... aku mohon jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi, aku hampir saja benar benar mati karena kesulitan bernafas..." adu Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas, Chanyeol tersnyum tipis lalu membawa Baekhyun tidur dalam pelukannya, ia menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"aku minta maaf soal tadi, ayo tidur! Besok kita harus bangun pagi, sekali lagi maafkan aku."ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

 _Maaf jika suatu saat nanti kita harus benar benar berpisah, aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini, maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

Pagi harinya Luhan sudah berkumpul bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol dan teman teman lainnya setelah kelas kosong. Mereka saling berkenalan dan bercanda bersama sama.

"namanya Shannon dari inggris"tunjuk Kai pada perempuan bertubuh kecil yang sangat menggemaskan.

"hallo."ucap Shannon, Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"mereka dari Korea, Dong Goo, Jenny, Sang man" tunjuk Kai pada 3 temannya

"dan dia nadet dari Thailand"lanjut Kai pada pemuda manis di depannya

"hallo" sapa nadet, Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis lagi.

"kita sudah berkenalan, jadi kita harus menjadi teman yang baik!" ucap Kai semangat, yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar suara Kai yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan, mereka pun saling berbagi pengalaman yang mereka miliki.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke kamarnya dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di atas ranjang.

"kau tidak bosan berdiam diri dalam kamar kecil ini?" tanya Luhan dan melepas sepatunya lalu menaiki ranjangnya sendiri, ia tidur dengan posisi menghadap sehun.

"apa urusanmu?" tanya Sehun acuh.

"tidak ada, ku dengar kemarin kau mencium Kyungsoo di ruang makan."

"apa pedulimu?"

"siapa yang peduli padamu?"

"lalu menagapa kau terus menanyaiku?"Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dan duduk menghadap Luhan.

"aku hanya penasaran, apa benar kau mencium Kyungsoo. Jika benar, ternyata kau benar benar brengsek!"

"brengsek atau tidak itu terserahku, dan kau mempercayai itu semua?"

"tentu saja! Baekhyun yang bilang."

"bagaimana jika yang mencium Kyungsoo itu Baekhyun lalu dia bercerita jika aku yang mencium Kyungsoo?"

"tidak mungkin! Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan itu karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih!" sungut Luhan lalu segera duduk menghadap Sehun.

"lalu apa mungkin jika aku akan mencium Kyungsoo ? bahkan aku belum bertemu dengannya."desak Sehun, Luhan dengan reflek mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"baiklah...baiklah... rumormu itu hanya sekedar rumor bukan kenyataan." Sehun tersenyum mengejek.

"jangan mudah percaya apapun jika kau belum melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, terkadang apa yang di bicarakan orang tidaklah benar. Hah... aku tidak menyangka jika kau benar benar kekanakan...ckckck."decak Sehun dan menggelengkan kepala untuk mengejek Luhan.

"siapa yang kau sebut kekanakan brengsek! Anak kecil tidak akan bisa mengumpat sepertiku!"sungut Luhan.

"keponakanku sering ku ajari mengumpat sebelumnya."sahut Sehun, Luhan mengambil bantalnya dan ia lemparkan tepat mengenai kepala Sehun.

"dasar kau manusia brengsek! Aku tidak kekanakkan ! bukankah kau juga melihat bagaimana hebatnya saat aku memenangkan medali emasku? Kau pasti juga melihat lawanku bukan ?"teriak Luhan.

"medali emas? Mana ? bisa kau buktikan?"tantang Sehun membuat Luhan diam.

"medaliku hilang"jawab Luhan dingin, moodnya tiba tiba hancur mengingat medali emasnya yang sangat berharga.

"benarkah? Bukankah Taecyeon yang mengambilnya? Karena menurutku Taecyeon yang pantas mendapatkannya."sindir Sehun.

"diam kau brengsek! KELUARGAMU YANG MENGAMBILNYA DARI KU! SEHARUSNYA KAU MALU BERTEMU DENGAN KU, ORANG TERHORMAT SEPERTI AYAHMU MENGHANCURKAN IMPIAN SESEORANG HANYA KARENA INGIN MELINDUNGI PUTRANYA YANG SANGAT BRENGSEK! TIDAK SEPANTASNYA IBUMU MENGHINAKU SEPERTI KEMARIN DI RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH ! APA ITU YANG DI SEBUT DENGAN KEHORMATAN? BUKANKAH KELUARGAMU SANGAT PENGECUT?" Teriak Luhan dengan menunjuk Sehun, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukan keluarganya yang mengambil medali milik Luhan, bahkan Luhan sendiri yang menjatuhkannya tanpa sengaja saat bertengkar dengan Sehun. Dan lagi, Sehun sangat tidak terima jika ayahnya di sebut pengecut seperti kata Luhan, sebenci apapun ia pada ayahnya dia tidak bisa benar benar membencinya.

"jaga mulut kurang ajarmu LUHAN! Kau tidak tau keadaan yang sebenarnya jadi jangan membicarakan tentang keluargaku. Apa hidupmu sudah merasa paling baik setelah mengambil orang tua Baekhyun ? kau pikir aku tidak tau? Pikirkan perasaan Baekhyun saat ayah dan ibunya bersikap sangat baik padamu, sedangkan kau hanya orang asing di antara mereka. Mungkin saja Baekhyun tersenyum di luar, tapi siapa tau di dalam ia menangis akibat perbuatanmu? Seharusnya disini yang harus malu adalah kau, seharusnya kau pergi saja dari negara ini. Kita lihat saja sampai kapan Baekhyun menerimamu sebagai saudara, aku pikir tak akan lama lagi kau akan di buang oleh keluarganya. Sebelum itu terjadi, kau harus pergi dari sini agar kau tidak malu saat yang lain mengetahui identitasmu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah kedua orang tuamu, menyedihkan sekali." Sahut Sehun menatap Luhan remeh, wajah Luhan memerah ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dengan mata berkaca yang berusaha menatap Sehun tajam.

"dan ambil bantal kotormu, terlalu menjijikkan jika harus berlama lama di atas ranjangku." Sehun melemparkan bantal Luhan tepat di perut Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, lalu segera keluar dari kamar.

"dasar brengsek..."desis Luhan dengan suara bergetar, tubuhnya terduduk dengan lemas di atas ranjang sambil mengusap kasar air matanya.

"jangan dengarkan pria brengsek itu Luhan.. Baekhyun tidak mungkin seperti itu, aku yakin!"gumam Luhan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Kyungsoo...bisa kau jelaskan tentang ucapan Baekhyun tadi?" tanya Kai, ia membawa Kyungsoo ke lapangan golf dengan alasan ingin adu main golf dengan Kyungsoo.

"yang mana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang fokus mengarahkan bola putih yang berada di bawahnya agar berpindah tepat di lubang finish yang terletak di antara rerumputan.

"apa benar jika Sehun menciummu kemarin?" tanya Kai lagi yang kini sepenuhnya menatap Kyungsoo yang mencoba bola lainnya.

"ohh... itu memang benar."jawab Kyungsoo.

"dia menciummu di sebelah mana ? bukan bibirmu kan ? katakan Kyungsoo.."desak Kai merasa tidak terima.

"ya! Mengapa kau belum melempar bolamu ? kau bilang kau ingin melawanku? Kapan kau akan melempar jika kau terus menanyaiku hal yang tidak penting? Aku berhenti kalau begitu." kesal Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya menatap punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang kini semakin jauh, ia tersenyum pahit setelahnya.

"benar, itu memang bukan hal yang penting. Kau bodoh sekali Kai..." gumam Kai.

"mau ku ucapkan beribu ribu kali pun kau tidak akan pernah mengerti Kyungsoo, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti seberapa besar rasa cinta yang dengan tulus ku berikan seluruhnya padamu."

"Kai...!"panggil Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari sekolah, Kai pun menoleh dan memberikan cengiran bodohnya pada Chanyeol.

"Hai Park!"sahut Kai.

"berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu Kai, aku tau kau sedang patah hati."ucap Chanyeol memberikan Kai sekaleng cola dingin, Kai tersenyum tipis lalu meminum colanya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"tanya Kai menatap hamparan luar lapangan golf di depannya.

"aku sudah mencobanya semalam, dan apa kau tau ? aku gagal karena melihatnya meraung di depanku."ucap Chanyeol.

"mengapa cinta begitu sulit yeol ? kau ingin berpisah sedangkan aku ingin memulai."gumam Kai.

"itu bukan sepenuhnya alasan Kai!"

"ahh... aku ingat, itu karena keadaanmu hehehe...maaf" cengir Kai, mereka pun tertawa.

.

.

Satu minggu pun terlewati, awalnya Luhan merasa baik baik saja dengan Baekhyun tapi hari ini, seperti saat ini. Saat Heechul berkunjung bersama dokter Zang untuk melepas gips Luhan.

"eomma...!" teriak Luhan dan Baekhyun bersama dengan mata berbinar, Heechul pun tersenyum. Luhan segera berlari untuk memeluk Heechul sedangkan Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol agar segera bersembunyi di dalam kamar. Saat kembali, Baekhyun merasa sedikit iri melihat ibunya memeluk Luhan erat sambil mengecupi kepalanya dengan sayang, sedangkan ia hanya bisa berdiri di depannya.

"Baekhyunnie...kemarilah!" ajak Heechul, Luhan yang menyadarinya segera menatap Baekhyun dan ia terkejut melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Tak lama Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan menghampiri keduanya.

"aku merindukan eomma..."ucap Baekhyun memeluk ibunya.

"aku juga merindukan kalian berdua, dan Baekhyun dimana kamarmu? Biarkan dokter Zang memeriksa Luhan di kamarmu."

"ahh...ayo ikut aku! Ayo Luhan!" ajak Baekhyun semangat, sementara Luhan merasa tak enak.

Setelah dokter Zang melepas gips di bahu Luhan, dokter Zang kembali memeriksa kondisi Luhan.

"coba gerakkan bahumu.."ucap dokter Zang, Luhan pun menggerakkan bahunya.

"apa masih sakit?"tanya dokter Zang, Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"sedikit"jawabnya.

"untuk tendon, ada pengobatan untuk itu."ucap dokter, Luhan Baekhyun dan Heechul serius mendengarkannya.

"jadi, aku akan memberi tembakan untuk itu." Kemudian dokter Zang menyuntikkan sesuatu di bahu Luhan.

"ini akan sedikit sakit."ucap dokter Zang, Luhan meringis saat merasa jarum suntik menembus kulitnya.

"apa itu sakit?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"sedikit."jawab Luhan

"dia bisa berenang lagi 2-3 hari lagi kan?" tanya Heechul.

"ya..beristirahat selama 2-3 hari, lalu kau bisa melakukan sedikit latihan kau akan mendapatkan lagi kekuatan ototmu, ijin saja pada Hnaggeng, dia tidak akan keberatan. Lagi pula ini untuk anaknya kan?"ucap dokter Zang.

"tentu saja, aku yang akan bilang padanya nanti."sahut Heechul.

"terimakasih dokter..."ucap Luhan.

"ya... Luhan, terus semangat! Dan jaga kesehatan. Kalau begitu saya akan pergi sekarang."ucap dokter Zang dan merapikan barang barang nya.

"apa perlu ku antar?"tanya Heechul.

"tidak perlu."jawab dokter Zang lalu segera pamit pulang.

"bagaimana Luhan ? apa kau puas sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

"ya...itu melegakan."jawab Luhan.

"Luhan! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau tampak tidak semangat..."tanya Baekhyun lagi, kini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat Khawatir.

"Baekhyun ah..."panggil Luhan pelan.

"ya, ada apa Luhan?"tanya Baekhyun sedikit bingung.

"jujur saja, aku tidak apa apa. Apa sebenarnya kau membenciku?" tanya Luhan, membuat Baekhyun dan Heechul sedikit terkejut.

"apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu ? bukankah kita sudah bersama sama dalam seminggu ini? Dan kita baik baik saja bukan? Sungguh aku tidak membencimu, sedikitpun tidak."jawab Baekhyun.

"ada beberapa alasan, hingga kau bisa membenciku. Pertama orang tua mu menjadi sangat peduli padaku bahkan menganggapku sebagai anaknya, mungkin kau sedikit kesal. Aku sempat melihat raut wajahmu yang berubah saat tadi aku memeluk Heechul eomma, kau terlihat sedikit iri. Aku tau sulit bagi orang untuk merelakan kasih sayang orang tuanya pada orang asing yang baru di kenal, aku juga tau bagaimana..."

"Luhan !"potong Baekhyun, Luhan pun menatapnya.

"jujur aku memang merasa sedikit iri padamu, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat ibuku menyayangi seseorang selain aku. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, kemudian aku sadar bahwa kau pasti lebih membutuhkan kasih sayang eomma karena mungkin kau tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Aku baik baik saja, karena dari kecil aku sudah merasakan kasih sayangnya, jadi kupikir untuk saat ini biarlah kau merasakannya juga agar adil."jelas Baekhyun, Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Luhan, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Aku akan memperlakukan kalian berdua dengan baik, jadi jangan pernah berpikir Baekhyun akan marah padamu, Baekhyun bukan anak seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun, eomma tetap akan menyayangimu. Aku akan memperlakukan kalian sama, tidak berlebih satu ataupun berkurang satu. Jika Luhan bahagia maka Baekhyun juga harus merasakannya begitu pula sebaliknya, apa kalian mengerti?" ucap Heechul.

"iya, kami mengerti eomma."jawab keduanya lalu memeluk Heechul. Heechul mengecup puncak kepala kedua anaknya dengan sayang.

"maafkan aku karena telah berpikir seperti itu, aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak karena tiba tiba masuk dalam keluarga kalian."gumam Luhan.

"kami mengerti Lu, jadi hentikan pikiran pikiran seperti itu."jawab Heechul lembut mengusap rambutnya.

"Baekhyun, dimana kekasihmu? Eomma ingin melihatnya."ucap Heechul tiba tiba.

"tidak mau! Kekasihku sangat tampan eomma..."rajuk Baekhyun membuat Heechul terkekeh.

"lihatlah Luhan! Betapa pelitnya anak ini.."adu Heechul, Luhanpun ikut tersenyum.

"kekasih Baekhyun memang sangat tampan eomma"ucap Luhan.

"Luhan! Apa kau sekarang menyukai kekasihku?"tanya Baekhyun, Luhan pun sedikit terkejut.

"aku tau jika kekasihku sangat tampan, tapi maaf untuk dia aku tidak bisa membaginya, tidak bisa!"lanjut Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut kesal, Luhan pun tertawa.

"ayolah Baekhyun, sekalipun aku berkata jika appa sangat tampan apa itu berarti aku menyukainya ?"pancing Luhan.

"tentu saja, kau pasti menyukainya sebagai appa...hehehe"jawab Baekhyun lalu tertawa.

"baiklah, eomma akan menemui appa untuk meminta ijin tentang Luhan, setelah itu eomma akan langsung pulang."ucap Heechul, keduanya pun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Mereka semua berkumpul di restoran dekat lapangan golf, kecuali Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Sehun adalah anak antisosial dia tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun kecuali Kyungsoo, dengan Luhanpun seperti musuh. Jika Chanyeol, dia sedang di panggil kepala sekolah. Mereka memesan berbagai macam makanan disana, sesekali bergurau seperti sekarang ini.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengan Chanyeol ?" tanya Kai, membuat semuanya terkejut. Astaga topik macam apa ini?

"Kai! Mulutmu itu!" bentak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"kenapa? Kalian kan sepasang kekasih, dan hubungan kalian sudah terbilang cukup lama. Aku yakin Chanyeol akan segera meninggalkanmu dia pasti bosan memiliki kekasih sepertimu, kau tau? Setiap malam Chanyeol selalu mengeluh padaku jika dia sangat ingin menuntaskan hasrat bercintanya karena dia sangat kesal memiliki pasangan yang polos sepertimu. Aku ingin menyarankannya untuk pergi ke club malam agar ia bisa melakukannya bersama wanita jalang disana, tapi karena aku ingat jika dia masih memiliki kekasih yang lugu aku tidak jadi menyarankan."ucap Kai lagi dengan santai.

"mati kau jika menyarankannya seperti itu!"desis Baekhyun dan menatap Kai tajam.

"Baekhyun, aku sarankan padamu. Jangan menjadi anak yang terlalu lugu, Chanyeol mungkin baik di depanmu tapi sebenarnya dia adalah seorang maniak, dia bisa saja berbuat nekat untuk membuka seluruh pakaianmu!"lanjut Kai.

"Ya...! apa apaan mulut kotormu itu Kim Kai! Jangan menghina Chanyeolku! Dia bukan orang seperti itu!" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"sekali lagi kau bebicara kotor seperti itu, ku habisi mulutmu!" desis Kyungsoo.

"benarkah? Kemari cium bibirku Kyungie..."ucap Kai merubah ekspresinya menjadi senang.

"kau ini!"marah Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat pisau daging ke arah mulut Kai.

"sudahlah.. jangan dengarkan si hitam itu. Dan Baekhyun jangan dengarkan semua ucapan Kai, dia gila."desis Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun aku bersungguh sungguh"sambung Kai tidak ingin kalah.

"hah...aku kehilangan mood makanku, aku terus menerus berpikir jika aku akan telanjang di depan Chanyeol...itu memalukan!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"astaga Baek, jangan pikirkan itu. Chanyeol tidak akan suka jika kau bertelanjang di depannya."ucap Luhan, ia berpikir Chanyeol akan menganggap Baekhyun gila karena bertelanjang di depannya.

"itu bagus Baek, aku yakin Chanyeol akan sangat menyukainya. Luhan itu sama sepertimu, dia lugu dan tidak mengerti apa apa tentang pacaran."sahut Kai memanasi.

"KAI!"bentak Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau memarahiku terus dari tadi... apa kau mulai peduli padaku? Atau jangan jangan kau mulai menyukaiku ya?"tanya Kai dengan mata berbinar.

"aku tidak peduli padamu, lakukan saja apa mau mu! Dasar hitam mesum!"bentak Kyungsoo lalu segera pergi.

"ahh... aku salah bicara lagi."runtuk Kai.

"mulut dan otakmu memang sangat bodoh Kai." Decak Jenny yang kembali memakan buah yang telah di kupas Kyungsoo tadi.

"ya! Kim Kai, Nadet! Apa kalian lupa jika sekarang kalian ada kelas seni bela diri A ?" teriak Kyungsoo dari luar lapangan golf.

"OH MY GOD!"teriak Nadet terkejut.

"astaga! Kita hampir terlambat!"sambung Kai.

"Seni bela diri A?"gumam Luhan tak mengerti.

"ya, seni bela diri A adalah seni bela diri tingkat atas. Itu adalah tempatku dan Nadet karena kita adalah pemain MMA"jelas Kai lalu segera meminum capucino nya.

"ayo Kai!"teriak Nadet, Kai pun berlari menyusulnya.

"MMA ? wahh..."kagum Luhan.

"Kai dan Nadet memang mengikuti kelas itu, kelasnya tidak seramai kelas seni bela diri lainnya, karena banyak yang masih tidak percaya diri dan belum siap menanggung resiko patah tulang saat pertandingan."jelas Baekhyun.

"wahh... apa mereka sudah pernah mengikuti pertandingan?"tanya Luhan lagi masih penasaran.

"ya, sudah 2 kali."

"masih 2 kali?" tanya Luhan tak yakin.

"hey... itu hebat karena mereka menang meskipun Kai dan Nadet mendapat beberapa cidera, lagi pula mereka berdua masih baru 1 tahun mengikuti kelas itu."jelas Baekhyun.

"mengagumkan sekali, karena itu badan Kai terasa sangat padat"

"karena dia selalu melakukan gym untuk memperkuat ototnya." Sahut Baekhyun, Luhan pun mengangguk paham.

"lalu kau sendiri masuk kelas apa?"tanya Luhan lagi.

"tentu saja vocal karena aku sangat suka bernyanyi, tapi aku juga mengikuti kelas sini bela diri C yaitu hapkido, aku juga mengambil beberapa kelas lainnya hehehe..."jawab Baekhyun, Luhan pun tersenyum.

.

.

"bagaimana Chanyeol?"tanya kepala sekolah.

"entahlah kepala sekolah, aku tidak memikirkannya."jawab Chanyeol datar.

"kau harus memikirkannya Park Chanyeol! Hubungan kalian sangat bertentangan !"

"aku tau Tuan Tan Hangeng yang terhormat, bukankah dia adalah anak tirimu ? jadi biarkan aku memikirkannya lagi. Ada beberapa alasan untuk tetap mempertahankannya sebelum akhirnya melepasnya!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit marah.

"aku harap kau memilih yang benar, aku harap kau mengerti atas ucapanku Park..."

"aku keluar..." ucap Chanyeol sebelum memberi hormat dan keluar.

Ia segera naik ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri, tapi ia di kejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Chanyeol mengapa lama sekali ? memangnya appa ku bicara apa padamu ?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun sebentar.

"tidak ada, hanya membahas beberapa kelas yang ku ikuti saja."jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

"kemarilah! Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol."ucap Baekhyun manja, Chanyeol pun duduk disampingnya, membuat Baekhyun langsung saja memeluk lengannya.

"bahkan kita sudah bertemu tadi pagi."ucap Chanyeol datar, tapi Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"tetap saja aku merindukanmu... apa kau tidak merindukanku?"tanya Baekhyun balik.

"hmm... aku juga."jawabnya.

"sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan merindukanku juga hehe..."

"Baek, aku sangat lelah. Bolehkah aku tidur?"

"hah? Tentu saja, tidurlah..."ucap Baekhyun riang.

"kau tidak keluar?"

"untuk apa ?"tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"aku akan beristirahat, jadi ku mohon mengertilah"jawab Chanyeol.

"ahhh... baiklah! Selamat tidur Yeollie..."ucap Baekhyun lalu mengecup kedua pipi Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari kamar milik kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol pun segera berbaring.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan pelan dan sedikit melihat Chanyeol yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"kenapa sakit sekali..."gumam Baekhyun memegangi dadanya, wajahnya pun memerah.

"aku menyadari perubahan nada bicaramu Yeol, apa benar kata Kai jika Kau akan meninggalkanku karena sudah bosan padaku? Mengapa secepat ini Yeol ?"gumam Baekhyun lagi, air matanya tiba tiba turun dan ia terkejut.

"astaga... mengapa aku menangis ? Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya kelelahan! Jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak atau Chanyeol akan marah padamu! Mungkin Chanyeol baru saja di marahi kepala sekolah!" ucap Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum.

"selamat beristirahat Chanyeollie..."ucap Baekhyun lalu segera turun ke kamarnya.

.

.

Luhan berjalan ke arah kamarnya, ia membuka pintu itu pelan takut jika Sehun masih tertidur seperti kemarin. Tapi kali ini berbeda lagi, ia melihat ayah Sehun bersama laki laki lain yang lebih pendek berkunjung.

"Apa kau betah tidur di kamar kecil ini? Apa tidak terlalu kecil untuk 2 orang?Kris, kau bilang Sehun mendapat kamar sepesial?" tanya laki laki yang lebih pendek.

"eomma tenang saja, kamar ini sangat nyaman. Aku baik baik saja disini."jawab Sehun dengan senyum manis. Tunggu! Senyum manis? Luhan tidak salah lihat kan? Dan apa tadi? Eomma?

"ayahmu benar, sekolah ini sangatlah bagus, bahkan fasilitasnya sangat lengkap. Kau masuk kelas apa saja Sehun ah?" Tanya Suho-laki laki yang Sehun panggil dengan sebutan eomma-.

"untuk sementara aku masih mengambil kelas basket dan golf saja karena aku belum melihat ruang kelas lainnya." Ucap Sehun.

"pilihlah kelas yang menurutmu baik untuk masa depan, aku tidak akan memaksamu mengikuti kelas apa saja"sahut Kris, Sehun menoleh sebentar.

"aneh sekali..."decih Sehun. Kris menghela nafas pelan lalu memeluk Sehun dan menepuk bahunya berulang kali.

"Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku."Ucap Kris membuat Sehun sedikit tertegun, lalu tak lama Sehun melihat Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada di situ?"tanya Sehun membuat Kris mengernyit lalu melepas pelukannya.

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya Kris, Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap datar ke arah pintu, Kris dan Suho pun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

Luhan berdiri dengan canggung dan malu, ia menatap Kris, Sehun dan Suho bergantian.

"dia siapa? Teman sekamarmu?"tanya Suho sedikit khawatir.

"Hmm..."Gumam Sehun.

"Ahhh...maafkan aku Sehun, aku berkunjung di saat yang tidak tepat. Dan berhenti memanggilku eomma, itu memalukan!" ucap Suho cepat,membuat Luhan bingung.

"Masuklah jika kau ingin masuk!"desis Sehun menatap tajam Luhan, sedangkan Kris dari tadi tidak melepas pandangannya dari Luhan.

Luhan pun masuk dengan pelan karena merasa canggung, ia memberi hormat pada Kris dan Suho sebelum melewatinya.

"Apa bahumu baik baik saja?"Tanya Kris memegang lengan Luhan, Luhan pun segera menoleh karena terkejut.

"Eh?" responnya lambat.

"apa bahumu baik baik saja?"tanya Kris lagi, membuat Sehun dan Suho ikut bingung.

"Kris,kau mengenalnya?"tanya Suho, Kris hanya mengangguk.

"t..tentu saja..."gugup Luhan, Kris mencoba membuka kancing kemeja yang Luhan pakai dengan wajah tenang membuat Suho, Sehun dan Luhan pun terkejut.

"t..tuan, apa yang anda lakukan!"tanya Luhan sedikit berteriak karena terkejut, ia juga segera menghindar dari Kris tapi Kris tetap memegang lengannya dan mencoba untuk membuka kancing kemeja Luhan.

"K..Kris..."bisik Suho tertahan.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun mencoba menjauhkan Kris dari Luhan, tapi Kris malah menampiknya.

 **Sret...**

Kris menarik kemeja Luhan hingga memperlihatkan kulit putih dan mulus seperti bayi milik Luhan, dan jangan lupakan aroma soft dari tubuh Luhan yang ikut menguar.

"t..tuan / appa.../ Kris...!" panggil ketiganya dengan nada suara yang berbeda.

"a..astaga!"gugup Kris semakin membuat Suho Sehun dan Luhan bingung, Luhan berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian depannya karena ia berdiri tepat di depan Sehun, sedangkan Kris di belakangnya.

"dari mana datangnya luka ini Luhan?" tanya Kris membalik tubuh Luhan agar menatapnya, Suho dan Sehun pun bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua bahu Luhan yang memar berwarna merah kebiru biruan.

"Luhan! Kau tidak mendengarku ? datang dari mana luka di bahumu?" tanya Kris sedikit berteriak, membuat Luhan gelagapan.

Tapi tiba tiba Luhan mengingat sesuatu, orang di depannya adalah musuhnya dan ia baru saja menemukan satu fakta tersembunyi bahwa ibu Sehun sama seperti ibu Baekhyun meskipun ia belum terlalu yakin. Luhan menepis tangan Kris yang masih memegang lengannya, matanya berkaca kaca dan wajahnya memerah.

"anda masih bertanya ?"tanya Luhan balik dengan nada bergetar. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan Suho semakin curiga, apa yang terjadi antara Kris dan Luhan.

"apa maksudmu Luhan?"tanya Kris

"bukankah anda yang mengirimkan orang orang itu untuk membuatku seperti ini?"respon Luhan dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Kris bingung.

"orang orang apa maksudmu?"

"mereka bilang, mereka harus membuatku cidera dan mereka menyebut nama nyonya Wu. Bukankah berarti itu istri anda tuan Wu yang terhormat?" jelas Luhan.

Kris menggeram sambil menatap Luhan tajam, membuat Luhan sedikit takut.

"apa kau sudah pergi ke rumah sakit? Berapa biaya pengobatan cideramu? Aku akan menebusnya atas nama istriku?" ucap Kris.

"tidak perlu tuan Wu, aku masih bisa mengobati cideraku tanpa bantuan anda."jawab Luhan tegas.

Entah mengapa kepala Sehun menjadi memanas melihat memar di bahu Luhan, ia ingin sekali datang di hadapan Jessica dan memakinya atas perbuatan tidak pantas yang ia lakukan, jika publik tahu, maka nama baik keluarga Wu akan hancur.

"L...Luhan...sudah berapa lama kejadian itu?"tanya Suho, Luhan langsung menatapnya nyalang.

"siapa kau ? apa kau simpanan tuan Wu?" tanya Luhan pada Suho yang kini tercekat atas ucapan yang Luhan lontarkan untuknya.

"LUHAN!" teriak Sehun marah, ia mencengkram rahang Luhan dengan kencang membuat Luhan mendesis sakit.

"Ss...Sehun...a..apa yang kau lakukan?"teriak Suho terkejut, Kris pun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun, tapi Sehun menepisnya.

"kalian berdua pergi ! sebelum aku meremukkan rahangnya!" peringat Sehun membuat Kris dan Suho gelagapan.

"Sehun ! lepaskan Luhan atau kau akan mendapat hukuman ?" ucap Kris.

"ku nanti hukumanmu Tuan Wu jadi anda bisa keluar sekarang !1"

"SEHUN!"bentak Kris.

"KALIAN TIDAK KELUAR?" bentak Sehun balik, ia memperkuat cengkramannya hingga Luhan memekik kesakitan.

Suho menatap Sehun tak percaya, dengan mata berkaca kaca ia segera menarik Kris keluar dan menutup pintu.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, sementara Luhan meronta minta di lepaskan.

"bisa kau ulangi kalimatmu Luhan ? kau pikir siapa yang sedang kau hina hah ?" bentak Sehun dengan tatapan marah, Luhan memukuli tangan Sehun yang mencengkram rahangnya agar Sehun mau melepasnya, tapi yang ada hanya Sehun yang semakin mempererat cengkramannya. Luhan merasa nyeri pada bagian wajahnya, dan merasa dingin di bagian tubuhnya.

"s..sehunhh..."desis Luhan dengan wajah memerah.

"mau meminta maaf atas kelakuanmu? Perlukah kucari makam kedua orang tuamu lalu ku hina di depanmu?" bentak Sehun, air mata lolos dari mata Luhan karena sakit pada bagian rahangnya dan sakit pada hatinya ketika Sehun menyebut makam orang tuanya, bahkan ia belum tau apa orang tuanya masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih ia miliki, Luhan menendang tulang kering Sehun dengan keras hingga Sehun reflek melepas cengkramannya karena kakinya terasa sangat sakit.

Luhan segera mengusap rahangnya yang memerah dan tersa nyeri, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sehun mencengkram lengannya agar Luhan semakin dekat dengannya,. Luhan terus saja meronta dan mengumpat pada Sehun, kakinya juga tidak tinggal diam, ia menendang Sehun secara acak hingga Sehun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh di atas ranjangnya dengan Luhan yang berada di atasnya.

Waktu seperti behenti sejenak, membiarkan kedua bibir mereka menyatu. Sehun dapat mencium aroma soft yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan Sehun juga bisa merasakan kulit halus Luhan karena tangan kirinya berada di punggung Luhan. Luhan pun menjadi gugup, ia tidak berani membuka matanya karena takut jika ia sedang mengalami hal yang buruk. Ia bisa merasakan bibirnya menembel dengan benda kenyal lainnya dan ia juga mencium aroma maskulin di depannya.

 **Brak...!**

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?"

Seketika waktu pun berjalan kembali, dan dengan reflek Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan kasar hingga Luhan membentur meja belajarnya.

"akkh..."rintih Luhan memegangi punggungnya, Sehun segera duduk menatap Luhan dan pengurus asrama bergantian.

"kalian berdua ikut aku!"perintah pengurus asrama itu tegas.

Sehun pun segera berdiri, dan Luhan meraih kemejanya yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang Sehun.

"sekarang! Tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk memakai kemejamu Luhan!" bentak pengurus asrama.

Luhan dan Sehun pun segera keluar dan mengikuti pengurus asrama itu dalam diam.

 **Cklek...**

Semua guru yang tengah membicarakan hal penting bersama kepala sekolah kini menatap pintu yang di buka oleh pengurus asrama.

"ada apa?"tanya Hangeng sambil meminum kopinya tenang.

"maafkan saya kerena mengganggu, tapi saya menemukan kedua orang ini melakukan hal yang tidak tidak di kamar mereka."lapor pengurus asrama itu membuat kepala sekolah dan guru guru disitu terkejut melihat pakaian Sehun yang terlihat kusut dan Luhan yang tidak memakai atasan.

"benarkah ?" tanya Hangeng sambil menatap lurus ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

"saya mencoba mengecek kamar anak anak, untuk memastikan mereka semua sudah membersihkan ruangannya, tapi saya terkejut melihat mereka berdua berciuman dengan posisi saling tindih dan Luhan sudah melepas pakaian bagian atasnya." jelas pengurus asrama, Hangeng menghela nafas kasar.

"bisa kalian tinggalkan kami bertiga?" tanya Hangeng, lebih tepatnya perintah. Semuanya pun keluar ruangan kecuali Sehun dan Luhan.

"Luhan...! inikah balasan rasa terimakasihmu pada keluargaku ? aku baru saja mengumumkan pada guru guru jika kau adalah anakku, tapi apa yang kau perbuat sekarang ? kau sengaja mempermalukanku Luhan?" tanya Hangeng menatap Luhan yang menunduk.

"m..maaf..kan aku..appa..i..ini..tidak seperti yang appa bayangkan"ucap Luhan terbata.

"apa kau pikir kau masih pantas memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu ? lihat dirimu, kau bahkan dengan tidak tahu malu masuk keruanganku tanpa memakai pakaian! Apa kau pikir pengurus asrama yang sudah kami percaya selama bertahun tahun kini berbohong padaku ?"bentak Hangeng menggebrak mejanya.

Air mata kembali lolos dari mata Luhan, entah berapa kali ia harus mengeluarkan air matanya hari ini. Ia merasa hina, ia sudah tidak pantas lagi memanggil Hangeng sebagai ayahnya, memanggil Heechul sebagai ibunya dan menganggap Baekhyun sebagai saudaranya. Benar apa yang di katakan Sehun, ia hanya beban bagi keluarga Baekhyun dan ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama tinggal bersama mereka.

"kepala sekolah, ini tidak seperti yang pengurus asrama dan anda pikirkan, kami tidak melakukan apa apa, kami hanya..."  
"Oh Sehun! Orang tuamu adalah orang yang sangat terhormat, dan aku menghormati Presdir Wu dengan meletakkanmu di kamar yang istimewah dalam asrama ini, tapi kau mengecawakan. Bukan hanya mengecewakanku, jika ayahmu tau dia juga akan kecewa padamu... apa tujuanmu bersekolah disini? Ingin mempermalukan ayah dan ibumu yang terhormat itu?"potong kepala Sekolah cepat.

Sehun pun menutup bibirnya rapat rapat. Ini buka salah pengurus asrama, pengurus asrama hanya menyampaikan apa yang ia lihat, dan itu tidak bohong meskipun mereka berciuman dengan tidak sengaja.

"kalian harus menjalani hukuman, ikut aku!" perintah Hangeng tegas, Sehun dan Luhan pun mengikuti langakahnya dari belakang.

Di sepanjang perjalan mengikuti kepala sekolah semua murid yang berada di asrama atau sekedar latihan di lapangan menatap Sehun dan Luhan aneh.

"Baekhyun! Bukankah itu Luhan...dan apakah itu Sehun?" tanya Dong Goo

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun menoleh.

"benar, tapi mengapa mereka bersama kepala sekolah? Dan mengapa Luhan tidak memakai pakaian atas nya?"Bingung Baekhyun.

"Hei... ku dengar Sehun dan Luhan mendapatkan hukuman!" ucap Jenny menggebu gebu dengan Shannon di sampingnya yang juga terengah.

"Hukuman?"tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Benar, menurut rumor mereka ketahuan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak di kamar mereka dan pengurus asrama memergoki mereka."jelas Shannon.

"Tidak mungkin! Luhan bukan orang seperti itu!"Bantah Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Apa Sehun seberubah itu tinggal di Canada?" gumam Kyungsoo

"Baek, lihatlah! Bahkan punggung Luhan sampai memar.."ucap Jenny meyakinkan.

"MEMAR ITU KARENA CIDERANYA!" teriak Baekhyun lalu segera pergi mengikuti kepala sekolah yang sudah keluar dari area sekolah, yang lainnya pun mengikuti.

Kini Luhan dan Sehun berdiri di lapangan golf dengan kepala sekolah yang terus menatap mereka tajam. Luhan berusaha menutupi bagian dadanya dan juga menghangatkan tubuhnya dari udara dingin yang menusuk karena kini sudah sore menjelang malam.

Baekhyun berlari mendekati ayahnya.

"Appa...apa yang sedang terjadi?"Tanya Baekhyun, tapi Hangeng tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kalian bisa melihat hutan di depan sana?"Tanya Hangeng menunjuk Hutan yang menyatu dengan ujung lapangan golf, Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Pergi dan temukan air suci di dalam sana, basuh tubuh kalian dengan air itu lalu bawa air itu kepadaku! Jika di antara kalian ada yang berhasil, aku tidak akan melaporkan kepada wali kalian dan tidak mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini atas pencemaran nama baik sekolah. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam, memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di hutan itu.

"Di dalam hutan itu hanya ada 1 aliran air dan itu adalah air suci yang harus kalian bawa. Cepat berangkat sebelum matahari terbenam sepenuhnya."Ucap Hanggeng.

"Bolehkah saya mengambil baju terlebih dahulu kepala sekolah?"tanya Luhan tak berani menatap Hangeng secara langsung.

"berangkatlah dengan keadaan kalian yang seperti itu!"Ucap Hanggeng.

"Appa...! Apa yang appa lakukan? Bukankah hutan itu berbahaya?dan juga Luhan harus memakai pakaiannya!"Rengek Baekhyun.

"Sehun!Luhan! Kalian menunggu apa?"Tanya Hangeng, merekapun mengangguk lalu segera berjalan menjauh.

"Appa...!"Teriak Baekhyun.

"Kau bahkan membela orang asing itu dari pada aku?"Tanya Hangeng membuat Baekhyun terdiam, Hanggeng pun segera masuk.

Semua murid dan guru yang ada di luar sana merasa iba dengan Sehun dan Luhan, mereka takut jika keduanya tidak bisa kembali.

TBC.

Maaf updatenya lambat dan ceritanya mulai ngawur :3 tapi aku berusaha untuk buat ff ini lebih menarik di setiap chapternya, entah itu gagal atau berhasil.

Buat semuanya terimakasih udah review, ngefav dan juga ngefollow ff ini, aku bener bener ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat kalian.

Dan temukan jawaban jawaban yang ngebuat kalian penasaran di Chapter depan.

Thanks a lot guys...

See you next chapter ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 our skinship

_**Previous**_

" _Appa...apa yang sedang terjadi?"Tanya Baekhyun, tapi Hangeng tidak mempedulikannya._

" _Kalian bisa melihat hutan di depan sana?"Tanya Hangeng menunjuk Hutan yang menyatu dengan ujung lapangan golf, Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk._

" _Pergi dan temukan air suci di dalam sana, basuh tubuh kalian dengan air itu lalu bawa air itu kepadaku! Jika di antara kalian ada yang berhasil, aku tidak akan melaporkan kepada wali kalian dan tidak mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini atas pencemaran nama baik sekolah. Apa kalian mengerti?"_

 _Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam, memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di hutan itu._

" _Di dalam hutan itu hanya ada 1 aliran air dan itu adalah air suci yang harus kalian bawa. Cepat berangkat sebelum matahari terbenam sepenuhnya."Ucap Hanggeng._

" _Bolehkah saya mengambil baju terlebih dahulu kepala sekolah?"tanya Luhan tak berani menatap Hangeng secara langsung._

" _berangkatlah dengan keadaan kalian yang seperti itu!"Ucap Hanggeng._

" _Appa...! Apa yang appa lakukan? Bukankah hutan itu berbahaya?dan juga Luhan harus memakai pakaiannya!"Rengek Baekhyun._

" _Sehun!Luhan! Kalian menunggu apa?"Tanya Hangeng, merekapun mengangguk lalu segera berjalan menjauh._

" _Appa...!"Teriak Baekhyun._

" _Kau bahkan membela orang asing itu dari pada aku?"Tanya Hangeng membuat Baekhyun terdiam, Hanggeng pun segera masuk._

 _Semua murid dan guru yang ada di luar sana merasa iba dengan Sehun dan Luhan, mereka takut jika keduanya tidak bisa kembali._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and other**

 **Main pair: HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek**

 **Genre: Romance School life**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **YAOI. MRPEG. Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang berada di depan, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena hawa dingin yang ia rasakan. Mereka berjalan tak tentu arah tanpa sepenggal kata, membiarkan keheningan yang semakin membuat Luhan kedinginan.

"Sehun...!" panggil Luhan pada akhirnya.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang tanpa menjawab panggilan Luhan.

"aku tahu kita musuh, tapi tidak bisakah kau meminjamkan coat mu padaku ? kau kan sudah memakai kemeja, sedangkan aku ? aku..."

"karena kita musuh, jadi aku tidak bisa meminjamkannya padamu, cepat jalan ! jangan banyak merengek."potong Sehun lalu segera berjalan lagi tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Lagi lagi mereka berjalan dengan keadaan hening, Luhan mendesis kecil merasakan dingin angin malam yang menyapa kulitnya dan juga keadaan yang sangat gelap.

"Sehun...!" panggil Luhan lagi, tapi Sehun tak menyahut dan terus berjalan.

Luhan tau Sehun mendengarnya, hanya saja laki laki berwajah datar itu mengabaikannya.

"kau bawa ponsel ? di sini gelap sekali...kau tau kan di hutan pasti banyak binatang buas, bagaimana jika tiba tiba ada serigala di depan kita ? kita butuh pencahayaan meski itu hanya dari ponsel."ucap Luhan.

Sehun berhenti dan berbalik, Luhan pun ikut berhenti berusaha menatap Sehun di minimnya cahaya bulan.

 **PLUKK...**

Luhan segera menangkap ponsel yang di lemparkan Sehun, ia segera mengaktifkan cahaya senter dari ponsel Sehun lalu kembali berjalan di belakang Sehun.

Luhan bernyanyi kecil sambil mengarahkan senternya di kanan kiri dan depannya untuk mengusir ketakutannya dan juga dinginnya angin malam, berulang kali Luhan menepuk lengan kanan kirinya dan menggerutu kecil karena serangga menggigit badan polosnya.

Sehun sesekali melirik kebelakang dan mendapati Luhan yang menggerutu kesal sambil memukuli lengannya lalu lanjut bernyanyi lagi, tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Sehun merasa sedikit kasihan melihat Luhan, tapi ego mendominasinya.

Tiba tiba tatapan mereka bertemu dan Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"apa?" tanya Luhan merasa di tatap

"kau berisik !"jawab Sehun lalu kembali berjalan.

Tak lama terdengar keluhan panjang Luhan.

"Sehun !" Sehun menoleh.

"ponselmu mati."

"ya sudah." Ucap Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Luhan dan lanjut berjalan.

"Sehun..!"

"apa lagi sekarang?"tanya Sehun jengah mendengar Luhan terus menerus memanggil namanya untuk alasan yang tidak penting.

"aku lapar..."

"tidak ada makanan."

"kalau begitu kita istirahat, aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan keadaan kelaparan dan gelap seperti ini."

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia menemukan pohon besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"kita istirahat disana."tunjuk Sehun pada pohon besar itu, Luhan pun mengangguk.

Sehun duduk menyandar pada batang pohon besar itu dan Luhan mengikutinya.

"kenapa duduk di sampingku ? kau takut ?"tanya Sehun menatap Luhan yang ikut menyandar di sampingnya.

"tidak ada pohon besar lagi, dan aku tidak mau menyandar di batu itu nanti punggungku bertambah sakit."sahut Luhan lalu membekap tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sehun bisa melihat wajah damai Luhan saat memejamkan matanya, dan ia melirik ke arah bahu Luhan. Ia menatap khawatir karena sore tadi ia sempat mendorong Luhan hingga punggung Luhan membentur meja belajarnya, ia tahu pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

"kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sehun, tapi Luhan tak menyahut.

Sehunpun menggoyangkan lengan Luhan pelan, tapi Luhan tetap tak bergeming. Akhirnya Sehun pun ikut memejamkan matanya di samping Luhan.

.

.

Sehun mengernyit di tengah tidurnya, udara sangat dingin bahkan saat ia sudah mengenakan kemeja dan coat, Sehun juga merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik di sampingnya, akhirnya Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati Luhan yang menggigil kedinginan.

"hei..Luhan !" panggil Sehun sambil menggoyangkan lengan Luhan, Luhan tak menjawab, Luhan semakin mempererat lengannya agar tak merasa dingin.

"ssstttt...dingin..."desis Luhan, Sehun bisa melihat bibir Luhan yang mulai memucat berkat sinar bulan yang tepat berada di atas mereka.

Sehun menyentuh dahi Luhan dan ia terkejut karena suhunya sangat panas, berbeda dengan lengan Luhan yang terasa sangat dingin. Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Luhan.

"Luhan...! Lu... Luhan...!"panggil Sehun berusaha membangukan Luhan, tapi Luhan malah mendesis dingin dengan suara yang terdengar sepeti sebuah rengekan, tunggu ! rengekan ?

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang mengernyit dan bergerak tak nyaman, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekap tubuh dingin Luhan dan mengarahkan coat besarnya untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan juga, Sehun juga sedikit bergeser agar lebih dekat dengan Luhan dan coatnya muat untuk membungus tubuh mungil Luhan.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang kini bersandar nyaman di dadanya, tangan Sehun juga mengeratkan coatnya agar tetap menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"brengsek kecil menyusahkan."gumam Sehun lalu mengecek kembali suhu tubuh Luhan sebelum kembali tidur.

.

.

"apa Luhan baik baik saja ? bagaimana jika Sehun meninggalkannya sendirian di hutan ? ahh...bagaimana ini!"gerutu Baekhyun sambil menatap jendela.

"Sehun tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan Baek, Sehun sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik meskipun terkadang sikapnya begitu menyebalkan"sahut Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ia juga sama khawatirnya dengan Baekhyun.

"apa mereka tidur dengan nyaman ? ahh...pasti Luhan kedinginan, aku harap Sehun meminjamkan coatnya untuk Luhan."gumam Baekhyun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"sehun pasti meminjamkannya, aku yakin Sehun akan menjaga Luhan sekalipun hubungan mereka sangat buruk."ucap Kyungsoo pelan lalu ikut berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"aku ingin menjemput mereka besok Kyung."

"kita pikirkan besok Baek, kita harus tidur. Tidak ada gunanya kita memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak pada mereka jika pada akhirnya kita hanya akan berbaring di ranjang ini."putus Kyungsoo, mereka pun mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Luhan mengernyit ketika merasa tubuhnya terasa sedikit hangat, ia juga bisa mencium bau maskulin di sekitarnya. Tapi Luhan tidak mau membuka matanya karena merasa nyaman, Luhan semakin melesakkan kepalannya dan tangannya memeluk bantang pohon yang kini berubah sangat nyaman di pelukannya.

Batang pohon Luhan ? yang kau peluk bukanlah sebuah batang pohon keras seperti yang kau sandari semalam tapi tubuh atletis Sehun.

Sehun sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, Sehun hanya terlalu malas untuk membangunkan Luhan dan Sehun menikmati udara pagi di hutan ini.

Tak lama Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman dan Sehun menatapnya datar, tapi tak lama Luhan segera membuka mata dan memberontak dalam pelukan Sehun.

"hwaa...gatal sekali!" teriak Luhan dan segera berdiri sambil mengusap punggungnya dengan susah payah.

Sehun pun segera berdiri ketika menyadari banyak semut di tempat yang sempat Luhan duduki tadi, Luhan dengan tidak sengaja merusak sarang semut itu di tengah tengah nyamannya dalam pelukan Sehun.

"hwa... gatal sekali Sehun ! bagaimana ini ? bahuku semakin sakit !" gelisah Luhan, matanya berkaca kaca sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan frustasi.

Sehun segera membalik tubuh Luhan lalu menghilangkan semut yang berada di punggung telanjang Luhan, ia bisa melihat memar di bahu kanan dan kiri Luhan juga bercak merah akibat gigitan semut tadi.

"sudah hilang."ucap Sehun datar dan Luhan menghela nafas lega.

Lalu ia menatap Sehun kesal.

"mengapa kau memelukku tadi? Ini semua salahmu, jika saja kau tidak memelukku mungkin aku tidak akan di gigit semut sialan itu!" maki Luhan kesal.

"memelukmu ? yang benar saja, semalam kau terus saja merengek meminta agar aku memelukmu, aku sudah menolak tapi dengan tidak tahu malunya kau malah memaksaku."sahut Sehun membuat wajah Luhan memerah, Sehun tersenyum tipis setelah berhasil mengerjai Luhan.

"b..benarkah?" tanya Luhan tak yakin, ia merasa sangat konyol sekarang dan jelas sangat malu, bahkan untuk sekedar menatap Sehun.

"hmm... kau bahkan memelukku erat semalam, sepertinya kau menyukai tubuhku"jawab Sehun semakin gencar menggoda Luhan.

"hah..? t..tidak mungkin!"sahut Luhan, Sehun hanya terkekeh lalu melepaskan coatnya.

"s..sehun ! apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"tanya Luhan gugup, Sehun menatapnya sekilas lalu melanjutkan untuk membuka coatnya.

"membuka coatku.."jawab Sehun santai

"j..jangan macam macam Sehun! Aku akan membencimu setelah ini!" pekik Luhan saat Sehun sudah melepas coat dan menatap ke arahnya.

"bukankah sebelumnya kita memang saling benci Luhan ? jadi tidak masalah..."balas Sehun menyeringai.

"s..sehun berhenti ! aku akan benar benar membencimu!" teriak Luhan panik saat Sehun mendekat padanya.

Luhan menahan nafasnya saat Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengannya dengan tatapan dalam membuatnya semakin gugup, Sehun terkekeh setelahnya lalu menyampirkan coatnya di bahu Luhan.

"apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Kau benar benar menyukai tubuhku ya hingga berpikiran liar ?"ejek Sehun, wajah Luhan pun semakin memerah.

"brengsek kau oh Sehun ! aku tidak berpikiran liar brengsek!" maki Luhan

"semalam kau demam jadi aku meminjamkan coatku sekarang, sebenarnya aku ingin membiarkanmu mati beku tapi karena aku takut hantu jadi aku memilih untuk meminjamkan coatku dari pada kau hantui..."cibir Sehun lalu berjalan menjauh.

"sekalipun aku hantu aku tidak akan mau menghantui orang sepertimu brengsek! Paling tidak aku akan langsung membunuhmu!" sahut Luhan sambil memakai coat besar Sehun dan segera mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"kau membunuhku agar bisa menyentuh tubuhku bukan ?"

"sialan kau!" pekik Luhan dan segera memukul kepala Sehun dengan keras.

.

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang hanya menatap kearah hutan dari diding kaca rumah makan di lapangan golf, bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh pancake yang di pesan Chanyeol untuknya.

"apa kau baik baik saja?"tanya Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya, Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"aku rasa Luhan sedang lapar sekarang, dia pasi kedinginan."jawab Baekhyun.

"makanlah! Kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk memesankanmu pancake ini, aku akan kecewa jika kau tidak memakannya."ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"hmm..aku akan memaknannya, jadi jangan kecewa padaku!"sahut Baekhyun cepat lalu segera memakannya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum gemas, tapi di detik berikutnya Baekhyun mengunyah pancake itu dengan lemah.

"ada apa lagi? Apa rasanya tidak enak? Ahh...yang strawberry sudah habis tadi."ucap Chanyeol, ia ingat jika Baekhyun sangat menyukai pancake strawberry tapi ia malah memesan rasa lain.

"tidak apa, aku suka."jawab Baekhyun lesu.

"kau kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol cemas

"aku kehilangan selera makanku"

"bagaimana bisa? Kekasihku sangat suka makan, bahkan tubuhnya semakin berat saat terakhir kali aku menggendongnya, tidak mungkin jika sekarang tidak nafsu makan."sahut Chanyeol sedikit menggoda Baekhyun.

"Luhan, dia pasti tidak bisa sarapan. Di hutan tidak ada apa apa yeol..."lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengusak rambut kekasih mungilnya, ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"kau harus makan, Kyungsoo bilang kau ingin menjemput mereka. Jadi, kau harus makan yang banyak agar bisa cepat bertemu dengan mereka dan membawakan mereka makanan agar mereka tidak kelaparan, apa kekasihku mengerti ?"jelas Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, Chanyeol selalu bisa memperbaiki moodnya dengan cepat.

"kau benar, aku harus makan yang banayk!" semangat Baekhyun dan mulai melahap pancake nya, Chanyeol tersenyum lega melihatnya.

"ahh..yeollie!"panggil Baekhyun tiba tiba, Chanyeol menatapnya menunggu kelanjutan yang akan ia katakan.

"pesankan aku nasi juga, aku harus makan banyak!"lanjut Baekhyun.

"kau yakin? Kau bilang ingin diet dan tidak mau makan nasi di saat sarapan."tanya Chanyeol merasa heran.

"tidak apa untuk hari ini, karena aku ingin segera menemukan Luhan!"semangat Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis.

"ok.." Chanyeol melangkah pergi untuk memesan.

"buah juga yeollie..."teriak Baekhyun, Chnayeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya untuk menjawab

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Kai.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menatap Kai yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo! Aku mohon kali ini jangan menolakku!" ucap Kai tiba tiba dengan nafas memburu.

"jika kau hanya ingin bicara omong kosong maaf, aku tidak bisa."sahut Kyungsoo dan mulai melangkah untuk pergi, Kai mengikutinya.

"Kyungsoo, aku mohon. Aku harus mendengar jawabanmu agar aku memiliki alasan untuk bertahan."mohon Kai.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menatap Kai tajam, ia kesal sekali menatap wajah memohon Kai.

"aku menolakmu jika harus menjadi alasan bagimu!"ketus Kyungsoo lalu kembali berjalan.

"Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau pasti berfikir jika.."

"berhenti Kai! Aku muak ! berhenti menggangguku ! kau hanya beban bagiku !" bentak Kyungsoo lalu segera berlari menjauhi Kai.

Kai tertawa hambar setelah kepergian Kyungsoo dan hanya menatap punggung Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong.

"maaf jika aku selalu menjadi beban bagimu! Aku janji kau tidak akan merasakannya lagi!" teriak Kai berharap Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

.

.

"hah...aku merinding" ucap Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"entahlah, dia bodoh."sahut Kyungsoo malas, ia baru saja menceritakan kejadiannya bersama Kai tadi pada Baekhyun.

"tapi...mengapa kau tidak menerimanya saja Kyung ? apa karena Sehun ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"bukan karena Sehun, Sehun hanya masa laluku. Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintainya Baek, tapi aku tidak mau jika dia hanya ingin menjadikanku sebagai alasan. Dengan begitu dia akan mudah memutuskanku setelah aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya, aku tidak mau itu terjadi."jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kai sangat bodoh! Memangnya dia akan pergi kemana hingga berbicara seperti itu padamu ? ahh...mungkin dia takut mati karena seminggu lagi dia akan lomba sebagai atlet MMA hahaha..."tawa Baekhyun.

"lalu mengapa sebelum sebelumnya kau sangat sulit untuk menerima Kai? Aku pikir dia benar benar mencintaimu Kyung"tanya Baekhyun lagi penasaran.

"aku sengaja menahan diriku agar tidak dengan cepat menerimanya."jawab Kyungsoo

"apa karena kau takut di cap murahan?"tanya Baekhyun merasa tersindir.

"bukan, aku hanya ingin memastikan seberapa besar usahanya untuk mendapatkanku, dengan begitu ketika kami resmi memiliki hubungan khusus, dia tidak akan dengan mudah meninggalkanku mengingat perjuangannya saat mengejarku."jelas Kyungsoo.

"dasar...! aku harap Kai menyerah." gerutu Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Baekhyun merasa tersinggung karena dulu Baekhyun langsung menerima Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mengatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

"hai sayang..."sapa Chanyeol mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum senang.

"yeollie...Kyungsoo menyindirku dari tadi !"adu Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

"oh astaga...mati aku"cibir Kyungsoo mendramatisir kegiatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"oh..Kai!" panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Kai menaiki tangga.

"hmm...hai yeol."balas Kai cuek, Chanyeol mengernyit heran sementara Kyungsoo menatap kecewa.

" _bahkan kau dengan mudah menghindariku,ahh... tentu saja mudah bagimu, apa yang kau harapkan Kyungsoo?" gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati_

"Chanyeol !"

Chanyeol , Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke asal suara.

"eomma !" pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

"kau mengenal ibuku?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik, Chanyeol hanya diam menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"ahh...aku tidak tahu jika kau juga bersekolah disini, ku pikir kau tetap menetap di China. Ayahmu tidak pernah bercerita"ucap Heechul.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengernyit, kecuali Chanyeol dan Kai yang masih berada di tengah tangga.

"eomma mengenal yeollie ?"tanya Baekhyun tak suka.

"tentu, dia kakakmu...anak dari ayahmu yang tidak pernah mau mendatangi acara keluarga, aku tidak menyangka harus bertemu dengannya disini. Ternyata kau sangat dekat dengan kakakmu."jawab Heechul senang.

Baekhyun menatap Heechul tidak percaya, ia menatap Chanyeol dan ibunya bergantian.

"tidak mungkin..."gumam Baekhyun.

"apanya yang tidak mungkin ? baiklah...eomma akan ke ruangan appa kalian, brani beraninya dia menghukum Luhan seperti itu!"sahut Heechul lalu segera melenggang menaiki tangga.

Kai membungkkan badannya sopan saat Heechul berjalan ke arahnya, dan Heechul memberikan senyum.

"jadi...kau anak tiri kepala sekolah ? dan Chanyeol adalah kakakmu ?"tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal.

"bisa kau jelaskan ini Chanyeol ? kau tidak sedang bersandiwara bersama ibuku? JAWAB AKU CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun nanar dan mengangguk kecil.

"semuanya benar Baek, kau harus terima kenyataan sekarang"jawab Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan, matanya sudah berkaca kaca.

"kau selalu berhasil membuat kejutan Chanyeol! Tapi aku tidak akan terkejut dengan ini ! bahkan margamu bukan Tan ! kau Park Chanyeol BUKAN Tan Chanyeol !"tekan Baekhyun menolak status saudara di antara mereka.

"bagaimana denganmu ? kau Byun Baekhyun bukan Tan Baekhyun."balas Chanyeol.

"itu karena marga ayah kandungku! Sedangkan Kau ?"bentak Baekhyun.

"aku memutuskan untuk memakai marga ibuku setelah dia meninggal, dan ayah mengijinkaku."ucap Chanyeol tenang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, ia menunduk dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

"maafkan aku Baek...semuanya jelas sekarang, jadi maukah kau berhenti menjadi egois demi orang tua kita hmm?" bujuk Chanyeol lembut, ia menyentuh pundak bergetar kekasihnya. lebih tepatnya adik sekarang.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar dan menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

"apa maksudmu berhenti menjadi egois ? siapa yang kau sebut orang tua kita ? siapa Park Chanyeol? Coba jelaskan padaku ! kau bukan kakakku ! kau kekasihku ! aku tidak akan membiarkan hubungan kita berubah ! SEDIKITPUN TIDAK!" teriak Baekhyun, beruntung di ruangan itu sepi karena yang lain sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing dan juga fasilitas ruangan yang kedap suara, hingga tidak menimbulkan banyak perhatian.

"Baekhyun ! aku tau ini sulit, aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Apa kau tahu ? setiap ayah memanggilku dia hanya memintaku agar segera memutuskanmu! Hubungan kita terlarang Baek, mengertilah...orang tua kita sudah menikah!"bentak Chanyeol terbawa emosi, jujur saja Chanyeol tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena Chanyeol begitu mencintai pria mungil yang sedang menangis di depannya.

"bahkan sekarang kau membentakku yeol..."lirih Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"a..aku benar benar terkejut"gumam Kyungsoo yang masih berada di tempat, menyaksikan rahasia Chanyeol yang selama ini di tutupi bersama Kai.

Chanyeol menatap kearah tangga dimana Kai tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pertanda menyemangati Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis untuk membalasnya.

.

.

"coba jelaskan padaku mengapa kau menghukum Luhan seperti itu!" ucap Heechul ketus pada Hangeng.

"dia mempermalukanku! Dia melakukan hal yang tidak tidak bersama anak dari presdir Wu di kamar mereka dan pengurus asrama memergokinya. Bahkan aku baru saja meresmikan jika dia anakku pada semua guru."jelas Hangeng memijiat pelipisnya.

"bagaimana jika pengurus asrama hanya salah lihat ? kau tahu kan jika Sehun dan Luhan adalah musuh ? mereka tidak akan melakukannya !"kesal Heechul.

"salah lihat ? apa salah lihat jika pengurus itu melihat Luhan tanpa mengenakan pakaian berada di atas Sehun dan mereka berciuman ? bahkan Luhan masuk keruanganku tanpa memakai pakaian, jadi bisa kau cari alasan lagi untuk membela orang asing itu?"tanya Hangeng mulai kesal.

"tidak mungkin, Luhan tidak akan seperti itu"gumam Heechul

"berhenti memikirkan mereka, mereka akan segera kembali."ucap Hangeng.

"aku melihat Chanyeol tadi, mengapa kau tidak bilang jika Chanyeol sekolah disini?"

"kau sudah melihatnya ?"

"hmm... dia sudah sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun aku rasa. Tapi Baekhyun terlihat marah ketika aku memanggil Chanyeol, mungkin dia tidak suka melihatku berbicara dengan teman temannya hehehe..."ucap Heechul lagi.

"asal kau tahu, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih." Sahut Hangeng tenang

"siapa? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" tanya Heechul terkejut

"hmmm... sudah 1 tahun lamanya"jawab Hangeng membuat Heechul semakin terkejut.

"kau membiarkannya?"

"tentu saja tidak, aku selalu berbicara dengan Chanyeol tetang hubungan mereka, tapi Chanyeol butuh waktu karena Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Chanyeol adalah kakaknya."jelas Hangeng.

"dia sudah tahu, aku memberi tahunya tadi. Aku harus menemuai putra kecilku..."ucap Heechul lalu segera pergi.

Hangeng hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah istrinya.

"aku harap mereka baik baik saja"gumam Hangeng. Entah itu untuk Sehun dan Luhan atau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tau mungkin untuk keduanya.

.

.

"sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain..."ucap Sehun tiba tiba sambil menatap Luhan

Luhan berhenti di belakang Sehun dengan raut bingung.

"maksudmu ?"tanya Luhan

"kita berada di atas tebing, dan airnya ada di bawah... tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruni tebing"jelas Sehun.

"seberapa tinggi ? apa sangat tinggi ?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"lumayan, kau lihat saja sendiri !"jawab Sehun

Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun dan melihat seberapa tinggi tebing yang ia pijaki.

"Aaaaa...!"

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun datar meskipun terdengar sedikit cemas.

"t..tinggi sekali..."jawab Luhan tergagap dengan mata yang tidak bisa fokus.

"apa maksudmu ? itu tidak terlalu tinggi!" ucap Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang masih gemetar di sana tak berani bergerak.

"tidak ! kita cari jalan lain saja" sahut Luhan saat Sehun sudah berada di depannya.

"cari jalan lain apa? Kau tidak lihat air itu di kelilingi tebing ?" tanya Sehun sedikit jengkel.

"a..aku takut ketinggian Sehun!"jawab Luhan bergetar

"jangan kau bilang kau phobia ?"tanya Sehun was was

"sayangnya benar sekali" jawab Luhan ketakutan

"hah...kau tunggu saja disini, aku akan turun dan mengambil airnya"ucap Sehun sambil memperhatikan tebing yang akan ia lewati.

Meskipun tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi sangat sulit jika tidak menggunakan alat bantu dan pengaman.

"tidak! Aku tidak mau disini sendirian!" pekik Luhan menahan lengan Sehun

"lalu kita harus bagaimana ? jika kau tidak mau pergilah! Cari jalan lain yang menurutmu masuk akal untuk turun tanpa melewati tebing ! aku tidak peduli padamu! Aku hanya ingin segera kembali dan tidur dengan nyaman di atas ranjang!"bentak Sehun menghempaskan tangan Luhan hingga tubuh Luhan yang memang sudah melemas terduduk di atas tanah.

Sehun sudah bersiap untuk turun sebelum suara yang Luhan timbulkan membuatnya menghela nafas kasar, ia berbalik menatap Luhan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya dengan suara isakan yang terdengar jelas.

"sekarang apalagi?" desis Sehun pelan lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"berdiri!" perintah Sehun menendang sepatu Luhan pelan, tapi Luhan tidak bergeming.

"Luhan !"bentak Sehun dan menarik lengan Luhan paksa agar berdiri.

Luhan berdiri tepat di depan Sehun dengan wajah yang sudah di banjiri air mata.

"mengapa kau menarikku ? kau bilang kau tidak peduli padaku ! pergi ! biarkan aku disini sendirian di mangsa binatang buas! Pergi!" bentak Luhan yang masih terisak, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun di lengannya

Sehun ingin sekali tertawa kencang melihat Luhan yang sekarang jika saja keadaannya tepat, Luhan yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Luhan yang biasanya. Biasanya Luhan akan memperlihatkan sisi keras kepala dan sikap yang sangat berani di depannya, tapi sekarang Sehun sedikit tahu sifat Luhan yang sebenarnya penakut, manja, memiliki phobia dan sangat butuh perhatian, meskipun sikap keras kepalanya tidak berubah.

"lepaskan coatnya!" ucap Sehun mengabaikan gerutuan Luhan.

"selain ingin meninggalkanku kau juga berniat membiarkanku disini tanpa pakaian? Hiks... kau sangat berniat untuk membuatku menjadi santapan anjing liar ? hiks...kenapa kau tega sekali Sehun..."isak Luhan semakin keras

Sehun tidak mempedulikan isakan memilukan dari bibir Luhan, ia membuka coatnya yang di pakai Luhan sedangkan Luhan terlihat pasrah dan menangis semakin keras.

"naiklah ke punggungku, kau ikut turun bersamaku."ucap Sehun setelah membuka coat yang di pakai Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung masih dengan air mata yang perlahan keluar tanpa bisa di cegah.

"tidak mau, aku takut!"sahut Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"aku janji kita akan selamat, jadi naiklah..."ucap Sehun yang sudah berjongkok di bawah Luhan

Luhan menatap ragu punggung Sehun, ia tak yakin bisa menuruni tebing dengan selamat, apalagi tanpa pengaman.

"mengapa kau melepas coatnya ? tubuhku terasa panas tersengat matahari"tanya Luhan merasa aneh.

"coat ini besar dan memiliki tali pinggang yang sedikit panjang, aku pikir ini bisa mengikatmu di punggungku selama kita menuruni tebing. Dan ini, pakai kemejaku!"jelas Sehun dan memberikan kemeja putihnya yang sudah ia lepas pada Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya dengan ragu dan memakainya, lalu dia segera naik ke punggung Sehun membiarkan Sehun melilitkan coat besar itu di sekitar tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun.

Setelah merasa erat dan memastikan jika coat itu tidak lepas dengan mudah, Sehun segera berdiri sambil menahan berat badan Luhan di punggungnya.

"pegangan yang erat Lu, kau hanya perlu memejamkan mata dan membantuku sedikit nanti, jangan membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak agar phobiamu bisa sedikit teratasi, karena bagaimanapun juga ini pengalaman pertamaku menuruni tebing tanpa pengaman."ucap Sehun sebelum benar benar menuruni tebing dengan Luhan berada di punggungnya. Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan bergetar karena takut.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan lalu mengambil posisi untuk menuruni tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu, lalu Sehun pun benar benar turun. Ia membalik badannya menghadap tebing agar lebih mudah untuk merangkak dengan bantuan batu yang menonjol, sedangkan Luhan, ia merasakan jika kakinya tidak menapak apa apa dan itu membuat badannya lebih gemetar ketakutan.

"s..Sehun...k...kau yakin kita tidak akan mati disini?" tanya Luhan bergetar, ia tidak mau membuka matanya dan memeluk Sehun erat agar tidak terjatuh.

"entahlah.."jawab Sehun tak yakin karena otot tangannya mulai terasa kaku karena menahan berat badannya dan berat badan Luhan.

"S...Sehunnn..."rengek Luhan meminta kepastian, ia benar benar takut sekarang.

"kau hanya perlu membantuku dan tidak pingsan agar kita bisa selamat sampai bawah! Jika kau pingsan, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan berat tubuhmu."ucap Sehun, Luhan mengangguk.

"pegang ini dan tahan !"lanjut Sehun mengarahkan tangan kanan Luhan memegang tonjolan batu di depannya.

Luhan memegangnya dengan kuat sementara Sehun mencari tonjolan batu lain di sisi kanan kirinya, mereka terus melakukan itu hingga Luhan benar benar berada di atas ketakutannya membuat Sehun semakin panik.

"Luhan ! kumohon tetaplah kuat !"ucap Sehun saat ia merasa pegangan Luhan mulai mengendur.

"a..aku...tt..takut..sehunn..."jawab Luhan terputus putus.

Sehun dapat merasakan nafas Luhan yang semakin panas menerpa lehernya, dan juga keringan dingin Luhan yang terus menetes di bahu telanjangnya.

"ok...kau tidak perlu membantuku menahan tonjolan batu lagi, tapi kau harus janji tetap kuat dan berpegangan erat padaku, apa kau mengerti Luhan?"ucap Sehun ketakutan.

"hhaahh..."hanya helaan nafas lemah yang Luhan keluarkan untuk menjawab Sehun.

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun panik

"hmmm..."gumam Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun.

"bagus, tetaplah seperti itu hmm?"ucap Sehun lalu segera melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan cepat karena takut Luhan akan pingsan di tengah tebing.

Sehun terus berusaha, mengabaikan keringat yang mengguyur badannya dan membuat kulitnya memerah karena sinar matahari yang menusuk. Perlahan Sehun merasakan bebannya semakin berat dan Sehunpun melirik sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat Luhan.

"Luhan!"panggil Sehun

"hmm..."gumam Luhan pelan, sangat pelan.

"kau masih bertahankan?"tanya Sehun lagi, kali ini ia merasakan coat yang ia ikat di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan mengendur karena Luhan mulai menumpukan berat badannya pada Sehun sepenuhnya.

Ia tau jika coat ini tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun sedikit keras.

Tapi Luhan tidak menyahut sama sekali, Sehun menghela nafas kasar menyadari bahw Luhan benar benar pingsan. Ia melirik kebawah memastikan seberapa jauh ia akan turun.

"hahhh..." Sehun menghela nafas lega mengetahui bahwa posisinya sudah dekat dengan air suci itu.

"aku harap kau bertahan hingga kita sampai..."gumam Sehun pada coatnya yang mulai mengendur.

.

.

"tenanglah Baekhyun...jangan seperi ini"ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus menangis di pelukannya.

"katakan jika Chanyeol bukan kakakku Kyungsoo...hiks...sakit sekali"isak Baekhyun mencengram punggung Kyungsoo erat.

"hmmm...Chanyeol bukan kakakmu, dia kekasihmu"ucap Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"kyungsoo...hiks...aku mencintai Chanyeol, sangat mencintainya...hiks...bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya dengan mudah...hiks...menurutmu apa dia masih mencintaiku? Hiks...dia jahat sekali padaku!"adu Baekhyun menatap Kyungso dengan mata yang sembab dengan buliran air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya.

Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin menangis melihat keadaan Baekhyun si ceria menjadi seperti ini, ia kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"dia sangat mencintaimu, kau harus yakin hmm..."ucap Kyungsoo, mesipun ia tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun.

Heechul mendengar semuanya, ia sudah berdiri di depan kamar anaknya dari tadi. Ia merasa sangat buruk tidak memberi tahu Baekhyun lebih awal jika nama kakaknya adalah Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa sekarang karena ia sudah menikah dengan Hangeng yang artinya Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi adik tiri Chanyeol.

"eomma..."panggil Baekhyun saat Heechul masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Heechul duduk di sebelah kiri Baekhyun lalu memeluk anaknya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya.

"eomma sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol sayang..."ucap Heechul membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak.

"andai kau menunjukkan kekasihmu lebih awal, mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini..."lanjut Heechul lagi mengusap punggung anaknya yang bergetar hebat dengan isakan yang keras.

"eomma...apa yang harus kulakukan ? hiks...apa yang harus eomma lakukan ? mengapa kita seperti ini eomma hiks..."tangis Baekhyun menatap ibunya sendu

Heechul mengusap air mata Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang, ia mengecupi wajah anaknya yang sedang menangis.

"maafkan aku...tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain memisahkan hubungan kalian, kau tau kan jika eomma sudah menikah dengan ayah Chanyeol ? ku mohon mengertilah sayang..." ucap Heechul lembut.

"eomma! Hiks... aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol eomma...aku tidak bisa melakukan itu! Hiks...mengapa aku harus mengerti eomma jika eomma tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku!"teriak Baekhyun putus asa, ia memukuli lengan ibunya sambil menangis keras.

"Baekhyun..kau tidak boleh seperti itu, dia ibumu..."ucap Kyungsoo menahan tangan Baekhyun yang ingin memukul Heechul lagi.

"baekhyun ah... kalian tidak akan berpisah, bukankah Chanyeol itu kakakmu yang berarti dia adalah keluarga dekatmu, kau masih bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol..kami tidak akan membatasi kalian"ucap Heechul sedih melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti sekarang.

"bagaimana bisa aku bersikap seperti itu? Hiks..apa eomma mengijinkanku untuk mencium kakakku sediri ? hah..? kalau seperti itu aku akan melakukannya! Hiks..aku akan memanggilnya hyung lalu aku akan menciumnya kapanpun aku mau!" bentak Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Baekhyun ah..."panggil Heechul sedih

"eomma tidak akan tahu sedalam apa aku mencintai Chanyeol...hiks hingga rasanya aku ingin mati jika berpisah dengannya...hiks...eomma! aku tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol bersama orang lain..hiks..tidak bisa!"

"Baekhyun..tenangkan dirimu, kau berdosa jika melawan ibumu"ucap Kyungsoo menenagkan Baekhyun yang hilang kendali.

"apa peduliku tentang dosa jika kebahagiaanku sudah di renggut seperti ini oleh orang tuaku sendiri? Hiks...coba jelaskan padaku Do Kyungsoo!" bentak Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku Baek, aku hanya tidak ingin kau seperti ini..maafkan aku"ucap Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun.

"aku membencimu eomma! Sangat membencimu! Kau tahu aku ingin menjemput appa sekarang juga! Pergi ! jangan menemuiku lagi!"teriak Baekhyun dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun..."lirih Heechul dengan mata berkaca kaca

Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada Heechul agar meninggalkan kamar karena ia tidak tega melihat wajah terluka Heechul saat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun, Heechul mengangguk lalu segera keluar.

"Baekhyun...tenanglah.."ucap Kyungsoo lagi

"hiks...aku membenci ibuku Kyungsoo! Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol...hiks...bagaimana ini ...?"isak Baekhyun semakin menjadi, kehadiran Heechul tidak membuatnya semakin baik, justru membuat amarahnya malambung.

"aku tidak mau melihat Chanyeol menganggapku sebagai adik dan mencintai orang lain Kyungsoo...hiks...aku tidak mau!"

"aku tahu perasaanmu..."

"apa kau mau membantuku Kyungsoo...untuk malam ini saja"ucap Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"hmm...tentu, apa yang bisa ku bantu untuk sahabat baikku..."sahut Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sambil mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"aku ingin tidur dengan Chanyeol malam ini, jadi bisakah kau tidur dengan Kai disini? Aku mohon"pinta Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap ragu pada Baekhyun mengingat kejadian tadi pagi bersama Kai yang tidak begitu baik, tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk demi sahabatnya.

"tentu saja, apapun untuk Baekhyunku..."jawab Kyungsoo

"tapi ada syaratnya"ucap Kyungsoo lagi

"apa?"

"kau harus tersenyum sekarang. Kau tidak boleh menangis...aku sangat sedih melihatmu menangis seperti itu"

"ehmmm...aku tidak akan menangis."jawab Baekhyun mantap mengusap kasar air matanya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo

"itu baru sahabatku dan satu lagi, kau tidak boleh membentak ibumu seperti tadi lagi, itu bukan perbuatan yang baik Baek..."

"entahlah...aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jika emosi, eomma tidak pernah menolak apa yang ku inginkan...tapi sekarang ia menolaknya, aku sakit hati!"jawab Baekhyun murung.

"baiklah baiklah...jangan bahas itu lagi, ayo kita keluar! Kita bersenang senang di kelas vocal karena sekarang kelas itu pasti sepi, dan kita membeli beberapa makanan untuk dibawa kesana !"ajak Kyungsoo semangat.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk mengemas barang, sebenarnya Chanyeol bertanya tanya mengapa sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat sibuk. Awalnya ia berpikir jika Kai akan mengikuti lomba MMA dalam beberapa hari ini, tapi seingatnya perlombaan akan di adakan 1 minggu lagi.

"apa jadwal perlombaanmu di majukan?" tanya Chanyeol

"tidak"jawab Kai singkat.

Chanyeol mengernyit, ini bukan sikap Kai. Kai tidak akan meresponnya seperti ini sekalipun mereka terlibat dalam masalah, dan seingatnya akhir akhir ini ia tidak bertengkar dengan sahabatnya itu, bahkan tadi mereka masih saling memberi semangat.

"ada apa denganmu? Kau merahasiakan sesuatu? Dan tunggu! Mengapa kau mengemasi seluruh barangmu? Kau akan pergi?"tanya Chanyeol beruntun ketika menyadari bahwa Kai tidak hanya mengemasi barang barang kecil yang biasa di bawanya saat pergi lomba MMA di luar kota, melainkan semua pakaiannya pun sudah Kai keluarkan dari lemari.

Kai terdiam sejenak dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya, ia menatap seluruh barang yang telah ia kemas dalam koper dan tasnya.

"aku akan pergi Yeol..."gumam Kai pelan.

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol merasa kurang jelas dengan gumaman Kai.

"aku akan pergi ke Jepang berama orang tuaku"jawab Kai sambil menatap sahabatnya dengan senyum getir.

"kau bercanda? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang kau bilang akan pergi ke Jepang ? kau bermain rahasia denganku? Ini tidak adil, aku selalu menceritakan apapun padamu."ucap Chanyeol tidak terima.

"aku baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi, jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk bercerita padamu. Anggap saja ini dadakan, akupun terkejut."sahut Kai mulai mengemasi barangnya yang lain.

"berapa lama?"tanya Chanyeol mulai membantu Kai memasukkan barang barangnya dalam tas.

"aku...mungkin aku menetap disana."jawab Kai ragu

"menetap? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu ? perlombaanmu yang tinggal menunggu hari ? kau melepas kelas dance dan gelar MMA mu begitu saja? Kau sudah berjuang selama 1 tahun disini dan sekarang kau baru memulai semuanya, apa kau rela melepas impianmu hanya karena orang tuamu akan pindah ke Jepang? Tidak mauk akal sekali Kim Kai!"ucap Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya.

"itulah yang kupikirkan beberapa jam lalu, haruskah aku mengikuti kedua orang tuaku? Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku anak tunggal dan ibuku tidak akan pernah melepaskanku begitu saja. Sekolah disini saja membuatnya begitu khawatir, apalagi meninggalkanku dengan jarak negara? Mungkin ibuku hari ini sangat senang karena aku akan meninggalkan kelas MMA yang begitu ibu benci dan tinggal bersamanya. Awalnya aku ingin egois untuk tetap memilih menetap disini, tapi mengingat bahwa usia tidak bisa di tebak dan takdir kematian tidak bisa di elak membuatku memilih bersama kedua orang tuaku, karena aku takut tidak bisa membahagiakan mereka selagi mereka masih hidup. Bukankah ini sangat lucu Yeol? Pikiranku masih kekanakan sekali bukan ?"jelas Kai dengan senyum getir, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Kai tidak ingin meninggalkan sekolah yang ia tempati selama 1 tahun lebih ini.

"hmm...sangat lucu hingga aku tidak bisa tertawa"sahut Chanyeol tanpa menatap Kai, ia hanya memasukkan barang barang sahabatnya dalam diam.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"tanya Chanyeol

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil menghela nafas, sementara Chanyeol hanya memperhatikannya menunggu jawaban.

"dia selalu menolakku bukan? Aku sudah mengatakannya lagi tadi pagi tapi dia menolakku, bahkan mungkin sekarang ia membenciku. Seandainya tadi pagi dia menerimaku, maka aku akan mempertimbangkan kepergianku. Berhubung Kyungsoo menolakku lagi, aku memilih untuk menyerah. Untuk apa aku memperjuangkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak mau melihat sekeras apa perjuanganku untuknya ? Itu akan sia sia saja dan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Aku akan mencari seseorang yang dapat ku kejar di Jepang, mungkin orang Korea bukan jodohku, lagi pula ibuku benci gay hahaha..."jawab Kai dengan tertawa hambar.

"kau benar benar akan melepas Kyungsoo?"tanya Chanyeol memastikan

"jawabannya iya, jika Kyungsoo akan bahagia tanpa kehadiranku yang menurutnya pengganggu."jawab Kai.

"kau benar benar mencintainya ya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi merasa prihatin dengan sahabatnya, Kai tertawa kecil lalu duduk menatap Chanyeol.

"jangan urusi masalah percintaanku, pikirkan saja masalah hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun yang lebih rumit itu"jawab Kai menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya agar tidak terasa sesak, aku juga sama sepertimu. Menyerah demi kebahagiaan orang tua, lagipula aku tidak akan kehilangannya, dia akan menjadi adikku yang tentu saja harus kujaga."ucap Chanyeol mantap.

"baiklah...kita lupakan sebentar masalah kita, ayo ke caffe! Aku yang bayar kali ini! Sebelum orang tuaku menjemput."ucap Kai semangat, dan Chanyeol menyetujuinya.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan kepalanya terasa pening, ia mencoba bangun dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di atas tubuh tengkurap Sehun. Dengan cepat Luhan beralih agar Sehun bisa bernafas dengan lega dan cepat bangun.

"Sehun!" Panggil Luhan menggoncangkan tubuh Sehun yang masih tengkurap, tapi Luhan tidak mendapatkan respon apapun.

Akhirnya Luhan membalik tubuh Sehun dengan susah payah, Luhan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya melihat wajah Sehun di penuhi dengan darah yang mulai mengering dengan luka di dahinya. Luhan menatap takut pada tebing di belakangnya membayangkan jika tadi mereka berdua terjatuh dari atas sana hingga membuat Sehun terluka, Luhan juga menyadari bahwa coat Sehun sudah tidak terikat dengan benar saat ia bangun tadi.

"Sehun..!" panggil Luhan lagi mulai takut, ia mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun sedikit keras, berharap jika Sehun akan segera bangun.

"Sehun...hiks...jangan mati!" ucap Luhan bergetar saat tubuh Sehun tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"hwaaa...Sehun!"tangis Luhan pecah saat lagi lagi Sehun tidak meresponnya, ia takut Sehun mati dan menghantuinya nanti, Luhan juga takut tidak bisa pulang karena sekarang ia berada di bawah tebing bersama mayat Sehun.

Luhan terus menangis dengan keras seakan mengadu pada hutan dan tebing di belakngnya jika bukan dia yang menyebabkan kematian Sehun, Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya dengan sangat lama hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun mulai menggerakkan badannya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya kala mendengar suara tangisan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya, ia melihat Luhan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil menangis keras di sampingnya.

Sehun berusaha bangun dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit, Sehun menyentuh bahu Luhan yang bergetar saat ia sudah berhasil duduk.

"Luhan...kau kenapa?"tanya Sehun heran, karena saat ia bangun ia malah mendapati Luhan yang menangis keras.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dengan hidung memerah, ia menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Sehun...! kau masih hidup?"tanya Luhan membuat Sehun semakin bingung, ia jadi berpikir jika Luhan sakit.

"t..tentu saja."jawab Sehun sedikit bingung.

"hwaaaa...aku pikir kau mati...hiks... darahmu begitu banyak...hiks...aku takut!" tangis Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, ia lega bahwa Sehun belum mati seperti pikiran konyolnya.

Sehun memperbaiki posisi mereka agar terasa lebih nyaman, dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang berada di pangkuan Sehun sambil memeluknya dengan tangis yang masih belum redah.

Sebenarnya Sehun sangat pusing mendengar tangisan Luhan yang begitu keras, tapi Sehun memilih diam dan mengusap punggung Luhan agar Luhan segera tenang.

Perlahan Luhan sudah mulai tenang, Luhan menyadari posisinya yang berada di pangkuan Sehun, Luhan juga menyadari bahwa ia memeluk tubuh Sehun yang tidak memakai pakaian. Memikirkannya membuat Luhan malu, dan Luhan merasa pipinya memanas.

"sudah baikan?"tanya Sehun mendapati Luhan yang sudah terdiam, hanya beberapa isakan saja yang masih terdengar.

Luhan benar benar malu sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sehun.."panggil Luhan pelan

"hmm..."respon Sehun pendek.

"kau bau."ucap Luhan lalu segera berpindah dari pangkuan Sehun.

"tentu saja, aku belum mandi hari ini"jawab Sehun santai

Luhan yang sudah duduk disamping Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil, sungguh sebenarnya Sehun tidak bau, bahkan Luhan dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Sehun tadi, Luhan hanya menjadikannya sebagai alasan.

"apa dahimu sangat sakit?"tanya Luhan

"dahiku?"tanya Sehun bali sambil memegang dahi sebelah kanannya.

"dahi sebelah kiri."ucap Luhan memberi tahu.

"ahh...pantas saja terasa sakit."balas Sehun sambil mengusap dahinya.

"ikut aku!"

Luhan menarik Sehun agar mengikutinya, sementara Sehun hanya mengikuti tanpa banyak tanya. Kemudian keduanya berjongkok di samping air yang mereka sebut air suci itu. Luhan membersihkan darah kering di sekitar wajah Sehun dengan air itu, sementara Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang serius membersihkan wajahnya.

"apa sakit?"tanya Luhan saat ia mengusap dahi Sehun yang terluka.

"sedikit."jawab Sehun

Luhanpun melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan lembut, takut jika Sehun merasa kesakitan.

"luhan yang sekarang terlihat sangat cantik."ucap Sehun sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang menurutnya bersinar.

"Sehun yang diam dan tidak berkata kasar juga sangat tampan."balas Luhan, lalu keduanya terkekeh menyadari perkataan mereka yang konyol.

Sehun menangkup air dengan kedua tangannya lalu meminumnya, Luhan pun mengikuti karena merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kau harus janji untuk menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."ucap Sehun saat keduannya sudah bersandar pada tebing.

"apa pertanyaanmu."balas Luhan

"apa yang terjadi padamu setelah perlombaan ? mengapa kau terlihat begitu marah? Apa kau tidak suka jika medalimu di sentuh orang lain?"tanya Sehun

Luhan diam sebentar, lalu menatap Sehun.

"apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Luhan ragu

"tentu saja, kau sudah janji tadi."

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Luhan tersenyum cerah sambil memegang medalinya erat, ia sangat bahagia karena pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan medali yang sangat ia harapkan. Luhan segera menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian basahnya, ia melihat senior dan juniornya disana._

 _Luhan menyapa mereka dengan sangat ramah,bahkan ini pertama kalinya Luhan bersikap seperti ini._

" _kau terlihat sangat bahagia Luhan"ucap salah satu seniornya._

" _tentu saja sunbae, aku mendapatkan medali yang sangat ku impikan."jawab Luhan mulai membuka loker untuk mengambil pakaian keringnya._

 _Sret..._

" _s..sunbae"panggil Luhan takut saat salah satu seniornya menghimpitnya._

" _kau tahu Luhan seberapa lama aku mendambakan tubuhmu ketika meliuk di dalam air? Kau terlihat sangat sexy, bahkan aku sempat berpikir jika kau adalah mermaid yang terdampar, begitu indah."_

" _s..sunbae...apa yang kau lakukan?"Luhan memberontak ketika seniornya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ingin mencium lehernya, bahkan yang lain hanya diam seolah disana tidak ada kejadian apa apa._

 _Luhan sangat panik dan meminta bantuan, tapi yang lain tidak mempedulikan, malah sebagian dari juniornya memilih pergi dari pada menolongnya, Luhan sungguh ingin menangis. Saat tangan seniornya mulai meremas pantatnya, Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong seniornya, ia memukuli beberapa seniornya yang menahan dirinya dan tetap ingin menyentuhnya hingga manajer membuka pintu mendapi Luhan sedang memukul salah satu Seniornya._

" _Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak manajer._

" _manajer, Luhan sangat mengerikan! Kami hanya ingin memegang medalinya, tapi dia malah memukul kami seperti itu...aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya."adu salah satu senior membuat ludah Luhan terasa keluh hanya untuk menyangkal._

" _ikut aku!"desis manajer mentap Luhan tajam, sedangkan seniornya hanya menatapnya remeh._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF.**_

"Apa mereka berhasil mencium lehermu ?"tanya Sehun

"tidak, karena aku berontak. Aku sudah menjawabnya dengan jujur, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"ucap Luhan

"medalimu ada padaku, kau menjatuhkannya saat aku menahanmu setelah kau berbicara dengan manajermu."

"b..benarkah?"tanya Luhan tak percaya

"hmm...sekarang ada di dalam lemari pakaianku di asrama, aku akan memberikannya setelah kita kembali."jawab Sehun.

"Sehun.."

"hm..."

"aku minta maaf telah menuduh orang tuamu saat itu"

"tidak masalah jika kau berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya."

"aku janji!"

"Sehun..." panggil Luhan lagi

"hm..."

"apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu? Jika kau tidak ingin menjawab tidak apa apa."

"tentang laki laki yang kusebut ibu kemarin?"tebak Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk

"ini rahasia, aku akan mengatakannya jika kau berjanji tidak akan membahasnya dengan siapapun."ucap Sehun

"hidupmu di penuhi dengan janji ya? Di film horror, orang yang banyak janji akan cepat mati."sahut Luhan ngeri.

"aku butuh kepastian, maka dari itu aku membuat janji. Kau tahu? Orang yang tidak memiliki kepastian akan lebih cepat mati dari pada orang yang membuat janji."balas Sehun membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya, Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"aku janji!"sahut Luhan cepat.

"dia ibuku, laki laki yang datang bersama ayahku adalah ibu kandungku. Dan wanita yang mencacimu di ruang kepala sekolah itu istri ke 2 ayahku, kau tahu bukan seorang pebisnis seperti ayahku sangat di incar kecacatannya agar mudah di jatuhkan oleh publik ? Maka dari itu ayahku menikahi perempuan itu saat media mulai menyorotku, ayahku menikahinya diam diam dan mengatakan pada publik jika mereka sudah menikah sejak lama dan menghasilkanku yang pada saat itu sudah berusia 12 tahun. Bahkan ayahku berani memalsukan tanggal menikah mereka, aku sangat marah dan mengancam akan mengatakannya pada publik jika mereka menyakiti ibuku, tapi karena aku masih kecil, wanita itu meminta agar ayahku mengirimkanku ke Amerika dengan alasan agar media tidak terlalu menyorotku."jelas Sehun.

"apa ayahmu menyakiti ibumu?"tanya Luhan

"tidak, ayahku sangat mencintai ibuku dan ayahku membenci istri keduanya."

"lalu, apa yang membuatmu benci pada ayahmu?"

"aku kecewa karena ia memisahkanku dengan ibuku, aku juga kecewa saat melihat ibuku menangis di tengah upacara pernikahan ke2 ayahku. Aku merasa bersalah karena membencinya, jadi aku mau memanggil istri ke2nya dengan sebutan ibu hanya jika di depan publik, menurutku itu sudah impas."

"lalu apa status ibumu saat media mulai menyorot ibu kandungmu?"

"media tidak pernah menyorotnya, karena selama ini ibuku selalu berada di dalam rumah, itupun bukan rumah utama di Seoul karena rumah utama di tempati istri kedua ayahku yang berstatus istri satu satunya di depan publik. Pernah sekali media menanyakan siapa ibuku saat mereka berdua pergi makan malam untuk merayakan hari pernikahan mereka yang ke 15 tahun, tapi ayahku bilang jika ibuku hanya teman lamanya. Sejak saat itu, ibuku memilih diam di rumah bahkan untuk merayakan hari pernikahan mereka."jelas Sehun.

"dan juga aku minta maaf karena telah menghina orang tuamu."lanjut Sehun.

"tidak masalah, karena aku pun tidak tahu seperti apa wajah orang tuaku, aku hanya yakin jika aku pasti memilikinya. Kau harus bersyukur bisa melihat mereka, dan kau harus bersyukur karena mereka menyayangimu termasuk ibu tirimu."ucap Luhan tersenyum tulus.

.

.

"hati hati, jangan lupa menghubungiku jika sudah sampai di Jepang. Kau harus merindukanku !"ucap Chanyeol menatap tak rela pada sahabatnya yang tersenyum tipis.

Setelah mereka kembali dari caffe, mereka di kejutkan dengan bodyguard Kai yang sudah mengepak barang barangnya di dalam mobil, mereka bilang jika orang tua Kai sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.

"aku akan menghubungimu dan akan merindukanmu, jangan khawatir"kekeh Kai, meskipun Kai sendiri merasa berat untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini dan juga teman temannya.

"kau harus kembali! Kau tidak boleh menetap!" ucap Chanyeol memberi peringatan.

"aku akan mencari alasan untuk kembali, sampai berjumpa lagi yeol..."balas Kai lalu keluar dari asrama.

"Kai...!"

Kai menoleh ke samping kiri dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang berlari ke arahnya dari lapangan golf, Kai mulai berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo sangat terlambat untuk mencegahnya pergi karena barangnya sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"kau sudah membaca pesanku?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan nafas memburu, Kai menatapnya bingung.

"kumohon...aku tahu jika kita tidak dalam hubungan yang baik, tapi.."

""sebentar.."potong Kai dan membuka pesan di ponselnya.

 _ **From : my Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Kai, aku tahu kita dalam keadaan yang tidak baik**_

 _ **Tapi bisakah kau membantu Baekhyun?**_

 _ **Untuk malam ini saja kau bertukar kamar dengan Baekhyun**_

 _ **Karena Baekhyun ingin tidur bersama Chanyeol, aku harap**_

 _ **Kau mengerti.**_

Kai menghela nafas kecewa, tidak sesuai harapannya. Ia pikir Kyungsoo sudah tahu jika ia akan pergi ke Jepang dan Kyungsoo datang untuk mencegahnya, tapi ternyata itu hanya sebuah harapan.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir,mulai malam ini aku tidak akan tidur di asrama lagi...jadi Baekhyun bisa bebas keluar masuk kamarku dan juga kamar Chanyeol."ucap Kai dingin.

"benarkah ? terimakasih Kai"sahut Kyungsoo senang dan langsung berlari kedalam asrama.

"bahkan kau sangat bahagia mendengar jika aku tidak lagi tidur di asrama. Hahh... sudahlah, memangnya apa yang kuharapkan dari Kyungsoo? Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku"gumam Kai getir lalu segera melepas kartu ponselnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Ia menghafal nomor telfon Chanyeol, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir setelah membeli kartu di Jepang nanti. Kai pun segera keluar dari area sekolah, karena ia yakin orang tuanya pasti sudah mengatakan kepada kepala sekolah atas kepindahannya.

.

Chanyeol menaiki tangga dengan lesu lalu mencoba menghubungi Kai untuk menanyakan apa Kai masih berada di lingkungan sekolah atau sudah pergi.

"ck...bahkan nomornya sudah tidak aktif, padahal baru 10 menit kurang dia keluar."decak Chanyeol.

Cklek...

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap horror pada ranjangnya.

"b..baekhyun?"panggil Chanyeol ragu.

Sedangkan yang di panggil tersenyum manis dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol, ia bahkan menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan kemeja ku Baek?"tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kemejanya yang sangat kebesaran untuk tubuh kecilnya, dan jangan lupakan paha Baekhyun yang terekspos karena Baekhyun tidak memakai celana.

"apa ada yang salah? Aku sedang menggunakan kemeja kekasihku, bukankah itu hal yang wajar Yeollie..."tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang di buat polos

Baekhyun mulai memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan mengusap punggungnya dengan gerakan sensual, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tahu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, ia hanya mengikuti kata kata Kai yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sangat ingin melakukan hubungan dewasa, lagi lagi Baekhyun yang polos termakan kebohongan Kai.

"apa yang kau lakukan Baek? Lepaskan kemejaku! Kau tidak pantas memakainya."ucap Chanyeol

"kau memintaku melepasnya? Sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dan bersiap siap untuk melepaskan kemeja milik Chanyeol.

"ada apa denganmu? Kau tahu jika perbuatan ini salah! Ganti pakaianmu dan jangan bersikap seperti itu karena aku tidak tergoda sama sekali! Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri Baekhyun, sadarlah disini aku berbicara sebagai kakakmu."ucap Chanyeol frustasi melihat Baekhyun yang bersikap seperti ini.

"kakakku? Jadi kau ingin kita bercinta dengan peran kakak adik ? incest? Baiklah...aku akan menjadi adikmu yang penurut dengan mendesahkan nama kakakku berulang ulang nanti"sahut Baekhyun mulai duduk di tepi ranjang.

"kau gila Baek!"desis Chanyeol lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap pintu yang di tutup dengan keras oleh Chanyeol, air mata pun lolos dari mata Baekhyun dan terus menerus seakan tidak bisa berhenti, sementara wajah Baekhyun tetap datar tanpa mengeluarkan isakan sedikitpun.

"mungkin sekarang kau memandangku rendah, aku laki laki murahan yang menginginkan kakak tirinya untuk bercinta, laki laki murahan yang sudah di tolak bahkan di hina...hahaha...aku laki laki yang tidak mempunyai harga diri...hiks..."guamam Baekhyun perih.

Sementara Chanyeol mendengarnya di luar sana, Chanyeol menatap miris pada pintu yang baru saja ia tutup dengan keras.

"bagaimanapun juga kau adalah adikku, maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun..."lirih Chanyeol lalu segera naik ke kamar Sehun dan Luhan karena kamar mereka kosong.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf banget postnya lama, mungkin udah pada banyak yang lupa sama cerita ini. Tapi gak papa, dan terimakasih buat yang udah review, ngefollow bahkan memfavoritkan ff ini, terima kasih banyak.**

 **Untuk yang tanya bagaimana cerita orang tua Luhan, di cerita ini gak akan di bahas sedikitpun. Karena disini karakter Luhan emang di buat gak pernah ngerasain bagaimana kasih sayang orang tua sejak kecil dan bagaimana wajah orang tuanya, anggap aja Luhan udah di telantarkan sejak masih kecil, nanti di chapter depan bakal di bahas mengenai masa lalu Luhan kok.**

 **Dan buat yang minta Krisho moment, maaf di chapter ini gak di bahas sama sekali karena menurutku nanti keluarnya gak tepat, mungkin di chapter depan Krisho momentnya bakal keluar hehehe...tunggu aja.**

 **Buat Chanbaek shipper, maaf ya nistain Chanyeol hehe.. Chanyeol gak benci kok sama Baekhyun, malah Chanyeol cinta banget sama si Baekhyun, tapi berhubung dia pingin ngebahagiain ayahnya jadi ia memilih untuk nyerah... lihat di chapter depan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Chanbaeknya**

 **Dan juga buat Kaisoo shipper jangan sedih ya Kai nya di bawa pergi hehe**

 **Hunhan momennya udah muncul tuh, dan sikap asli Luhan udah muncul di depan Sehun, berdoa aja biar sikap Luhan tetep kayak gitu di Chapter depan.**

 **Nantikan moment mengejutkan di chapter depan!**

 **Jangan lupa review ya^^ karena itu sangat membantu kelangsungan cerita, jadi aku bisa tahu pendapat para reader, kalau readernya seneng kan enak yang mau ngelanjutin ceritanya^^**

 **MAAF KALO BANYAK TYPO T.T**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih buat para reader dan yang udah sempetin review^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Bad attitude

_**Previous.**_

 _Chanyeol menaiki tangga dengan lesu lalu mencoba menghubungi Kai untuk menanyakan apa Kai masih berada di lingkungan sekolah atau sudah pergi._

" _ck...bahkan nomornya sudah tidak aktif, padahal baru 10 menit kurang dia keluar."decak Chanyeol._

 _Cklek..._

 _Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap horror pada ranjangnya._

" _b..baekhyun?"panggil Chanyeol ragu._

 _Sedangkan yang di panggil tersenyum manis dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol, ia bahkan menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung._

" _apa yang kau lakukan dengan kemeja ku Baek?"tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kemejanya yang sangat kebesaran untuk tubuh kecilnya, dan jangan lupakan paha Baekhyun yang terekspos karena Baekhyun tidak memakai celana._

" _apa ada yang salah? Aku sedang menggunakan kemeja kekasihku, bukankah itu hal yang wajar Yeollie..."tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang di buat polos_

 _Baekhyun mulai memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan mengusap punggungnya dengan gerakan sensual, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tahu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, ia hanya mengikuti kata kata Kai yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sangat ingin melakukan hubungan dewasa, lagi lagi Baekhyun yang polos termakan kebohongan Kai._

" _apa yang kau lakukan Baek? Lepaskan kemejaku! Kau tidak pantas memakainya."ucap Chanyeol_

" _kau memintaku melepasnya? Sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dan bersiap siap untuk melepaskan kemeja milik Chanyeol._

" _ada apa denganmu? Kau tahu jika perbuatan ini salah! Ganti pakaianmu dan jangan bersikap seperti itu karena aku tidak tergoda sama sekali! Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri Baekhyun, sadarlah disini aku berbicara sebagai kakakmu."ucap Chanyeol frustasi melihat Baekhyun yang bersikap seperti ini._

" _kakakku? Jadi kau ingin kita bercinta dengan peran kakak adik ? incest? Baiklah...aku akan menjadi adikmu yang penurut dengan mendesahkan nama kakakku berulang ulang nanti"sahut Baekhyun mulai duduk di tepi ranjang._

" _kau gila Baek!"desis Chanyeol lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya._

 _Baekhyun terdiam menatap pintu yang di tutup dengan keras oleh Chanyeol, air mata pun lolos dari mata Baekhyun dan terus menerus seakan tidak bisa berhenti, sementara wajah Baekhyun tetap datar tanpa mengeluarkan isakan sedikitpun._

" _mungkin sekarang kau memandangku rendah, aku laki laki murahan yang menginginkan kakak tirinya untuk bercinta, laki laki murahan yang sudah di tolak bahkan di hina...hahaha...aku laki laki yang tidak mempunyai harga diri...hiks..."guamam Baekhyun perih._

 _Sementara Chanyeol mendengarnya di luar sana, Chanyeol menatap miris pada pintu yang baru saja ia tutup dengan keras._

" _bagaimanapun juga kau adalah adikku, maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun..."lirih Chanyeol lalu segera naik ke kamar Sehun dan Luhan karena kamar mereka kosong._

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and other**

 **Main pair: HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek**

 **Genre: Romance School life**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **YAOI. MPREG. Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari mulai gelap, Sehun dan Luhan masih berada di bawah tebing karena Luhan bilang dia masih gemetar menatap tebing itu, ia hanya takut pingsan lebih awal dan Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"aku benar benar lapar"gumam Luhan mengusap perutnya, Sehun menatapnya.

"perutku kembung karena hanya kuisi dengan air..."lanjut Luhan.

"besok pagi kita pulang."sahut Sehun

"aku harap memang begitu."balas Luhan.

"Sehun!"

"hmm..."

"kau tidak kedinginan? Maksudku, kemejamu sedang ku pakai dan kau bertelanjang dada. Apa coatmu rusak parah ?"tanya Luhan.

"coatku robek dan itu sangat panjang karena sebelum aku jatuh coatnya tersangkut di batu. Tidak apa apa pakai saja kemejaku."jawab Sehun

"kita terjatuh setinggi apa tadi? Kau pasti tersiksa karena berat badanku"

"tidak tinggi, tinggal tiga langkah kita sudah sampai bawah, tapi berhubung lenganku tiba tiba kram jadi kita terjatuh, kau tidak terluka kan?"tanya Sehun.

"tidak, kau yang mendapatkan luka. Sehun jika kau kedinginan bilang saja, kita bergantian memakai kemeja ini." ucap Luhan, Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya kembali hening, menikmati pemandangan bintang dan bulan sambil bersandar pada tebing.

Sehun merasakan udara malam semakin menusuk dan ia melihat Luhan yang mulai terkantuk.

"Luhan..!"panggil Sehun

"ahh...apa kau kedinginan? Kita bergantian sekarang!"sahut Luhan cepat dan membuka kancing kemeja Sehun.

"tidak, jangan di lepas! Kau bia demam seperti semalam nanti"ucap Sehun.

"tapi kau kedinginan"balas Luhan.

Entah rasa benci Luhan pada Sehun meluap begitu saja mengingat bahwa Sehun selalu melindunginya selama perjalanan mereka, meskipun terkadang sikap Sehun sangat menyebalkan.

"duduklah disini!"ucap Sehun menepuk pahanya.

Luhan menatapnya terkejut, apa Sehun tidak salah bicara?

"kenapa ?tanya Luhan.

"aku kedinginan, jadi kau duduk disini agar aku tidak kedinginan."jawab Sehun.

"t..tapi.."gumam Luhan ragu.

"ahh...saku ingat! Korea sangat berbeda dengan Amerika, maaf memintamu melakukan hal seperti itu."ucap Sehun tersadar.

Luhan menghela nafas lega, mengetahui jika Sehun memintanya seperti itu karena kebiasaan orang Amerika. Luhan meruntuki pikiran bodohnya yang melayang kemana mana, ia harus menemui Kai nanti karena sudah membuat pikirannya seperti ini.

"tidak masalah, aku akan duduk disitu. Aku menghargai sikap orang Amerika, dan juga sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena kau meminjamkanku kemejamu." Sahut Luhan dan segera duduk di paha Sehun.

Luhan merasa canggung, dan ia ragu untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

"bersandarlah! Jangan sungkan, lagi pula terasa lebih hangat."ucap Sehun menyadari ke canggungan yang di rasakan Luhan.

Luhanpun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Sehun, tidak dapat di pungkiri, rasanya sangat nyaman, apalagi saat tangan Sehun melingkar di sekitar perutnya, Luhan tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya tiba tiba berdegup lebih kencang.

"nyaman sekali posisi ini..."gumam Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding tebing, Luhan hanya diam.

"jadi status kita apa? Apa kita masih musuh?" tanya Luhan tiba tiba.

"hmm...terserah"jawab Sehun acuh, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Luhan pun mengangguk, matanya terasa berat lagi dan ia memejamkan matanya karena tidak tahan, juga karena berada dalam pangkuan Sehun ia merasa lebih nyaman.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap sekeliling kamar dan tidak mendapati Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas berat, mengetahui Chanyeol sekarang menolak untuk tidur bersama.

Baekhyun merasa kedinginan dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya memakai kemeja Chanyeol.

"astaga! Aku melupakan Luhan..."pekik Baekhyun, ia menatap jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan masuk ke kamarnya, ia mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo tidur sendirian. Dimana Kai? Apa tidur dengan Chanyeol dikamar lain?

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya lagi, Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan membasuh wajahnhya. Setelah itu ia memasukkan barang barang yang akan ia perlukan untuk menjemput Luhan, tak lupa juga Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih tebal.

Baekhyun membuka pintu lebih pelan karena takut mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo, ia berjalan ke arah dapur asrama untuk mengambil makanan dan minuman untuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Ia menghela nafas kecewa saat tidak ada makanan tersisah, ia hanya melihat beberapa roti tawar disana. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil roti itu dengan selainya juga 2 botol air putih, lalu ia segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"sedang apa malam malam disini? Dan kau mau kemana membawa tas?"

Baekhyun terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arah pintu dapur, ia melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya fokus memasukkan rotinya lalu segera keluar.

Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun melewatinya, Baekhyun menatapnya tajam sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar.

"aku bertanya padamu!"desis Chanyeol.

"tidak ada alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang asing sepertimu! Minggir !"ketus Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan segera pergi.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh, ia tahu Baekhyun akan mencari Luhan. Ia segera minum dan naik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan tasnya lalu menyusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah memasuki hutan dengan bantuan lampu senter yang ia bawa, dari tadi ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya, dan ia tahu jika itu Chanyeol.

"berhenti mengikutiku! Kembalilah!"ucap Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia hanya terus berjalan.

"ku bilang berhenti mengikutiku! Kau tidak punya alasan untuk tetap mengikutiku! Kau bukan kekasihku Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun saat ia masih merasa jika orang itu masih mengikutinya.

"aku punya alasan karena kau adikku, sebagai kakak aku akan melindungimu..."balas Chanyeol tenang, pria tinggi itu hanya mengikuti di belakang Baekhyun tak berniat untuk berjalan berdampingan karena ia tahu Baekhyun akan menolaknya.

Air mata Baekhyun menetes begitu saja mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, jadi benarkah jika sekarang dia adalah adik Chanyeol? Mengapa sulit sekali menerima status itu ? Baekhyun menangis dalam diam dan terus berjalan, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika Chanyeol terus mengikutinya.

.

.

Kyungsoo melakukan aktivitas paginya seperti biasa, tapi ia merasakan sebuah kejanggalan di pagi ini. Tidak ada Kai yang mengganggunya memasak, tidak ada Baekhyun yang menyapanya ,ahh...ia ingat jika Kai tidak tidur di asrama sekarang dan Baekhyun sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"kenapa terasa sepi sekali..."gerutu Jenny

Kyungsoo mengambil duduk bersama teman temannya.

"aku dengar Baekhyun sudah putus dengan Chanyeol"ucap Dong Goo

"wahh...benarkah ? kenapa ? bukankah kemarin mereka masih baik baik saja ?"tanya Shannon terkejut.

"masalah keluarga katanya, aku tidak tahu mungkin Kyungsoo tahu."jawab Dong Goo

Yang lain langsung menatap Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo menatap mereka bingung.

"apa ? aku tidak tahu apa apa mengenai hubungan mereka."ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan fakta berakhirnya hubungan sahabatnya.

"benarkah? Kau pasti tahu..."desak Sang Man.

"tidak, aku tidak tahu..."elak Kyungsoo tanpa menatap mereka yang meminta penjelasan.

"baiklah aku duluan, kelasku akan di mulai 5 menit lagi."sahut Nadet dengan senyum manis

Pria itu sudah memakai seragam olah raga khusus yang artinya ia akan masuk ke kelas MMA, semua tersenyum menanggapi atlet mereka.

"semangat hingga perlombaanmu!"ucap teman temannya.

"terimakasih"balas Nadet lalu segera berdiri dari tempatnya.

"kelasmu berakhir jam berapa ?"tanya Kyungsoo

"hanya 2 jam dan aku akan berganti kelas khusus bahasa Korea karena bahasa Koreaku masih tidak seberapa. Kenapa ?"balas Nadet.

"hanya bertanya."gumam Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mulai berfikir untuk masuk kelas vokal pagi ini agar ia bisa keluar kapan saja, ia berniat menemui Kai. Ia baru ingat jika buku catatan matematikanya masih ada pada Kai dan kelas matematika akan di mulai jam 10 nanti.

Setelah makan Kyungsoo naik kelantai atas dimana kamar Kai dan Chanyeol berada, ia ingin mengantarkan sarapan untuk sahabatnya.

 **Tok..Tok..Tok...**

Tidak ada sahutan, Kyungsoo mengetuknya lagi hingga berulang kali tapi tetap tidak ada sahutan, akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar itu.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung karena tidak mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dalam sana, akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya dan ia menyadari bahwa ransel Baekhyun tidak ada.

Baekhyun tidak mungkin pulang kerumahnya mengingat ia sedang marah pada ibunya, jadi Kyungsoo yakin jika sekarang Baekhyun sedang menjemput Luhan bersama Chanyeol.

"ternyata hubungan kalian membaik secepat itu, hanya dengan 1 malam. Hah...aku di tinggalkan mengapa Baekhyun tidak mengajakku ? jahat sekali.."gerutu Kyungsoo merasa kesal.

Kyungsoo segera bersiap untuk masuk ke kelas vokal, disana ia bertemu dengan Yesung guru vokal favoritnya.

"tidak biasanya kau datang lebih awal, dan dimana teman cerewetmu itu?" tanya Yesung yang sedang memainkan piano untuk mempersiapkan materi hari ini.

"dia sedang menjemput Luhan, makanya aku datang lebih awal karena kesepian. Bolehkah aku memainkan piano itu sebentar saem ?"

"tentu..."

.

.

"cepat dimakan, jangan bermain ponsel terus."tegur nyonya Kim-ibu Kai-

"hmm..."sahut Kai

"ini daftar sekolah terbaik di negara ini, kau bisa memilihnya lalu aku akan mendaftarkanmu secepatnya." Ucap pria tampan dan tinggi di depan Kai sambil menyesap kopi hangat.

Dia adalah Kim Woo Bin, dulu dia adalah aktor terbaik di Korea Selatan tapi setelah menikah ia memilih untuk menitih karir pada perusahaan ayahnya yang memang sudah di wariskan untuknya. Maka dari itu tak heran jika pria itu terlihat masih sangat tampan di umurnya yang sudah semakin tua, ketampanannya ia turunkan pada putra tunggalnya, Kim Jongin atau lebih akrab dengan sebutan Kim Kai.

"bolehkan aku memilihnya minggu depan ? aku masih terbawa suasana Korea, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk beradaptasi dengan negara Jepang selama satu minggu kedepan."ucap Kai penuh harap.

"terserah..."jawab Woo Bin acuh.

Pria itu tidak mempermasalahkan apapun pilihan putra tunggalnya itu, ia sangat mempercayai putranya karena ia yakin jika putranya sudah dewasa, ia hanya perlu memantau dan meluruskan kesalahan putranya, tak lupa ia selalu menasehati Kai agar tidak bersahabat dengan dunia malam.

"terimakasih appa..."

Kai melanjutkan makannya, ia sedikit kehilangan nafsu makannya karena terus memikirkan Korea, terlebih Kyungsoo.

Ia sudah mencoba untuk melupakan segala hal tentang Kyungsoo sejak ia menaiki pesawat menuju Jepang, berharap perasaannya pada Kyungsoo akan ikut terbang melayang dari pikirannya, tapi itu sungguh tidak berhasil, ia sangat merindukan pria mungil bermata bulat itu.

Kai tidak terlalu akrab dengan ibunya, tapi ia sangat menyayanginya karena ibunya selalu memberi perhatian lebih tidak seperti ayahnya yang terlihat acuh. Tapi entah mengapa Kai lebih terbuka pada ayahnya, karena ayahnya akan menyetujui apa yang ia inginkan dan hanya akan meluruskan jika ke inginannya di anggap kurang baik, berbeda dengan ibunya yang akan mempermasalahkannya dan membahasnya menjadi lebih panjang.

"aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo..."gumam Kai pelan

Woo bin menatap putranya sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada laptopnya, ia hanya menemani putranya sarapan sebelum ia berangkat ke kantornya.

.

.

Suho berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya, banyak pikiran sejak ia mengunjungi Sehun di tambah Kris harus pergi ke kantornya setelah mengantarnya pulang waktu itu hingga membuatnya menjadi sosok pendiam, para maid di rumah juga takut jika Suho akan jatuh sakit, karena jika itu terjadi tamatlah karir mereka.

 **Cklek...**

Suho melirik sebentar ke arah pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Kris yang berdiri disana, tidak ada niat untuk menyambut, Suho justru kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Kris menghampirinya dan memeluk pinggang Suho erat, ia kecup rambut Suho berulang ulang.

"apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Para maid bilang jika kau susah makan"ucap Kris berusaha membalik tubuh Suho agar menatapnya.

"aku lelah..."gumam Suho menundukkan wajahnya.

Kris mengangkat dagu Suho agar menatapnya tapi Suho menolak.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris lembut.

Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Suho dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati mata Suho yang memerah dan sudah berkaca kaca, ia juga bisa merasakan dahi Suho panas.

"apa yang membuatmu lelah? Katakan padaku, aku akan mengurusnya"ucap Kris lagi.

Suho menjauhkan wajah mereka lalu menggeleng, ia menatap Kris dengan raut memohon.

"aku lelah hidup seperti ini, 4 tahun aku menahan rindu pada anakku, dan selama 4 tahun itu juga kau jarang bersamaku...aku kesepian Kris, rumah ini terlalu besar untuk satu orang, terlalu terang di siang hari dan terlalu gelap di malam hari. Aku pikir setelah Sehun kembali hidup kita akan membaik, tapi kenyataannya sangat pahit. Anakku tumbuh menjadi sosok yang keras kepala, aku tidak pernah melihatnya berbuat seperti itu pada orang lain, aku takut jika Sehun berubah menjadi orang yang kejam."Jelas Suho dengan suara bergetar.

Kris mendekap tubuh Suho erat, ia merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian ini, ia tahu Suho pasti merasa sangat tertekan selama ini.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak tahu jika semua ini membebani mu... katakan apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan mewujudkannya untuk menebus semua kesalahanku."ucap Kris menatap mata Suho yang sudah basah.

"Keluarkan Sehun dari sekolah itu, buat dia tinggal bersamaku dan aku mohon sempatkan waktumu untuk mengunjungiku tiap harinya...aku mohon Kris, aku merasa sangat gelisah sejak kita mengunjungi Sehun, aku merasa jika terjadi sesuatu padanya." Suho menatap Kris dengan tatapan memohon, tatapan putus asa.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Sehun jika ada waktu, dan aku janji mulai sekarang aku akan menyisihkan waktuku untukmu, aku janji."Balas Kris tersenyum.

Suho langsung memeluk suaminya erat, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki suami seperti Kris yang selalu memanjakannya, meskipun tidak bisa selalu bersamanya setiap hari.

"jangan menangis lagi, itu membuatku gila"ucap Kris mengusap pipi Suho lalu menautkan kedua bibir mereka, berbagi rasa cinta, rindu dan penyesalan yang mereka rasakan.

"mmphhh..." Suho melengguh saat Kris semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, dan juga lumatan lembut yang Kris berikan untuknya.

Kris tersenyum setelah melepas tautan mereka, begitu juga dengan Suho yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Sudah merasa ringan dengan bebanmu?"Tanya Kris dan Suho mengangguk.

"ayo turun, maid bilang kau belum makan sejak tadi pagi dan kau harus minum obat, suhumu sedikit tinggi."Ajak Kris menarik tangan Suho.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia melihat posisi Luhan berpindah, Luhan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan mendekap Sehun erat dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman di dada Sehun.

Sehun menikmati pemandangan itu, menikmati wajah polos Luhan saat tidur dan harum rambut Luhan yang sangat manis padahal sudah 2 hari tidak mandi.

Sehun membelai pipi Luhan lembut, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, ia hanya ingin membelainya.

"suhu tubuhmu naik lagi..."gumam Sehun merasakan hawa panas saat membelai pipi Luhan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengusap matanya dengan gerakan lucu.

"apa aku mengganggu tidur mu?"Tanya Sehun

Luhan terkejut dan menjauhkan tubuhnya mengingat ia tengah bersandar pada Sehun.

"suhu tubuhmu naik lagi..."Ucap Sehun

"karena aku kelaparan, tubuhku lemas sekali." Balas Luhan yang kini duduk di samping Sehun.

"Jangan pingsan lagi, jika kau pingsan lagi kita tidak akan bisa pulang."

Luhan tertawa ringan

"aku heran, hubungan kita membaik di saat saat seperti ini."gumam Luhan

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku pikir kau tidak seburuk saat pertama kali kita bertemu"Sahut Sehun.

Lalu mereka terdiam merasa canggung satu sama lain, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa pening juga perutnya yang meronta minta di isi sejak kemarin, Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam menatap air suci di tengah sana sambil menahan rasa lapar, ia menunggu Luhan untuk kembali ke atas dan segera pulang.

"Luhan!"

Luhan dan Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di atas tebing.

"Baekhyun ah..."Balas Luhan pelan karena ia merasa senang tapi juga merasa bersalah pada keluarga Baekhyun.

"tunggu disana! Aku akan turun..."pekik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat tebing itu lagi dan ia bingung harus turun dengan apa, ia tidak akan bisa menuruni tebing itu tanpa pengaman, apalagi Baekhyun tidak pernah memanjat sebelumnya bahkan pohon di depan rumahnya.

"turunlah!"ucap Chanyeol yang sudah melemparkan tali ke bawah dan tak lupa ia mengikatkannya pada pohon disampingnya agar talinya bisa menahan beban.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut, bahkan Chanyeol lebih siap darinya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Baekhyun segera turun dengan tali itu di ikuti Chanyeol setelahnya.

 **Brukk...**

"hah...lelah sekali" gerutu Baekhyun setelah sampai di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

"B..Baekhyun..."lirih Luhan dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Luhan..."ucap Baekhyun segera memeluk Luhan erat.

"hiks...kenapa kau sangat baik padaku"isak Luhan dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"aku yakin kalian tidak melakukannya, maafkan sikap appa...kau tetap saudaraku Luhan."

Chanyeol yang baru saja turun menatap heran pada Baekhyun dan Luhan karena mereka berdua menangis.

"mereka sedang main drama"sahut Sehun menjawab wajah bingung Chanyeol.

"makanlah! Kau pasti kelaparan"ucap Baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan roti dan selai yang ia bawa.

"terima kasih...aku lapar sekali, 2 hari ini aku tidak makan dan aku hanya bisa minum air itu."balas Luhan langsung mengambil roti yang di keluarkan Baekhyun dan mengoleskan selai di atasnya.

"air suci itu?"tanya Baekhyun terkejut dan Luhan mengangguk.

"tapi itu bukan air matang"gumam Baekhyun sedih

"tidak ada lagi yang bisa di minum dan juga tidak ada makanan."sahut Luhan.

"jadi...tidak ada makanan untukku?"tanya Sehun merasa di abaikan.

"ahh...ini makanlah, aku hanya membawa ini karena di dapur tidak ada makanan lagi, lagi pula aku tidak bisa memasak, maaf."sesal Baekhyun dan memberikan roti itu pada Sehun, Sehun pun langsung memakannya.

"kau tidak memberi selai di atas rotimu?"tanya Baekhyun menyodorkan selai strawberry pada Sehun.

"aku sudah dewasa, tidak ada selai dalam roti orang dewasa"jawab Sehun menolak selai yang di berikan Sehun.

"dasar pria tua..."cibir Luhan yang sudah mengambil beberapa roti lagi dan mengolesianya dengan selai Strawberry.

"kenapa kau hanya berdiri? Duduklah !"ucap Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol hanya berdiri di depannya, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu duduk di depan Sehun, dekat sekali dengan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam.

"kalian berdua kenapa? Aneh sekali" tanya Luhan melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling diam.

"Sehun dahimu terluka!" pekik Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya, dan lanjut makan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak P3K yang sengaja ia bawa untuk menganti sipasi.

Ia menuangkan alkohol pada kapas dan mulai membersihkan luka di dahi Sehun.

"apa sangat sakit?"tanya Baekhyun saat dahi Sehun mengernyit.

"hmm...sedikit perih"jawab Sehun.

"lukanya sedikit dalam, tapi tidak parah. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan luka ini?"tanya Baekhyun lagi yang mulai meneteskan obat merah di dahi Sehun dan menutupnya dengan perban kecil.

"terjatuh dari tebing, kemungkinan seperti itu."jawab Sehun santai dan menikmati roti yang ia makan.

"apa ? Luhan, kau tidak terluka?"tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"tidak, Sehun terluka karena menolongku"jawab Luhan

"aku tidak menolongmu, itu hanya kebetulan. Bukankah saat itu kau pingsan?"sahut Sehun.

"bahkan kau pingsan Luhan ?"pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

"aku pingsan karena pobia ketinggian, tapi manusia es itu tetap memaksaku ikut turun!"balas Luhan.

"kau sendiri yang menangis karena akan ku tinggal turun..."sahut Sehun.

"astaga... tapi hubungan kalian membaik, kemana coatmu Sehun? Bahkan Luhan sekarang memakai kemejamu."tanya Baekhyun.

"coatku rusak karena byi besar itu, aku meminjamkan kemejaku karena dia demam 2 hari ini."jawab Sehun.

"aku bukan bayi brengsek! Mengapa kau mengataiku seperti itu?"teriak Luhan tidak terima.

"Baekhyun, seharusnya kau tidak perlu membawa makanan, energinya membaik dan dia lupa siapa yang menolongnya selama d hutan ini, ckck...aku menyesal, bahkan dia sudah kembali mengumpat padaku. Kembalikan kemejaku!"decak Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan mendekap tubhnya erat agar Sehun tidak mengambil kemejanya. Mereka bertiga terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan.

"kenapa kau diam saja? Siapa namamu?"tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol

"Chanyeol..."

"emm... Chanyeol, berarti kau kekasih Baekhyun."ucap Sehun

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab, membuat Sehun bingung.

"apa aku salah? Seingatku orang orang di sekolah bilang jika Baekhyun kekasih Chanyeol, mungkin bukan Chanyeol dirimu."gumam Sehun

"aku kakaknya"jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa sakit lagi.

"kakak?"tanya Luhan tak terima.

"minumlah! Setelah itu kita naik dan segera pulang."ucap Baekhyun mengabaikan topik mereka dan menyodorkan 2 botol pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"bagaimana ini? Aku takut ketinggian."gerutu Luhan saat mereka sudah bersiap untuk naik.

"naik ke punggungku lagi?"tawar Sehun

"tidak! Kau pasti lelah."tolak Luhan.

"naik ke punggung Chanyeol saja, aku akan naik lebih dulu lalu Chanyeol dan Luhan setelah itu Sehun. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?"usul Baekhyun.

"kau tidak cemburu?"tanya Luhan menggoda Baekhyun.

"itu tidak penting sekarang Lu, baiklah...aku akan naik lebih dulu."jawab Baekhyun lalu segera naik.

"kalian berdua aneh."decak Luhan.

"cepat naik ke punggungku, kita akan segera naik. kau harus memelukku erat karena tidak ada bantuan lain."sahut Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk dan segera naik ke punggung Chanyeol lalu memeluknya erat.

"jangan pingsan, kau akan menyusahkannya!" pesan Sehun saat Chanyeol mulai naik.

"jika aku jatuh kau harus menangkapku!" teriak Luhan kesal

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu kelas MMA, ia menunggu Kai keluar hingga ia kebosanan dan kesal karena Kai tak kunjung keluar, padahal beberapa anak lainnya sudah mulai keluar sejak tadi.

"Kyungsoo, sedang apa disini?" tanya Nadet yang baru keluar dari kelas.

"apa di dalam masih ada orang?"tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"hanya pelatih, memangnya ada apa?"tanya Nadet bingung.

"apa Kai sudah keluar? Aku menunggunya dari tadi."jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kai? Bukankah dia sudah keluar dari sekolah sejak kemarin sore?"tanya Nadet membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"apa? Keluar dari sekolah?"pekik Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"hmmm...kemarin sore presdir Kim mengurusnya dan Kai resmi pindah, aku tidak tahu ia melanjutkan kelasnya atau tidak."balas Nadet.

"apa kau tahu dia akan pindah ke sekolah mana? Atau alamat rumah Kai ?"tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"alamat rumahnya aku tidak tahu, lagi pula mereka akan pindah ke Jepang kan, mungkin mereka sudah berangkat ke negara sebelah. Aku pergi dulu Kyungsoo, kelas bahasa Koreaku akan dimulai 20 menit lagi."jawab Nadet menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan pergi.

Kyungsoo mematung di tempat mendengar penjelasan dari Nadet, benarkah Kai pindah ke Jepang kemarin sore?

" _kau tidak perlu khawatir,mulai malam ini aku tidak akan tidur di asrama lagi...jadi Baekhyun bisa bebas keluar masuk kamarku dan juga kamar Chanyeol."_

Kyungsoo baru sadar dengan ucapan Kai kemarin sore yang mengatakan jika ia tidak akan tidur di asrama lagi, jadi ini yang maksud Kai ?

Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju kamar Kai dan Chanyeol, ia tidak peduli tentang etika memasuki kamar orang, ia membuka lemari sebelah kanan dan menemukan setumpuk baju baju milik Chanyeol, lalu ia beralih pada lemari sebelah kiri.

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya saat melihat lemari itu kosong, ia menatap meja belajar di dekatnya yang juga kosong berbeda dengan milik Chanyeol yang di penuhi dengan buku dan alat tulis lainnya.

Kyungsoo terduduk lemas di atas ranjang milik Kai dan terisak disana, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu dengan posisi tengkurap berusaha menangkap aroma tubuh Kai yang tiba tiba sangat ia rindukan.

" _Kyungsoo! Aku mohon kali ini jangan menolakku!"_

" _Kyungsoo, aku mohon. Aku harus mendengar jawabanmu agar aku memiliki alasan untuk bertahan."_

"mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku Kai? Hiks...mengapa?"desis Kyungsoo

Ia kembali teringat ucapan Kai kemarin pagi yang meminta agar segera menerimanya, ia sadar mungkin Kai melakukan itu karena Kai berusaha untuk tetap bertahan di sekolah ini demi dirinya, tapi apa? Dia malah menolak Kai mentah mentah. Dan sekarang ini yang ia rasakan, penyesalan yang teramat.

Ini salahnya, bukan salah Kai. Ia terlalu menggantungkan perasaan Kai begitu lama, ia menyesal tidak mempercayai perasaan Kai padanya selama ini dan ia menyesal telah kehilangan pria yang amat sangat ia cintai.

Kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya dan menekan pada nomor Kai, berusaha menghubunginya, tapi yang ia terima hanya suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang ia tuju sudah tidak aktiv lagi

"Brengsek kau Kim Kai! Hiks... mengapa kau pergi tanpa mengatakannya padaku! Hiks...bahkan kemarin sore kau membiarkanku tidak tahu mengenai kepergianmu! Kau...hiks...harus kembali brengsek! Arghhh...!"teriak Kyungsoo frustasi, ia menarik rambutnya sendiri kuat kuat dan menangis kencang dalam kamar Kai dan Chanyeol, tidak peduli jika ia telah melewatkan pelajaran vokal favoritnya, ia hanya berharap Kai kembali dan memeluknya lalu berkata jika ia tidak akan pindah.

.

.

"bukankah itu Sehun dan Luhan? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjemput mereka!" pekik siswa siswi yang sedang bermain golf

"benar itu meraka! Semuanya! Sehun dan Luhan kembali!" teriaksalah Dong Goo

Semuanya langsung berlari ke lapangan golf termasuk guru guru yang mendengarnya, menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan.

"kalian kembali dengan selamat.."ucap Daniel, guru bahasa Jerman mereka.

"ehmm...karena bantuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."jawab Luhan, ia merasa terharu karena di sambut hangat dengan teman teman dan gurunya.

"kami percaya bahwa kalian tidak akan melakukannya, mungkin pengurus asrama hanya salah paham. Mengingat hubungan kalian berdua tidak terlalu baik."ucap Shannon merasa menyesal karena kemarin ia sempat mencurigai keduanya.

"mungkin mereka berpura pura menjadi musuh di depan kita, siapa tahu jika mereka memang seperti itu jika di dalam kamar mereka."sahut Top, pria bertubuh tinggi dengan sorot mata tajam, Sehun ingat jika anak ini berada di kelas Basket bersamanya, atau dia kapten basketnya ? entahlah, Sehun tidak mau mengurusinya.

"ucapanmu menarik juga."desis Sehun melewati Top dengan sengaja menabrak bahunya kasar.

Yang lain hanya menatap mereka bingung, tapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya dan kembali ke tempat masing masing, Luhan membungkuk sopan saat melewati Top tapi Top memegang lengannya saat ia tepat berada disamping Top.

"bagaimana rasanya bercinta di dalam hutan? Apa sangat nikmat? Kapan kapan aku juga ingin merasakan tubuhmu, aku harap Sehun mau berbagi."bisik Top membuat Luhan marah.

"berhenti bicara omong kosong, aku sudah berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin di hadapanmu dan jangan bicara denganku karena aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengenalmu! Dan ingat! Aku bukan laki laki murahan seperti yang kau ucapkan."geram Luhan menghempaskan tangan Top kasar.

Top tertawa remeh setelah Luhan berhasil melewatinya.

"jika kau mengganggu saudaraku, aku tidak akan segan segan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini. Sekolah ini tidak butuh manusia brengsek sepertimu!" ucap Baekhyun kesal, Top hanya mencibir lalu membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, ia tahu Top baru saja menghinanya.

Chnayeol hanya berjalan melewati Top dan langsung masuk ke dalam asrama karena ia merasa sangat lelah setelah menggendong Luhan.

Chanyeol segera naik ke kamarnya dan ia cukup terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo yang terduduk di atas ranjang milik Kai, dan Kyungsoo mendongak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari raut wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat terpukul.

"Chanyeol, apa kau memiliki no. Ponsel Kai yang aktif?"Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, Kai baru saja mengiriminya pesan.

"Chanyeol..."panggil Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku memilikinya..."Jawab Chanyeol sedikit ragu.

"boleh ku pinjam ponselmu?" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"untuk apa?"

"Kai...ku mohon Yeol" lirih Kyungsoo

Chanyeol merasa sangat iba melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sekarang, setahunya Kyungsoo sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran Kai, atau mungkin Kyungsoo menyesal? Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya yang sudah ia hubungkan pada Kai.

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar dan menempelkan ponsel Chanyeol pada telinga kirinya.

" _ada apa yeol?kau benar benar merindukanku ya? Maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu, aku baru saja..."_

"brengsek..."desis Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan Kai, air matanya mengalir mendengar suara Kai.

" _maaf, apa baru saja kau menghinaku? Ada apa denganmu Yeol?hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun semakin buruk?"_ Tanya Kai terkejut

"Kembalikan buku Matematika ku Kim Kai! Mati kau jika dalam minggu ini tidak mengembalikannya! Aku tidak ingin paket, aku ingin kau sendiri datang dan memberikannya padaku, dan juga kau harus datang pada perlombaanmu! APA KAU MENGERTI KAI?" bentak Kyungsoo membuat Kai yang berada di sebrang sana terkejut, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang berada tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

" _k..Kyungsoo?"_ gumam Kai tak percaya.

"ya, ini aku Kyungsoo. Kau dengar bukan? Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak mengembalikan buku matematikaku dan tidak mengikuti perlombaanmu!"desis Kyungsoo tajam.

" _t..tapi aku sudah keluar dari sekolah, aku..."_

"aku tidak peduli!kau harus kembali!"bentak Kyungsoo sebelum memutuskan sambungan dan mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol pada pemiliknya yang masih tercengang.

"terimakasih...maaf membuat keributan."ucap Kyungsoo dan membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, tapi sebelumnya Chanyeol menahan lengan Kyungsoo.

"apa buku matematikamu sangat penting?"tanya Chanyeol.

"aku harus berkata apa pada Kyuhyun saem jika bukuku tidak ada? Semua catatan disana sangat penting."jawab Kyungsoo lalu segera keluar.

"Hanya ingin mengambil buku harus semarah itu? Kyungsoo benar benar menyeramkan Kai."Gumam Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

.

.

"kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Sehun saat mendapati Jessica berada di kamarnya.

 **Plak...**

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Sehun hingga memerah, Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"bentak Sehun merasa tak terima.

"Beraninya kau membentakku Oh Sehun! Kau pikir aku melakukan itu tanpa alasan? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal yang tidak tidak pada roommate mu? Bagaimana jika ayahmu tahu? Bagaimana jika publik tahu? Hasil kerja keras ayahmu akan jatuh Oh Sehun! Aku tahu kau sangat membenci Kris, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir jika kau akan melakukan tindakan sejauh ini! Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan apa saja seperti aktifitas orang Amerika hah?jawab aku Oh Sehun!" bentak Jessica kehilangan kesadaran.

Sehun sedikit menyeringai mendengar amarah Jessica, ia ingin sekali tertawa atas apa yang di katakan Jessica mengenai dirinya, jadi sedikit bermain main tidak masalah bukan?

"Karena sudah 4 tahun lamanya aku terbiasa hidup dengan pergaulan orang Amerika jadi setelah kembali ke Korea aku sedikit merindukannya, aku tidak melakukan hal lebih, hanya sedikit menyentuhnya kupikir itu bukan kejadian yang fatal"Tantang Sehun menjawab perkataan Jessica.

Jessica mulai naik darah, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan.

"kau tahu? Setiap kesalahan pasti ada hukuman, dan kau sudah membuat kesalahan Oh Sehun, kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

"hukuman? Kau ingin mengembalikanku lagi ke Amerika bersama kakak brengsekmu itu?"Cibir Sehun, Jessica justru menyeringai.

"Bukan kau..."ucap Jessica menatap Sehun.

"tapi ibumu, kupikir ibumu butuh hiburan. Dan mungkin itu akan membuatmu jera."lanjut Jessica.

"Sekali kau menyentuhnya, ku potong kedua tanganmu! Lagi pula kau tidak akan bisa membawa ibuku karena Ayahku akan melindunginya"desis Sehun.

"Benarkah? Dulu ayahmu sangat menyayangimu tapi pada akhirnya dia mengirimmu ke Amerika padahal pada saat itu kau masih kecil,kau tahu karena apa? Itu karena Nenekmu sangat menyukai ku dan akan mempercayai setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku, cucu tersayangnya saja berani ia lepas, bagaimana dengan orang yang di benci seperti ibumu? Nenekmu akan sangat mendukungku."ucap Jessica masih dengan seringaiannya

Sehun tahu, neneknya sangat membenci ibunya karena ibunya laki laki yang menjadi sebuah aib besar bagi keluarga ayahnya, dan juga pernikahan ayahnya dengan Jessica adalah hal yang paling neneknya dambakan, bahkan neneknya rela melakukan apapun pada saat itu.

"Ayahku akan lebih mempercayaiku! Dasar wanita licik, menjijikkan."Maki Sehun, ia sudah membuat sifat asli Jessica keluar, dan ia sedikit menyesalinya karena bermain main dengan wanita licik di hadapannya yang menyandang status sebagai ibu tirinya.

"Kita lihat hukuman apa yang menantimu setelah menghinaku Oh Sehun"Bisik Jessica dengan seringaian yang masih bertahan di wajahnya.

"Keluar!"ucap Sehun datar.

Jessica menuruti dan segera keluar, tapi sebelum ia membuka pintu, seseorang sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu dari luar.

Keduanya sama sama terkejut dan saling tatap, Jessica memperhatikan kemeja Luhan yang ia ketahui jika kemeja itu milik Sehun karena kemeja itu adalah pemberiannya dan edisinya sangat terbatas karena kemeja itu ia beli asli dari Paris.

" jadi kau roommatenya ?"ucap Jessica pada Luhan yang masih berdiri kaku di depannya

"Murahan, laki laki rendahan dan tidak tahu malu!" desis Jessica lalu segera keluar dan dengan sengaja mendorong bahu Luhan kasar, membuat Luhan sedikit meringis sakit.

Luhan segera masuk dan langsung menangkap medali yang Sehun lemparkan padanya.

"ohh...terimakasih"ucap Luhan menetralkan rasa terkejutnya, lalu ia menatap medalinya dengan tatapan bahagia.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan kasar, membuat Luhan kembali terkejut, pasti ada masalah karena ibu tiri Sehun baru saja berkunjung dan menghinanya.

.

.

"jadi kau sudah putus dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Luhan terkejut, ia duduk di atas ranjang milik Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"aku tidak tau harus bicara apa, tapi yang pasti Chanyeol adalah anak dari kepala sekolah, kau tahu? Hangeng appa bukan ayah kandungku, ibuku baru menikah dengannya tepat satu tahun yang lalu, dimana pada saat itu aku juga baru menjalani hubungan dengan Chanyeol, sialnya aku tidak tahu jika Chanyeol adalah kakakku karena Chanyeol tidak pernah datang di acara pertemuan keluarga. Menurutmu apa Chanyeol sengaja melakukan ini Luhan ? apa karena ia tidak bisa mencegah pernikahan ayahnya, dia beralih menyakitiku sebagai umpan agar eomma merasa terbebani? Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali hingga kepalaku pusing, tapi aku tidak menemukan jawaban sama sekali,apa lagi mengingat bahwa Chanyeol sekarang menghindari kontak fisik denganku, ia hanya akan menganggapku adik Luhan, padahal aku masih sangat mencintainya hingga aku rela bertengkar dengan eomma."jelas Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

Luhan mengusap punggung Baekhyun, ia ikut merasakan sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan, ia juga belum mengenal Chanyeol lebih dalam jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, dengan Baekhyun saja ia masih beradaptasi.

"jangan terlalu di pikirkan Baek, aku tahu ini sulit bagimu. Tapi percayalah, tuhan pasti sudah merencanakan ini semua dengan rapi dan menjanjikan kebahagian pada makhluk ciptaannya, kau hanya perlu menunggu kapan kebahagiaanmu datang. Sama sepertiku, aku sudah bertahun tahun menunggu kebahagiaanku hingga sekarang. Jadi kau tak perlu bersedih, ada aku disini yang sama sepertimu."ucap Luhan berhasil membuat Baekhyun sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

 **Cklek...**

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka pintu, Baekhyun langsung menatap Kyungsoo aneh saat menyadari raut wajah Kyungsoo berbeda dan tampak murung.

"Kyungsoo, kau dari mana? Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu?"tanya Baekhyun khawatir, Kyungsoo langsung memeluknya erat membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan bingung.

"aku mencarimu, kau tidak ada saat aku bangun tadi. Menyebalkan sekali! Pagiku terasa sangat sepi"rajuk Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, hanya itu ? tidak mungkin, Kyungsoo tidak akan sesedih ini jika ia tinggal, bahkan ia sering pulang tapi Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"sebenarnya ada apa? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kyungsoo."ucap Baekhyun membuat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin bergetar.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun bingung dan di balas gelengan lemah dari Baekhyun, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya.

"jangan menangis, ceritakan padaku ada apa ? kemarin kau menyuruhku untuk tersenyum, tapi sekarang kau malah menangis di depanku, itu tidak adil."ucap Baekhyun mengusap air mata sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan sebentar lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi.

"tidak apa, Luhan bukanlah orang yang bermulut besar. Bukankah kita sahabat? Jadi Luhan juga sahabatmu karena dia saudaraku."ucap Baekhyun. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo merasa tak enak.

"Kai..."gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kai ? ada apa dengannya? Apa dia menyakitmu ? atau dia menggodamu hingga membuatmu kesal?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"dia pindah...sejak kemarin sore. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkanku begitu saja Baek? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun atas kepergiannya padaku, mengapa Kai jahat sekali padaku? Dia meninggalkanku di saat aku mulai meletakkan hati padanya... bagaimana bisa dia sekejam itu? Bahkan dia mengganti no. Ponselnya tanpa berniat untuk menghubungiku, kupikir dia memang benar benar mencintaiku, ternyata aku salah...aku hanya mainan baginya! Ini keterlaluan Baek!"jelas Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, lalu setelahnya ia benar benar menangis di hadapan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, benarkah Kai pindah ? secepat itu?

"dia pindah kemana Kyungsoo ? apa kau tau?"tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggung sahabatnya.

"hiks...aku tidak tahu, pasti...hiks...Chanyeol yang tahu...dia menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi tidak menghubungiku..."jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ini bukanlah akhir dari semuanya... ini adalah awal dari perjalanan kisah cintamu, mungkin Kai memiliki alasan tapi ia tidak sempat memberitahumu, sama seperti Baekhyun. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha, agar masalah yang kita hadapi mudah untuk di selesaikan. Tidak perlu merenunginya terlalu lama, itu akan membuang buang waktu dan percuma , karena hidup hanya sekali jadi buatlah hal hal yang membuatmu bahagia, carilah kesenangan sendiri hingga bisa melupakan masalahmu, aku yakin tuhan tidaklah lupa untuk memberikanmu sebuah kebahagiaan, aku sudah melaluinya selama bertahu tahun, bedanya bukan perasaan percintaan seperti kalian, tapi perasaan rindu pada orang tua yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, hidup ataukah sudah meninggal, dan bagaimana wajah mereka."ucap Luhan ikut menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun pada ucapan Luhan. Benar, ini bukanlah akhir dari semuanya, dan masalahnya tidaklah seberat masalah Luhan. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Luhan.

"aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Luhan, aku tidak tahu jia hidupmu bahkan jauh lebih sulit di banding dengan hidupku. Tidak salah jika Baekhyun mengangkatmu sebagai saudara hanya dalam pertemuan 1 kali, kau benar benar orang yang baik."ucap Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya, Baekhyun dan Luhan pun tersenyum.

"jadikan ini pelajaran bagimu Kyungsoo, hargailah kehadiran seseorang yang ada di dekatmu sebelum penyesalan menghantuimu. Jika suatu saat Kai kembali, kau harus lebih memperhatikannya agar ia tidak pergi lagi darimu."balas Luhan

"luhan...kita sekarang sahabatkan? Aku, kau dan juga Baekhyun."ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

"tentu, kita sahabat!" sahut Luhan dengan senyum yang mengembang, rasanya hangat sekali saat seseorang mulai mempercayaimu dan menjadikanmu sebagai seorang sahabat yang artinya adalah seseorang yang benar benar sebagai teman, orang yang berada di sampingmu baik susah ataupun senang.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki motor sport itu?" tanya Sehun sebelum meneguk vodka yang sudah di campur dengan soju.

"aku seorang pembalap, pembalap liar"jawab Chanyeol dan meneguk segelas soju di depannya, ia tidak seberani Sehun untuk mencampurkannya bersama vodka.

Ya, mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam club malam besar yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari area sekolah mereka. Sehun yang memang sudah berencana pergi ke club malam untuk menghilangkan penatnya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol di depan asrama, dan Chanyeol menawarkan untuk pergi bersama karena Chanyeol bilang ia memiliki motor dan juga ingin melepas penat, tentu saja Sehun mengiyakan karena mendapat tumpangan gratis.

"menarik..."gumam Sehun dan kembali meneguk vodkanya.

"sangat menarik memang, tapi harus pandai bersembunyi karena polisi selalu mengintai, kita mengadakan lomba di jalan Tol saat tengah malam, dan Tol bagian motor akan sangat sepi di banding dengan Tol mobil jadi sangat cocok untuk di gunakan sebagai area balap. Konsekuensinya adalah kecelakaan dan masuk penjara, itu adalah pekerjaan sampinganku. Selain di Tol kita memiliki tempat yang aman dari polisi, tapi setiap tikungannya sangat tajam, tidak sedikit diantara kami yang berakhir tragis karena kecelakaan."jelas Chanyeol yang masih terjaga, belum merasakan efek soju yang ia minum.

"apa kau sudah pernah lewat jalan itu?"tanya Sehun

"belum, tapi hampir. Hanya tinggal satu Tol lagi, aku sudah di perbolehkan untuk melewati jalanan aman polisi itu."jawab Chanyeol.

"apa ada bayarannya?"

"tentu, dan bayarannya tidak main main. 1 milyar bisa kau dapatkan jika berhasil melewati jalan itu, bahkan lebih, dan bonusnya kau bisa memilih wanita untuk kau tiduri. Wanita disana memiliki tubuh yang bagus, dan juga sangat baik di ..."tawa Chanyeol.

"kau pernah meniduri jalang disana?"

"aku hanya akan meremas dadanya dan memasukkan jari jariku pada lubang kewanitaannya, mencium bibir dan payudaranya saja sudah membuatku cukup. karena aku sudah memilik Baekhyun, jadi aku tidak akan memasukkan penisku pada wanita jalang disana."

"wahhh...mendengar ucapanmu membuatku hampir eraksi. Aku berniat ikut dengan kelompokmu, apa aku bisa di terima? Aku akan membeli motor sport baru jika kau mengiyakannya."

"kau sudah mabuknya? Kau tidak bercanda?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"hmmm...aku sudah mabuk, tapi aku bercanda." Jawab Sehun yang sudah menghabiskan 3 botol vodka, tapi Sehun masih bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan benar.

"kau tertarik pada uang atau jalang?"

"keduanya"jawab Sehun, ia memesan 2 botol vodka lagi di tambah dengan anggur merah.

"baiklah, akan ku perkenalkan pada ketuaku secepatnya, kau harus menerima konsekuensinya Sehun." Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh terlalu mabuk, aku sudah susah untuk membuka mataku sekarang."gumam Sehun yang mulai meneguk vodkanya lagi.

"kau serius Sehun ? menghabiskan 3 botol vodka, 2 botol soju dan sekarang kau masih memesan 2 botol vodka dengan anggur merah ? wahh... jiwamu benar benar jiwa orang Amerika."decak Chanyeol kagum.

"bahkan aku sudah pernah mencicipi narkoba."desis Sehun.

"benarkah?"

"hmmm...meski hanya 1 kali. Cobalah minum vodka yeol, soju adalah minuman wanita hahaha..."tawa Sehun, diam diam Chanyeol menatap miris pada Sehun. Ia pikir ia adalah yang terburuk, tapi ternyata ada yang lebih buruk darinya.

"orang tuamu sudah tau mengenai ini?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran, ia berhenti meminum soju dan mulai mengintrogasi Sehun

"tidak, ibuku akan menangis jika tahu anaknya sudah berteman akrab dengan minuman keras dan sudah pernah mencicipi narkoba."jawab Sehun.

"kau sudah pernah meniduri seseorang di Amerika?"

"pernah sekali, saat umurku 16 tahun, tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu dan kau tahu siapa yang kutiduri ? seorang janda yang haus belaian dan memberiku banyak uang, wahh... tiba tiba aku menginginkan hal itu lagi."ucap Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada lantai dansa yang terdapat banyak wanita jalang yang melambai ke arahnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari ucapan dan arah pandang Sehun langsung menepuk bahu tegap Sehun agar menatapnya.

"kita pulang, ini sudah jam 11 malam."ucap Chanyeol, ia tidak mau menanggung resiko karena Sehun berniat untuk one night stand bersama wanita jalang.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengeluarkan lembaran won dengan jumlah banyak lalu segera keluar mendahului Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng menatap lembaran won yang jumlahnya sangat lebih jika hanya untuk membayar minuman yang di pesannya dan juga Sehun, bahkan uang itu masih bisa di gunakan untuk menyewa 2 jalang. Sehun benar benar tidak memikirkan uang saat mabuk.

.

.

Luhan duduk di atas ranjangnya, sesekali ia menatap jam dinding. Ia menunggu Sehun, ada perasaan khawatir karena Sehun sudah pergi mulai sore hari dan saat ini jarum jam hampir menunjuk angka 12 malam.

 **Brakk...**

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya danmendapati Sehun yang membuka pintu.

"Sehun, kau dari ma..."ucapan Luhan terhenti saat ia mencium aroma minuman keras yang sangat menyengat, di tambah dengan Sehun yang berjalan dengan terhuyung.

Luhan segera membantunya dengan susah payah, karena tubuh Sehun lebih besar darinya.

"kau mabuk? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa ini memang kebiasaan burukmu yang belum ku ketahui?"tanya Luhan.

 **Sret...**

Luhan sangat terkejut saat Sehun menghimpitnya pada tembok dekat dengan lemari, punggungnya terasa sangat sakit, terlebih bagian bahunya.

"s..sehun...apa yang kau mmmphhh..."

Luhan meronta saat Sehun mencium bibirnya kasar dan semakin menghimpitnya, ia tidak bisa menahan Sehun karena kejadiannya sangatlah cepat.

"mmmpphhh...hmmhh..."

Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskannya, tapi suaranya terendam bibir Sehun yang terus menuntut untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan.

Tangan Sehun mulai menurunkan celana milik Luhan, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak melepaskan tautannya.

"akhhh..." jerit Luhan tertahan saat Sehun menggigit bibirnya kasar, Sehun segera memasukkan lidahnya dan menukarkan liur mereka.

"ss...sehunh...j..jangan lakukan"pinta Luhan dengan mata yang sudah berkaca kaca, ia sudah tidak bisa memberontak dari Sehun karena tubuh Sehun benar benar kuat.

Sehun tidak mempedulikannya, ia menyesap leher Luhan kuat dengan tangan yang sudah mengurut penis kecil Luhan yang masih tertidur.

"aku butuh pelampiasan... untuk hormon remajaku"ucap Sehun lalu menusukkan 3 jarinya langsung pada lubang anal Luhan, membuat Luhan menjerit kesakitan.

"Sehunhhh...sakit...hiks...akhhh..."jerit Luhan.

Rasanya luar biasa sakit hingga Luhan harus mengeluarkan air matanya, tapi Sehun tidak berhenti ia semakin menusukkan ke 3 jarinya pada lubang Luhan.

"ini akan sangan nikmat Lu...hhh..."dengan itu Sehun langsung memasukkan penis besarnya pada lubang Luhan yang masih benar benar sempit, Sehun menggeram menikmati cengkraman lubang Luhan pada penisnya, ia mengangkat 1 kaki Luhan ke pinggangnya untuk memudahkan penisnya masuk pada lubang ketat milik Luhan.

"akhhh...Sehunnhh...h..hentikan...sakit...hiks..Sehunhh..."desis Luhan, ia merasa bahwa lubangnya benar benar robek karena Sehun dan benar, darah keluar dari lubang Luhan dengan sangat banyak, bahkan menetes pada lantai, tapi Sehun malah menikmati sensasi darah itu karena membuat lubang Luhan semakin licin.

"nikmathh sekali Lu...lubangmu ketat."bisik Sehun menusukkan penisnya kasar dan berulang ulang tanpa peduli bagaimana keadaan Luhan.

"akhh...Sehunh...sakitthh..." suara Luhan hampir tak terdengar, karena benar benar merasa lelah.

Luhan tak lagi menjerit karena bibirnya sudah terasa pegal, ia beralih menggigit pundak Sehun dan mencengkram punggung Sehun kuat. Ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaannya, membiarkan tubuhnya terhentak hentak karena hujaman keras Sehun. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, tak ada rasa nikmat seperti yang Sehun katakan, air matanya terus menetes hingga pandanganya menjadi buram. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, sama seperti tubuhnya yang di permainkan Sehun.

Hingga dobrakan pintu kamarnya membuat Luhan tersenyum lega, akhirnya ada orang yang menolongnya, setelahnya Luhan benar benar tak sadarkan diri.

"LUHAN!" Jerit Baekhyun saat mendapati Luhan yang pingsan dengan Sehun yang masih menghujam lubang Luhan yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

"Sehun lepaskan!" Baekhyun menarik tubuh Sehun agar berhenti, tapi Sehun menghempaskannya dan tetap menghujam lubang Luhan.

Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan berusaha menarik Sehun, ia memukuli punggung Sehun dengan isakan yang sangat keras.

"hiks...hentikan Sehun..hiks...dia sudah pingsan, bagaimana bisa kau tega melakukan ini! Hiks...hentikan Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun masih berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Sehun.

 **Brukk...**

Luhan terjatuh begitu saja saat Sehun melepaskan penisnya, Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menangis di depannya.

"apa kau juga jalang yang telah ku sewa?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, jadi Sehun menganggap Luhan sebagai jalang yang ia sewa?

Belum sempat Baekhyun memaki Sehun, tubuh Sehun langsung terjatuh di pelukan Baekhyun.

"pusing sekali..."gumam Sehun.

Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol, jadi ia dengan cepat memindahkan tubuh Sehun pada ranjang, ia menatap miris penis Sehun yang di penuhi dengan darah, ia yakin jika itu adalah darah Luhan. Baekhyun menutup resleting celana Sehun lalu menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk di bawah sana.

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat dan menangis dengan keras, ia berniat untuk mengajak Luhan tidur di kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo, tapi ia malah mendapati kejadian yang ebnar benar mengejutkan.

Dengan hati hati Baekhyun memindahkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang yang bersebrangan dengan ranjang Sehun, ia menaikkan selimut tebal untuk menutupi bagian bawah Luhan. Ia kecupi kening Luhan berulang kali dengan kata maaf dan sebuah penyesalan.

"maafkan aku Luhan..hiks...aku datang terlambat...hiks..."

 **TBC**

 **NEXT OR NO ?**

 **Maaf kalo banyak typo**

 **Tuh sikap Sehun berubah lagi T.T kasian Luhan, gimana reaksi Luhan saat bangun tidur? Kita lihat di chapter depan.**

 **Krisho momentnya udah nyempil tuh, dan disini sikap asli Jessica terbuka. Di chapter depan bakalan di jelasin kok gimana cerita Krisho dan Jessica saat Sehun akan dikirim ke Amrika.**

 **Disini Sehun kayaknya badboy banget ya :'( maafkan aku Sehun.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya ^^**

 **Maaf ya yang udah berharap moment romantis hunhan, di chapter ini belum saat nya :3**

 **Semua couplenya pada miris kan ? kita tunggu moment romantis mereka di chap depan ^^**

 **Buat yang masih ngira ini ff mirip drama Moorim School, di Chap 2 udah di jelasin kan ? jadi di sini tidak akan di jelasin lagi. Jangan salah paham, ceritanya gak mirip kok sama drama Moorim, Cuma aku ngambil cerita awalnya aja karena sangat menarik ^^**

 **See you next chap!**


	6. Chapter 6 FORGIVE

_**Previous.**_

" _LUHAN!" Jerit Baekhyun saat mendapati Luhan yang pingsan dengan Sehun yang masih menghujam lubang Luhan yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah._

" _Sehun lepaskan!" Baekhyun menarik tubuh Sehun agar berhenti, tapi Sehun menghempaskannya dan tetap menghujam lubang Luhan._

 _Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan berusaha menarik Sehun, ia memukuli punggung Sehun dengan isakan yang sangat keras._

" _hiks...hentikan Sehun..hiks...dia sudah pingsan, bagaimana bisa kau tega melakukan ini! Hiks...hentikan Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun masih berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Sehun._

 _ **Brukk...**_

 _Luhan terjatuh begitu saja saat Sehun melepaskan penisnya, Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menangis di depannya._

" _apa kau juga jalang yang telah ku sewa?"_

 _Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, jadi Sehun menganggap Luhan sebagai jalang yang ia sewa?_

 _Belum sempat Baekhyun memaki Sehun, tubuh Sehun langsung terjatuh di pelukan Baekhyun._

" _pusing sekali..."gumam Sehun._

 _Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol, jadi ia dengan cepat memindahkan tubuh Sehun pada ranjang, ia menatap miris penis Sehun yang di penuhi dengan darah, ia yakin jika itu adalah darah Luhan. Baekhyun menutup resleting celana Sehun lalu menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk di bawah sana._

 _Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat dan menangis dengan keras, ia berniat untuk mengajak Luhan tidur di kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo, tapi ia malah mendapati kejadian yang ebnar benar mengejutkan._

 _Dengan hati hati Baekhyun memindahkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang yang bersebrangan dengan ranjang Sehun, ia menaikkan selimut tebal untuk menutupi bagian bawah Luhan. Ia kecupi kening Luhan berulang kali dengan kata maaf dan sebuah penyesalan._

" _maafkan aku Luhan..hiks...aku datang terlambat...hiks..."_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and other**

 **Main pair: HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek**

 **Genre: Romance School life**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **YAOI. MPREG. Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya terasa seperti berputar dan ia segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sehun membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin agar efek vodka dan rasa pusingnya cepat mereda, Sehun menatap penisnya aneh karena terdapat darah kering disana, ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam karena kejantanannya tidaklah sakit.

Sehun mempercepat acara mandinya setelah menyadari sesuatu, ia segera keluar dan berharap jika itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Sehun menatap Luhan yang tidur tanpa pergerakan, ia menatap leher Luhan dan mendapati bercak merah disana.

Sehun semakin bergetar takut jika apa yang baru saja ia ingat itu benar adanya, dengan ragu Sehun membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi bagian bawah Luhan, seketika Sehun terbatuk dan merasa mual secara bersamaan. Jadi itu bukan hanya halusinasinya saja? Jadi benar jika ia telah meniduri Luhan.

" _hiks...hentikan Sehun..hiks...dia sudah pingsan, bagaimana bisa kau tega melakukan ini! Hiks...hentikan Sehun!"_

Tiba tiba sekelebat triakan Baekhyun semalam menyadarkannya, ia menatap miris tubuh Luhan. Sehun menutupi tubuh Luhan lagi dengan selimut dan ia segera keluar dengan wajah yang masih shock.

.

.

Kai berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menikmati udara Jepang di pagi hari. Sejak kemarin ia selalu memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo, dan itu membuatnya sulit untuk tidur, terlihat dari munculnya kantung mata di wajah tampannya.

"sepenting itukah buku ini di banding dengan perasaanku?" gumam Kai menatap buku catatan milik Kyungsoo, ia membolak balik lembar demi lembar buku itu, mencermati tulisan Kyungsoo yang sangat rapi.

"ini tidak adil Kyung, aku hanya memiliki buku ini sebagai kenangan darimu, tapi kau bahkan tak mengijinkannya. Kau ingin mengambilnya dariku, bukan hanya buku ini, tapi perasaanku juga kau ambil."lanjut Kai.

"sayang, sedang apa disitu? Tidak ingin jalan jalan ? atau sekedar melihat kompleks kita ?"

Kai menatap ibunya yang tiba tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"ahh...kau belajar?"tanya ibunya terkejut.

Kai menatap buku itu sebentar lalu tersenyum ke arah ibunya.

"emm...untuk persiapan sekolahku nanti."jawab Kai

"tulisanmu jadi serapi ini ? sejak kapan?"

Kai hanya membiarkan ibunya mengambil buku itu dan menatap tak percaya serta mebolak balik tiap lembarnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai terkejut ketika ibunya menyebut nama Kyungsoo dan menatapnya curiga.

"terdengar seperti nama laki laki, dia temanmu atau orang yang kau sukai?"

Kai di buat gugup dengan pertanyaan ibunya sendiri, juga tatapan ibunya yang terlihat sangat curiga.

"di..dia temanku...hehehe mana mungkin aku menyukai laki laki"jawab Kai kikuk.

"aku harap memang itu jawabannya, kau tau bukan jika ibu benci gay. Itu menjijikkan..."ucap ibunya membuat hati Kai terasa seperti di hujam besi panas.

Kai hanya tersenyum pada ibunya dan mengambil buku milik Kyungsoo.

"eomma, keluarlah...aku sudah besar, dan aku butuh privasi, aku akan mandi." Ucap Kai meletakkan buku Kyungsoo di meja belajarnya lalu membuka kaos yang ia pakai.

"emmm...baiklah, tubuhmu semakin bagus, lain kali ajaklah ayahmu berolahraga juga."

Kai hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah memastikan ibunya sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan bergerak risih, ia meraskan seseorang telah memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan orang itu dan berbalik, ia mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan jejak air mata yang mengering.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, tidak biasanya Baekhyun tidur dengan memeluknya seperti tadi dan juga Baekhyun sepertinya baru saja menangis, mungkin semalam ia mimpi buruk? Atau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol lagi?

"Baek...bangunlah, sudah pagi."Kyungsoo menepuk pantat Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun menggeliat kecil lalu mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya menatapnya bingung.

"kau menangis semalam? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Kyungsoo

Baekhyun segera duduk dengan tergesa, lalu menatap Kyungsoo panik.

"Luhan... aku harus kesana!"

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari ranjang Kyungsoo dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menggosok giginya dan membasuh wajahnya di ikuti Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"sebenarnya ada apa Baek? Luhan kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo yang kini mengikuti langkah lebar Baekhyun menaiki tangga, bahkan Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol yang membuka pintu kamar saat mereka melewati kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan mendapati Luhan yang masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti semalam, bedanya kini Luhan sedang menatap kosong pada langit langit kamar.

"Luhan...kau sudah bangun?"tanya Baekhyun berbasa basi.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan dan mengusap rambut Luhan, Luhan hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap ke arah langit langit kamar, satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata Luhan setelah menatap Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin sedih, Kyungsoo sendiri belum memahami keadaan, ia hanya menatap sekeliling kamar Luhan dan tidak menemukan hal aneh selain Sehun yang sudah bangun dan darah di lantai dekat lemari. Tunggu ! darah ?

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi ia urungkan setelah melihat keadaan keduanya yang saling diam.

"apa yang kau rasakan Luhan?"tanya Baekhyun bergetar.

Luhan tak kunjung menjawab, tapi Baekhyun dengan sabar menunggunya.

"sakit..."jawab Luhan dengan pelan, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"semuanya sakit...hatiku juga sakit"lanjut Luhan, air matanya semakin banyak keluar hingga bantal yang ia gunakan sedikit basah.

Baekhyun mengusapnya dengan lembut, mengabaikan air matanya sendiri yang ikut mengalir melihat keadaan Luhan.

"tubuhku...tidak bisa kugerakkan Baek, apa aku lumpuh?"tanya Luhan masih dengan volume suara pelan. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya setiap mendengar keluhan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? aku sungguh tidak mengerti"gumam Kyungsoo pelan, takut membuat kedua sahabatnya tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut hingga reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau ambilkan kotak P3K?"

Kyungsoo segera membuka nakas di kamar Luhan dan mengambil kotak P3K lalu ia serahkan pada Baekhyun.

Dengan lembut Baekhyun membersihkan darah kering dan sisa cairan putih milik Sehun di paha bagian dalam Luhan menggunakan cairan alkohol, itu membuat Luhan berdesis karena terasa sangat perih.

"jangan lihat aku Kyung, aku malu"cicit Luhan karena ia tidak memakai celana, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan tatapannya meskipun ia masih sangat penasaran.

apakah Luhan disetubuhi seseorang? Siapa yang melakukannya ? tidak mungkin Sehun bukan ? berbagai pertanyaan muncul secara otomatis di pikiran Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun kembali menutupi bagian bawah Luhan dengan selimut.

"apa kau benar benar tidak bisa bergerak?"tanya Baekhyun, Luhan menggeleng.

"sangat sakit Baek..."desis Luhan.

"siapa yang melakukannya Luhan?"tanya Kyungsoo yang kini menatap khawatir pada Luhan, Luhan hanya diam saja dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Mengingat siapa yang melakukannya dan bagaimana orang itu melakukannya membuat Luhan merasa mual, beruntung saat ia membuka mata kamarnya sudah sepi.

' _brengsek'_ maki Luhan dalam hati

"Sehun"ucap Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Sehun yang melakukannya, laki laki brengsek!"ulang Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo kembali terkejut.

Sungguh, pagi ini penuh kejutan. Benarkah Sehun yang melakukannya? Sebesar itu kelakuan tidak pantas orang Amerika yang melekat pada diri Sehun ?

"aku akan mengambilkan sarapan untuk kita, dan aku akan menelfon dokter Zang, Kyungsoo tolong temani Luhan, membolos satu hari lagi tidak apa apa kan?"ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"maafkan temanku Luhan, itu memang menyakitkan bagimu. Aku akan mencoba untuk bicara dengannya nanti."ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"tidak perlu Kyungsoo, aku muak! Bahkan untuk menyebut namanya saja membuatku mual, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah brengseknya lagi."gumam Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Sehun memijakkan kakinya di depan pintu rumahnya setelah pagi pagi sekali ia membangunkan Chanyeol hanya untuk meminjam motor, para maid disana tampak menyambut Sehun hangat dan segera membukakan pintu, mereka juga bilang jika orang tuanya sedang sarapan di ruang makan, tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Sehun langsung menuju ke tempat dimana orang tuanya berada.

"Sehun ah..."panggil Suho terkejut mendapati putranya datang.

Sehun langsung memeluknya erat masih dengan posisinya yang duduk, akhirnya Suho berdiri untuk menyamankan posisi mereka dan ia membalas pelukan Sehun dengan sayang.

"ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pulang sepagi ini? Kau tidak sekolah? Dan mengapa dahimu terluka?"tanya Suho mulai cemas menatap perban kecil di pelipis anaknya, Sehun hanya diam dan memeluknya semakin erat.

Suho mengusap punggung tegap anaknya dengan lembut, ia menatap Kris yang masih duduk di tempatnya dengan raut bingung.

"Sehun..."panggil Suho lagi.

"aku hanya merindukanmu eomma..."ucap Sehun membuat Suho menghela nafas lega, tapi Suho masih merasakan kejanggalan dengan sikap Sehun, namun ia hanya diam.

Setelahnya Sehun melepas pelukan mereka, dan menatap ibunya dengan Senyuman simpul, lalu ia beralih menatap ayahnya yang masih duduk memperhatikannya.

"appa..."panggil Sehun kembali membuat Kris merasa aneh, karena Sehun sangat jarang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."lanjut Sehun mengatakan tujuannya. Kris mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"sebenarnya ada apa Sehun?"tanya Suho kembali cemas.

"eomma tunggu disini sebentar, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu bersama appa, mengenai sekolahku."jawab Sehun, ia mengecup pipi Suho lalu segera mengikuti langkah ayahnya, meninggalkan Suho yang masih begitu khawatir.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Kris saat mereka sudah berada dalam ruangan khusus milik Kris yang biasa ia gunakan untuk lembur.

"semalam aku pergi ke club malam, dan aku mabuk berat."ucap Sehun menatap Kris.

Kris hanya diam menanti kelanjutannya, pria itu menebak nebak apa yang membuat putra tunggalnya masuk club malam dan apa kejadian selanjutnya setelah ia mabuk.

"lalu?"pancing Kris karena Sehun tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Kris dan menunduk, membuat Kris semakin berpikiran hal buruk mengenai putranya. Kris menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk bahunya.

"apa yang terjadi?"tanya Kris, Sehun menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan.

"aku meniduri roommateku hingga ia pingsan"ucap Sehun.

"Luhan?"

Itu bukan suara Kris maupun Sehun, itu adalah suara Suho yang kini berdiri kaku di depan pintu, pria itu sengaja mengikuti Sehun karena ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sehun.

"eo..eomma..."panggil Sehun terkejut, begitu juga Kris, ia terkejut dengan perkataan anaknya dan juga kehadiran Suho di ruangannya.

"sejak kapan eomma berada disitu?"tanya Sehun

"sejak kau baru masuk ruangan ini, jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari perkataanmu Sehun?"tanya Suho yang kini mendekati putra tunggalnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"eomma...a..aku bisa jelaskan"ucap Sehun gugup

 **Plakk...**

Tamparan keras Sehun dapatkan dari ibunya yang kini menatapnya kecewa dengan air mata yang terus menetes, Sehun hanya diam karena ia memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

"kau bahkan sudah berani masuk dunia malam, minuman apa saja yang sudah kau minum Oh Sehun? Soju ? anggur merah ? atau bahkan vodka ?minuman mana yang pernah kau minum? Atau kau bahkan sudah meminum semuanya?"tanya Suho dengan wajah memerah.

Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi selain mengangguk mengiyakan, ia sangat menyesal membuat ibunya kecewa padanya seperti ini.

"semuanya, dalam semalam"jawab Sehun pelan.

 **Plakk...**

Satu tamparan lagi Sehun dapatkan dari ibunya, tubuhnya tiba tiba saja bergetar mendengar tangisan dari ibunya, Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya akan mengetahui kebusukannya secepat ini.

"sayang tenanglah! Kau akan menyesal jika melakukan itu pada Sehun, tolong bicara dengan baik baik."ucap Kris menahan Suho yang akan memberikan tamparan ketiga pada pipi Sehun yang sudah memerah.

"ini salahmu! Mengapa kau mengirimnya ke Amerika 4 tahun lalu? Lihatlah sekarang anak satu satunya yang kita miliki menjadi seperti apa? Bahkan dia melakukan pelecehan terhadap teman sekamarnya, dan dia bilang apa tadi? Pingsan? Dia menyetubuhi Luhan hingga Luhan pingsan! APA KAU TIDAK BISA LIHAT JIKA ANAKMU SUDAH BERUBAH MENJADI MANIAK?"teriak Suho memukuli dada Kris dengan keras, melampiaskan semua kekecewaanya pada pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

Suho sangatlah ingin memiliki anak yang tampan, memiliki kepribadian yang baik dan juga pintar, bukan seperti Sehun yang sekarang. Dulu ia memang memiliki Sehun yang seperti itu, tapi itu dulu sebelum kejadian 4 tahun lalu merubah segalanya, dan Suho tidak bisa untuk menahan rasa kekecewaannya, ternyata ini jawaban dari semua firasat buruknya beberapa hari lalu?

"eomma...maafkan aku, aku benar benar menyesal."ucap Sehun memeluk ibunya erat, Suho memberontak, menolak pelukan dari anaknya.

Suho mencengkram kerah kemeja yang Sehun pakai dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Sehun benar benar kehilangan kata kata, sungguh Suho terlihat menakutkan jika sedang marah seperti ini.

"bawa aku pada Luhan sekarang!" desis Suho lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun kasar. Sehun membelalakan matanya, ia belum siap menemui Luhan.

"kau tidak mendengarku?"bentak Suho lagi.

"t..tapi..."

"SEKARANG OH SEHUN!" triak Suho kalap, Kris langsung menahan istrinya yang sedang emosi, ia menatap Sehun dan memberi isyarat agar Sehun melakukannya.

Dengan berat hati Sehun mengangguk dan segera keluar di ikuti Suho dan Kris, Sehun sengaja mengendarai motornya dengan pelan , di belakangnya ada mobil Kris yang mengikuti dengan Suho yang menatap datar pada jalanan.

.

.

"bagaimana dokter Zang?"tanya Baekhyun.

"analnya mendapat luka yang parah namun tidak fatal, aku memberikan gel ini agar lukanya cepat mengering, dan 1 botol obat penghilang rasa sakit agar tubuh Luhan bisa di gerakkan tanpa merasa kesakitan lagi."jelas dokter Zang.

"terimakasih dokter, tapi anda berjanji bukan jika anda tidak akan bilang pada eomma dan appa?"ucap Baekhyun, doter Zang tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"hmmm...aku tahu, aku turut prihatin dengan kejadian yang menimpa Luhan, aku harap Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini agar kesehatan fisiknya terjaga."balas dokter Zang membelai pipi Luhan lembut.

"dan aku memiliki satu kabar lagi, entah itu buruk atau tidak..."ucap dokter Zang ragu.

"apa itu?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"cidera di bahu Luhan tidak bisa sembuh sesuai dengan perkiraan awal, karena sepertinya terlalu banyak gerakan pada bahunya, menyebabkan bahunya kembali bengkak. Tapi aku yakin itu bisa sembuh, sementara ini kau harus istirahat total Lu, paling tidak 3 hari."ucap dokter Zang.

"jadi, berapa biayanya?"tanya Baekhyun, dokter Zang tersenyum.

"karena Baekki sangat baik dan penurut, aku berikan gratis untuk pengobatan ini"jawab dokter Zang, Baekhyun memeluk dokter pribadi keluarganya itu erat dan mengatakan terimakasih berulang ulang membuat dokter Zang terkekeh.

"kalau begitu aku harus pulang, di rumah sakit aku juga menangani bagian VIP"

Setelahnya dokter Zang benar benar keluar, Baekhyun mengambil semangkuk bubur untuk Luhan.

"makanlah!"ucap Baekhyun menyuapi Luhan yang masih berbaring.

"aku tidaklah sakit parah Baek, aku tidak perlu memakan bubur"gumam Luhan, tapi Luhan tetap menerima suapan demi suapan yang Baekhyun berikan.

"aku sangat tersiksa harus berbaring disini dalam waktu yang lama, pantatku terasa sangat panas setiap kali aku melakukan sedikit pergerakan, dan itu sangat menyiksa."adu Luhan dengan raut wajah kesal, ia benar benar tersiksa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatapnya iba, mereka berdua menyesal membiarkan Luhan mendapatkan kejadian seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat? Semuanya sudah terjadi.

"bisakah kalian memberiku sedikit waktu ? aku ingin sendiri..."ucap Luhan dan tersenyum lembut pada kedua sahabatnya.

"tapi, bagaimana dengan makananmu? Kau masih memakan 2 suap"tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"letakkan saja di nakas, aku akan memakannya sendiri, jangan khawatir aku akan baik baik saja, jika ada sesuatu aku akan segera menghubungi kalian."jawab Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Luhan.

"aku janji! Ku mohon..."ulang Luhan lagi dengan nada yang ia buat seceria mungkin. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"segera telfon kami jika kau butuh sesuatu"ucap Kyungsoo, Luhan tersenyum lembut.

Setelah kedua sahabatnya keluar dan menutup pintu, Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia mencoba mengangkat satu kakinya tapi lagi lagi pantatnya terasa sangat panas dan perih, Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa lubangnya sekarang hingga terasa sakit seperti ini.

"akhh..."desis Luhan merasa pantatnya kembali panas saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia merasa pegal harus dalam posisi yang sama dalam beberapa jam yang lalu.

"sialan...brengsek!"maki Luhan mengingat perbuatan Sehun semalam.

.

.

"oohhh...bukannya itu Sehun ?"tunjuk Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang baru saja memasuki asrama, Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak menghampiri Sehun lalu menghajarnya. Tapi ia urungkan keinginannya untuk menghajar Sehun saat ia melihat Presdir Wu bersama seorang laki laki bertubuh lebih kecil masuk ke dalam asrama dan mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"mungkinkah mereka akan menemui Luhan?"gumam Kyungsoo memperhatikan Sehun dan presdir Wu yang menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

"siapa laki laki itu? Apa dia saudara Sehun? Atau sepupu presdir Wu?"gumam Kyungsoo lagi masih merasa penasaran karena dulu saat ia masih berteman dekat dengan Sehun ia tidak pernah tahu menahu tentang laki laki itu, Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"aku harap mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini, dan aku harap Sehun bertanggung jawab atas kejadian Luhan. Jika tidak, aku akan benar benar menuntutnya atas kejadian ini!"desis Baekhyun lalu segera masuk kedalam kamarnya, Kyungsoo pun mengikuti.

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Yesung berdiri di belakangnya.

"kau tidak mengikuti kelasku, kau membolos?"tanya Yesung membuat Kyungsoo gugup dan tersenyum kaku.

"hehe...maaf saem, aku ada sedikit urusan, besok aku akan mengikuti kelasmu ditambah dengan jam tambahan."jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum kikuk.

"kau masih bekerja Kyungsoo?"tanya Yesung, membuat Kyungsoo seketika ingat akan pekerjaannya.

"ahh...aku ada jam kerja sekarang! Permisi Saem, aku harus bekerja!"ucap Kyungsoo panik.

Kyungsoo segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan bersiap siap untuk bekerja, ia ingat bahwa sudah 3/4 hari ini ia tidak bekerja, ia terlalu larut dalam masalahnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa agar ia tidak di pecat, dan Kyungsoo memikirkan banyak alasan selama perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya yang lumayan jauh dari area sekolah.

.

.

Sehun menatap gugup pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat ia masuk. Keadaan asrama lantai 3 tempat kamar Sehun memang sangat sepi jika di jam Sekolah, jadi Suho tidak khawatir teman Sehun akan menanyai prihal dirinya yang tentu saja asing bagi teman teman Sehun.

"kau hanya akan diam disini? Cepat masuk dan temui Luhan! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kelakuanmu!"ketus Suho menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun menatap ibunya sebentar, lalu segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap kosong pada langit langit kamar beralih menatapnya, membuat Sehun lebih gugup karena menyadari tatapan terluka dan kebencian yang Luhan tunjukkan untuknya.

"kau sudah bangun Luhan?"tanya Sehun berbasa basi, ia mendekati Luhan yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan, menolak untuk menatapnya.

"kenapa jika aku sudah bangun? Kau akan menyetubuhiku lagi hingga pingsan?"jawab Luhan dengan nada dingin.

"maaf soal kejadian semalam, aku benar benar tidak sadar, aku di bawah pengaruh minuman keras saat menyentuhmu. Aku tahu kau akan sulit memaafkanku, tapi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk meminta maaf padamu."ucap Sehun santai, seolah kejadian semalam hanya sebuah masalah kecil yang tidak perlu di besar besarkan.

Luhan meneteskan air matanya mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, Sehun benar benar brengsek.

"pergi..."desis Luhan masih memalingkan wajahnya, ia benar benar tidak ingin melihat wajah Sehun.

"kau harus memaafkanku, lalu aku akan pergi."balas Sehun dengan tenang.

"AKU BILANG PEGI BRENGSEK!" Luhan meraih gelas yang berada di atas nakas lalu melemparkannya pada Sehun.

Sehun mendesis kecil saat gelas itu tepat mengenai pelipisnya yang di perban dengan keras, lalu pecah karena terhempas kelantai. Hal itu membuat Suho yang berdiri di depan kamar segera masuk, di ikuti dengan Kris di belakangnya.

"aku hanya ingin meminta maaf, setelah itu aku akan pergi."ucap Sehun mengabaikan pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri.

"aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu! Aku hanya ingin kau pergi! Apa kau tidak mengerti ucapanku brengsek?"teriak Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

"bodoh!"

Luhan menatap Suho nyalang, saat pria itu mengatainya bodoh.

"kau datang hanya untuk menghinaku? Aku akui aku memang bodoh hingga laki laki brengsek seperti putramu dapat menyetubuhi ku! Apa kau puas setelah menghinaku? Dendam apa yang keluargamu miliki padaku hingga memperlakukanku seburuk ini? Hiks...lakukan semuanya sekarang! Bunuh aku..hiks...jika kalian...hiks...mau! lagipula tidak ada..hiks...gunanya aku berada di dunia ini! Semua orang membenciku...hiks...tidak ada satupun keluarga asli yang menganggapku...hiks...bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa mereka...Arghhhh!"teriak Luhan frustasi karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena pantatnya akan terasa sangat sakit.

Sehun merasakan sebuah getaran kecil pada hatinya mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, ia tidak menyangka hidup Luhan di penuhi dengan kepalsuan. Senyum palsu, tawa palsu, sikap palsu, dan semuanya palsu. Tiba tiba sebuah rasa penyesalan terlintas begitu saja di pikiran Sehun.

"kau benar benar laki laki bodoh..."ucap Suho menghampiri Luhan yang terisak keras di atas ranjang.

"seharusnya kau meminta pertanggung jawaban pada laki laki brengsek yang telah menyetubuhimu, Seharusnya kau menghukum laki laki brengsek yang telah membuatmu terluka, bukan menyuruhnya untuk pergi! Mengapa kau sangat bodoh membiarkan laki laki brengsek sepertinya pergi setelah ia melecehkanmu ? katakan sesuatu Luhan! Apa kau benar benar bodoh?"lanjut Suho yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar isak tangis Luhan yang semakin keras di dalam ruangan itu. Suho meraih bahu Luhan lembut, membantunya untuk duduk, tapi erangan Luhan membuatnya urung.

"sakit...hiks..."bisik Luhan yang kembali merasakan panas di area pantatnya.

Suho memeluk tubuh Luhan yang masih berbaring, pria itu ikut meneteskan air matanya melihat keadaan Luhan, ia kecup pelipis Luhan berulang ulang, sementara Luhan hanya diam masih dengan isakannya yang tak kunjung mereda.

"maafkan keluargaku, kau pantas membenci keluargaku, tapi aku mohon maafkan Sehun. Aku tahu itu sulit bagimu, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak meminta hal ini. Sehun adalah anakku, anak kandungku. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku sebagai ibunya menyesal telah membiarkannya melakukan hal buruk padamu. Sehun adalah anakku yang manis, tapi ia berubah karena ia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tuanya di saat umurnya menginjak 12 tahun, hingga ia memiliki sikap yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Aku sangat kecewa melihatnya tumbuh seperti itu Luhan tapi aku lebih kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa merawatnya dengan benar, maka dari itu aku mohon padamu, izinkan Sehun bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini hingga kau benar benar sehat, setelah itu kau bebas untuk menjauhinya atapun membencinya. Aku hanya meminta itu Luhan, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi putraku tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sangat buruk, dan aku tidak ingin mempunyai putra yang tidak bisa bertanggung jawab, aku mohon Luhan."

Sehun lagi lagi merasakan hatinya bergetar mendengar ucapan yang kali ini keluar dari mulut ibunya, sekecewa itukah Suho padanya? Seburuk itukah sikapnya hingga membuat ibu yang sangat ia sayangi ikut terluka akibat perbuatannya? Bahkan ibunya membongkar rahasianya sendiri pada Luhan, meskipun sebelumnya ia sudah menceritakannya pada Luhan.

Luhan memandang wajah Suho, ia merasa sedikit iba melihat raut wajah pria yang berstatus sebagai ibu kandung Sehun. Tapi ia tidak bisa untuk memaafkan Sehun dengan mudah, menyebut namanya saja membuat Luhan mual.

"akan ku pikirkan..."gumam Luhan datar, lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Suho menarik ujung bibirnya, ia tahu Luhan adalah orang baik.

"terima kasih Luhan..."ucap Suho berbinar, membuat Kris yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan, diam diam menghela nafas lega.

"kau hanya akan berdiri disitu? Cepat ambil mangkuk itu dan bantu Luhan menghabiskan buburnya!"ketus Suho menatap Sehun tajam, membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

Sehun segera mengambil mengkuk di atas nakas, dan Suho berdiri untuk memberikan tempat pada Sehun.

"tidak perlu berlebihan, aku bisa menghabiskannya sendiri!"ucap Luhan.

"dengan keadaan berbaring? Buburnya akan tumpah. Bukankah kau sudah menyetujuinya Luhan?"tanya Suho

"aku hanya bilang, jika aku akan memikirkannya."jawab Luhan masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Tak ada jawaban lagi, membuat Luhan merasa sedikit tidak enak. Ia menatap Suho yang kini menatapnya memohon.

"baiklah, anda bisa keluar sekarang!"ucap Luhan membuat Suho kembali tersenyum

"sekali lagi, terimakasih Luhan." Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Setelah orang tua Sehun benar benar sudah keluar, Sehun segera duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan.

"minggir, orang tuamu sudah pergi! Tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi, aku bisa memakannya sendiri."desis Luhan mengambil mangkuk yang Sehun pegang tanpa menatap Sehun.

"aku akan membantumu, sebagai permintaan maaf."ucap Sehun.

"aku sudah bilang pada ibumu jika aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi pergilah!"sahut Luhan dengan nada dingin.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Sehun akhirnya berdiri dan beralih ke arah ranjangnya sendiri untuk memperhatikan Luhan.

Luhan berusaha memasukkan sesuap bubur pada mulutnya, tapi bubur itu malah terjatuh di area lehernya, membuat Sehun langsung mengambil mangkuk dan sendok yang di pegang Luhan.

"sudah kubilang, aku akan membantumu, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"ucap Sehun sedikit kesal, ia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan bubur yang mengenai leher Luhan, ia dapat melihat bercak merah yang masih sedikit terlihat di area leher Luhan, dan itu membuatnya kembali menyesal.

"mengapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku Sehun?"ucap Luhan, Sehun hanya diam menyuapkan 1 sedok bubur ke mulut Luhan.

"kupikir kita bisa menjadi teman, tapi ternyata..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena bibirnya bergetar hebat, satu air mata lolos lagi dari mata rusa milik Luhan.

"kau cengeng..."ucap Sehun dan menyuapkan 1 sedok lagi, tapi Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menolak suapan dari Sehun.

"pantatku terasa sangat sakit, tubuhku terasa sangat pegal dan juga...bahuku, bahuku mulai membengkak lagi, aku kehilangan semuanya Sehun. Tubuhku, impianku, rasa percaya diriku semuanya hilang karenamu, kau masih bisa menganggapku cengeng setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kecewa karena perkataan Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan yang masih menangis, membiarkan Luhan meluapkan semuanya melalui air matanya.

"ini adalah air mata terakhir yang kulihat darimu, aku tidak ingin kau menangisi masalah ini terus menerus. Pegang janjiku, aku akan membantumu meraih mimpimu, aku akan mengantarkanmu berobat untuk bahumu, dan membantumu agar menjadi seorang atlet renang lagi, tapi aku minta maaf soal tubuhmu, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan keperjakaanmu karena itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin. Dengan syarat jangan menolak bantuan dariku, dan semuanya akan kembali."ucap Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan yang seakan tak ada hentinya.

Sehun meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu keatas nakas lalu meraih bahu Luhan, ia memaksa Luhan untuk duduk mengabaikan desisan sakit yang selalu Luhan lontarkan setiap pergerakannya.

"sakit...Sehun...hiks..."isak Luhan saat Sehun berusaha untuk membuatnya duduk, tapi Sehun tidak mempedulikannya hingga Luhan hanya diam dan terisak karena tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan kepalanya semakin pusing.

"tubuhmu akan kehilangan fungsi jika kau hanya akan berbaring di atas ranjang, dan tentu saja akan terasa semakin sakit. Maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini, ini semua terjadi di luar kendaliku."ucap Sehun yang memperbaiki letak bantal di balik punggung Luhan agar Luhan merasa nyaman.

"percayalah, aku benar benar menyesal. Sekarang berhenti menangis dan habiskan bubur ini!"lanjut Sehun mulai menyuapkan 1 sendok lagi.

Luhan hanya diam dan menerima suapan demi suapan yang Sehun berikan untuknya, Luhan antara percaya dan tidak pada Sehun karena wajah laki laki itu kelewat datar, hingga ia sulit menemukan kesungguhan dari raut wajah Sehun.

Setelah makan dan meminum obatnya, Sehun membersihkan kamar mereka sedangkan Luhan hanya memperhatikannya.

 **Cklek...**

"kalian berdua di panggil kepala sekolah..."ucap Dong goo, Sehun mengangguk.

"aku yang akan pergi, kau tidur saja. Aku akan mengatakan jika kau sakit." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun segera mengambil botol yang ia simpan di bawah ranjangnya-berisi air suci yang mereka dapatkan saat di hutan- karena ia tahu pasti kepala sekolah mencari mereka untuk air ini.

.

.

"kudengar dia sudah tahu semuanya."ucap kepala sekolah pada pria tinggi yang duduk di depannya.

"itu benar."

"lalu hubungan kalian?" tanya Hangeng membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"kami sudah berakahir, tapi..."

"tapi apa?"tanya Hangeng saat Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya terlalu lama.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa menerimanya, dia menolak bertemu eomma, menolak berbicara denganku saat aku menganggapnya adik, dan juga tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini benar benar menyiksa."jawab Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar karena terlalu lelah memikirkan hubungannya yang rumit dan berbelit belit.

"mungkin jika kau memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain membuat Baekhyun lambat laun akan menerima kenyataan jika kalian memang saudara, bukan sepasang kekasih lagi."usul Hangeng.

"atau malah membuatnya berbuat nekat ? semuanya bisa saja terjadi appa!"sahut Chanyeol

"jika itu terjadi, kau harus mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun masih bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu, appa dan eomma juga akan membantumu. Lagi pula Baekhyun sudah besar, jadi ia akan cepat mengerti dengan hubungan ini."ucap Hangeng

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya? Memikirkan itu saja membuat Chanyeol merasa sesak.

"di sekolah ini tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku kecuali Baekhyun."jujur Chanyeol.

"kau ingat Nana ? gadis cantik yang dulu sangat kau sukai, dia semakin cantik saat ini, beberapa hari lalu dia menelfonku dan mengatakan jika ia kini berada di Korea untuk tugas magangnya selama 1 bulan, mungkin kau bisa menemuinya, aku yakin kau akan kembali menyukainya karena dia benar benar cantik."ucap Hangeng membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Nana?"

"hmm...Nana teman kecilmu dulu di Cina."

 **Tok...tok...tok...**

"masuklah!"

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sehun yang kini berjalan mendekat.

"duduklah!" Sehunpun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"ada apa kepala sekolah?"tanya Sehun.

"dimana Luhan?"tanya Hangeng.

"dia sedang sakit, bahunya bengkak karena kita terjatuh dari tebing saat mengambil air ini."jawab Sehun tanpa keraguan dan memberikan 1 botol air suci pada Hangeng.

"apa kalian sudah mendapat pengobatan?"

"tentu, kami langsung pergi ke UKS asrama."

"hmmm...baiklah, selamat atas kedatangan kalian dan ini..."ucap Hangeng mengembalikan botol yang tadi diberikan Sehun, membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"aku tidak butuh air itu, buang saja atau kau siramkan pada tumbuhan di depan halaman agar tumbuhannya semakin subur." Ucap Hangeng santai, membuat Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

"anda menyuruh kami berdua mengambil air ini dengan keadaan hampir sekarat, dan kini anda menyuruhku untuk membuang air ini? Sungguh sulit di percaya, aku keluar!" desis Sehun tajam lalu segera pergi setelah meraih botol itu dengan kasar, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar Sehun menyindir ayahnya.

Sehun berjalan dengan raut wajah datarnya yang semakin terlihat tajam, membuat beberapa teman temannya yang lewat menjadi takut, bahkan Dong goo yang akan menyapanya urung karena menyadari raut wajah Sehun yang tak bersahabat.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang berbeda kelamin ini saling tatap di dalam caffeebay, lalu mereka tersenyum canggung.

"aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingatku Chan..."kekeh gadis cantik itu, Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

Ayahnya benar, Nana tumbuh menjadi gadis yang semakin cantik. Kulitnya yang sangat putih, tubuh tinggi jenjangnya bak seorang model dengan perutnya yang langsing dan ramping, dan wajahnya yang tak perlu di ragukan lagi, terlihat sangat cantik.

"aku juga tidak menyangka jika kau terlihat lebih cantik di bandingkan 5 tahun lalu."sahut Chanyeol dan tersenyum dengan tampan.

"wahhh...jangan bilang jika kau masih menyukaiku dobi! Kau juga, aku terkejut melihatmu tadi, kau sangat tinggi dan juga semakin tampan, aku pikir aku salah orang tadi"sahut Nana dan tertawa kecil, tak lama pesanan mereka datang.

"kau masih mengingat minuman favoritku ? kau tidak bisa melupakanku ya? Jangan bilang jika kau masih belum pernah memiliki kekasih karena masih menyukaiku?" goda Nana, ia hanya tidak ingin merasa canggung, karena bagaimanapun juga ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 5 tahun lalu.

Chanyeol lagi lagi tersenyum, ucapan ayahnya tidak ada salahnya, mencoba tidak apa apa bukan? Lagi pula ia sedikit tertarik lagi dengan Nana, kecantikan wanita itu membuat Chanyeol kembali kemasa lalu.

"apa kau tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama Nana?"tanya Chanyeol, Nana menyesap Vanilla late nya lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"dulu tidak, tapi jika sekarang boleh juga. Aku tidak akan malu menggandengmu di depan teman temanku nanti hehehe..."jawab Nana masih dengan senyumannya.

"kalau begitu ayo jalan jalan seharian bersamaku, genggam tanganku di depan teman temanmu."ucap Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh karena ucapannya sendiri.

Nana hanya mencibir, lalu tertawa.

"boleh juga, lagi pula aku masih merindukan dobiku ini..."sahut Nana, Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar Nana memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecilnya dulu.

"ayah bilang kau kesini untuk magang selama 1 bulan, magang untuk apa?"tanya Chanyeol setelah menyesap Americano nya.

"aku kan sekolah model, tentu saja aku akan magang disini selama 1 bulan untuk menjadi model. Jika aku berhasil membuat beberapa perusahaan entertaiment besar melirikku, aku akan segera debut menjadi model yang sesungguhnya. Bukankah aku hebat?"jawab Nana dengan nada bangga, Chanyeol mengacungkan 2 ibu jarinya.

"kau sangat hebat, makanya kau terlihat semakin cantik, ternyata profesimu sebagai seorang model, kau pasti banyak perawatan."

"tentu, aku hampir menghabiskan uang 5 juta hanya untuk merawat kuku tangan setiap minggunya, belum lagi kuku kaki dan perawatan tubuhku, wahh...aku benar benar menghabiskan banyak uang untuk ini. Kau carilah pekerjaan yang menghasilkan banyak uang jika ingin menikahiku." gurau Nana.

"tentu saja, aku akan menjadi pria terkaya lalu menikahimu!"sahut Chanyeol.

Keduanya tertawa karena percakapan konyol mereka.

"jadi hari ini kita jalan jalan?"tanya Chanyeol, Nana mengangguk setuju.

"lagi pula teman temanku sedang tidur di apartemen yang kami sewa."jawab Nana menyetujui.

.

.

Satu minggu pun terlewati, sekolah menjadi sangat ramai karena hari ini adalah hari dimana perlombaan MMA yang tempatnya terjadwal di sekolahan mereka sendiri. Tentu saja itu tidak membuat pihak sekolah panik, karena di sekolah itu sudah mempunyai tempat khusus perlombaan MMA yang terbilang cukup besar.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya memperhatikan setiap orang yang masuk kedalam sekolahan mereka bersama Baekhyun disampingnya.

"sudah kubilang, Kai tidak akan datang Kyung."ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan setiap orang yang masuk, ia yakin jika Kai akan datang karena ini perlombaan besar tingkat sekolah yang melibatkan sekolah dari negara China dan London.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka, membuat degup jantung Kyungsoo semakin keras, ia mengantisipasi jika yang berada di dalam mobil hitam itu adalah Kai.

Tapi perkiraannya salah, saat pintu mobil itu terbuka, mereka berdua hanya mendapati wanita cantik yang kini melangkahkan kaki jenjang di area sekolah. Mata mereka berdua mengikuti setiap langkah wanita itu.

"wahh...siapa dia?"kagum Kyungsoo

"entahlah...kupikir dia murid sekolah luar, atau murid dari sekolah Cina? Tapi tubuhnya tinggi seperti orang London, wajahnya juga terlihat sedikit seperti itu, mungkin keturunan dari negara campuran." Sambung Baekhyun masih memperhatikan wanita itu.

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol dan ayahnya yang baru saja keluar di depan pintu masuk sekolah, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Chanyeol memeluk wanita itu dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia juga melihat Hangeng berkomunikasi dengan wanita itu.

Baekhyun masih menatap interaksi antara Chanyeol, Hangeng dan wanita itu, ia mengira ngira ada hubungan apa di antara ketiganya, hingga tatapan matanya bertemu dengan sorot tajam Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun ah...!" panggil Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, tapi Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap orang orang yang terlihat asing mulai memasuki area sekolahannya.

"Chanyeol memanggilmu Baek."ucap Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak mau jika ia mengenalkanku dengan pacar barunya"sahut Baekhyun cepat, pria mungil itu hanya menatap kosong pada keramaian di area sekolahnya.

.

.

"kau tidak ingin melihat perlombaan MMA?"tanya Sehun

"aku benci perkelahian."jawab Luhan yang kini duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membaca komik anime koleksinya.

Keadaan Luhan mulai membaik, pantatnya tidak lagi terasa sakit, dan bahunya tidak membengkak seperti 3 hari lalu, tapi ia masih merasa sedikit nyeri jika ada yang menyentuhnya. Selama 1 minggu Sehun selalu memperhatikan Luhan, mengikuti kelas yang sama dengan Luhan, mengambilkan Luhan makan dan membantu Luhan dengan alasan ingin bertanggung jawab hingga Luhan mendapatkan kembali kehidupannya yang dulu.

5 hari yang lalu juga, Baekhyun sempat memaki Sehun ini dan itu juga membuat keributan di kamar mereka, tapi Luhan mengatakan jika Sehun sudah meminta maaf, akhirnya Baekhyun pun berhenti memakinya, meskipun ia masih menyimpan rasa kesal pada Sehun.

"itu bukan perkelahian Luhan, ayo ! kau tidak bosan berdiam diri di kamar terus?"ajak Sehun lagi menutup komik yang sedang di baca Luhan.

"kau terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam urusanku Oh Sehun!"desis Luhan menatap sebal ke arah Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu menarik tangan Luhan agar laki laki itu ikut keluar.

Sekolah menjadi semakin ramai, bahkan di lorong asramanya yang biasanya sepi kini di penuhi banyak orang yang berbicara dengan bahasa asing dan juga wajah mereka yang asing bagi keduanya.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana yang ia pakai, dan berjalan dengan gagahnya di samping Luhan.

Luhan sendiri hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena ia masih mengenakan kaos putih berlengan pendek dengan celana denim ¾ dan jangan lupakan rambut Luhan yang masih terikat, sangat menggemaskan. Luhan mengikat rambutnya seperti itu karena ia merasa rambut bagian depan mulai memanjang dan itu mengganggunya untuk membaca, jadi ia ikat saja menjadi apple hair, tapi dengan tidak sopannya Sehun menariknya keluar. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja biru tua yang ia lipat hingga siku dengan celana jins dan juga rambut blonde nya ia naikkan sementara rambut hitam tipis di sisi kanan dan kiri terpotong dengan sangat rapi, membuat penampilan Sehun terlihat sangat keren meskipun hanya memakai baju santai.

Banyak pasang mata yang tertuju pada mereka saat mereka berdua berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang ramai, membuat Luhan semakin ciut karena penampilan konyolnya, ia memegang rambut yang ia ikat, Luhan ingin melepasnya tapi jika ia lepas, rambutnya akan terlihat lebih berantakan karena ia tidak membawa sisir rambut.

"excuse me..."ucap seorang wanita yang berada di depan mereka, dari wajahnya sudah terlihat jika wanita itu adalah orang London, dan juga pakaian serba pendek yang digunakan wanita itu.

"i'm sorry, but i and my friends is very curious about this. What's your name? I'm Jessie."ucap wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mungkin Luhan mengira wanita itu bertingkah tidak sopan dengan gayanya, tapi bagi Sehun itu hal biasa karena di Amerika juga seperti itu.

"i'm Sehun and he Luhan, nice to meet you Jessie."jawab Sehun lalu segera melewati wanita itu di ikuti dengan Luhan.

"wait a minute..."cegah wanita yang bernama Jessie itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"you two a twins? I mean the face and name looks like Sehun and Luhan."ucap wanita itu lagi membuat Sehun dan Luhan sedikit terkejut, meskipun Luhan tidak terlalu lancar berbahasa inggris, tapi ia mengerti maksud wanita itu.

"you must be his younger brother ? you're so adorable, look at your hair hehehe...how old are you brother cute?"tanya wanita itu pada Luhan, membuat Luhan dengan otomatis memegang lengan kemeja Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung yang menggemaskan, membuat wanita di depannya segera menarik pipi Luhan karena gemas.

Sehun sedikit terkekeh menatap Luhan yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"he is 15th years old. We got to go, bye Jessie" ucap Sehun lalu segera pergi dengan Luhan yang masih memegang lengan kemejanya.

"kau bilang aku umur berapa? Umur 15 tahun? Yang benar saja Sehun!" pekik Luhan tak terima, Sehun terkekeh lagi.

"memangnya dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu aku harus menjawab umur berapa jika tidak 15 tahun? Bahkan dia membicarakan rambutmu haha..."tawa Sehun membuat Luhan semakin kesal dan mencubit lengannya.

"ini semua salahmu!" pekik Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, Sehun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dimana tempat perlombaan dilaksanakan, Kyungsoo bilang ia akan ke dapur karena ia harus membantu menyiapkan hidangan untuk para guru sekolah luar, dan juga mengatur konsumsi untuk semua siswa siswi yang berada dalam gedung sekolah ini, jadi ia berjalan sendirian di tengah ramainya gedung sekolah.

"kau Baekhyun?"tebak seorang wanita berpakaian super pendek dengan style yang sangat keren, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang idol.

Baekhyun menatap wanita itu bingung, lalu ia teringat jika wanita itu adalah wanita yang kedatangannya di sambut Chanyeol dan ayahnya, juga wanita yang mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasang wajah datar pada wanita di depannya yang tersenyum, semakin terlihat cantik dan Baekhyun muak menyadari hal itu.

"jadi benar kau Baekhyun adik tiri Chanyeol? Wahh... kau sangat manis."ucap wanita itu lagi mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas, tapi Baekhyun menepisnya kasar.

"Nana..!"panggil Chanyeol, Nana melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam saat laki laki tinggi itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"ternyata kau disini sayang..."ucap Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut panjang milik Nana, dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin sesak.

Nana terkekeh, lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"adikmu benar benar sangat manis Dobi..."ucap Nana dengan nada yang begitu ceria, mengabaikan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah menahan marah, ia masih punya rasa malu untuk tidak manangis di tengah keramaian. Dan apa tadi itu panggilan sayang untuk Chanyeol?

"dia memang sangat manis, sikapnya juga sangat manis. Aku benar benar menyayangi adik tiriku."sahut Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis, tapi Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baekhyunie... perkenalkan namaku Nana, aku kekasih dari kakakmu. Kau tahu ? kakakmu benar benar orang yang sangat setia, bahkan ia menungguku hingga 5 tahun, kau sangat beruntung memiliki kakak sepertinya."ucap Nana memegang lengan Baekhyun.

"jika benar dia laki laki yang setia, dia tidak akan menduakanmu selama 1 tahun lebih!"desis Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol tajam lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan juga Nana.

Nana menatap Chanyeol bingung, tapi Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum seolah mengatakan jika itu bukan apa apa.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa gesa untuk naik ke atap sekolah yang menurutnya akan sangat sepi karena yang lain akan sangat sibuk menonton perlombaan MMA. Ia menahan air matanya saat menaiki tangga menuju atap Sekolah.

Ia membuka atap sekolah dengan kasar dan segera berlari ketengah, tapi ia malah menabrak seseorang hingga membuatnya jatuh. Aneh, ia yang menabrak tapi ia sendiri yang terjatuh.

"maafkan aku... apa kau terluka?"tanya orang itu.

Baekhyun tetap terduduk dibawah, ia sudah menangis karena sudah tidak tahan dengan emosinya membuat laki laki yang ia tabrak bingung.

"kau terluka?"tanya laki laki itu lagi, Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun tetap terisak, mengabaikan jika laki laki yang ia tabrak akan menganggapnya aneh. Sementara laki laki itu berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan memperhatikannya, laki laki itu bisa melihat jika Baekhyun menangis karena masalah keluarganya, anggap saja laki laki itu mempunyai indra ke6.

"jangan menangis, lagi pula nanti masalahnya juga lebih berat."ucap laki laki itu enteng.

Baekhyun langsung menatapnya nyalang masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"wahh...eyelinermu bagus sekali? Bahkan saat kau menangis eyelinermu tidak luntur."ucap laki laki itu yang kini sudah berjongkok di depan Baekhyun memperhatikan mata Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun menatap laki laki di depannya aneh.

"apa merek eyelinermu? Eyelinerku mudah luntur jika aku berkeringat dan aku sangat kesal, tapi eyelinermu tetap utuh meskipun kau menangis."tanya laki laki itu penasaran.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya dan mengusap air matanya, lalu menatap laki laki di depannya.

"akhirnya berhenti juga, jangan menangis."ucap laki laki itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"aku Jung Daehyun, kau?"lanjut laki laki yang kita ketahui bernama Daehyun.

"Byun Baekhyun."jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"wahh... nama kita hampir mirip! Baekhyun Daehyun, hanya berbeda 'Baek' dan 'Dae' saja. Dan kita sama sama suka eyeliner, apa aku benar?" tanya Daehyun

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum, ia pikir laki laki bernama Daehyun itu cukup menyenangkan, ia bahkan lupa dengan masalah hubungan Chanyeol, dia dan juga Nana.

"kau sekolah dimana?"tanya Baekhyun.

"kau tau pegunungan Moorim ? di daerah situ sekolahku, Moorim School."jawab Daehyun.

"tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."gumam Baekhyun.

"tentu, kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti"sahut Daehyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"hah?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, tapi Daehyun malah tertawa.

"kita kan teman, sesekali kita bertemu lagi tidak masalah bukan? Tenang saja, aku laki laki yang baik."ucap Daehyun, Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

"aku semakin curiga..."sambung Baekhyun lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"jadi kau menangis karena masalah keluarga?"tanya Daehyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"tanya Baekhyun

"aku bisa melihatnya dari raut wajah dan tatapan matamu"jawab Daehyun , tapi Baekhyun masih menatapnya seperti kurang puas dengan jawaban Daehyun

"aku masuk ke kelas psikolog, jika kau ingin tau."lanjut Daehyun, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"pantas saja, kau bisa melihatnya. Aku harus hati hati."ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun terkekeh.

"mau ku temani hingga perlombaan selesai?"tawar Daehyun, Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"jika tidak merepotkanmu."balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

.

.

Seharian ini Sehun dan Luhan terus bersama, meskipun mereka jarang sekali berbicara satu sama lain, tapi mereka tetap pergi bersama. Alasannya karena Baekhyun tidak ada dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk di dapur, akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk mengikuti Sehun karena laki laki itu tidak akan membiarkan Luhan berdiam diri di kamar seharian di saat sekolah mereka sedang mengadakan lomba besar, Sehun bilang ia harus berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Luhan tersentak kala tangan Sehun merangkulnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mereka, dengan pelan Luhan melepaskannya karena tubuhnya sedikit bergetar takut.

"aku masih memiliki trauma dengan sentuhanmu."ucap Luhan membuat Sehun sadar.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Luhan dengan keadaan hening, perlombaan sudah selesai dan akan di lanjutkan esok hari, jadi asrama mulai sedikit sepi karena siswa siswi sekolah lain sudah kembali ke tempat penginapan mereka.

"Luhan!" panggil Baekhyun dari bawah tangga.

Luhan menatapnya dan Baekhyun segera berlari ke arahnya.

"pelan pelan Baek!"tegur Luhan karena Baekhyun berlari untuk menaiki tangga.

"hehe...malam ini tidur denganku ya? Kyungsoo bilang ia akan kerja sampai larut karena ia sudah membolos selama 4 hari, aku tidak tahu ia akan pulang jam berapa."ucap Baekhyun, Luhan langsung mengangguk setuju.

"aku akan tidur di kamar Baekhyun." Sehun mengangguk

"terserah kau saja."sahut Sehun acuh lalu segera meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang bersorak senang dan langsung menuruni tangga dengan semangat.

"ayo bawa makanan sebanyak banyaknya, kita akan menonton film yang baru ku download nanti!"ucap Baekhyun semangat dan mengambil beberapa snack di dapur asrama, sementara Luhan mengambil beberapa kotak susu dan 2 botol air dingin.

"sepertinya ini snack milik Shannon, aku akan bilang padanya besok"gumam Baekhyun dan mengambil snack milik temannya.

Setelah selesai mereka segera pergi ke kamar, tapi mereka bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk kedalam asrama. Baekhyun melihat jam dinding asrama dan jarum jam menunjuk angka 23.15.

"Luhan kau duluan saja, bisa kau bawakan ini?" Luhan mengangguk

"tentu."sahutnya lalu segera mengambil snack yang berada di tangan Baekhyun dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

"kau dari mana?"tanya Baekhyun langsung saat Chanyeol akan melewatinya.

"kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam, tidurlah! Kau terlihat sangat lelah."ucap Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"aku akan segera tidur jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku, kau dari mana? Kenapa baru datang? Ini sudah larut malam, dan kau tidak sedang bekerja part time."jawab Baekhyun dengan beberapa pertanyaan lain yang muncul.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat lalu membelai pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit tirus beberapa hari ini.

"ini sudah sangat malam, kita bicarakan besok. Selamat malam adik manisku..."ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun.

 **Greb...**

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun memeluknya erat dari belakang, ia ingin melepaskannya sebelum isak tangis Baekhyun mulai terdengar oleh indra pendengar nya.

"kau pergi bersama wanita itu...hiks...dan kau baru saja mengantarkannya pulang...hiks...apa aku benar Chanyeol?"tanya Baekhyun di sela sela isakannya.

"hmmm...aku baru saja mengantarnya pulang."jawab Chanyeol sambil melepas pelukan dari Baekyun, ia berbalik menatap wajah Baekhyun yang lagi lagi menunjukkan raut wajah terluka padanya.

"aku tidak masalah jika kau duakan yeol, asal kau tidak memberikan seluruh perhatianmu padanya dan mengabaikanku...hiks...aku teriksa dengan perasaan ini."ucap Baekhyun memohon.

"Baekhyun, tolong dengarkan aku. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan aku sudah mencintai orang lain, begitu juga denganmu, kau harus mencintai orang lain sama seperti yang kulakukan. Kita saudara dan kita tidak bisa menjalin hubungan seperti itu lagi, aku mohon mengertilah, tidakkah kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami semua ini?" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat lembut, takut jika ia akan melukai si mungil yang masih menangis di depannya, walau kenyataannya ia memang sudah menyakiti pria yang masih di cintainya itu.

"tidak bisakah kau memperjuangkan hubungan kita yeol? Jangan berkata jika kita sudah putus, karena aku tidak pernah mengatakan iya."

"harus kuperjuangkan seperti apa lagi Baek? Coba katakan padaku? Ayahku terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bersama ibumu, aku tidak pernah melihat kebahagiaannya lagi setelah ibuku meninggal dunia, dan sekarang...bisakah aku merebut kebahagiaannya setelah ia dengan berbesar hati merawatku seorang diri dan berusaha membuatku bahagia di atas penderitaannya? Dan juga apa kau tega melihat ibumu merasa tertekan seperti sekarang karena kau mendiaminya bahkan kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya ?"tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang begitu frustasi, tidak bisakah Baekhyun memahami semua ini?

"mereka sudah tua dan akan segera mati, aku tidak mau mengalah pada orang yang sudah tua seperi mereka, kini giliranku untuk mendapatkan kebahagian karena mereka sudah mendapatkannya saat mereka masih muda!"sahut Baekhyun ketus dengan wajah memerah.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" bentak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan menatap Chanyeol takut takut karena pria itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

"mereka orang tuamu! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kau menyumpahi mereka agar segera mati ? mengapa kau sangat egois ? tidak puaskah kau dengan status kita yang sekarang ? aku tidak jauh darimu, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu karena aku adalah kakakmu! Tidak bisakah kau menerimanya Baek? Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan akal sehatmu hanya karena masalah ini?"

"kau yang membuatku seperti ini..hiks... karenamu untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa membenci ibuku, karenamu juga aku bisa kehilangan akal sehatku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau yang membuatku seperti ini yeol... apa kau juga tidak bisa melihat seberapa besar cintaku yang ku berikan seluruhnya padamu? Kau tahu? Aku benar benar ingin membunuh gadis itu saat ia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasihmu, tidakkah kau bangga padaku karena aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukannya?" Baekhyun semakin terisak, ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya menjadi begitu egois, ia sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam pada cinta yang Chanyeol tawarkan untuknya hingga ia tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk kembali ke permukaan. 

Perlahan tubuh Baekhyun terduduk di bawah masih dengan isakannya yang semakin keras, Chanyeol hanya menelan ludahnya susah payah karena sebenarnya ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tubuh rapuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya dan mencium bibirnya agar tidak lagi terisak, ia meraskan sakit pada hatinya, sama seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan hanya saja ia pandai menutupinya tidak seperti Baekhyun yang memang selalu terbuka.

"pergilah yeol... pergilah yang jauh, kemanapun asal tidak berada dalam jangkauanku...hiks... jangan menghubungiku, jangan berusaha menanyakan kabarku karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama...hiks... aku akan mencoba mengerti dan menerima semua ini, asal kau tak lagi muncul di hadapanku."gumam Baekhyun masih terduduk di bawah Chanyeol, Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, meskipun ia tahu jika Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"aku tidak mau!" tolak Chanyeol mentah mentah.

"kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi, jika kau tidak bisa pergi maka aku yang akan pergi. Aku tidak bisa terus tersiksa dengan perasaan ini, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku saat melihatmu, jadi kumohon...jika kau tidak bisa bersamaku maka biarkan kita berpisah seutuhnya, seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain." Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon.

Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun, lalu segera menarik dagu Baekhyun dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Ia tidak peduli jika ini masih berada di lingkungan asrama dan akan ada orang yang melihat mereka, Chanyeol tak peduli.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tetesan air mata Chanyeol yang terjatuh pada pipinya, ia tahu jika Chanyeol masih mencintainya. Baekhyun mulai membalas lumatan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang mencengkram baju bagian depan Chanyeol erat, ia juga tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat mereka.

Sedangkan di atas sana Hangeng terpaku melihat kejadian itu, ia melihat semuanya dari awal. Mulai dari Luhan yang mengambil alih snack yang di bawa Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol yang melumat bibir Baekhyun di bawah sana. Ia juga dapat mendengar setiap perkataan yang meluncur pada bibir keduanya karena asrama sangatlah sepi, dan ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo membersihkan kedai tempatnya bekerja, karena selama 4 hari kedepan ia yang di tugaskan untuk menutup kedainya. Setelah mengepel lantai kedai, Kyungsoo terduduk di salah satu kursi.

Ia menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk arah 00.45 , ia menatap ponselnya menimbang nimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk menghubungi Kai, karena jujur saja Kyungsoo sangat ingin menghubungi pria tan itu sejak pagi tadi setelah ia meminta no. Ponsel Kai pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika Kai tidak mengangkatnya, karena ini sudah terlalu larut dan mungkin Kai juga sudah tertidur.

" _halo..."_

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat Kai menjawabnya, dari nada bicaranya, Kyungsoo bisa tau jika Kai baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"hmmm...apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"tanya Kyungsoo lebih lembut di banding dengan saat ia meminjam ponsel milik Chanyeol.

" _Kyungsoo?"_ __

"ya, ini nomor ponselku dan kau harus menyimpannya."ucap Kyungsoo.

Hening, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua hanya diam, tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

Namun Kai merasa ada sesuatu dan samar samar ia mendengar Kyungsoo yang sedang menarik ingusnya agar tak keluar.

" _apa di Korea udaranya sangat dingin ? kau flu ?"_ tanya Kai pada akhirnya, tapi tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo, hingga beberapa detik Kyungsoo mulai membuka suaranya.

"kembalilah Kai..."bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

" _Kyungsoo..."_ __

"kumohon...aku tidak tahu apa artinya ini, tapi aku benar benar merindukanmu. Pagiku terasa sepi karena tidak ada kau yang selalu menggangguku, dan aku bosan karena tidak ada orang yang bisa kumarahi selain dirimu. Cepat kembali dan aku akan memarahimu...dan juga aku akan menghargai setiap detik kehadiranmu."ucapan Kyungsoo semakin pelan di bagian akhir.

" _aku benar benar sudah pindah Kyungsoo"_ __

"aku akan berkecan dengan orang lain jika kau tidak segera kembali!"

" _Kyungsoo aku..."_

"satu minggu, waktumu hanya satu minggu. Setelah itu aku akan benar benar berkencan dengan orang lain jika kau tidak datang, aku memaafkanmu karena kau tidak mengikuti perlombaanmu dan tidak mengembalikan bukuku, tapi untuk seminggu ini aku akan bersungguh sungguh."sahut Kyungsoo cepat.

"aku anggap kau setuju, sampai bertemu minggu depan Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Kai.

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi meluncur saat ia menelfon Kai, ia benar benar merindukan pria itu, ia takut jika suatu saat Kai akan memiliki kekasih sama seperti Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja, ia benar benar berharap jika Kai akan datang minggu depan.

 **TBC**

 **Terimakasih buat semua reviewnya ^^aku baca semua review dari kalian dan itu buat aku senyum senyum sendiri :3 / seriusan/**

 **Meliarisky7:** iya kasian mereka, aku sendiri juga gak tega ngetiknya :3 semoga mereka bener bener bersatu. Terimakasih buat reviewnya ^^

 **Luluhunhun :** Sehun emang jahat, beraninya nyakitin Luhan /Sehun : Lu yang ngetik pliss/ kkkk BTW makasih reviewnya, dan ini udah di lanjut.

 **Daebaektaeluv :** Suho udah tau tuh kkkk...makasih udah review, dan selamat membaca chap6 ^^

 **Bijin YJS** : jangan benci Sehun T.T Sehun hanya menjalani peran /plakk/ makasih udah review ^^

 **Vietrona Chan :** tuh Sehunnya udah minta maaf ke Luhan :3makasih udah review

 **Chenma :** jangan kutuk Sehun nanti Luhan gak ada pasangannya kkkk... Kris udah tau kok kebusukan Jessica makanya dia benci sama Jessica, di Chap depan bakal di jelasin lagi tentang masa lalu mereka, Suho sayang sama Luhan gak ya ?kkkk... makasih udah review, selamat membaca di chap 6 ini. ^^

 **Serine Oh :** pasti nanti ada saatnya dimana hunhan tebar moment manis mereka hehe..makasih udah review.

 **JungHunHan :** aku juga seneng sama peran Sehun yang kek gini kkkk...makasih buat reviewnya ^^

 **Hunhan731 :** salam kenal juga ^^ sehun kan gengnya trio bangsat hehehe makanya sikap dia kayak gitu. Kita sama, aku juga suka sama drama itu ^^ makasih udah review ya..

 **Mr albino :** kan dia maboknya gak aturan, makanya kayak gitu kkkk... makasih buat reviewnya, ini udah di next ^^

 **Yayahunnie** : semoga Chanbaek bisa mempertahankan hubungannya, saya akan cari cara untuk menyatukan mereka kkkkk...makasih buat reviewnya ^^

 **Double Kim :** Sehun udah tanggung jawab tuh kkk...makasih buat reviewnya ini udah di next ^^

 **:** nanti mereka bakal bahagia kok^^ makasih udah review...

 **.58 :** nantikan kisah hunhan di next Chapter^^ makasih buat reviewnya

 **Restikadena :** makasih udah bilang ff ini keren :3 /malu/ makasih buat reviewnya dan moment Chanbaeknya bakal bertebaran di setiap Chapternya^^

Terimakasih banyak buat :

 **Cb614hard ship | OH7 | ohseXiLu | AmeliaOh 21 |Arifahohse |**

 **See you next Chap ^^ semoga kalian menikmati setiap chapternya ^^** __


	7. Chapter 7

_Setelah selesai mereka segera pergi ke kamar, tapi mereka bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk kedalam asrama. Baekhyun melihat jam dinding asrama dan jarum jam menunjuk angka 23.15._

" _Luhan kau duluan saja, bisa kau bawakan ini?" Luhan mengangguk_

" _tentu."sahutnya lalu segera mengambil snack yang berada di tangan Baekhyun dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar._

 _ **Greb...**_

 _Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun memeluknya erat dari belakang, ia ingin melepaskannya sebelum isak tangis Baekhyun mulai terdengar oleh indra pendengar nya._

" _Kyungsoo aku..."_

" _satu minggu, waktumu hanya satu minggu. Setelah itu aku akan benar benar berkencan dengan orang lain jika kau tidak datang, aku memaafkanmu karena kau tidak mengikuti perlombaanmu dan tidak mengembalikan bukuku, tapi untuk seminggu ini aku akan bersungguh sungguh."sahut Kyungsoo cepat._

" _aku anggap kau setuju, sampai bertemu minggu depan Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Kai._

 _Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi meluncur saat ia menelfon Kai, ia benar benar merindukan pria itu, ia takut jika suatu saat Kai akan memiliki kekasih sama seperti Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja, ia benar benar berharap jika Kai akan datang minggu depan._

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and other**

 **Main pair: HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek**

 **Genre: Romance School life**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **YAOI. MPREG. Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan keluar dari kamar bersama Baekhyun, semalam Baekhyun meluapkan semua emosinya hingga tertidur karena kelelahan menangis, Luhan pun hanya memberikan nasihat yang baik untuk Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo!"panggil Luhan

Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong sayuran menoleh ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum tipis.

"bisa kau jelaskan darimana kau mendapatkan mata sembab itu Baek ?"tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

"jangan membahasnya, aku tidak ingin moodku buruk di pagi hari."jawab Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, Kyungsoo pun terkekeh karena ia hafal dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun.

"apa menu pagi ini Kyung? Kenapa tidak beli di rumah makan dekat lapangan golf saja?"tanya Baekhyun lagi menghampiri Kyungsoo, di ikuti dengan Luhan yang kini mengendus aroma masakan Kyungsoo yang hampir jadi.

"hanya lauk sederhana dan juga sayur segar, aku harus menghemat uangku karena keperluanku semakin banyak."jawab Kyungsoo

"kau bisa meminjam uangku atau uang Luhan, kami pasti akan meminjamkannya Kyung."ucap Baekhyun.

"aku sudah bekerja, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk meminjam uang jika gajiku masih cukup untuk membeli keperluanku."sahut Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak suka di kasihani.

"berhenti memasak, ikut aku dan Luhan. Kita akan sarapan di rumah makan dekat lapangan golf, aku yang bayar kali ini!" ajak Baekhyun segera menarik Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"tunggu, aku masih menggunakan clemekku!"pekik Kyungsoo

Luhan segera menarik tali clemek yang di gunakan Kyungsoo lalu melemparnya ke arah dapur, ia tidak peduli jika clemek itu tergeletak di lantai.

"kompornya!" pekik Kyungsoo lagi

"aku sudah mematikannya, jadi jangan banyak alasan!"sahut Luhan yang kini ikut menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Aaarghh..."desis Luhan saat ia menabrak tubuh Sehun ketika ia membuka pintu rumah makan dengan kasar dan sedikit berlari, ia hampir saja jatuh jika Sehun tidak menahannya.

Tubuh Luhan kembali bergetar saat Sehun mendekapnya, dengan cepat Luhan memberi jarak.

"m..maaf"gugup Luhan masih bergetar, Sehun hanya menatapnya maklum.

"tidak apa, kau mau pesan apa? Duduklah, aku akan mengambil pesananmu."ucap Sehun mendudukkan Luhan pada kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"tidak perlu, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri"sahut Luhan ingin berdiri, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"duduk saja!"perintah Sehun dan Luhan sedikit cemberut namun menurut.

"makanan sederhana saja"ucap Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun, pertanda jika ia sedang kesal.

"wah..."kagum Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu menyaksikan interaksi antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo...!"panggil Sehun.

Luhan sedikit melirik dan mendapati Sehun yang dengan santainya mengecup pipi tembam Kyungsoo, entah mengapa Luhan tidak suka melihatnya.

"ya! Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan ini di depan teman teman."gumam Kyungsoo sedikit bersemu, jujur saja ia masih merasa malu di perlakukan semanis itu padahal mereka hanya sebatas teman.

"aku sudah lapar, sebaiknya jika kau memang berniat mengambil pesananku cepatlah!"ketus Luhan membuat Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya.

"baiklah, kalian tidak ingin mengambil sarapan juga?"tanya Sehun.

"Kyung, aku akan duduk bersama Chanyeol."ucap Baekhyun yang kini tengah memandang Chanyeol yang duduk di sudut tanpa memesan makanan apapun dan hanya memainkan ponselnya.

"hmm...aku akan bergabung dengan Sehun dan Luhan."balas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun segera memesan pancake favoritnya lalu duduk di depan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"kau tidak sarapan ?" tanya Baekhyun memasang wajah manis, melupakan kejadian semalam yang membuatnya uring uringan, entah mengapa Baekhyun bisa melakukan hal memalukan ini.

"aku menunggu sarapanku" jawab Chanyeol berusaha tidak canggung dan membalas senyuman Baekhyun, ia harap Baekhyun tidak merencanakan hal apapun yang bisa membuat keduanya bertengkar lagi, karena jujur saja Chanyeol bosan.

"suapi aku"ucap Baekhyun sedikit ragu

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu mengambil alih pesanan Baekhyun. Tidak masalah bukan jika seorang kakak menyuapi adiknya? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?

Chanyeol memberikan suapan pertama pada Bekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, mereka berdua saling tatap lalu tersenyum canggung.

Jauh di lubuk hati, Baekhyun menangis keras. Ia merindukan moment manis seperti ini bersama Chanyeol tanpa rasa canggung, tapi Baekhyun juga sedikit lega karena Chanyeol tidak menolaknya.

"aku merindukanmu..."ucap Baekhyun di sela sela kunyahan mulutnya.

"jangan mulai lagi Baek."guamam Chanyeol dengan nada lelah.

"aku hanya berkata jika aku merindukanmu, apa aku salah?" tanya Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya menyuapkan pancake yang sudah ia potong pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol !"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, Baekhyun terkejut melihat Nana yang sudah berada di area sekolahannya sepagi ini, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Nana.

"ini sarapanmu, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Nana, Chanyeol menggeleng dan menepuk kursi di sampingnya agar Nana duduk di situ.

"sedikit terlambat, tapi tidak masalah. Menu apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?"

Nana duduk disamping Chanyeol dan membuka bekal yang ia bawa.

"sarapan sehat."kekeh Nana membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kini meremas kedua tangannya di bawah meja.

"aku membawa ikan segar, sayur segar dan juga buah segar. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu membawa minuman, karena kita bisa memesannya disini dan juga aku tidak suka membawa minuman dalam botol saat sarapan seperti ini." Lanjut Nana.

"bagaimana denganku Yeol?"

Chanyeol segera menatap Baekyun yang duduk di depannya.

"ahh... aku akan menyuapimu terlebih dahulu"ucap Chanyeol.

"aku akan menyuapi adik manisku dulu, nanti baru aku akan memakan masakanmu"lanjut Chanyeol menatap Nana, Nana mengangguk setuju.

"kau juga bisa mengambil apel ini Baek, apel ini sangat segar karena kemarin pembimbingku baru saja memetiknya dari kebun secara langsung."tawar Nana mengambil satu apel untuk Baekhyun.

"aku phobia apel setelah melihat snow white keracunan apel di dalam dongengnya" sahut Baekhyun asal membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. Setaunya Baekhyun tidak memiliki phobia apapun terhadap buah itu.

"benarkah? Maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan membawa buah yang lain"ucap Nana dengan nada menyesal, Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh sambil menerima suapan demi suapan yang di berikan Chanyeol.

.

.

Luhan mendengus jenuh melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun asik bernostalgia dan mengabaikan dirinya, mungkin mereka lupa jika ada Luhan disana.

Luhan menatap meja Baekhyun dan sedikit terkejut melihat Nana duduk di sana juga, Luhan bahkan tidak tau kapan wanita itu masuk.

Tapi Luhan menatap lega karena sepertinya Baekhyun tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Nana, apalagi melihat bagaimana Chanyeol dengan sabar menyuapinya.

Lagi lagi Luhan mendengus, mungkin benar jika Sehun dan Kyungsoo telah melupakan kehadirannya, Luhan segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

"aku selesai..."ucap Luhan

Luhan menghela nafas kasar saat mereka berdua masih mengacuhkannya.

"aku pergi, aku ada kelas pagi."ucap Luhan lagi dengan nada kesal

"ini kunci kamarnya" Sehun memberikan kunci kamarnya mengingat semalam Luhan tidur di kamar Baekhyun hingga kunci kamar Sehun yang bawa.

Luhan mengambilnya dengan kasar dan segera pergi, membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatap bingung.

"bukankah hari ini adalah hari terakhir perlombaan MMA ? Dan tentu saja kelas kita di liburkan."tanya Kyungsoo heran, Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

"kalau begitu aku kembali ke asrama dulu Kyung, sesekali mainlah ke kamarku bukankah kau juga teman dekat Luhan?"ucap Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sehun, aku sarankan padamu. Korea tidaklah sama dengan Amerika, jadi kau bisa menjaga sikapmu bukan?"saran Kyungsoo tersenyum, Sehun terkekeh.

"akan ku coba, aku tau aku sudah keterlaluan."

Setelah mengucapkannya Sehun benar benar pergi, Sehun berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Entah mengapa Sehun ingin tahu apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan dan mengapa Luhan berbohong mengenai kelasnya disaat kelas sedang di liburkan, ataukah Luhan lupa?

 **Cklek...**

Sehun menemukan Luhan yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, ia pun segera menghampiri laki laki itu.

"hei..." Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan, Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap kesal pada Sehun.

"apa?"sahutnya ketus

"bukankah kau ada kelas pagi? Kenapa belum bersiap?" tanya Sehun santai

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya, bingung akan menjawab apa.

"mengapa berbohong ? jelas jelas hari ini semua kelas di liburkan."ucap Sehun

Luhan segera duduk dan menatap Sehun kesal.

"apa pedulimu? Aku berbohong atau tidak itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" sahut Luhan kesal.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi suara ketus Luhan.

"jujur saja Luhan, setelah 1 minggu lebih ini kita melakukan banyak hal bersama sama, aku mulai tertarik padamu. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama ?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, tatapan matanya terfokus pada Sehun. Luhan sulit membaca raut wajah Sehun karena laki laki di depannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi yang mengekspresikan kesungguhan ataupun sikap main main, kemudian Luhan mengibaskan tangannya dan menggeleng.

"aku benci permainan seperti ini, bisa kau ganti permainannya ?"tanya Luhan, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan Sehun yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"bagaimana jika ku katakan aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu ?"tawar Sehun

"dengar Sehun, aku tidak tahu jika ini permainan atau tidak. Jika kau ingin bermain main..."

"apa menurutmu aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merengek ingin bermain ?"potong Sehun.

"aku hanya sedikit bingung denganmu, aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, apa maksud dan tujuanmu mengatakan hal itu. Tapi satu hal yang ku tau, sejak kau hadir di kehidupanku, tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi padaku, melainkan sebaliknya. Apa yang ku miliki hilang dan semua itu karena mu, bisa saja setelah kita bersama kau akan mematahkan hatiku, benar kan ?"ucap Luhan

Sehun tersenyum, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Ia pikir Sehun akan mengatakan alasan kenapa ia bisa tertarik padanya dan berusaha untuk meyakinkannya, tapi kemudian Luhan menghela nafas halus, Sehun tidak akan tertarik padanya dan Sehun hanyalah bercanda, seharusnya Luhan menyadari itu.

"cepat mandi! Sebentar lagi sekolah kita ramai, karena perlombaan akan di mulai 1 jam lagi."ucap Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan sebelum ia berdiri.

Luhan menurut dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi sedangkan Sehun mengambil setelan yang akan ia gunakan dan merapikan kamar mereka.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun bediri sedikit dekat dengan ring, sesekali Luhan akan bergidik ngeri dan memalingkan wajah ke belakang ketika melihat aksi saling pukul di depannya, Luhan jadi teringat saat ibu tiri Sehun menyuruh orang untuk memukulinya dan rasanya sakit sekali.

Sehun selalu mengusap lengan Luhan dan berkata jika itu bukan sembarang memukul, mereka memiliki aturan bukan saling pukul seperti yang orang biasa lakukan.

"kenapa tiba tiba aku sangat tertarik mengikuti kelas ini..."gumam Sehun memperhatikan Nadet yang melawan siswa dari China.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. " itu cocok, karena wajahmu terlihat seperti seorang gangster."

"kalau begitu, aku akan mengonfirmasinya secepat mungkin setelah perlombaan selesai."sahut Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun saat ponsel Sehun berdering dengan nyaring.

"siapa yang menelfon ? kenapa di matikan?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"itu bukan telfon, tapi alarm jadwal terapi pertamamu."jawab Sehun memasukkan ponselnya, sedangkan Luhan masih menatap tidak mengerti.

"bersiaplah ke rumah sakit, sebentar lagi aku akan meminjam motor Chanyeol dan kita berangkat."ucap Sehun lalu meninggalkan area perlombaan, Luhan pun hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"kenapa harus sekarang ? tidak bisa nanti saja ? perlombaan belum selesai dan juga kita harus memberi salam perpisahan pada sekolah dari China dan London. Meskipun tidak mengikuti terapi satu kali tidak masalah bukan ? lagi pula aku sudah putus asa mengenai cideraku, aku akan sulit menggapai mimpiku karena berenang tidaklah semudah yang kau bayangkan, mungkin juga nafasku tidak sekuat dulu karena aku jarang berolah raga, aku..." Luhan menghentikan ocehannya ketika sadar jika Sehun tengah berhenti dan menatapnya tajam.

"masih banyak siswa lain yang bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sekolah dari China dan London, dan bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu ? kau sengaja membuatku terus merasa bersalah atas cideramu?" desis Sehun masih mentap tajam Luhan.

"bukan seperti itu-.. ahhh, sudahlah ! ayo cepat!" ucap Luhan dan langsung meninggalkan Sehun, jujur saja Luhan sebenarnya sangat benci dengan tatapan Sehun yang seperti itu, terlihat sangat mengerikan. Maka dari itu Luhan memilih untuk menurut dari pada mendengar desisan Sehun yang bagaikan bisa ular.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk di ruangan dokter menunggu hasil dari X-ray yang sedang di teliti oleh dokter spesialis di depannya, Luhan memainkan game dalam ponselnya karena ia sudah tidak berniat untuk menyembuhkan cideranya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang menatap serius pada dokter yang masih memperhatikan hasil X-ray di layar komputernya.

"ini tidak terlalu fatal, tapi juga tidak bisa di bilang ringan. sedikit terjadi pembengkakan pada tulang bahunya dan itu yang membuatnya kesulitan, Luhan..!"

Luhan segera mentap sang dokter saat mendengar dokter memanggilnya.

"iya dokter ?"

"coba gerakkan bahumu memutar kedepan dan belakang secara perlahan."

Luhan segera memutar bahunya dngan pelan beberapa kali hingga dokter menyuruhnya berhenti.

"apa terasa sakit?"tanya sang dokter, Luhan mnggleng kecil.

"tidak terlalu"

"coba angkat ini ke atas dan ke bawah dengan pelan"ucap sang dokter memberikan 2 tumpuk buku yang sangat tebal dan lumayan berat jika hanya di topang dengan 1 tangan.

Luhan menerima 2 buku itu dan mengangkatnya bergantian di tangan sebelah kanan dan kiri, dan Luhan sedikit mendesis.

"apa sakit?"

"hmm... ototku terasa kaku, dan bahuku menjadi berat juga panas." Sehun segera mengambil alih 2 buku tebal itu dan meletakkannya di meja dokter.

"coba ayunkan tanganmu seperti saat kau berenang."

Luhan kembali menurut dan mengayunkan tangannya, tapi belum sampai memutar Luhan segera memekik tertahan.

"arghh..."

"kau baik Lu?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"bagaimana Luhan?"tanya sang dokter.

"sangat sakit,terasa sepeti tulangku akan bergeser atau mungkin terasa seperti akan patah, dan juga lenganku akan terasa nyeri yang berlebihan ketika aku mengangkat tanganku ke udara."jelas Luhan dan mengusap lengannya, dokter itu mengangguk.

"aku memberimu obat ini, ini adalah obat penghilang rasa sakit dan yang ini adalah vitamin. Aku tidak akan memberimu obat yang aneh aneh karena bahumu tidak separah itu, bahumu hanya butuh sedikit latihan dan lambat laun tulangnya akan kembali normal tanpa ada pembengkakan. Sebaiknya setelah meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit, kau bisa mulai berlatih untuk melemaskan otot bahumu, mungkin akan sulit, tapi lama lama kau akan terbiasa. Jika kau merasa sakit yang berlebihan kau bisa datang kesini dan aku akan memberi solusi, dan juga ingat ! obat hanya di minum 2 kali, dan juga jangan berlebihan untuk meminum vitaminnya, hanya setelah sarapan dan makan malam."jelas dokter.

"terimakasih dokter..."ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan, lalu keduanya segera keluar.

.

.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun Chanyeol berada, mengabaikan perempuan yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Chanyeol masih berada disana, bahkan menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dengan mesra.

"hahh...aku harus segera kembali karena semua temanku sudah bersiap untuk melakukan pemotetan sebuah majalah remaja, aku harus segera menyusul karena aku akan jadi icon utamanya."keluh Nana setelah membaca pesan dari temannya.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Nana dan memberikan senyum lembut "tidak apa, jika aku ada kesempatan, aku akan menjemputmu atau hanya sekedar mengunjungimu di apartemen yang kalian sewa."ucap Chanyeol, Nana tersenyum lalu segera pergi.

Chanyeol kembali berjalan mengabaikan kehadiran Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, sedangkan Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dengan diam.

"Chanyeol..."panggil Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang berada di samping kanannya.

Baekhyun tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata katanya ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata Chanyeol, entah mengapa ia merasa jika tatapan Chanyeol berbeda, benarkah Chanyeol sudah melupakannya secepat itu ? tidak adakah bekas nama Baekhyun yang tertinggal di hati Chanyeol ?

"ada apa ?"tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya karena Baekhyun hanya diam menatapnya.

Baekhyun segera tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil "tidak ada, hehehe..."jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang ia paksa agar terlihat riang.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya, ia tahu jika Baekhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia ragu, terlihat jelas dari raut wajah dan tatapannya karena Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong.

"Baekhyun ah...!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara, dan Baekhyun langsung berlari menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Daehyun, mengabaikan keterkejutan Daehyun atas sikapnya.

"B..Baekhyun..ada apa?" bisik Daehyun gugup, tidak ada jawaban dan Daehyun tau jika Baekhyun tengah menangis karena punggung Baekhyun bergetar samar.

Sementara Chanyeol mengernyit dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Bertanya siapakah pria yang Baekhyun peluk ? sejauh apa hubungan mereka ? bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memeluk orang asing itu ? hingga Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun dan Daehyun sudah pergi.

.

.

"berhenti menangis Baek... ini adalah pertemuan kedua kita dan kau selalu menyambutku dengan air mata, kau begitu bahagia kan bisa bertemu denganku lagi hingga menangis ?" canda Daehyun mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan, berharap Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya.

Tak lama Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya.

"maaf... aku masih belum bisa menyambutmu dengan baik, lain kali jika kita bertemu aku tidak akan menyambutmu dengan air mata."ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang sedikit ia paksakan.

Daehyun mengangguk lalu menunjuk awan yang terlihat sangat jelas karena mereka berada di atap, Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah jari Daehyun yang menunjuk awan indah di atasnya.

"indah sekali bukan?"gumam Daehyun

"benar"sahut Baekhyun.

"jika awannya mendung pasti tidak akan seindah itu"ucap Daehyun menatap Baekhyun

"tentu saja, awannya berubah menjadi gelap dan suram."balas Baekhyun masih menikmati pemandangan di atasnya yang seolah perlahan mengangkat bebannya.

"seperti itulah dirimu, kau terlihat sangat bersinar dan indah saat tertawa dan kau akan terlihat suram dan buruk saat kau menangis."jelas Daehyun membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"perumpamaan itu bukan seperti diriku, aku tidak semenyedihkan awan mendung"sangkal Baekhyun tak setuju.

"aku tahu, kau menangis pasti karena pria tadi ? dan jika aku benar dia kakak tirimu bukan ? jadi ceritamu ini semacam cinta tak sampai ?"tanya Daehyun

"aku memang menangis karena pria tadi, dan benar jika dia adalah kakak tiriku tapi ceritaku bukanlah semacam itu, cintaku terbalaskan hanya saja sekarang aku sedang...aku sedang..."Baekhyun menghentikan ocehan tak terimanya, lalu menghela nafas berat.

"aku sedang di campakkan."lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara lembut, hampir tak terdengar, matanya kembali berkaca kaca.

"bagaimana bisa dia tak mencampakkanmu jika kau selalu menunjukkan wajah mengerikanmu ini? Semua orang benci awan mendung yang suram, mereka sangat menyukai awan indah seperti sekarang. Jadi jangan salahkan kakakmu itu, wajahmu begitu suram dan dia pasti tidak suka melihatnya, cobalah untuk lebih banyak tersenyum dan membuat hal hal yang menyenangkan agar cahayamu tidak redup. Aku yakin kakakmu akan bersikap baik padamu, mungkin juga jika dia akan memperjuangkanmu."ucap Daehyun dengan begitu santai.

"aku dulu seperti itu, tapi semenjak aku mengetahui jika dia adalah kakakku dia mulai menjaga jarak denganku! Jadi dimana letak kesalahanku ? cahayaku redup karenanya, aku terlihat suram juga karenanya!" bentak Baekhyun merasa tak terima karena di salahkan, ia menganggap dirinya adalah korban tapi mengapa ia juga yang di jatuhi kesalahan ?

"dia tidak meredupkan cahayamu sama sekali. Bisa kutebak, setelah mengetahui hal itu kau pasti langsung memberontak, tidak menerima kenyataan dan menyalahkan keadaan ini pada siapapun yang bersangkutan termasuk ibumu. Dari situlah kau meredupkan cahayamu sendiri, membuat pria tadi menatapmu berbeda. Andai kau bisa lebih sabar dan bicara baik baik, mungkin pria itu tidak akan bersikap seperti itu padamu."jelas Daehyun

Baekhyun mendengus dengan wajah memerah, memalingkan wajahnya agar tak menatap wajah Daehyun.

Diam diam Baekhyun merenungi setiap perkataan Daehyun, dan ia merasa ada benarnya dengan itu tapi tetap saja ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol juga sabar dengan sikapnya ? mengapa ia tidak menenangkan Baekhyun sama sekali dan mengerti akan perasaannya?.

"bagaimana bisa aku mengendalikan emosiku ketika semua orang yang kusayangi dan sangat ku percayai membohongiku? ibu kandungku, ayah tiri yang sangat kusayang dan kakak tiri yang sangat kucintai. Mereka semua tahu akan hal itu, tapi mereka merahasiakan semuanya dariku, bukankah mereka sengaja melakukan hal ini padaku ? mereka hanya mempermainkanku bukan ? aku hanyalah boneka bagi mereka."gumam Baekhyun masih tak menatap Daehyun, lagi lagi air matanya jatuh mengingat awal kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"jika kau menganggap mereka seperti itu, mengapa kau masih mengejar kakak tirimu? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjauh darinya ? dan lagi, mengapa kau masih tetap berada di sekitar ibu dan ayah tirimu ? kau senang di anggap boneka oleh mereka ?" tanya Daehyun lagi semakin menyudutkan Baekhyun.

"a..aku...terlalu menyayangi mereka."isak Baekhyun

"dengar Baek, meski kita hanya bertemu selama 2 kali aku bisa melihat seperti apa dirimu, dan aku sudah penah melihat hubungan keluarga yang sama persis seperti dirimu sebelumnya. Aku yakin mereka sangat menyayangimu, mereka tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai mainan mereka ataupun menganggapmu sebagai boneka seperti yang ada di pikiran dangkalmu. Mereka hanya terlalu menyayangimu hingga mereka takut menyakitimu, tapi inilah hasilnya, tuhan merencanakan hal lain. Cobalah menerimanya Baek, lagi pula kau tidak mungkin seperti ini terus menerus."ucap Daehyun serius, ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun erat, berusaha menyadarkan teman barunya.

"hiks...aku tidak bisa menerimanya...hiks..terlalu sulit"isak Baekhyun semakin keras

Daehyun menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung pria itu agar merasa tenang. Tidak ada maksud lain, Daehyun hanya ingin membantu teman barunya keluar dari keterpurukannya.

"jika kau ingin mempertahankannya, setidaknya gunakanlah cara yang sedikit ringan dan santai, jangan terlalu menggebu seperti yang kau lakukan, itu bukan terlihat seperti perasaan cinta yang sangat besar melainkan lebih terlihat seperti obsesi. Pria itu tidak akan nyaman dan aku yakin kaupun juga tidak nyaman dengan ini, maka dari itu ubahlah caramu, buatlah sedikit wajar."

"tapi dia sudah memiliki kekasih, dia benar benar sudah melupakanku"

"jika kau benar benar mencintainya, kau hanya perlu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk keduanya, bukankah cinta tidak harus saling memiliki ? terkadang melihat orang yang begitu kita cintai tersenyum bisa membuat kita terseyum juga. Bukankah begitu ?"

"aku tidak suka jika dia dekat dengan orang lain."

"kau terobsesi Baek"

"tidak, aku mencintainya"

"maka dari itu hentikan semua ini, jika dia memang jodohmu dia akan kembali dan meminta maaf padamu. Hey... kau sangat mempesona, pasti banyak orang yang menyukaimu baik itu laki laki atau perempuan. Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dari kakak tirimu itu, dan kau layak mendapatkan orang yang seperti itu. Kau punya cinta yang tulus, maka dari itu kau pantas mendapatkan cinta yang tulus juga."

Baekhyun terdiam dalam pelukan Daehyun, ia memikirkan banyak hal, setiap perkataan Daehyun berhasil membuatnya sedikit bangkit, meskipun gaya bicara Daehyun yang terlihat sangat tidak sopan dan blak blakan, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya karena semua kata kata itu ada benarnya dan membangun semangatnya lagi.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap air matanya sambil menatap Daehyun "kau menyebalkan..."maki Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil.

Daehyun terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau ikut tertawa, melupakan sejenak beban yang selama ini membuatnya pening. Berharap bebannya akan hilang bersama dengan tawa yang ia keluarkan, dan berharap agar perasaannya pada Chanyeol sedikit memudar karena ia takut jika perkataan Daehyun benar tentang ia tidak mencintai Chanyeol melainkan terobsesi padanya, dan Baekhyun takut jika itu benar benar terjadi.

.

.

"ini...terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya."ucap Sehun memberikan kunci motor pada Chanyeol yang duduk di lapangan basket, dan Chanyeol menerimanya.

"tidak masalah..."

"jadi, bagaimana ? apa aku boleh bergabung dengan kegiatanmu ?" tanya Sehun

"ketuaku sangat bersemangat ketika aku bilang jika kau akan bergabung, ia bilang ingin segera melihat putra dari presdir Wu secara langsung dan ia tidak menyangka jika kau ingin masuk dalam kelompok kami."jawab Chanyeol

"dia bahkan tau jika aku adalah anak pebisnis itu ?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"siapa yang kau sebut _pebisnis itu_ ? dan tentu saja dia tahu, kau tahu perusahaan iklan terbesar milik presdir Choi ?"

"sangat tahu karena belum lama ini mereka bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahku, jangan bilang jika ketuamu adalah pewarisnya."

"sayangnya benar"sahut Chanyeol.

"baiklah, aku akan membeli motor sport baru lalu segera bergabung dengan kalian."ucap Sehun.

"bukankah kau sudah memiliki motor sport ? kau tidak hanya memiliki mobil saja kan ?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"motor sportku bukan untuk balapan seperti itu, motor sportku tidak memiliki kapasitas kecepatan yang memadai untuk di gunakan balapan, karena motor sportku hanya sebagai aksesoris saat aku keluar, untuk balapan seperti ini aku membutuhkan motor sport dengan kapasitas kecepatan yang memadai agar aku bisa mencetak garis finish."jelas Sehun, Chanyeol terkekeh medengar jawaban Sehun

"kau benar benar pandai dalam masalah menghabiskan uang ayahmu..."kekeh Chanyeol

"itu yang ku pelajari di Amerika, hanya bersenang senang dan membantu ayah untuk mengahabiskan uangnya"jelas Sehun.

"bagaimana dengan perlombaan tadi? Apa sekolah kita menang?"tanya Sehun antusias

"juara ke 3, juara pertama di raih oleh murid dari sekolah China dan dua dari London. Sedikit memalukan karena tuan rumah mendapatkan posisi ke 3 dan juga Nadet mendapat cidera pada pergelangan kakinya, peserta dari sekolah kita banyak yang mendapat cidera karena harus menggantikan posisi Kai, jika ada Kai mungkin pemain lainnya tidak akan selelah ini karena mereka hanya akan melawan sebanyak 2 ronde bukan bermain 3 sampai 4 ronde karena menggantikan posisi Kai yang kosong."jelas Chanyeol

"aku semakin ingin masuk kelas itu dan menggantikan posisi Kai, entah mengapa aku sangat antusias untuk mengikuti kelas itu."ucap Sehun

"kau berniat untuk menjadi pangeran sekolah ? pemain basket , dancer dan juga sekarang kau ingin jadi atlet MMA ? kau benar benar tau selera perempuan."sahut Chanyeol

"aku masuk ketiga kelas itu karena aku tahu perempuan akan sangat suka pria seperti itu"balas Sehun

"dan apa jadinya mereka jika tiba tiba mereka tahu jika kau juga seorang pembalap? Wah... kau akan menjadi idola para wanita setelah ini."

"ahh...aku lupa jika aku juga akan menjadi seorang pembalap, dan tentu saja karena wajah tampanku sangat membantu, wah...baru kali ini aku merasa bangga menjadi anak dari presdir Wu karena menurunkan ketampanan yang berlebih padaku"decak Sehun mengagumi dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"astaga! Bukankah aku sedang menjalani hukuman atas cidera Luhan ? bagaimana bisa aku meminta motor sport baru jika seperti ini? Ibu akan semakin marah setelah ini, oh astaga...!"gusar Sehun mengingat hukuman yang harus ia jalani, Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras melihat Sehun yang tiba tiba kehilangan imajinasi tingginya.

.

.

Luhan tengkurap di atas ranjangnya sambil membaca komik manga koleksinya, namun kegiatannya terganggu ketika Sehun datang.

"Luhan..."

"hmm..." Luhan tetap fokus membaca komiknya membiarkan Sehun yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"kau bisa membantuku ?" tanya Sehun

"apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" tanya Luhan balik.

"bicara pada ibuku dan bilang jika aku sudah merawatmu dengan benar, saat ini aku menginginkan sesuatu maka dari itu aku butuh maaf darinya agar aku bisa mendapatkannya."jawab Sehun

"kenapa tidak langsung meminta maaf saja ? kenapa aku juga yang harus repot ?" sungut Luhan, ia berdiri untuk meletakkan komiknya di meja belajar lalu duduk di tepi ranjang milik Sehun berhadapan dengan Sehun yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"kau lupa ? disini kau yang cidera, tapi aku yang repot untuk bisa menyembuhkannya bahkan bukan aku yang membuatmu seperti itu!" balas Sehun

"aku tidak memintanya, kau sendiri yang memaksa untuk membantuku. Dan apa kau lupa ? kau sudah mengambil keperjakaanku hingga membuat bahuku kembali bengkak, lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan _bukan aku yang membuatmu seperti itu_?" sahut Luhan tak mau kalah

"berdiri !"ucap Sehun membuat Luhan memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"kenapa ?"tanya Luhan

"kau lupa batas yang kau buat ? jangan duduk di ranjangku ! kau sendiri yang membatasinya, batasmu hanya sampai meja ini."jawab Sehun menunjuk nakas di tengah tengah ranjang mereka.

"kau sendiri? Kau sering melewati batasnya dan duduk di ranjangku, kalau begitu kau juga harus berdiri!"sungut Luhan lagi

"aku bisa melewati batasannya karena aku sedang membantumu, lalu kau ? kau tidak membantuku sama sekali, jadi berdiri dan kau harus dapa hukuman!"ucap Sehun masih menatap Luhan yang semakin menatapnya kesal.

"ya ! hukuman apa? Aku tidak mengatakan ada hukuman jika kita melewatinya, aku hanya bilang jika kita tidak boleh melewati batasannya."elak Luhan

"bukankah setiap pelanggar harus mendapatkan hukuman?"

"ok..ok.. apa hukumanku?"kesal Luhan lalu segera berdiri dari ranjang Sehun, diam diam Sehun tersenyum tipis dan ikut berdiri.

"bicara pada ibuku dan bilang jika kau baik baik saja karena ku, dan jangan lupa bilang padanya jika dia harus memaafkanku."ucap Sehun dan segera memberikan ponsel Luhan yang sedang terhubung dengan no. Ibunya.

"kenapa harus pakai ponselku ? biayanya pasti mahal!" dengus Luhan

"jika pakai ponselku, ibuku tidak akan menjawab dan juga jangan mengeluh karena biayanya tidak semahal itu."jelas Sehun

"tapi kau..."

" _hallo..."_ keluhan Luhan terpotong dengan suara dari telfonnya dan Sehun memberi isyarat jika telfonnya sudah terhubung

"Hallo, saya Luhan" Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan mulai menjawabnya, sementara Luhan masih menatap tajam dirinya karena kesal, jujur saja Luhan tidak tau harus bicara apa dengan ibu Sehun, tidak mungkinkan jika ia tiba tiba menyuruh ibu Sehun agar cepat memaafkan Sehun lalu menutupnya?

" _Luhan ? ada apa ? bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa Sehun merawatmu dengan baik?"_

"saya baik, dan tentu saja Sehun merawat saya dengan baik juga, tadi ia mengantarku ke spesialis tulang untuk mengobati cidera bahuku dan dokter bilang jika aku akan segera sembuh" Sehun semakin mengembangkan senyumnya sementara Luhan menunjukkan wajah seakan terpaksa.

" _syukurlah, lalu dimana dia sekarang?"_ Sehun segera memberi isyarat pada Luhan agar mengatakan jika ia sedang keluar.

"Sehun baru saja keluar untuk berlatih basket."

" _aku merindukan suaranya..."_ Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini mengalihkan tatapannya saat mendengar ucapan sang ibu, Luhan tau jika Sehun juga merindukan ibunya.

" apa anda ingin bicara dengan Sehun ? saya akan memanggilnya..." Sehun langsung menatap Luhan cemas dan menggeleng.

" _tidak perlu, nanti aku akan menelfonnya"_ Sehun kembali memberi isyarat pada Luhan agar segera mengakhiri basa basinya dan segera mengatakan tujuannya, karena Sehun tidak ingin mendengar suara ibunya terlalu lama, ia takut menyambar ponsel Luhan untuk melampiaskan rasa rindu sekaligus rasa bersalah pada ibunya.

"sebaiknya anda segera menelfon Sehun dan segera memaafkannya, lagi pula Sehun sudah bertanggung jawab dan saya sudah baik baik saja, rasanya tidak adil jika Sehun terus menerus merasa bersalah pada anda karena saya, Sehun juga sangat merindukan anda."

Suho tidak menjawab, mereka sama sama terdiam hingga akhirnya Suho bilang jika ia ada urusan dan akan menghubunginya lagi nanti.

"sudah puas ? bahkan aku harus berbohong pada ibumu, bodohnya aku malah menurutimu" gerutu Luhan, karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sehun Luhan pun menatap Sehun.

Luhan mendapati Sehun yang hanya terdiam, Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun hingga Sehun menatapnya, ia memberikan senyum lembut mengabaikan tatapan datar Sehun.

"kalau kau benar benar merindukan ibumu pulanglah, dia juga merindukanmu. Aku tahu ia sangat menyayangimu hingga ia berbuat seperti ini, dan ia sudah memaafkanmu."ucap Luhan

"mau berlatih renang ?"tawar Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Luhan.

"tapi aku belum makan dan meminum obatku, lagi pula aku masih belum lapar dan malas."balas Luhan

"anggap saja ini latihan pertama, aku akan membantumu, setelah itu baru makan dan minum obat."ajak Sehun lagi

"tidak mau, dokter bilang harus makan dan minum obatnya dulu!"tolak Luhan

Tanpa persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehun segera menariknya keluar menuju area kolam renang yang letaknya di lantai paling atas, dekat dengan ruang latihan MMA.

Luhan hanya menatap tak minat pada kolam renang di depannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Sehun sendiri sudah berdiri di tepi kolam.

"ayolah... kita sudah berada disini, lagi pula ini juga demi kebaikanmu..."

"ckk..."decak Luhan kesal

"Luhan...!"panggil Sehun yang kini menatap Luhan tajam, membuat Luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Dengan kesal Luhan membuka baju dan celananya lalu melemparkannya asal hanya menyisahkan boxer, dan berjalan ke arah Sehun yang masih terkejut.

"mengapa kau melepas pakaianmu juga ? kau bisa menggunakan kaosmu." Ucap Sehun.

"aku tidak mau turun dengan keadaan pakaianku basah."ketus Luhan yang masih kesal karena di paksa untuk berenang.

"kalau begitu cepat masuk dalam kolam"perintah Sehun.

Luhan segera masuk dalam kolam diikuti Sehun.

"ahhh...dingin sekali" pekik Luhan

"apa kau bisa berenang?" tanya Luhan

"tentu saja, jadi cepatlah ! tidak perlu ku ajari dari awalkan kan? Kau pasti tau bagaimana cara memulainya karena kau atlet renang."jawab Sehun

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia tidak tahu bisa atau tidak melakukannya. Luhan memperbaiki posisinya dan mulai mengayunkan lengannya ke atas, tapi di detik berikutnya ia sudah menyembulkan kepalanya di atas air dan memegang lengannya sambil mengaduh sakit.

Sehun segera mendekati Luhan dan memijat bahu Luhan pelan agar rileks, lalu ia membantu Luhan untuk mengayunkan lengannya ke atas dengan pelan.

"tidak perlu terburu buru Lu, hanya lakukan dengan pelan dan sabar, aku membantumu."ucap Sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan

Luhan mencoba untuk berenang lagi dengan gerakan lambat, ia berhasil menggerakkan lengannya 4 kali namun tiba tiba ia tenggelam karena bahunya benar benar terasa sakit, Sehun segera menghampiri dan menarik Luhan.

"kau baik Lu?" tanya Sehun khawatir mengusap air yang membasahi wajah Luhan.

"ini benar benar sakit, aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" pekik Luhan frustasi dan memukuli bahunya yang semakin terasa sakit.

Sehun menahan kedua tangan Luhan agar tak lagi menyakiti bahunya sendiri dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya memijat bahu Luhan dengan pelan.

"ini adalah awal, jadi tidak heran jika terasa sangat sakit. Lama lama akan biasa, dan kau tidak boleh menyerah karena ini impianmu"

"mengapa kau sangat peduli padaku Sehun ? seharusnya kau tidak perlu seperti ini karena aku tidak masalah dengan cideraku dan aku juga sudah memaafkanmu... berhenti bersikap seperti ini karena aku lelah dan menyerah dengan cideraku, aku sudah tidak berminat untuk berenang. Aku sudah cukup senang dengan keadaan seperti ini, setidaknya tanganku tidak lumpuh dan aku tidak cacat." Ucap Luhan kesal.

 _Bohong, Luhan tidaklah seperti itu, Luhan ingin kembali menggapai impiannya untuk menjadi atlet renang internasional, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, ia terlalu membebani Sehun._

"aku peduli padamu karena aku tertarik padamu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya ?"jawab Sehun membuat Luhan berdecih.

"aku merasa asing dengan Sehun yang berada di depanku saat ini, mengapa kau begitu aneh ? hentikan dan lakukan hal seperti biasa!"

"kau harus terbiasa dengan Sehun yang sekarang karena Sehun yang sekarang sangat tertarik pada Luhan." Luhan kembali berdecih.

"jangan berlebihan, aku sudah tau jika kau hanya ingin mencoba untuk menghancurkan hatiku."sahut Luhan

"maka dari itu jangan cegah aku untuk mendekatimu agar kau tau bagaimana akhirnya, aku yang menghancurkan hatimu atau justru sebaliknya."

"kau gila!" maki Luhan meski tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa hatinya menghangat, entah mengapa ia seolah mendapat perlindungan dari ucapan Sehun, meskipun ia mencoba sekeras mungkin menolaknya.

CUP...

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat, lalu menatapnya.

"mengapa kau menciumku?" pekik Luhan kesal.

CUP...

"jangan menciumku lagi!"

CUP...

"OH SEHUN!" pekik Luhan

CUP...

"hentikan! Kau menyakitiku..." lirih Luhan menundukkan wajahnya

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan agar Luhan mau menatapnya, ia meneliti wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"katakan dimana aku menyakitimu..."ucap Sehun membuat satu air mata Luhan berhasil terjatuh di ikuti dengan tetesan yang lain hingga Luhan terisak kecil, dengan telaten Sehun mengusap air matanya.

"hatiku...kau menyakiti hatiku. Maka dari itu berhentilah Sehun..hiks...tetaplah jadi Sehun yang dingin, Sehun yang membenci Luhan dan Sehun yang berkata kasar pada Luhan...hiks... Sehun yang sekarang sangat asing bagiku dan itu menyakitiku!" balas Luhan dengan terisak

Sehun hanya diam membiarkan Luhan menangis di depannya sekali lagi.

"Jangan menghianati perasaanmu Lu, katakan yang sejujurnya padaku kau juga menyakitiku jika kau seperti ini!"

"aku nyaman berada di dekatmu...hiks.. aku merasa terlindungi jika bersamamu, tepat setelah kau mengatakan jika kau tertarik padaku aku mulai memperhatikanmu...hiks...sialnya aku menyadari jika kau sangat tampan...hiks aku berusaha mengelak perasaan aneh itu karena aku tau kau tidak akan bisa membuatku bahagia lebih lama...hiks... kau memperhatikanku hanya untuk semata karena hukumanmu, maka dari itu aku menghindar karena aku takut jika tiba tiba aku kehilangan perasaanmu itu setelah aku sembuh. Jadi kumohon dengan sangat Oh Sehun, berhenti bersikap baik padaku agar aku tidak berharap lebih padamu...hiks..." jelas Luhan

"aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, dan juga jika kau nyaman bersamaku mengapa kau harus menghindar dariku ? setidaknya kau harus tetap bersamaku sebelum hari itu tiba bukan ? dan dengar, jangan menganggapku main main." Ucap Sehun lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"brengsek ! Oh Sehun brengsek !" umpat Luhan memukuli punggung Sehun dengan keras lalu setelahnya ia membalas pelukan Sehun dengan sangat erat seakan Sehun akan menghilang jika ia melepaskannya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut, membuat Luhan merasa hangat di dalam dinginnya air kolam renang itu.

"aku mencintaimu dan kau pun sama, jadi jangan menolakku lagi dengan alasan apapun." Ucap Sehun, Luhan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun untuk mencari kenyamanan.

"kita akan berlatih lagi besok"lanjut Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan untuk di lingkarkan pada pinggangnya dan ia segera membawa Luhan ke tepi.

Sehun melepas boxernya dan menggantinya dengan celana kering yang ia pakai tadi membiarkan kaos basahnya melekat pada tubuhnya, sementara Luhan memakai pakaian kering yang ia lempar asal di tepi kolam itu.

"bajumu basah, sebaiknya kita cepat turun dan mandi."ucap Luhan lalu mereka turun menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"dimana Luhan ?"tanya Heechul sedangkan Baekhyun tak menjawab

"mungkin sedang berlatih renang karena tadi aku melihatnya pergi bersama Sehun ke lantai paling atas."jawab Chanyeol

Heechul tiba tiba berkunjung ke sekolah dan dengan segala paksaan dan bujukan dari Kyungsoo akhirnya Baekhyun mau menemui Heechul dan berakhir ia berada dalam ruangan Hangeng bersama Chanyeol juga, semacam kumpulan keluarga mungkin.

"Baekhyun..."panggil Heechul namun di acuhkan

"ibu memanggilmu Baek"tegur Chanyeol

"aku mendengarnya"balas Baekhyun ketus membuat Heechul kembali merasa sakit.

"bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa kau makan dengan benar ? apa kakakmu merawatmu dengan baik ?" tanya Heechul mengabaikan rasa sakitnya

"seperti yang kau lihat keadaanku jauh dari kata baik, dan dari pada di sebut merawatku dengan baik dia lebih pantas disebut sebagai seseorang yang pandai menyakitiku" jawab Baekhyun lagi lagi dengan nada ketusnya

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, sedangkan Hangeng menggeleng samar.

"melihatmu seperti ini aku tidak yakin akan melanjutkan tujuan kita berkumpul"ucap Hangeng, sedangkan Heechul hanya menunduk.

"cepat katakan agar aku bisa cepat keluar dari ruangan memuakkan ini!" sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"baiklah, sebagai keluarga kita harus mengetahui ini. Chanyeol berniat untuk bertunangan dengan Nana dua minggu lagi tepat pada saat Nana akan kembali ke China karena orang tua Nana juga akan ke Korea untuk menjemput Nana akhir bulan nanti, aku harap sebagai keluarga kita harus menghadiri acara itu bersama." jelas Hangeng

Baekhyun langsung menatap shock pada Chanyeol, ia tidak tau jika Chanyeol akan menyakitinya sejauh ini.

"kau menerimanya ?"tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, berharap jika lelaki itu menggeleng.

"aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, Nana kekasihku lagi pula ini keinginanku."jawab Chanyeol.

"aku tidak percaya jika kau akan menyakitiku sejauh ini Yeol, aku pikir kau mencintaiku, aku pikir kau akan memperjuangkan kita, aku pikir kau...hiks..."Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata katanya, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak terisak terlalu keras.

"Baekhyun..."lirih Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menjauh, menolak sentuhan Chanyeol.

" mulai saat ini jangan memanggil namaku lagi, aku tidak rela jika bajingan sepertimu menyebut namaku! Dengar ! Aku Byun Baekhyun MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN DENGAN KELUARGA INI MULAI DETIK INI JUGA! Camkan itu!" bentak Baekhyun dengan air mata kekecewaan yang terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, ia segera berdiri untuk pergi.

Tapi sebelum itu, Heechul segera berdiri untuk menarik lengan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun berbalik.

PLAK...

Satu tamparan telak Baekhyun terima dari ibu kandungnya yang selama ini menjaganya, merawatnya dengan baik dan satu satunya orang yang akan menangis ketika ia mendapat luka kecil juga merupakan orang yang tak akan pernah tega memukulnya, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun semakin terisak keras menatap ibunya penuh kekecewaan, sedangkan Heechul menatap tangannya kosong, ia menyesal tapi ia sungguh tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk menyadarkan putra tunggalnya dan berusaha untuk menghentikan semua sikap keras kepala Baekhyun.

Hangeng segera berdiri dan meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya tapi Baekhyun berontak, Chanyeol sendiri hanya berdiri kaku melihat kejadian itu. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana Heechul sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan juga bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun yang sangat sensitif hingga ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"apa yang kau lakukan ? mengapa kau menyakitinya ?" tanya Hangeng cemas menatap Baekhyun dan Heechul bergantian.

Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan raut wajah menyesal dan bingung, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia sampai menampar pipi putranya.

"eomma..." lirih Baekhyun terisak, Heechul tak berani menatap anaknya karena ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"jauh jauh hari aku selalu berfikir jika eomma telah lelah merawatku hingga eomma memilih untuk menyekolahkanku disini...hiks... aku sangat berusaha menyangkal itu semua..hiks... tapi hari ini aku sudah menemukan kebenarannya..hiks...eomma sudah tidak menyayangiku...hiks...eomma membenciku..hiks...bahkan eomma menamparku..hiks..."lirih Baekhyun terisak isak.

"Baekhyun ah... bukan seperti itu, eomma sangat menyayangimu, maka dari itu eomma melakukan ini. Eomma sangat kecewa ketika kau bilang akan mengakhiri hubungan keluarga, lalu siapa putra eomma yang akan selalu bermanja pada eomma? Putra eomma yang selalu bersama eomma sejak ia lahir ? eomma hanya memilikimu sebagai keluarga kecil eomma..." ucap Heechul bergetar.

"aku lelah...hiks..."isak Baekhyun semakin keras.

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan, bermaksud memberi ruang untuk Heechul menenangkan pikirannya bersama ayahnya. Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke lantai paling atas untuk membicarakan masalahnya karena saat ini Baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk memberontak.

Di tangga paling atas dekat dengan pintu ruangan kolam renang, mereka bertemu dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika melihat kaos Sehun basah kuyub sementara celananya kering, namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Baekhyun ah..."panggil Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun terisak di belakang Chanyeol.

"hiks...Lu..hiks..han..."balas Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol segera membawanya masuk ke ruangan khusus renang lalu menutup pintunya kasar.

"Baekhyun ah!" Luhan segera meraih tangan Baekhyun tapi terlambat karena Chanyeol sudah menutup pintunya.

"berikan mereka waktu Lu..."ucap Sehun

"tapi Baekhyun, dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan Sehun..."balas Luhan yang masih berusaha untuk membuka pintu sementara Sehun menahannya.

"Baekhyun akan baik baik saja, percayalah karena Chanyeol pasti tau bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol masih memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Baekhyun." Sahut Sehun menarik Luhan agar segera turun, Luhan hanya menatap nanar pada pintu ruangan renang, ia harap Chanyeol berhenti bersikap bodoh.

Sementara di dalam ruangan renang, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun putus asa sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terluka.

"sekarang katakan apa maumu ?"tanya Chanyeol lembut, mengusap air mata yang terus keluar dari mata Baekhyun.

"kau!"teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

"selain itu Baek, aku mohon..."lirih Chanyeol lelah

"tercoret dari daftar keluarga..."sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"mengapa kau seperti ini ?"tanya Chanyeol lagi, jujur ia lelah dengan semua ini.

"karena kau akan meninggalkanku Chanyeol! Karena kau akan menemukan kebahagianmu dan meninggalkanku ! hiks... tidakkah kau mengerti ? aku juga sadar jika orang tua kita sudah menikah dan itu yang membuatku gila, bagaimana bisa aku dan ibuku terikat sedemikian rupa pada keluargamu ? setiap malam kepalaku selalu terasa sakit karena selalu memikirkan hubungan kita, aku juga lelah Chanyeol sama sepertimu. Tapi kini aku sadar... kau benar benar akan membuangku, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi dan aku juga sadar bahwa selama ini hanya aku yang mencoba untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita, seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, seharusnya aku sadar mulai awal jika kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, seharusnya..."

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong dengan lumatan Chanyeol pada bibirnya, Baekhyun segera mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauhinya dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"jangan lakukan ini Chanyeol! Kau semakin menyakitiku! Pergi ! pergi !" teriak Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar berusaha menghilangkan jejak bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan setetes air mata sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meraung di belakangnya.

BYUR...

Tubuh Baekhyun tenggelam bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Baekhyun tidak berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri, ia membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak di dasar kolam, berharap setelah ini ia tidak akan membuka matanya kembali.

.

.

Luhan duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memeluk tubuh ibu angkatnya, ia bertemu dengan Heechul yang sedang menangis saat turun bersama Sehun tadi, lalu ia segera membawa Heechul masuk kedalam kamarnya membiarkan Heechul terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Luhan..." panggil Heechul dengan suara bergetar.

"bisakah kau membujuk Baekhyun untuk memaafkanku dan kembali padaku Luhan ? aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan sifat sekeras itu dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku,katakan jika aku benar benar menyesal telah menamparnya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi saat ini."

Luhan mengusap punggung Heechul untuk menenangkan, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa karena ia tidak yakin jika Baekhyun akan mendengarkannya. Luhan baru menyadari jika Baekhyun benar benar mencintai Chanyeol dengan tulus hingga berbuat seperti ini, membuatnya ingin segera menemui Chanyeol dan membicarakan ini, karena bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun adalah saudaranya dan...mungkin Chanyeol juga saudaranya.

"aku akan berusaha eomma, jangan terlalu memikirkan ini karena akan mengganggu kesehatan eomma, dan juga jangan mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, aku akan menjaganya dan merawatnya dengan baik."ucap Luhan, Sehun segera memberikan segelas air untuk Heechul dan Heechul menerimanya dengan tersenyum.

"terimakasih..."gumam Heechul pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"sepertinya hubungan kalian membaik"ucap Heechul mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"ya, karena sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Sehun..."tegur Luhan, ia tidak ingin terlihat bahagia sementara saudaranya sedang terluka.

"tidak apa apa Luhan, semoga hubungan kalian berjalan dengan baik dan ini..." Heechul memberikan dua amplop pada Luhan.

"berikan satu pada Baekhyun dan satu untukmu."ucap Heechul

"eomma... anda tidak perlu memberiku uang juga, aku akan memberikan semuanya pada Baekhyun."sahut Luhan merasa tak enak.

"tidak Luhan, kau juga anakku dan kau berhak mendapatkannya juga, eomma tau jika uang dari perlombaanmu sudah menipis jadi jangan menolak. Dan juga jangan lupa untuk datang di acara pertunangan Chanyeol dua minggu lagi." Ucap Heechul.

Luhan terperangah mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"pertunangan?" gumam Luhan pelan.

"benar, Chanyeol akan segera bertunangan dengan kekasihnya dua minggu lagi, jangan salah paham Lu... kami tidak menjodohkannya, Chanyeol sendiri yang begitu eomma akan pulang. Terima kasih atas waktunya Luhan dan eomma harap kau bisa membujuk Baekhyun."ucap Heechul lagi, Luhan pun mengantarkan Heechul hingga pintu keluar asrama di temani dengan Sehun.

.

.

Setelah makan malam bersama dan meminum obatnya, Luhan dan Sehun kini bersiap untuk tidur.

"Lu...kemari!"ucap Sehun menepuk ranjangnya, sedangkan ia berbaring sambil menatap Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"tidak bisa, batasku hanya sampai nakas"sahut Luhan mmbuat Sehun terkekeh.

"ayolah...! bahkan sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."keluh Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Luhan yang tengah berbaring di ranjang sebelah.

"ini aneh Sehun, aku merasa canggung. Kemarin kita musuh tapi sekarang kita sudah menjalin hubungan, aku belum terbiasa."gumam Luhan yang kini menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut karena merasa sangat malu, malu pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa bisanya terpesona oleh musuhnya sendiri.

Sehun terkekeh lagi, lalu segera bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan pindah ke ranjang Luhan dan menyibak selimutnya hingga memperlihatkan Luhan yang merona.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Luhan ketika Sehun berbaring disampingnya dan memeluknya erat.

"tidur disamping kekasih baruku ?"goda Sehun membuat kedua pipi Luhan memanas.

"S..Sehun...a..aku..masih memiliki sedikit trauma terhadap sentuhanmu, jadi jangan memelukku seperti ini"gumam Luhan yang kini bergetar.

Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajah Luhan pada dadanya, mengusap surai lembut Luhan berusaha membuat Luhan tenang.

"mulai detik ini, cobalah untuk mempercayaiku Lu. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu dan membiarkanmu menangis lagi, kau bisa pegang janjiku, jika aku melanggarnya kau bebas melakukan apapun, aku anggap itu hukuman untukku. Dan mulai detik ini juga jangan bersikap seolah kau kuat, tunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya, aku tidak masalah jika kau bersikap seperti itu di depan orang orang, tapi aku tidak terima jika kau melakukannya di depanku, aku menyukaimu apa adanya, jadi jangan khawatir. Aku akan menerima sikap aslimu, aku bersungguh sungguh."ucap Sehun masih mengusap rambut Luhan hingga tubuh Luhan berhenti bergetar.

"Sehunnie..."gumam Luhan

"apa ? kau memanggilku apa?"tanya Sehun sedikit menggoda Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun yang entah mengapa selalu membuat Luhan merasa nyaman.

"Luhanku manis sekali, aku suka."gumam Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Sehun..."panggil Luhan yang kini menatap Sehun dengan wajah merona, Sehun tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Luhan, merasakan tekstur lembut kulit Luhan.

"mulai detik ini juga aku akan memantapkan hatiku untuk selalu mempercayaimu, aku akan berusaha tidak takut dengan sentuhanmu, jadi jangan membuatku kecawa. Kau tau ? jika aku kecewa terhadap satu hal, aku akan sulit untuk mempercayainya lagi, jadi jika kau memang sungguh sungguh mencintaiku maka kau harus berhati hati. Aku memberi penawaran terakhir untukmu..."ucap Luhan.

"apa itu ?"tantang Sehun.

"sekarang kau masih bisa memilih selagi aku belum memantapkan hatiku untuk mempercayaimu sepenuhnya. Jika kau merasa tidak sanggup menjalin hubungan denganku dengan jangka waktu yang lama katakan sekarang, jadi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mencintaimu dan tidak terlalu mempercayaimu, tapi jika kau memang benar benar mencintaiku, aku harap kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku maka aku akan memperjuangkan cintamu dan aku akan berusaha untuk semakin mencintaimu setiap harinya. Bagaimana ?"tanya Luhan dengan binar mata polos, hingga membuat Sehun tertegun beberapa saat karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang memancarkan kepolosan, berbeda dengan tatapan biasanya.

"kurasa aku benar benar mencintaimu, jadi mulai detik ini juga kau harus mempercayaiku dan harus mencintaiku setiap harinya. Sebagai bonus, aku akan merubah penampilanku hingga kau akan semakin mencintaiku setiap harinya."jawab Sehun lalu mengecupi pipi Luhan berulang kali karena gemas, Luhan tertawa menahan geli saat Sehun terus menerus mengecupi pipinya.

"panggil aku seperti tadi..."ucap Sehun

"seperti apa?"sahut Luhan merasa pipinya kembali memanas.

"apa perlu ku contohkan?"tawar Sehun semakin membuat Luhan malu.

"Sehun..."rengek Luhan merasa Sehun senang sekali membuatnya malu.

"bahkan kau merengek padaku? Aigo...manis sekali kekasih cantikku..."gemas Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Sehun...sakit, dan juga aku tampan!" kesal Luhan, namun di detik berikutnya Luhan kembali tertawa karena Sehun menggelitik perutnya dan menggodanya.

.

.

"kerjamu sangat baik Kyungsoo, aku janji akan menambahkan gajimu bulan ini." Ucap pemilik caffe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, wajahnya menampakkan raut puas dengan cara kerja Kyungsoo yang sangat cekatan dan begitu sabar terhadap pelanggan.

"terimakasih paman, aku akan bekerja lebih keras agar paman tidak kecewa."sahut Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis.

"baiklah, sekarang istirahatlah sebentar selagi pengunjung mulai berkurang."ucap pemilik caffe tersebut, Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih lalu segera masuk keruang gant, temapat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk beristirahat sebenatr.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang ruangan itu sambil memejamkan matanya, ia sebenarnya sangat lelah ketika seorang pelanggan datang dan membentaknya dengan alasan tak jelas, tapi ia harus tetap tersenyum dan menelan bulat bulat hinaan yang mereka tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo, kebanyakan pelanggan yang seperti itu adalah pelanggan yang memiliki maalah pribadi dan tak tau harus meluapkannya pada siapa.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika ponselnya berdering, Kyungsoo segera mengambilnya dan wajahnya tampak lebih berbinar saat mendapati nama Kai tertera pada layar ponselnya, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menjawabnya.

" _Kyungsoo..."_

"ada apa Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo yang saat ini merasa gugup saat mendengar Kai memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

" _Kyungsoo, jangan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Secepatnya aku akan kembali ke Korea, kembali padamu dan kau harus berjanji akan langsung menerimaku saat aku sudah kembali!"_ ucap Kai membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang, dan pipinya memanas, bibirnya tak bisa menahan sebuah senyum yang memaksa sudut bibir Kyungsoo agar tertarik ke atas.

"tentu Kai, aku akan menunggumu kembali."

" _syukurlah... apa kau sudah makan?"_

"belum...aku baru saja mendapat waktu istirahat."

" _kau masih bekerja ? apa masih di tempat yang sama?"_

"tentu aku masih bekerja di tempat yang sama, tapi aku menambah kerja part time ku."

" _jangan terlalu lelah Kyungsoo, saat aku kembali nanti kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi, aku yang akan membiayaimu."_

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis keras mendengar ucapan Kai, ia tidak sanggup menahan rasa bahagianya mendengar jika Kai masih benar benar mencintainya.

"jangan berlebihan...cepatlah pulang!" Kyungsoo tersipu sendiri dengan ucapannya yang seakan menunggu suaminya pulang kerja, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Kai tertawa kecil di sebrang sana membuat Kyungsoo semakin malu.

" _aku merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukanmu"_ ucap Kai

"aku juga, aku sangat merindukanmu."

" _cepatlah makan, jangan sampai terlambat. Ketika aku kembali nanti aku ingin melihatmu sehat. Aku tutup, nanti aku akan menelfonmu lagi dan tunggu aku kembali!"_ ucap Kai.

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya Kyungsoo segera mengambil makanan ke dapur caffe, ia harus makan yang banyak agar ia tidak sakit dan Kai akan senang melihatnya. Kyungsoo juga segera berkerja lagi dengan wajah yang berseri setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya membuat pemilik caffe menggeleng kecil manatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and other**

 **Main pair: HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek**

 **Genre: Romance School life**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **YAOI. MPREG. Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai segera meletakkan ponselnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia mendapati sang ayah berdiri disana.

"Jadi pria itu yang menjadi alasanmu untuk kembali ke Seoul ?" tanya Woobin, Kai tersenyum canggung.

"Maafkan aku ayah."

"Tidak, bukan salahmu. Aku akan segera mengurus kepulanganmu dan mencabut surat pindahmu."

"Terimakasih ayah, lalu bagaimana dengan ibu ?"tanya Kai cemas.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan ibumu, ayah bisa mengurusnya. Kau sudah besar, kau berhak menentukan pilihanmu. Ayah percaya padamu, dan kau harus bisa menjaga kepercayaan ayah." Woobin menepuk bahu anaknya yang masih duduk di ranjangnya.

Kai bangkit dan memeluk ayahnya dengan erat, senyumnya tidak lepas barang sedetik pun, ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki ayah seperti Woobin, ayah yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Wahh...sejak kapan kalian mau melakukan hal seperti ini? Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kalian seakrab ini."

Suara nyonya Kim membuat ayah dan anak itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Dan lihat ! apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu ?" tunjuk nyonya Kim pada putranya yang bahkan masih tersenyum bahagia.

Kai tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk memeluk ibunya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul, maafkan aku ibu."

Nyonya Kim segera melepas pelukan anaknya dan menatap terkejut, seakan ia meminta penjelasan.

"Biarkan ia memilih apa yang ingin ia jalani, ia sudah dewasa. Lagi pula ia tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan di Jepang." Woobin menyahut, menjawab raut bingung istrinya.

"Dia akan terbiasa, ia hanya masih beradaptasi. Aku tidak setuju, Kai harus tinggal bersama kita !"

Kai menatap ayahnya khawatir, sedangkan ayahnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Dia tidak akan bahagia disini, semua temannya berada di Seoul."

"Dia bisa mencari teman baru disini." Elak nyonya Kim keras kepala.

"Dia belum menguasai semua bahasa Jepang."

"Bahasa ? bahkan Kai yang mengajariku bahasa Jepang, Kai sangat mengenal bahasa Jepang melebihi dirimu karena ia tumbuh di negara ini selama 5 tahun. Alasan macam apa lagi yang akan kau berikan padaku ? apapun alasannya Kai akan tetap tinggal bersama kita!"

"Ibu, ayah benar. Aku tidak akan bahagia disini, teman dan bahasa yang kugunakan berbeda disini dan itu terasa aneh untukku. Aku lebih lama tinggal di Seoul di banding Jepang. Aku mohon ibu, bisakan ibu mempercayai putra ibu ?" ucap Kai memohon.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak akan bahagia disini sementara disini kau berkumpul dengan orang tuamu ?"

"Aku sudah memesan tiket penerbangan ke Seoul, dan besok Kai akan berangkat."

Ucapan Woobin membuat Kai dan ibunya terkejut.

"Benarkah ?" tanya keduanya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, Kai dengan raut bahagianya dan ibunya yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Ya, Kai harus segera berkemas karena besok pagi ia harus berangkat."jawab Woobin sambil membawa istrinya keluar.

"Tidak, Kai akan tetap disini. Dimana tiketnya ? aku akan membakarnya, persetan dengan uang, aku tidak peduli seberapa mahal tiket yang kau beli."

"Aku kepala keluarga disini, aku berhak memutuskan apapun mengenai putraku. Dia pewaris tunggalku, dan aku percaya padanya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku. Jadi bisakah kau menghargai keputusanku sebagai kepala rumah tangga ?"

Nyonya Kim terdiam, jika suaminya sudah berkata tegas itu artinya tidak ada bantahan lagi kecuali kau ingin melihat seperti apa kemarahan tuan Kim saat ada yang membantahnya, sekalipun itu anak dan istrinya.

"Kau begitu tega melepaskan anakmu sendiri di negara yang berbeda dengan kita." Ucap nyonya Kim dengan nada kecewanya lalu segera beranjak dari kamar Kai.

"Ayah akan memesan tiket untukmu, jadi cepatlah berkemas."

"Jadi ayah belum membeli tiketnya?" tanya Kai tak percaya

"Aku terpaksa mengatakan itu agar ibumu segera menyetujuinya, aku akan memesankanmu tiket dengan keberangkatan pagi, jadi setelah berkemas cepatlah tidur agar tak kesiangan." Kai mengangguk patuh dan megucapkan termakasih pada ayahnya berulang ulang, membuat Woobin terkekeh lalu segera meninggalkan anaknya.

.

.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat ponselnya berdering berkali kali, ia menggeram samar merasa kesal paginya terganggu, ia melirik Luhan yang tidur membelakanginya sebentar lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Nadet ?"

Sehun segera membangunkan Luhan, ia juga segera menghubungi salah satu pengawal ayahnya untuk mengirimkan mobil di depan asramanya, ia tidak peduli jika ayah atau ibunya akan semakin marah padanya setelah ini.

Wajah keduanya menampilkan raut kecemasan yang luar biasa, terlebih Luhan yang terlihat sangat pucat, bahkan pelipisnya terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia hanya diam tak menyahut ketika Sehun berbicara dengannya, membuat Sehun semakin khawatir.

" _Sehun ! apa kau sibuk ? maaf mengganggumu, tapi bisakah kau datang di Hanguk hospital sekarang ? semalam aku menemukan tubuh Baekhyun yang terapung di ruang berenang, aku segera membawanya ke rumah sakit tanpa memberitahu siapapun karena aku sangat cemas. Ia dinyatakan kritis dan saat ini dia belum juga sadar, aku menghubungi semuanya tapi mereka tidak ada yang mempedulikan panggilanku termasuk Chanyeol. Aku bingung harus menghubungi siapa lagi, dan akhirnya aku menghubungimu. Jadi bisakah kau datang Sehun ? kumohon, sebentar lagi aku harus menghadiri rapat bersama pelatih mengenai kemenangan sekolah dan perlombaan yang akan datang."_

Mereka berdua segera menekan tombol lantai 04 dimana Baekhyun dirawat, mereka menemukan Nadet yang berdiri dengan cemas di depan pintu ruangan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun ? apa sangat parah ? cepat katakan padaku Nadet !" Sehun mengusap lengan Luhan untuk menenangkan.

"Dokter bilang Baekhyun sedang mengalami masa kritis, dokter juga mengatakan jika saja aku terlambat membawanya kesini nyawanya tidak akan terselamatkan. Paru parunya banyak kemasukan air, dan itu yang membuatnya kritis setelah dokter mencoba untuk mengeluarkan air dalam Paru parunya. Kalian tau seberapa panik aku ketika menemukan tubuhnya terapung disana?"

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Nadet baru saja keluar dari ruangan MMA, ia melihat Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruang berenang dan menutup pintunya dengan raut wajah yang sangat kacau dan setelahnya ia bisa mendengar suara air kolam seperti kejatuhan benda dengan sangat keras._

 _Nadet tak mempedulikannya dan bersantai disana sambil meminum air mineralnya, karena ia merasa lelah harus latihan selama 4 jam. Setelah puas ia beranjak dari sana, ia masih sedikit penasaran dengan suara yang ia dengar dari ruang berenang, terlebih setelah ia melihat raut wajah Chanyeol tadi._

 _Akhirnya Nadet memutuskan untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan ia hampir saja berteriak saat melihat tubuh yang terapung di atas air dengan posisi tengkurap._

 _Dengan segala keberaniannya, Nadet melangkah masuk dan segera melompat dalam kolam untuk menyelamatkan orang itu. Setelah membawanya ke tepi kolam Nadet kembali di kejutkan dengan wajah orang yang baru saja ia selamatkan, putra si kepala sekolah, Baekhyun._

 _Nadet merasa Baekhyun tak bernafas, dengan panik ia memompa dada Baekhyun dan memberinya nafas buatan berkali kali. Nadet sempat menggeram frustasi karena Baekhyun tidak segera memuntahkan air dalam paru parunya, namun ia sedikit lega ketika Baekhyun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit air dari mulutnya._

 _Nadet segera membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke rumah sakit saat ia merasa Baekhyun kembali tak mengeluarkan nafasnya secara normal, ia sangat khawatir hingga tak kepikiran untuk memberitahu teman temannya ataupun kepala sekolah._

 _ **FLASBACK OFF**_

" Kalian berdua boleh masuk untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun." Ucap Nadet, Luhan segera mengucapkan terimakasih pada Nadet dan segera masuk di ikuti Sehun dan Nadet di belakangnya.

Kaki Luhan terasa seperti tak memiliki tulang saat melihat Baekhyun terbaring lemah disana dengan selang yang berada di kedua lubang hidungnya, Baekhyun pasti sangat tersiksa dengan keadaannya hingga berbuat seperti ini.

Luhan meraih jemari Baekhyun yang tidak di infus dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, ia menangis melihat keadaan seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkannya dulu dan juga satu satunya orang yang mau menganggapnya sebagai saudara seperti ini.

"Baekhyun.. kau harus cepat sadar, kau tidak boleh berada di tempat ini. Seharusnya sekarang kau berada di kelas dan belajar, bukan tidur di tempat seperti ini. Mengapa wajahmu sangat pucat ? hiks..." Luhan terus menangis, ia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, ia yakin Baekhyun pasti sangat tertekan hingga seperti ini.

"Apa kita harus menelfon kepala sekolah, ibu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo atau mungkin Chanyeol ?" tanya Nadet, membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Sebenarnya kita harus menghubungi ibunya, tapi mengingat keduanya sedang dalam masalah, sebaiknya jangan." Jawab Sehun yang kini duduk di sisi kaki kanan Baekhyun.

"Tapi Sehun, Baekhyun membutuhkan ibunya, dan ibu Baekhyun berhak tau." Ucap Luhan

"Sebaiknya kita menghubungi Kyungsoo, aku yakin dia sependapat denganku. Baekhyun tidak akan suka melihat ibunya berada di sini dengan mata sembab ketika ia sadar nanti, ia juga tidak akan suka ketika melihat Chanyeol datang, dan kepala sekolah pasti akan merasa terbebani dengan keadaan Baekhyun di tengah2 kesibukannya. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan biaya pengobatannya, aku bisa membantu, ibuku juga pasti tidak akan keberatan untuk berpura pura menjadi wali Baekhyun." Jelas Sehun, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Nadet dengar dari mulut Sehun.

Akhirnya Luhan dan Nadet mengangguk setuju, lalu Nadet segera berpamitan untuk pergi karena ia sudah terlambat.

Setelah kepergian Nadet, Sehun segera delivery untuk sarapan mereka, Luhan juga sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang.

 **Clek...**

"Luhan !" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun ?"

"Dokter bilang kita harus menunggu Baekhyun sadar, lalu dokter akan memeriksanya lagi, dia kritis Kyungsoo." Jawab Luhan dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Kyungsoo segera duduk disamping Luhan.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat kau menelfonku Lu, aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan seperti ini."gumam Kyungsoo, ia merasa sangat khawatir pada sahabatnya.

Sehun segera membuka pintu saat mendengar suara ketukan, ia segera mengambil makanan yang ia pesan dan membayarnya.

"Ayo kita makan, kalian tidak ingin menemui Baekhyun dalam keadaan sakit juga kan?" ucap Sehun.

"Aku sudah makan."sahut Kyungsoo.

"Makanlah sedikit kyung, atau aku akan menciummu!"

"Sehun!" dua pekikan Sehun dapat dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sementara Kyungsoo menatap Luhan menyesal dan menatap Sehun tajam. Sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Apa kalian sudah mengikat hubungan kalian ?"tanya Kyungsoo ragu saat melihat Luhan masih merengut.

"Ya, rusa itu milikku."jawab Sehun

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, kalian memang terlihat sangat cocok." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kenapa hanya cemberut ? cepat sarapan! Apa menunya tidak cocok ?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang masih kesal.

"Aku cemburu Sehun ! tidakkah kau mengerti ?" kesal Luhan.

"Oh, Astaga! Kekasihku cemburu." Ucap Sehun beracting terkejut.

"Ishh..."gerutu Luhan, ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dan mengerutkan dahinya pertanda jika ia benar benar kesal sekarang.

"Baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku sayang. Apa yang membuatmu marah hingga seperti ini ?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan lembut.

"Sudah berapa kali aku melihatmu mencium Kyungsoo, dan sekarang kau ingin menciumnya lagi ? Di depanku setelah kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih ? Apa kau bercanda Sehun ?" pekik Luhan tertahan karena tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun terganggu.

Kyungsoo membuka sedikit mulutnya pertanda takjub, baru kali ini ia melihat Luhan bersikap semanja ini, dan baru kali ini juga ia melihat Sehun dengan mudah memperlihatkan rasa pedulinya.

"Kau jangan iri!" sahut Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh, tak lama Luhan pun ikut tersenyum ketika menyadari tingkah konyolnya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita makan, dan Kyungsoo kau juga harus memakannya!" ucap Sehun membuat Kyungsoo mengeluh.

"Apa Chanyeol tahu mengenai ini ?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Sepertinya tidak, aku menunggumu untuk memberi keputusan." Jawab Luhan.

"Aku ?" tunjuk Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Karna kau yang lebih dulu mengenal Baekhyun, aku pikir kau akan tahu yang terbaik untuknya."ucap Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Baekhyun tipe orang yang tidak suka di kasihani, mengingat hubungan keluarganya dan Chanyeol tidak baik, sebaiknya kita sembunyikan keadaan Baekhyun sebisa mungkin. Baekhyun akan merasa bahwa keluarganya memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal, kasihan atau ekspresi apapun itu seolah mereka baru saja mengerti perasaannya, dan Baekhyun akan membenci itu. Ia tidak ingin keluarganya bersikap seperti itu di saat ia dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan."jelas Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun setelah sadar nanti, jika keadaannya memungkinkan kita hubungi keluarganya."lanjut Kyungsoo.

Sehun membuka ponselnya saat merasa ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar.

 _ **From : PARK CHANYEOL**_

 _Siwon hyung bilang kau boleh datang nanti malam, kalau kau tidak keberatan pakai saja motor lamamu lagi pula malam ini hanya perlombaan motor kecil kecilan karena yang menantang adalah bocah amatir dari SMA 'A' sampai jumpa di Tol arah selatan jam 00.00 kami menunggumu disana._

"Mungkin kau tidak akan bisa datang setelah mengetahui ini" gumam Sehun membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Luhan.

"Bukan apa apa." Jawab Sehun dengan sedikit senyum

"Jangan membohongiku!" gerutu Luhan

"Tidak. Sepertinya nanti malam kau harus tidur sendirian, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menemanimu. Nanti malam aku akan mengikuti balap motor pertamaku, jadi mungkin aku akan pulang besok pagi."ucap Sehun membuat Luhan merengut tak setuju.

"Itu sudah kurencanakan sebelum kita menjalin hubungan sayang, aku tidak mungkin menghindar karena ini adalah awal yang kupilih, aku ingin menjadi seorang pembalap motor." Jelas Sehun, Luhan menghela nafas.

"Disana pasti banyak perempuan berbadan sexy dengan busana minim."gumam Luhan, Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan gemas.

"Aku janji tidak akan tergoda oleh mereka sayang."

"Siapa yang tau..."

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol juga akan ada disana."

"Kalian berdua sama, dan aku yakin Chanyeol sudah pernah tergoda dengan wanita disana, sudah terlihat dari sikapnya yang memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti ini." Sahut Luhan semakin kesal.

"Sayang aku mohon, bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tetap mempercayaiku ? dan kau harus percaya bahwa aku tak akan menghianatimu, ayolah ! hubungan kita baru di mulai semalam dan kini kau sudah merajuk padaku ?"

"Terserahmu saja Oh Sehun ! berangkat saja nanti, lagi pula kau sudah tahu jika aku akan tetap mempercayaimu." Gerutu Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

Sehun segera mencium pipi Luhan gemas "Terimakasih sayang."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, ayolah ! apa mereka berdua melupakan kehadirannya?

.

.

Kai berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya dengan raut wajah bahagia, ia tidak sabar untuk menemui Kyungsoo dan memeluknya – sebenarnya ia ingin menciumnya juga, tapi Kai tidak seberani itu karena ini adalah langkah awalnya, ia hanya tak ingin di cap mesum oleh Kyungsoo-.

Chanyeol yang baru saja mengirim pesan pada Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat seseorang yang kini berjalan menuju asrama, ia dapat melihatnya karena ia sedang berada di balkon kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2.

"Kai ?" gumam Chanyeol.

Setelah memastika objeknya Chanyeol segera turun untuk menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya, ia butuh Kai untuk menceritakan keadaannya.

"Kai !" panggil Chanyeol saat ia sudah menuruni tangga dan mendapati Kai yang baru saja masuk.

"Wahh... aku tidak tau jika orang pertama yang menyambutku adalah kau."gurau Kai, lalu memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, bagaimana bisa secepat ini ? bagaimana dengan ibumu ? alasan apa yang kau buat ?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Nanti saja menjawabnya, dimana yang lain ? mengapa sepi sekali ?"

"Kyungsoo maksudmu ?"

"Ya, dia termasuk." Jawab Kai terkekeh.

"Setauku dia tadi masuk kelas musik."

"Benarkah ? aku akan kesana kalau begitu." Ucap Kia lalu beranjak pergi.

"Oh Astaga!" geram Chanyeol memukul kepala sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih untuk menyambut si mungil yang bahkan tidak pernah mempedulikanmu dari pada sahabatmu sendiri ?" lanjut Chanyeol, Kai meledakkan tawanya merasa berhasil membuat Chanyel kesal.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan kita" cibir Kai.

"Kau juga tidak tahu bukan bagaimana hubunganku yang sekarang?"ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit senyum getir, membuat Kai seketika tersadar.

"Ahh benar, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun ?" tanya Kai antusias, melupakan barang barangnya yang masih berada dalam mobilnya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini..." raut wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah sendu, membuat Kai semakin penasaran.

"Kai ! benarkah itu dirimu ?"

Chanyeol yang baru saja akan membuka mulutnya harus kembali mengatupkannya saat melihat beberapa temannya datang dari arah berlawanan, sepertinya kelas baru saja selesai dan Chanyeol melewatkan semua mata pelajarannya dalam sehari, anggap saja ia tengah membolos hari ini.

Kai tersenyum menyambut pelukan yang teman temannya berikan padanya.

"Kau tahu ? karenamu sekolah kita tidak berada di nomor 1 ! andai kau tidak pergi saat itu mungkin bulan depan sekolah kita akan masuk perlombaan internasional resmi."

"Apa yang membuatmu meninggalkan sekolah ini ?"

"Kai, guru dance kita sudah berganti. Gurunya lebih baik, kau tahu dance yang ia ajarkan sangat luar biasa kau akan menyesal telah melewatkan beberapa ajarannya."

"Bagaimana suasana negara Jepang ? apa sama seperti Korea ?"

"Apa kau punya teman disana ?"

"Bisakah kau mengajariku bahasa Jepang ? aku yakin kau bisa bahasa Jepang dengan sangat baik."

Semua pertanyaan yang keluar dari teman temannya membuat Kai terkejut.

"Aku sedang malas menjawab pertanyaan kalian, bagaimana ini?" ucap Kai dengan nada bergurau membuat yang lain tertawa dan mengejek satu sama lain, kecuali Chanyeol yang mencibir kelakuan Kai.

Kai melihat semua teman temannya dan ia merasa aneh, ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun dan juga Sehun. Ahh, mungkin Sehun sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, pikirnya.

"Ngomong ngomong, dimana Kyungsoo dan yang lain ? aku tidak melihat mereka." Tanya Kai membuat Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ke 3 sahabat itu tidak ada disana, mungkinkah Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang menenangkan Baekhyun di kamarnya ? apa Baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa melepaskannya hingga kehilangan moodnya dan kembali tidak masuk kelas ? berbagai pikiran hinggap di kepala Chanyeol, mulai dari hal baik hingga hal yang paling buruk.

"Bukankah Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah sakit di tengah tengah kelas musik ?" sahut Shannon, membuat Kai terkejut.

"Kyungsoo kerumah sakit ? apa dia terlihat pucat tadi pagi ? siapa yang mengantarnya ? apa Baekhyun dan Luhan ?" tanya Kai cemas, ia berjanji setelah ini akan memberhentikan Kyungsoo dari tempat kerjanya agar tidak kelelahan dan berakhir sakit seperti yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Tidak, dia tidak terlihat pucat sedikitpun." Jawab Shannon.

"Mungkin dia sedang menjenguk Baekhyun, pasti Luhan sudah menghubunginya." Sahut Nadet membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam penuh curiga, dia tidak salah dengar kan ?

"Baekhyun ?" ulang Chanyeol memastikan.

Nadet yang baru saja menyadari bahwa ada Chanyeol disana hanya menatap ragu, ia lupa jika Chanyeol tidak boleh tau tentang ini, Nadet menyesali perkataannya barusan, seharusnya ia tidak perlu sok menyahut ucapan Shannon.

"Nadet, aku bertanya padamu !"

"Ya, semalam...a..aku tidak sengaja melihat tubuh Baekhyun terapung di ruang berenang lantai atas, aku segera membawanya ke rumah sakit karena aku sangat panik saat ia tidak bernafas dengan normal, aku..."

"Kau tidak berniat meminta bantuan yang lain ? KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU ?" bentak Chanyeol kalap, ia mencengkram kerah baju Nadet dengan kasar, membuat yang lainnya takut, sedangkan Kai masih terkejut. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi di sekolah ini sejak ia tinggalkan, seingatnya ia baru meninggalkan sekolah ini sebentar, namun sepertinya banyak kejadian yang ia lewatkan.

"AKU SUDAH MENGHUBUNGI SEMUANYA, TAPI KALIAN MENGABAIKANKU ! COBA CEK PONSELMU BERAPA BANYAK PANGGILAN TAK TERJAWAB DARIKU ? SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMAKASIH PADAKU KARENA AKU DENGAN CEPAT MEMBAWA BAKHYUN KERUMAH SAKIT ! APA KAU TAHU SEBERAPA PANIKNYA AKU KETIKA DOKTER BILANG BAHWA MUNGKIN NYAWA BAEKHYUN TAK TERSELAMATKAN JIKA SAJA AKU TERLAMBAT MEMBAWANYA KERUMAH SAKIT ? APA KAU TAHU PARK CHANYEOL ? DAN BAGAIMANA DENGANMU YANG MALAH MENINGGALKANNYA DISANA ? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MELIHATMU KELUAR DARI RUANGAN ITU ? SEINGATKU SUARA TERJATUHNYA BAEKHYUN DALAM KOLAM SANGATLAH KERAS, AKU YAKIN KAU BISA MENDENGARNYA JUGA KECUALI JIKA KAU TULI !" Nadet berteriak bak orang kesurupan.

Nadet mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol dengan kasar, jangan lupa jika Nadet adalah pemain MMA hingga dengan mudah ia mendorong tubuh basar Chanyeol.

Perlahan amarah Chanyeol menguap di udara saat mendengar triakan Nadet yang di tujukan padanya.

Ya, ia melihat banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya dari Nadet namun ia abaikan, dan sebenarnya semalam ia juga mendengar suara itu, tapi Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia salah dengar dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya karena perasaannya sedang kalut saat itu.

Chanyeol baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kai menariknya keluar, beruntung Kai tadi datang menggunakan mobilnya karena ia berniat untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan malam ini, tapi sepertinya rencananya akan gagal.

Mereka berdua saling diam dalam mobil dengan Kai yang mengemudi dan Chaneyol yang memilih diam menatap kosong pada jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"Jadi ?" tanya Kai membuka percakapan, karena jujur saja ia masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan kekasih baruku akhir bulan, Baekhyun marah dan keadaan keluarga kami menjadi kacau, aku mengajak Baekhyun di ruang itu karena ku pikir ruangan itu akan sepi di jam malam. Setelah sedikit berdebat, Baekhyun menolak semua hal yang menyangkut diriku, ia bahkan tidak mau namanya terucap dari mulutku dan ia mengusap bibirnya dengan jijik ketika aku menciumnya, ia menyuruhku pergi dan aku menurutinya, lalu aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya hingga Baekhyun menenggelamkan dirinya di ruangan itu." Jelas Chanyeol dengan nada datar dan tatapan kosong.

Kai mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol, tapi ia sedikit bingung karena Chanyeol tidak menceritakan detailnya. Chanyeol akan bertunangan dengan kekasih barunya ? artinya mereka benar benar sudah putus ? dan siapa kekasih baru Chanyeol ? ia tahu pasti kejadiannya sangat rumit dan fatal hingga Baekhyun berbuat nekat seperti itu, lagi pula ada apa dengan Chanyeol hingga tiba tiba ia akan betunangan.

Kai baru saja akan menanyakan hal itu jika saja Chanyeol tak menyahut lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak di jodohkan, itu keinginanku. Tapi Kai, bisakah kau tidak membahasnya sekarang atau aku akan menggila." Ucapan Chanyeol cukup membuat Kai paham bahwa sahabatnya tengah terguncang sekarang, ia memilih diam mengiakan permintaan Chanyeol untuk tidak membahasnya, ia yakin jika sudah waktunya Chanyeol akan bercerita padanya.

.

.

"Kyungsoo ! Sehun ! Baekhyun sudah sadar !" pekik Luhan girang.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sedang mengobrol tentang bagaimana kehidupan Sehun di Amerika, segera menghampiri Luhan.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dari Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Baekhyun ! syukurlah kau sudah sadar, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini ?" tanya Kyungsoo semangat.

Baekhyun yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, menjawab dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan serak.

"Pusing" gumamnya masih menatap ketiga temannya.

 _ **Clek...**_

"Baekhyun !"

Ke 4 orang di dalam segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap khawatir mengenai reaksi apa yang akan Baekhyun berikan saat melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeser Luhan tanpa menatapnya, ia segera menggenggam jari jari lentik Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir yang berlebihan, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini ? apa yang terjadi padamu ?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa ? dimana keluargaku ?"

 **Deg !**

"B..Baek..." Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, begitu juga dengan ketiga temannya yang sangat terkejut.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku ? kau tahu ? aku masuk kamar orang tadi !"

"Kai ?" gumam Kyungsoo tak percaya, benarkah orang yang kini berjalan ke arahnya adalah Kai ?

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun ?" tanya Kai yang kini sudah memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa kalian berkumpul di ruanganku ? mungkinkah kalian semua temanku ? Apa yang terjadi padaku ?" ucapan Baekhyun menyadarkan Kai bahwa keadaannya tidak baik, Kai melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan beralih di samping Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang terpukul.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak mengingat kami ?" tanya Kai, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Sedikitpun ?" tanyanya Luhan memastikan, dan Baekhyun tetap menggeleng.

"Tapi..." semuanya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun dengan antusias, sementara Baekhyun memberi tatapan ragu lalu menatap Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol berdebar, sangat takut dengan kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulut mungil itu.

"Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali ketika aku melihat orang ini ? sepertinya aku sedang memendam emosi, tapi entah itu apa aku tidak mengingatnya. Maafkan aku telah menatapmu seperti itu." Lanjut Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada yang lain.

Chanyeol merasa mendapatkan pukulan yang sangat kuat tepat di dadanya, rasanya sesak sekali ketika Baekhyun mengatakan itu, sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Dia kakakmu Baekhyun.." ucap Luhan membuat yang lain terkejut, kecuali Sehun.

"Benarkah ?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan kami sahabatmu, Sehun ! bisakah kau panggilkan dokter ?" lanjut Luhan, Sehunpun segera keluar tanpa membantah.

Mereka menunggu di luar ruangan Baekhyun, sementara dokter memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan itu Luhan ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Lalu aku harus berkata seperti apa ? mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya sementara Chanyeol akan segera bertunangan. Itu akan menyakiti perasaannya, sekarang ia sangatlah merasa tenang karena semua beban pikirannya terlupakan, lagi pula aku tidak berbohong padanya, Chanyeol memang kakaknya _tidak lebih_." Tekan Luhan di akhie kalimat, bermaksud untuk menyindir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak berkutik, ia sadar bahwa semua ini memang salahnya.

"Sehun ah..." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ibu..." ya, Sehun sudah menghubungi ibunya untuk menjadi wali Baekhyun, ia memohon pada ibunya melupakan renggangnya hubungan mereka.

"Luhan, bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa kau sudah baik ?" tanya Suho menangkup pipi Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Saya baik baik saja berkat bantuan anda dan putra anda." Jawab Luhan sopan.

"Syukurlah jika anak itu mengurusmu dengan baik."

Sehun menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku bu, jangan marah lagi, aku sudah bertanggung jawab." Gumam Sehun

Kai dan yang lain terkejut kecuali Luhan, karena ia tidak tahu jika Sehun bisa bersikap seperti ini di depan ibunya. Dan apa ? laki laki itu ibu Sehun ?Ya, hanya Luhan yang tau, bahkan Kyungsoo pun baru mengetahuinya.

"Ibu memaafkanmu." Suho mengusap punggung tegap anaknya.

"Siapa wali dari pasien Byun Baekhyun ?" tanya dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

"Saya ayahnya." Ucap Suho, tidak lucu bukan jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia ibu Baekhyun ?

"Dia mengalami lupa ingatan singkat, karena saat ia mencelakai dirinya sendiri ia sedang terguncang membuat saraf ingatannya sedikit terganggu... beberapa hari kedepan ingatannya akan segera pulih." Jelas dokter membuat semuanya bernafas lega.

"Bisakah anda ke ruangan saya, untuk membayar asuransi pengobatan anak anda." Suho mengangguk.

"Ibu akan segera pulang, Ibu tidak bisa keluar dengan lama tanpa persetujuan ayahmu." Ucap Suho.

"Baiklah, ibu perkenalkan dia Luhan kekasihku saat ini."

"Apa ?" tanya Suho terkejut, sebenarnya yang lain juga terkejut kecuali Kyungsoo tentu saja.

"Nanti aku akan mengunjungi ibu di rumah, maaf karena aku menyuruh pengawal ayah untuk mengirimkan mobil untukku, ibu cepatlah bayar asuransi Baekhyun !" ucap Sehun sambil mendorong Suho menjauh, mengabaikan keterkejutan Suho.

.

.

"Hyung..." panggil Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol harus menelan ludahnya setiap kali Baekhyun memanggilnya seperti itu, ya dari tadi Baekhyun selalu memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan _Hyung_.

"Ada apa ? kau butuh apa sayang ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan memaksakan senyum lembutnya pada _adiknya_

Baekhyun tersenyum meraih tangan kakaknya yang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, menggenggamnya dan mengusakkan pipinya pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melakukan ini, terasa sangat nyaman hehe..." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya, sekali lagi Chanyeol merasa tertampar dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah sembuh adik manis..." gumam Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun sedikit lama.

"Sepertinya hyung sangat menyayangiku, hyung memanggilku dengan sayang dan memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik."

"Tentu saja hyung menyayangimu, siapa yang tidak gemas memiliki adik yang sangat manis sepertimu hmm ?"

"Hyung sangat tampan, jika Chanyeol hyung bukanlah hyungku, aku mau menjadi kekasih hyung, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hyung, apa hyung keberatan ?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membeku, begitu juga dengan teman temannya yang duduk di sofa dalam ruangan Baekhyun. Mereka merasa iba pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hyung keberatan ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum mengecup dahi Baekhyun lagi.

"Sebaiknya Baekkie harus segera beristirahat agar cepat sembuh!"ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chanyeol hyung harus menemani Baekkie." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun lagi, sementara Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Setelah Baekhyun tertidur, Chanyeol bergabung bersama teman temannya. Mereka menatap raut wajah Chanyeol seakan tak memiliki arah.

"Tidak perlu menyesalinya Chanyeol, semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan ingat, kau yang memulainya jadi kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya dan menerima segala resikonya. Aku tidak ada kata kata manis untuk menghiburmu saat ini karena jujur saja aku masih sangat kesal dengan sikapmu." Ucap Luhan kembali menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Aku setuju dengan Luhan, dan ini sepertinya impas ahh belum, rasa sakit Baekhyun pasti lebih dari ini. Kau harus tau yeol, seberapa terpukulnya Baekhyun saat kau berpura pura sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi, dan aku rasa ini karma untukmu." Sambung Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hanya diam merasa ucapan kedua temannya sangatlah benar.

"Kau lega bukan sekarang Baekhyun sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakak tidak lebih, bukankah kau sangat menginginkan saat saat seperti ini ?" ucap Luhan lagi.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua tidak perlu menghakimi Chanyeol seperti ini, Chanyeol sedang tertekan dan jangan membuatnya semakin tertekan." Sahut Sehun merasa kekasih dan juga temannya terlalu memojokkan Chanyeol.

"Mereka benar, aku seharusnya tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini karena ini adalah kesalahanku, aku bahkan tidak berhak untuk menyesal."gumam Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, aku baru saja sampai dan kalian malah berduka ?" sahut Kai mencairkan suasana yang masih terasa kaku.

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih ? terakhir kuingat kalian berdua adalah musuh." Tanya Kai pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Haruskah kau tahu ?" Kai mendecih mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Dia masuk kekelas MMA untuk menggantikanmu, dan ia sudah terdaftar" ucap Chanyeol

"Sehun ? aku rasa kau harus memulai dari awal, karena aku sudah kembali dan akan mempertahankan tempatku, lagi pula kau perlu latihan lebih, kau tidak sebanding denganku." Balas Kai dengan seringaiannya, membuat emosi Sehun menguap.

 **Bughhh ...**

"SEHUN !"

"KAI !"

Pekik Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertahan, lagi lagi karena Baekhyun sedang tidur.

Kai memegang rahangnya yang terasa nyeri, lalu menatap Sehun nyalang.

"Bagaimana ? pukulanku lumayan bukan ?" ucap Sehun sambil membenarkan pakaiannya lalu beranjak pergi, tak lupa ia memberikan tatapan remehnya pada Kai.

"Kau baik baik saja ?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, Luhan yang merasa bersalah pada temannya segera berlari mengejar Sehun setelah mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Kai.

"Astaga, apa kalian tidak bisa akrab sedikit?" gumam Chanyeol lelah, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

.

.

"Sehun !" panggil Luhan, namun Sehun mengabaikannya dan tetap melangkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun.

Luhan merasa kesal dengan sikap Sehun, apa ini sifat Sehun yang sebenarnya ? begitu menyebalkan !

"Sehun ! kau keterlaluan !" teriak Luhan di koridor rumah sakit, membuat beberapa orang menatapnya kesal karena mengganggu.

Luhan tetap mengikuti Sehun hingga di parkiran, Sehun segera masuk dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya tanpa peduli pada panggilan Luhan.

Luhan segera membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh!" perintah Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu ?" kesal Sehun.

"Kau tidak mendengarku ? biarkan aku memberi contoh padamu !" Luhan segera menginjak kaki kanan Sehun dengan keras menyebabkan mobilnya melaju dan menabrak pembatas besi dengan sangat keras, mungkin mobil bagian depan Sehun sudah rusak saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" bentak Sehun

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai ? tidakkah kau sangat keterlaluan Sehun ? apa yang membuatmu memukulnya ?" teriak Luhan

"Mengapa kau berada disini ? duduk saja disana menemani Baekhyun karena aku tidak akan pulang malam ini."

"Apakah ini sikapmu yang sebenarnya Oh Sehun ? kasar dan sangat arogan ?"

"Kau menyesal menerimaku ?"

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya saat Sehun menatapnya tajam dengan wajah memerah karena emosi, sungguh Luhan benci jika Sehun menatapnya seperti itu.

"Mengapa kau berbeda Sehun ? hiks... aku seperti tidak mengenalmu." Tangisan Luhan pecah.

Sehun menghela nafas berat lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Sehun sangatlah benci ketika seseorang menganggapnya rendah dan meragukan kemampuannya, dia memiliki sifat yang sangat buruk, ingat bahwa Sehun pernah memiliki masa lalu yang kelam hingga menimbulkan sikap seperti ini, jangan lupa juga jika Sehun tumbuh di lingkungan yang sangat keras.

"Aku tidaklah berbeda Luhan, inilah aku. Bukankah kau sudah mengenalku dan mengerti akan diriku ? bahkan kita bertemu dengan saling bermusuhan, harusnya kau tidak terkejut dengan sikapku yang seperti ini. Dan ingat , aku benci ketika seseorang merendahkanku, jadi berhentilah menangis, kau sudah dewasa." Ucap Sehun dengan nada yang lebih rileks, mengontrol emosinya.

Luhan masih terisak, ia pikir Sehun akan menenangkannya seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih normal lainnya lalu meminta maaf, tapi nyatanya Sehun tetaplah Sehun, lelaki itu tidak akan mau merendahkan harga dirinya dengan kata maaf.

"Ya, harusnya aku tidak terkejut dengan sikapmu yang menghajar temanku, karena kaupun tidak akan ragu untuk menghajarku." Gumam Luhan mengusap air matanya lalu segera keluar dari mobil Sehun.

Sehun mengerang dalam mobilnya, ia harus memahami perasaan Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan akan berfikir seperti itu, karena pertemuannya dengan Sehunpun tidaklah baik, mereka sering bertengkar bahkan pernah saling pukul.

"Kau harus menerimaku apa adanya, seperti yang kulakukan padamu apapun yang terjadi Luhan." Desis Sehun.

.

.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun masuk dalam asrama, dan teman temannya menyambut dengan baik. Semalam Chanyeol tidak datang pada acara motornya karena ia harus menemani Baekhyun.

"Mereka semua teman baikmu." Bisik Chanyeol melihat ekspresi bingung Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kita tinggal di tempat seperti ini hyung ? apa kita tidak memiliki orang tua ?" gumam Baekhyun ragu.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Nadet.

"Aku baik." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Syukurlah, kau baik Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun harus istirahat sekarang, jadi mohon pengertiannya."ucap Chanyeol, membuat yang lainnya kembali masuk ke kelas mereka masing masing.

"Baekhyun ! Chanyeol ! kalian darimana ? dari kemarin aku tidak melihat kalian, bahkan kalian absen dari kelas." Itu Hanggeng yang menatap Baekhyun sedikit aneh, karena Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun Hangeng memakluminya karena mungkin Baekhyun masih memendam emosi akibat kejadian kemarin.

"Dia ayah kita Baek." Bisik Chanyeol sedikit ragu.

"Ayah ?" ulang Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol untuk memastikan.

"Ya, kau harus menyapanya dengan baik. Jangan bilang jika kau dari rumah sakit, apa kau mengerti ?" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Hangeng ragu, ia masih merasa aneh dan bingung. Apa ia harus mempercayai Chanyeol ?

"Ada apa dengan kalian ?"tanya Hangeng semakin curiga melihat kedua anaknya saling berbisik.

Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, agar Baekhyun segera bertindak.

"Ayah !" panggil Baekhyun seriang mungkin lalu memeluk Hangeng, tentu saja membuat Hangeng sangat terkejut.

"Mengapa tiba tiba seperti ini hmm ?" tanya Hangeng masih merasa aneh dari sikap Baekhyun.

"Hanya merindukanmu ayah." Jawab Baekhyun masih memeluk Hangeng.

Hangeng masih terheran dengan sikap Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan, Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kau sudah baikan Baekhyun ? kenapa kemarin tidak masuk kelas ? kau pergi kemana?" tanya Hangeng menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"A..aku pergi bersama Chanyeol hyung." Jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Sebaiknya Baekhyun harus pergi ke kamarnya, cepatlah !" perintah Chanyeol

"Kamar ?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengisyaratkan kamar paling pojok, beruntung kamar Baekhyun berada di lantai satu.

"Masuklah !" printah Chanyeol lagi menunjuk kamar itu.

Meskipun Baekhyun bingung, ia dengan cepat menangkap kode dari kakaknya, Baekhyun pun segera masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Kalian bisa akrab ? secepat itu ?" tanya Hangeng masih tidak percaya, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dia bahkan mau memanggilmu hyung ? astaga, ada apa dengan Baekhyun ?"

"Bukankah anda harus senang dengan keadaan ini ?" sahut Chanyeol tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup.

"Aku hanya terlalu terkejut Chanyeol, bagaimana caramu meyakinkannya ?" tanya Hangeng masih tak percaya.

"Itu urusanku." Jawab Chanyeol acuh, lalu beranjak untuk menaiki tangga kamarnya.

"Tadi pagi Nana datang mencarimu, mungkin nanti sore ia akan kembali." Ucap Hangeng membuat Chanyeol berhenti.

"Nana ?"

"Ya, dia bilang akan datang lagi nanti sore." Jawab Hangeng lalu keluar.

Chanyeol diam di tengah tangga, ia memikirkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun nanti melihat Nana.

"Apa tidak masalah ? Baekhyun sedang lupa ingatan." Gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

"Luhan berhenti menangis, seharusnya saat kau menerimanya kau harus memikirkan sikapnya juga. Kau tahu jika hubungan kalian awalnya memang tidaklah baik, dan harusnya kau juga sadar bahwa Sehun tinggal di Amerika dengan jangka waktu yang lumayan lama, Sehun benar seharusnya kau tidak perlu terkejut dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu." Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Luhan. Mereka sedang berada di pinggir danau dekat lapangan golf.

"Tetap saja Kyungsoo, harusnya ia juga sadar kekasihnya itu orang mana dan lingkungan kita berbeda, ia benar benar tidak menghargaiku Kyungsoo. Dia bilang, dia akan menerimaku apa adanya tapi apa yang ia lakukan padaku ? dia bahkan tidak mau mendengarkanku, dari pada menenangkanku dia malah memberikanku tatapan tajamnya." Adu Luhan, mengusap air matanya.

"Jadi kau menyesal menerimanya ?" tanya Kai, yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya terisak.

"Kalau begitu, putuskan saja dia. Lagi pula apa yang kau harapkan dari laki laki arogan dan tak memiliki perasaan sepertinya, kau harusnya ingat jika dia pernah memukulmu dan menghinamu, dia bisa saja mengulanginya." Lanjut Kai.

Luhan terisak semakin keras, membuat Kyungsoo menatap Kai kesal.

"Jangan dengarkan Kai Lu, jika kau benar benar mencintainya kau harus belajar menerima sikapnya, aku yakin Sehun akan luluh dengan sendirinya. Aku tahu Sehun juga mencintaimu, kalian hanya sedang beradaptasi dengan perasaan kalian berdua." Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

Sungguh menghadapi Luhan dengan sikap aslinya sangatlah sulit dari pada sikap Luhan yang dulu. Ya, Luhan menunjukkan sikap aslinya pada semuanya sekarang, tidak ada lagi Luhan yang sok kuat dan berani berbicara kasar, kini Luhan adalah Luhan yang suka mengeluh, sangat sensitif dengan sikap menggemaskan.

Luhan mengusap air matanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo, ia segera berdiri meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai disana.

"Hah... akhirnya tidak ada pengganggu lagi."gumam Kai, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Kau menganggap temanku pengganggu ? bahkan ia membelamu hingga bertengkar dengan Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo tidak suka.

"Kyungsoo, kau belum menyambutku dengan baik. Apa kau tidak suka jika aku kembali ?" tanya Kai dengan raut wajah yang di buat sesedih mungkin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu memeluk Kai dari samping, menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Kai.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Kai, dan aku sangat senang kau sudah kembali. Kembali padaku..." Lirih Kyungsoo di ujung kalimatnya, ia merasa malu mengatakan itu.

Kai tersenyum lalu ia menangkup pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menerimaku saat aku sudah kembali, dan aku harus memastikannya sekarang." Ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo memerah.

"Memastikan bagaimana ?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan

"Memastikan bahwa sekarang kau milikku." Jawab Kai

"Ya, aku milikmu. Aku harap kau akan menerimaku dengan baik, dan tidak akan meninggalkanku." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Kai melebarkan senyumannya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan bernasip sama dengan kedua temanmu."

"Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali melihat kedua temanku menderita." Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya meyakinkanmu bahwa aku akan memperjuangakanmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu ? kudengar ibumu benci gay."

"Sekarang jangan memikirkan itu dulu, aku yang akan mengurusnya nanti. Kau tenang saja ok ? kau harus percaya padaku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mempercayakan semuanya pada Kai.

.

.

Sehun masuk dalam kamarnya dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membaca komik favoritnya, Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Sedang membaca apa ?" tanya Sehun berbasa basi.

"Kau bisa lihat judulnya." Jawab Luhan ketus, oh sepertinya rusamu masih marah Sehun.

Sehunpun menggantungkan jaketnya lalu masuk dalam kamar mandi.

Luhan mendecih, ia pikir Sehun akan menanyakan mengapa ia berbicara ketus seperti itu, namun Luhan harus kembali ingat bahwa Sehun tetaplah Sehun, membuat Luhan semakin kesal saja.

Saat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan segera menutup komiknya dan menatap Sehun datar.

"Aku lapar !"

"Kalau begitu makan saja, aku sudah makan di rumah ibuku tadi." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk, Luhan mendengus tak percaya lalu segera berdiri.

"Baiklah aku akan makan _sendiri._ " Tekan Luhan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sehun terkekeh lalu menarik tangan Luhan yang akan membuka knop pintu, ia peluk tubuh mungil itu yang terus meronta.

"Ya ! lepaskan aku, aku lapar dan aku akan makan sendiri !" kesal Luhan.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sehun membuat rontaan Luhan melemah.

"Aku tahu aku sangat kasar, dan aku menyesal telah memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk semalam, apa kekasihku yang manis memaafkanku sekarang ?" lanjut Sehun

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan menatapnya kesal, Luhan memukul bahu Sehun.

"Kau jahat sekali, bahkan padaku ! aku sangat kesal padamu ! bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikanku dan membiarkanku tidur sendirian semalam ? dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk makan sendirian ?" geram Luhan.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo kita makan bersama, aku harus memastikan jika kekasihku makan dengan baik." Ucap Sehun lalu menghujani bibir Luhan dengan kecupan kecupan ringan.

Wajah Luhan memerah lalu segera memeluk Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku harap kau tidak akan mengecawakanku Oh Sehunku yang sangat tampan. Aku sangat sedih melihatmu seperti semalam." Gumam Luhan.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku akan berusaha menjaga sikapku di depanmu, ayo kita makan sekarang !" Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum membawa kekasihnya keluar.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menatap perempuan yang kini duduk di depannya, lebih tepatnya di depan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa tidak senang melihat wanita itu, apa karena wanita itu kini sedang tertawa bersama kakaknya ?

" Baekhyun, mengapa kau tidak memakan makananmu ? apa kau menginginkan menu lain ?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku menyukainya."jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

"Hyung..." panggil Baekhyun pelan

"Ada apa ? kau ingin pesan lagi ?"

"Dia siapa hyung ?" tanya Baekhyun masih menatap wanita yang duduk di depan kakaknya.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, apa ia harus menjawab dengan jujur ? lagi pula Baekhyun sedang lupa ingatan bukan ?

"Dia tunangan Hyung Baek, perkenalkan namanya Nana." Jawab Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka.

"Tunangan ? hyung sudah bertunangan ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, mengapa kau terkejut ? kau sudah mengetahuinya sebelum kau kehilangan ingatanmu, akhir bulan nanti kami bertunangan dan kau menyetujui ajakan ayah untuk menghadirinya." Ucap Chanyeol, sedikit berbohong juga tidak masalah kan ?

"Benarkah ? tapi mengapa sekarang aku merasa aneh hyung ? ada apa denganku ?" Chanyeol tercekat, apa Baekhyun sesakit itu bahkan perasaan bencinya masih terbawa sekalipun ia sedang lupa ingatan ? Nana menunduk menyesal, ia sudah tau jika Baekhyun sedang lupa ingatan, Chanyeol memberitahunya lewat pesan tadi.

"Apa mungkin efek hilangnya ingatanmu ?" Jawab Chanyeol, berusaha setenang mungkin, Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya pertanda ia tidak tahu.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan pusing di kepalanya, ia mengalihkan rasa pusingnya dengan melahap makanannya dengan perlahan.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu, tapi ia tidak mengerti apa maksud ingatan itu. Ia hanya ingat ketika Chanyeol bersama wanita itu lalu ia yang menangis di pelukan seorang laki laki –ia tidak ingat siapa laki laki itu- sungguh Baekhyun tidak tahu ingatan macam apa itu, apa itu ingatan yang baik atau buruk untuknya. Tapi tiba tiba Baekhyun merasa takut jika ingatan itu ternyata ingatan buruk.

Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya lalu dengan cepat memeluk lengan Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya, tentu itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Hey, Baekhyun ada apa ? apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Chanyeol cemas saat merasa punggung adiknya bergetar, bahkan ia dapat merasakan lengannya basah.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun berdiri lalu memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya agar adiknya tenang, membuat teman temannya yang sedang berada di rumah makan dekat lapangan golf itu menatap mereka berdua heran, termasuk Nana.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol dan memeluk kakaknya erat, membuat Chanyeol semakin cemas.

"Baekhyun katakan pada hyung, apa yang terjadi ? mengapa kau tiba tiba menangis hm ? apa kau pusing ? apa kau memerlukan sesuatu yang lain, tolong katakan pada hyung!"tanya Chanyeol semakin cemas saat isakan Baekhyun mulai terdengar, mungkin yang lain juga bisa mendengarnya sekarang.

"A..Aku..tta..takut Hyung..." lirih Baekhyun masih memeluk kakaknya erat.

Ya, Baekhyun tiba tiba merasa dadanya sakit setelah mengingat ingatan kecil itu, ia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa mengenai kakaknya, ia memiliki perasaan yang takut akan ditinggalkan kakaknya setelah ini. Ia takut saat ia sudah bisa mengingat semuanya maka semuanya berubah, ia takut kakaknya akan menjauhinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut sayang ? hyung ada disini." Ucap Chanyeol masih mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bersama hyung saat ini, hyung..." isak Baekhyun, ia menghentak hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Chanyeol menatap Nana menyesal, Nana yang taupun hanya mengangguk dan bergumam memberi semangat pada Chanyeol lalu berpamitan pergi.

"Baiklah, adik manis hyung akan bersama dengan hyung saat ini. Jadi apakah Baekhyunie yang manis mau berhenti menangis sekarang ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan selembut mungkin, Baekhyun berhenti menghentakkan kakinya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya saat merasa pelukan Baekhyun melemah, ia menangkup kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun lalu mengusap air matanya, ia memberikan kecupan ringan pada dahi dan kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis lagi hm, hyung tidak suka melihat adik manis hyung menangis seperti tadi. Apa yang membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti tadi hm ?" baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung, hyung harus janji."

Chanyeol terdiam, apakah Baekhyun barusaja mengingat ingatannya ?

"Hyung janji, apa Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu ?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha tenang, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku melihat hyung bersama wanita tadi, lalu tiba tiba aku mengingat saat aku menangis di pelukan orang lain, aku tidak ingat siapa laki laki yang ku peluk. Aku tidak tau itu ingatan baik atau buruk. Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan kita hyung ? mengapa aku merasa aneh saat menatap hyung dan wanita itu ? aku juga merasa aneh saat menatap ayah kita."jelas Baekhyun.

"Hubungan kita normal, layaknya kakak adik pada umumnya. Kau harus meminum obatmu, berhenti memikirkan hal yang berat, apa adik hyung mengerti ?" _maafkan aku Baekhyun-_ lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

Setelah Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keluar dari rumah makan menuju asrama.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, rumah makan itu menjadi sedikit ramai akibat semua murid yang sedang makan di sana membicarakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti,

" _Adik ? apakah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ternyata saudara hingga mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka ?"_

" _Bisa juga, marga Baekhyun berbeda dengan marga kepala sekolah,sebenarnya Chanyeol juga, tapi siapa tahu ?"_

" _Apa kepala sekolah menikah 2 kali dan anak dari istri pertama itu Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun dari istri kedua ?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu jika kepala sekolah orang yang seperti itu."_

" _Aku kasihan sekali dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memanfaatkan keadaan Baekhyun yang lupa ingatan, bahkan Chanyeol membawa kekasih barunya di depan Baekhyun."_

" _Aku yakin Baekhyun menangis karena ia sedikit mengingat ingatan buruknya saat melihat wanita itu"_

" _Aku harap Chanyeol segera mengakhiri ini, aku tida tega makhluk setulus dan semanis Baekhyun di perlakukan seperti itu."_

Kira kira seperti itulah percaan mereka mengenai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, setiap malam Sehun menghadiri acara motornya, ngomong ngomong Sehun sudah memiliki motor baru, itu lah yang membuat Sehun sangat bersemangat menghadiri acara motornya bahkan ia harus meninggalkan Luhan setelah Luhan tidur.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda itu tidak pernah menghadiri acara motornya dan membiarkan Sehun berangkat sendirian, ia sibuk mengurus Baekhyun yang tidak mau jauh darinya.

Kini Chanyeol sedang duduk di halaman sekolahnya yang begitu luas bersama Nana, mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang menurut mereka sangat serius.

"Aku merasa bahwa diriku sangat jahat yeol." Gumam wanita itu

"Kumohon Nana, ini jalan terbaik. Kita saling mencintai" sahut Chanyeol frustasi, pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya kasar hingga berantakan, sedangkan Nana hanya menatap iba.

"Tidak, kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau mencintai adik tirimu, begitu juga denganku, aku tidak mencintaimu. Berhenti membohongi diri sendiri, kau tidak hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri, tapi kau juga menyakiti Baekhyun. Begitu juga denganku, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang hanya menikahiku karena terpaksa." Jelas Nana

"Nana..." Chanyeol menatap wanita cantik itu dengan wajah memohon.

"Chanyeol ah... jika kau benar benar mencintainya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, kau harus memperjuangkannya."

"Lalu harus kuperjuangkan seperti apa lagi ? orang tua kita sudah menikah, aku tidak punya pilihan selain seperti ini."

"Kita hentikan semua ini yeol, kita bukan sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya, kita hanya berakting di depan Baekhyun. Aku mohon sebelum terlambat."

"Tidak Nana, aku akan melamarmu saat orang tuamu datang akhir bulan nanti, aku janji akan mencintaimu dengan tulus, bukankah cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, kau juga harus belajar mencintaiku !" Nana menghela nafas.

"Terserahmu saja tuan keras kepala, aku hanya mengikuti permainanmu saja, lagi pula mendapat suami sepertimu tidak buruk juga." Ucap Nana lalu terkekeh, Chanyeol pun tersenyum.

"Jadi kalian hanya berpura pura ?"

"Oh..Astaga !" pekik Nana, Chanyeo sebenarnya juga terkejut tapi ia sembunyikan dengan tampang datarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami ?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

"Mungkin dari awal ? Aku tidak tahu jika kau memilih cara yang murahan Chanyeol." Cibir Kai lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Jadi kau berpura pura selama ini dan membohongi Baekhyun ?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya, karena akhir bulan nanti aku akan benar benar melamarnya." Ucap Chanyeol, Kai dapat melihat keraguan dari tatapan mata Chanyeol, dan Kai hanya menggeleng samar.

"Dia temanmu?" bisik Nana, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kenalkan aku padanya, sepertinya aku tertarik pada temanmu hehe.." bisik Nana lagi membuat Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Kai bingung, sedangkan Nana mengangguk antusias.

"Kumohon Chanyeol, aku akan membantumu jika kau mau." Ucap Nana

"Astaga..."Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kai yang masih bingung.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Chanyeol singkat membuat Nana berdecak kesal.

"Aku pergi, besok aku akan kesini lagi!" ucapnya ketus, wanita itu segera berdiri.

"Namaku Nana, icon model utama majalah remaja." Lanjut Nana mengulurkan tangannya pada Kai, memang sudah dasarnya Kai seorang play boy jadi ia menyambut uluran tangan Nana dan memberikan senyum manis sebagai bonusnya.

"Aku Kai, dancer dan pemain MMA di sekolah ini." Balas Kai masih dengan senyumnya.

"Aku akan kembali besok, sampai jumpa Kai."

Setelah kepergian Nana, Chanyeol memberikan tatapan malasnya pada Kai.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus tau." Gumam Chnayeol membuat Kai melebarkan matanya.

"Ya ! apa apaan kau? Aku hanya bercanda dan berusaha menunjukkan kesan yang baik pada orang yang baru kutemui." Sahut Kai tidak terima.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap datar pada dua orang yang duduk di halaman sekolah, itu Chanyeol dan Nana, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya karena saat ini ia sedang berada di atap sekolah bersama Luhan, karena Kyungsoo masih bekerja.

Sedikit demi sedikit ingatannya mulai kembali saat melihat hyung dan kekasihnya itu, dan ia merasa aneh ketika menatap mereka berdua.

Baekhyun mengingat ketika ia bertengkar di ruangan ayahnya mengenai pertunangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengernyit ingatan macam apa itu ?

Hyungnya bilang jika ia menyetujui ajakan ayahnya untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan kakaknya, tapi apa arti dalam ingatannya ? ia justru menangis meraung karena ayahnya membahas tentang itu.

Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing saat ia berusaha mengingat tentang ingatannya, sebenarnya hubungan macam apa yang ia jalani bersama kakaknya ? mengapa di ingatannya ia sangat membenci sentuhan kakaknya sedangkan sekarang ia sangat bermanja pada kakaknya dan kakaknya bilang jika hubungan mereka baik baik saja?

Luhan yang baru saja bertukar pesan dengan Sehun menatap Baekhyun bingung, ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ada apa ?" tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingungnya, ia menatap mata Luhan lama, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Luhan bukanlah pembohong.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Luhan pelan saat Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh sedilik.

"Luhan..." panggil Baekhyun

"Ada apa Baek ?"

"Luhan, kau pasti tahu bagaimana kehidupanku sebelum aku melupakan ingatanku kan ? aku mohon ceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku.."

"Ma..maksudmu yang seperti apa Baek ?" tanya Luhan gugup, ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Baekhyun, ia hanya bingung apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Baekhyun, ia takut Baekhyun kembali terguncang karena ingatannya.

"Hubunganku dengan keluargaku, aku mengingat saat aku menangis di ruangan ayahku, dan dapat ku pastikan itu bukanlah keadaan yang baik. Aku mohon Luhan, aku yakin kau orang yang baik." Mohon Baekhyun, Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun nanar. Sungguh ia bingung harus berbuat seperti apa, apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Akhhh..." pekik Baekhyun saat kepalanya terasa sakit, ia jatuh terduduk di bawah Luhan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Luhan sangat panik, ia berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu ? Baekhyun !" panggil Luhan panik.

Baekhyun berusaha meraih bahu Luhan, dan Luhan dengan cepat mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di antara ceruk leher Luhan, Luhan mengernyit menahan rasa sakit pada bagian bahunya tapi ia tidak berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun, ia membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan itu.

"Baekhyun..." suara Luhan terdengar bergetar karena panik dan takut, di atap tidak ada orang lain selain mereka, jadi Luhan tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapapun. Ia hanya mengusap punggung dan kepala Baekhyun agar Baekhyun segera tenang.

"Aarghh..." teriak Baekhyun putus asa, ingatannya terus memaksa berputar di otaknya, membuat Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan.

"Baekhyun, berhentilah ! jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingatnya, suatu hari ingatanmu akan pulih, kumohon jangan lakukan ini Baekhyun." Luhan benar benar panik saat dirasa tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, sepertinya anak itu sedang menangis, entah karena rasa sakit di kepalanya atau karena ingatannya.

"Baekhyun berhentilah ! aku janji akan mengatakkan padamu." Ucap Luhan lagi.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemah, tangannya terkulai disisi tubuh Luhan, tapi ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada ceruk leher Luhan, ia menangis hebat, membiarkan Luhan mengusap punggung dan kepalanya, mendekapnya dengan erat, karena Baekhyun membutuhkan ini.

"Apa yang kau ingat ? jangan memaksakan diri Baek" gumam Luhan masih mendekap tubuh bergetar Baekhyun, mengabaikan lehernya basah karena air mata Baekhyun.

"Semuanya Luhan ! Aku mengingat semuanya...hiks... aku tidak yakin dengan semua ingatanku...hiks... Chanyeol hyung tidak mungkin seperti itu...hiks...Luhan, katakan padaku jika Chanyeol hyung bukanlah kekasihku...hiks...katakan Luhan !" Luhan terpaku mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, ia kembali bingung harus mengatakan apa, ini terlalu cepat untuk Baekhyun mengingat semuanya.

"Dia hyungmu Baek. Ya, dia bukan kekasihmu" ucap Luhan pada akhirnya, Luhan tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, bukankah mereka berdua memang sudah putus ?

"Hiks...aku bingung harus percaya pada siapa sekarang, aku sangat bingung Luhan...hiks... ingatanku sangat berbeda dengan apa yang kalian katakan padaku...hiks..." isak Baekhyun.

 _Aku ingat dimana saat aku sedang bahagia bersama Chanyeol, kami saling mencium satu sama lain. Apakah itu wajar untuk dilakukan bagi saudara ? aku ingat dimana saat aku menangis di bahu laki laki lain, dia Daehyun aku mengingat namanya sekarang , aku ingat saat aku menceritakan keluh kesahku padanya, tentang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol yang renggang. Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku melihat wanita itu bersama Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengatakan jika itu kekasih barunya, aku juga ingat saat aku bertengkar di ruangan ayahku mengenai pertunangannya, dan aku juga mengingat, dimana kami bertengkar di ruang berenang lantai atas hingga aku menenggelamkan diriku disana. Aku mengingat semuanya, tapi aku menolaknya, aku menolak mengingat semuanya karena... karena aku takut kehilangan kasih sayang Chanyeol_.- Baekhyun

Setelah Baekhyun sedikit tenang, Luhan membawa Baekhyun turun ke kamarnya. Luhan mengajak Baekhyun tidur di kamarnya karena Sehun tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini, dan juga Kai yang memaksa ingin tidur bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja pulang dari kerjanya segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, sedangkan Kai sedang asik dengan game dalam ponselnya.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Mau kemana lagi ?" tanya Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku ingin melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan." Jawabnya.

"Mereka sudah tidur, lihatlah ini sudah tengah malam."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kedua sahabatku tidur dengan baik."

Kyungsoo segera keluar, Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pria pujaannya.

 _ **Cklek**_

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Luhan, ia melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol berbincang sedangkan Baekhyun sudah terlelap sambil memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah ranjang yang di tempati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun memintaku untuk menemaninya hingga tertidur." Jawab Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Lu ?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku menunggu hingga Chanyeol keluar." Jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dengan perlahan, dan merapikan selimut Baekhyun lalu ia segera berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar, ini sudah larut malam." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Luhan membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Aku mohon, perlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik. Ia sangat bergantung padamu, kumohon jadilah hyung yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Jangan kecewakan Baekhyun, dan jangan menyakiti Baekhyun lagi. Aku mohon padamu." Ucap Luhan membuat Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, sebelum mengangguk lalu keluar.

"Ada apa Lu ?" tanya Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh.

"Baekhyun, dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Aku tidak memberi tahu Chanyeol karena kupikir jika aku memberitahu Chanyeol, Chanyeol akan merasa canggung lagi dengan Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun sendiri tengah menolak kenyataan yang sudah ia ingat semuanya, jadi biarkan mereka seperti ini, semua keputusan ada di tangan Baekhyun, aku tidak berhak memaksanya untuk melepaskan Chanyeol." Jelas Luhan

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sendu, jujur saja jika dia yang berada di posisi seperti Baekhyun, itu pasti sangat sulit.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku Lu, cepatlah tidur." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu segera keluar.

"Bagaimana ? apa temanmu sudah tidur dengan baik ?" tanya Kai saat Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya.

"Ya, mereka tidur dengan baik" jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai mengisyaratkan agar Kyungsoo segera berbaring di sampingnya, dan Kyungsoo menurut, Kai segera mendekap hangat tubuh mungil itu.

"Selamat malam sayang" gumam Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Kai lebih erat, sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih memikirkan Baekhyun besok pagi, apa yang akan di lakukan besok ? seperti apa Baekhyun bersikap di depan Chanyeol ? apa Baekhyun kembali terluka ? atau Baekhyun mulai menikmati keadaannya yang menganggap Chanyeol sebagai kakaknya ?

.

.

[03.45]

Hari masih sangat gelap, tapi keadaan masih sangatlah ramai.

Sehun membuka helm Shoei barunya, helm produksi Jepang yang merupakan helm termahal di dunia setelah Arai dan Nolan. Ia turun dari motornya yang juga masih sangat baru, semua menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja, terlebih wanita bayaran disana yang berharap di pilih Sehun.

Bagaimana tidak ? Sehun mengendarai motor BMW S1000RR, salah satu motor tercepat di dunia, kecepatannya mencapai 329km/jam. Tak heran jika Sehun mencapai garis finish lebih cepat 20 menit dari yang lain.

"Kau menang 3 kali berturut turut, kau berhak memilih wanita yang berdiri disana, tenang saja semua wanita disana gratis, uangmu tidak akan berkurang karena aku sudah membayar semua wanita itu. Uangmu akan segera kami transfer." Ucap Siwon menepuk bahu Sehun dengan bangga, Sehun hanya menyeringai sambil menatap beberapa wanita yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika hormon Sehun mulai naik ke permukaan saat melihat beberapa wanita disana yang hanya mengenakan bikini dengan warna yang kontras dengan tubuh mereka masing masing, jangan lupa juga jika Sehun sudah pernah melakukannya di Amerika.

Sehun menghampiri wanita berambut panjang dengan bikini berwarna hitam, wanita itu memiliki dada yang paling baik di antara semuanya, Sehun sungguh pintar dalam memilih, dan juga wajah wanita itu lumayan juga.

"Kau tidak kedinginan memakai bikini di malam hari seperti ini ?" tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah, membuat yang lain memekik tertahan.

"Aku sangat kedinginan tuan, dan aku butuh kehangatan jika tuan tidak keberatan." Jawab wanita itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

 _Cpkhh..._

Hilang akal sehat Sehun, ia menghianati janjinya bersama Luhan bahwa ia tidak akan tergoda dengan wanita yang ada disana, namun nyatanya Sehun kini tak menolak saat wanita itu melumat bibirnya, bahkan tangan Sehun mulai meraba dada wanita bayaran itu untuk merespon kegiatannya.

TBC.

Maaf banget updatenya lama, kayaknya chapter ini gak ada feelnya, sebenenya gua gak PD mau post, tapi mau gimana lagi ?

Thanks a lot buat kalian semua yang masih ngefav, ngefollow & yang ngereview juga.

See you next Chap, I love you all :*

Mind to review ?


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and other**

 **Main pair: HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek**

 **Genre: Romance School life**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **YAOI. MPREG. Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendapati Baekhyun tidur di ranjangnya dan Luhan yang tidur di ranjangnya sendiri.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang dalam kamarnya, ia menatap Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya dan tersenyum.

Luhanpun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan membalas senyuman Sehun, ia segera memeluk Sehun.

"Kau sepertinya pulang terlalu pagi." Gumam Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak suka ? kau tidak merindukanku ya ?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja aku suka, dan aku merindukanmu." Ucap Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya, ia masih memegang ujung jaket yang di kenakan Sehun.

"Aku baru tau jika kau mengganti parfummu, sejak kapan ? apa semalam ?" tanya Luhan memperhatikan tubuh Sehun, sedangkan Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"Kau pasti memenangkannya..."gumam Luhan, lalu menatap Sehun.

"Minuman keras dan juga..."Luhan menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

"Wanita." Lanjut Luhan lirih

"Lu..Luhan" Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku percaya bahwa Sehunku tidak melakukannya." Sahut Luhan lalu segera berdiri melepaskan jaket yang di kenakan Sehun.

"Cepatlah mandi !" perintah Luhan.

"Luhan.. aku..."

"Cepatlah Sehun ! kau tidak tahu jika Baekhyun masih tidur ? jangan membuat kebisingan." Potong Luhan cepat. Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping kaki Baekhyun sambil mengendus aroma parfum wanita yang sangat menyengat dari jaket Sehun, Luhan tersenyum lirih. Ia mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang hingga tak sadar jika air matanya ikut keluar.

"Seperti inikah yang kau rasakan Baekhyun ? sakit sekali, apa mungkin kau lebih parah ? ya, kau yang lebih parah dan kau sangat kuat. Aku juga tidak akan menyerah untuk cintaku sama sepertimu, aku janji tidak akan terluka hanya karena ini. Aku harus berjuang sepertimu, karena aku sudah berjanji akan mempercayai Sehun apapun itu." Gumam Luhan lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Luhan ..." Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang kini berusaha untuk duduk.

"Dimana hyungku ?" tanya Baekhyun

"Mungkin sedang berada di kamarnya, aku juga baru bangun." Jawab Luhan.

"Jadi semalam Hyung tidak menemaniku ?"

"Kau bilang hanya sampai kau tertidur, jadi Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya setelah kau tidur." Jelas Luhan.

"Ahhh...benar juga."

"Kau mau sarapan ?" tawar Luhan.

"Ya, ayo ! tapi aku mau cuci muka dulu."

"Di kamar mandi ada Sehun, kita cuci muka di bawah saja, kamar mandi dapur."

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun bergabung dengan Kyungsoo juga Kai, mereka sarapan dengan lahap karena Kai bilang jika ia yang membayarnya sebagai hari jadi hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Chanyeol ?" tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah...mungkin sebentar lagi akan bergabung."

Tak lama Chanyeol dan Sehun masuk bersamaan dan menuju kearah mereka.

"Ku rasa aku tidak mengundangmu untuk bergabung." Ucap Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan rendah, Sehun hanya berdecih.

"Aku hanya sedang menjemput Luhan, aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasihku mengikuti acara bodoh seperti ini." Balas Sehun menarik Luhan hingga Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Sehun ah..."gumam Luhan, ia menatap sungkan pada Kai dan Kyungsoo, berusaha meminta maaf atas kelakuan kasar kekasihnya.

"Kita pindah Lu..."desis Sehun membawa Luhan pergi, Luhan bergumam maaf pada temannya, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Brengsek.." umpat Kai masih menatap tajam punggung Sehun

Chanyeol segera duduk di samping Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama hyung semalam, tapi hyung pindah."ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang hanya menemani hingga kau tidur, jadi aku pindah."

"Nanti malam, aku akan tidur bersama hyung. Apa boleh ?" Chanyeol diam sejenak sebelum tersenyum canggung pada Baekhyun.

"Ya, nanti kita tidur bersama." Baekhyun langsung tersenyum senang, mengabaikan tatapan sendu Kyungsoo.

.

.

Luhan hanya diam sambil memakan sarapannya, mengabaikan Sehun yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa hanya di lihat ? kau tidak suka menunya ?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menggeleng tanpa menatapnya.

"Aku sudah memesan banyak makanan tadi, tapi aku tidak memakannya sama sekali, aku merasa tidak enak pada Kai."gumam Luhan.

"Apa aku harus menggantikan uangnya agar kau merasa lebih baik ? aku akan mengganti uangnya nanti, jangan khawatir." Sahut Sehun, Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sehun.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Sehun." Ucap Luhan masih tersenyum.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tahu jika itu bukan pujian, dan senyum Luhan menandakan sindiran halus padanya.

"Luhan..."

"Jadi bagaimana semalam ? apa menyenangkan ?" potong Luhan.

"Tidak, aku sungguh tidak berbuat lebih dengan wanita yang ada di sana."

"Dia memelukmu, terbukti dari bau parfum yang menyengat di jaketmu."

"Ya, kita hanya berpelukan."

"Dan berciuman ?" Sehun menatap Luhan dalam, lalu menghela nafas.

"Ya, kita berciuman." Jawab Sehun pada akhirnya.

Luhan tersenyum miris lalu memakan sarapannya dengan pelan, tak ingin menatap Sehun.

"Aku bersumpah jika semalam aku tidak melakukan hal lebih, kita hanya berciuman itu saja." Ucap Sehun, Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku mempercayaimu Sehun." Balas Luhan singkat.

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya, ia tidak akan memaksa Luhan berbicara lebih. Toh Luhan sudah mempercayainya, dan ia sama sekali tidak bohong pada Luhan tentang kejadian semalam, ia tidak sampai meniduri wanita itu karena Sehun jatuh terlelap setelahnya.

"Mau membolos ? aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah ibuku, ibu kandungku." Tawar Sehun, Luhan hanya mengangguk, ia pikir tidak buruk bertemu dengan Suho.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku penonton di samping lapangan basket, ia lebih memilih melihat hyungnya berlatih dari pada masuk kelasnya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak masuk kelas ?"

Baekhyun mendongak, ia mendapati Hangeng berdiri di sampingnya lalu beralih duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun hanya diam, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Ia masih bingung dengan ingatannya, hyungnya bilang jika mereka baik baik saja tapi di ingatannya hubungannya jauh dari kata baik baik saja. Baekhyun mengingat semuanya, hanya saja ia sedang menyangkalnya.

"Kau mau membolos lagi ?" tanya Hangeng saat Baekhyun tak meresponnya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan bergumam.

"Bisakah ayah pergi ? aku.. aku merasa tidak nyaman." Gumam Baekhyun tapi Hangeng bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas.

"Ahh..baiklah, jangan terlalu sering membolos, kau paham ?" Baekhyun mengangguk, Hangeng pun segera pergi.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Hangeng, pelatih meniupkan peluitnya pertanda istirahat. Baekhyun segera melambaikan botol yang ia bawa pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol dengan senang hati berlari kecil ke arah Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun setelah menerima botolnya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun sambil meneguk airnya, sementara Baekhyun memperhatikannya.

"Hyung.."

"Ya ?" Chanyeol menoleh, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku bingung." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu ? bingung karena apa ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mengingat bahwa hubungan kita tidak baik baik saja, aneh kan hyung ? ingatanku sangat buruk, aku menyesal telah mengingatnya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut, tapi tak lama ia tertawa, sedangkan Chanyeol terpaku, apa Baekhyun sudah mengingat semuanya ? pikirnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras mengingatnya Baek." Gumam Chanyeol

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menunduk, Baekhyun menangkap kegelisahan dari raut wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin takut jika ingatannya benar, tapi ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali menyangkal.

"Hyung.."

"hm.."

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu." Chanyeol menegang, ia takut Baekhyun meminta hal yang aneh seperti kembali menjadi kekasihnya mungkin.

"A..apa itu ?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain, lotte world." Chanyeol menghela nafas lega lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis, ia mengangguk.

"Kita berangkat nanti sore, bagaimana ?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berbinar.

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Chanyeol, menarik hidung mungil Baekhyun dengan gemas, membuat Baekhyun tertawa senang.

"Ada syaratnya." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk protes.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu, adik hyung bukanlah pembolos."lanjut Chanyeol, dengan berat hati Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

.

.

Suho duduk di depan Luhan dan Sehun setelah menyuruh pelayan rumahnya mengambilkan makanan ringan dan air minum untuk keduanya.

"Jadi, apa kalian benar benar sudah mengikat hubungan kalian ?" tanya Suho sedikit ragu.

"Ya" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa ? ahh.. maksud ibu, bukankah hubungan kalian bisa di bilang sangatlah buruk ?"

"Ya, ini karena ibu yang menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya dan merawatnya." Suho tersenyum.

"Luhan sangatlah baik, aku tidak yakin dia mau bertahan lama denganmu, sikap kalian saling bertolak belakang." Luhan tersenyum canggung, ada benarnya ucapan Suho, apa ia yakin hubungannya akan bertahan lama ? sementara Sehun sudah melukainya sekalipun ia sudah memaafkannya.

"mengapa ibu bicara seperti itu ?" desis Sehun menatap ibunya datar.

"Lihatlah ! dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu ibu semakin tak yakin Luhan mau mempertahankanmu." Cibir Suho, Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar, dan ia dapat melihat keraguan di mata Luhan. Sehun sangat ingat jika ia baru saja menghapus setitik kepercayaan Luhan padanya, ia akan berusaha menahan diri agar kepercayaan Luhan padanya tak terhapus seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Luhan sangatlah pengertian, dan dia juga sangat mempercayaiku. Aku yakin ia tak akan meninggalkanku, benarkan Lu ?"

"Hah ? hehe tentu saja." Jawab Luhan masih dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Luhan, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengannya jangan memaksakan diri, ceritakan padaku dan bertanyalah padaku, aku sudah mengenalnya karena aku ibunya. Aku tahu bagaimana sikapnya, dan aku juga tau bagaimana untuk menanganinya." Ucap Suho, laki laki itu menangkap keraguan dari mata Luhan, ia sangat tau jika anaknya sangatlah buruk maka dari itu ia lebih memikirkan perasaan Luhan.

"Tidak, aku sangat nyaman bersamanya." Balas Luhan memberikan senyum manisnya, membuat Suho ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kalian istirahatlah ! lain kali jangan mau jika Sehun mengajakmu membolos." Ucap Suho, Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Kami ke atas." Setelah mengatakannya, Sehun segera membawa Luhan ke kamarnya, Suho hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya, ia harap Luhan dapat merubah sikap buruk Sehun, karena Suho dapat melihat cinta dari setiap tatapan dan perilaku Sehun pada Luhan, ia yakin jika Sehun akan luluh karena cintanya pada Luhan. – Suho hanya belum tahu bagaimana Sehun tumbuh di Amerika-

Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang milik Sehun, sementara Sehun sedang mencharger ponselnya, lalu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

Sehun sangat tahu jika Luhan masih memikirkan tentang kegiatannya semalam, dan Sehun tidak akan memaksa Luhan untuk memaafkannya begitu saja, ia cukup sadar diri jika kelakuannya memang di luar batas normal dalam hubungannya, maka dari itu Sehun akan memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik setelah ini, ia akan menahan diri dan akan mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir mungil kekasihnya.

"Kau pasti masih merasa tidak nyaman." Gumam Sehun, menatap Luhan yang terus menunduk.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku baik baik saja dan merasa sangat nyaman." Balas Luhan masih tersenyum.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan, mengusap pipi chubby Luhan dan menatap mata bening Luhan dengan sorotnya yang tajam.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita Sehun, aku tetaplah laki laki meskipun dalam hubungan kita kau dominanku." Kekeh Luhan melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun dari pipinya. Sehun tersenyum setelah mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, kau sangat menggemaskan dan aku menyukainya. Kemarilah !" Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan membuat Luhan memekik tertahan karena terkejut, posisinya berpindah di pangkuan Sehun dengan posisi menyamping, membuatnya malu.

"Sehun... sudah kubilang jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita." Cicit Luhan.

"Aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti wanita, seperti inilah aku memperlakukan kekasihku." Balas Sehun, ia memeluk Luhan erat sambil menciumi pipinya dengan gemas, entah mengapa ia sangat gemas pada kekasih mungilnya.

"Bagaimana jika ibumu membuka kamar dan melihat kita ? atau pelayan rumah ?" gumam Luhan.

"Mereka harus keluar tentu saja, mereka tidak boleh membuat kekasihku malu, termasuk ibuku." Luhan tersenyum kecil, ia ingin Sehun tetap bersikap seperti ini, ia tidak ingin melihat Sehun yang kasar dan Sehun yang liar seperti semalam.

"Sehunnie..." Sehun tersenyum, panggilan itu lagi, terdengar menggelikan memang, tapi Sehun sangat suka saat panggilan itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya, terdengar sangat menggemaskan.

"Ada apa sayang ?" tanya Sehun, menegakkan tubuh Luhan agar bisa menatapnya.

Wajah Luhan memerah, pria itu menunduk malu tak berani melihat Sehun membuat Sehun kebingungan.

"Ada apa sayang ? katakan, aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik. Tatap mataku !" Sehun menarik dagu Luhan agar menatapnya.

"Sehunnie... jangan menertawakanku, aku bersungguh sungguh." Ucap Luhan masih dengan wajah memerahnya menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca kaca, mungkin karena rasa malunya, dan Sehun semakin gemas.

"Katakan sayang, aku janji tak akan menertawakanmu." Balas Sehun bersungguh sungguh.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

Sehun yang terkejut hanya bisa mengerjap, membiarkan bibir Luhan menempel pada bibirnya, ia hanya ingin membuat Luhan merasa nyaman dengan tidak membuat pergerakan dan suara apapun.

Perlahan Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa Luhan menyesap bibirnya dengan lembut, bukan melumat, Luhan hanya menyesapnya. Sehun juga bisa merasakan bibir Luhan yang bergetar, mungkin kekasihnya sangat gugup saat ini.

Tak lama Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, membuat bibir mereka tak lagi saling menempel.

"Sehunnie..."

"Hmm..."

"A..aku melakukannya karena ingin menghapus jejak wanita jalang yang semalam menciummu." Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan, dan ia segera melumat bibir Luhan, lembut dan juga dalam. Sehun terus melakukannya, melumat bibir bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian, mengabaikan Luhan yang kewalahan membalasnya.

Luhan sendiri tersenyum disela sela ciuman Sehun, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan mendekap Sehun lebih erat. Luhan bahagia, ia senang karena Sehun menghargai usahanya. Luhan juga sedikit demi sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, atau semalam untuk Sehun. Luhan hanya ingin percaya pada Sehun, ia yakin bahwa Sehun tidak akan meninggalkannya, ia juga yakin bahwa Sehun pasti sangat mencintainya.

Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka, mereka berdua mengatur nafasnya yang tiba tiba memburu. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sementara Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap lelehan saliva yang berada di sekitar sudut bibir Luhan hingga dagunya.

"Apakah sudah cukup ? atau jejaknya masih belum hilang ?" tanya Sehun semakin membuat Luhan bersemu, Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Aku malu Sehun..." gumam Luhan yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh, ia mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut sambil mengecupi bahu Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku menyesal telah mencium wanita itu. Maaf, maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun masih mengusap punggung Luhan dan mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Aku memaafkanmu, asal kau tidak mengulanginya lagi." Balas Luhan.

"Aku janji sayang." Luhan tersenyum, ia merasa senang karena Sehun berkata jujur padanya, meskipun ia harus merasakan sakit tapi tak apa asal Sehun berkata jujur padanya.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah kamar Chanyeol, ia mengetuknya dengan tidak sabar, dan setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya masuk ia segera membuka pintunya.

"Kau sudah siap ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memakai parfumnya.

"Ya, ayo !" jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Pria mungil itu segera menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar.

Sesampai di depan Lotte World Baekhyun memekik senang, mereka memutuskan untuk naik bus menuju Lotte World karena Baekhyun tidak mau menaiki motor Chanyeol yang besar, dia bilang jika tubuhnya akan semakin terlihat kecil saat naik motor itu.

"Kita naik wahana apa ?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kau yang memimpin perjalanan ini." Lanjut Chanyeol

"Tapi kau yang membayarnya." Sahut Baekhyun cepat, Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin Pharadh's Fury"ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Baiklah ! kita menuju Pharadh's Fury !" balas Chanyeol tak kalah semangat, ia tersenyum lebar mendapati Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas, rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tak melakukan hal seperti ini berdua, dan Chanyeol menyesalinya, maka dari itu ia akan memanfaatkan hari ini dengan baik.

"Chanyeol, sekarang Camelot Carrousel !"

"Itu kekanakan Baek."

"Ck, padahal aku ingin sekali." Gerutu Baekhyun, bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini sementara kau berputar dengan kuda kuda itu." Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya, Baekhyun melompat senang, ia menanti Chanyeol yang sedang membelikan tiket untuknya.

Chanyeol berdiri mengawasi Baekhyun yang tampak senang menaiki wahana itu, ia jadi tersenyum saat Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis padanya, sesekali Baekhyun akan berteriak seperti. _" Ini sangat menyenangkan, kau akan menyesal tidak ikut naik dengan ku!"_ ya, kira kira seperti itulah teriakannya.

Chanyeol benar benar merasa bebannya terangkat saat ini, biarkan ia egois untuk hari ini, karena hari ini ia akan bersikap sebagai kekasih Byun Baekhyun, bukan sebagai kakak dari Byun Baekhyun. Biarlah Baekhyun menganggapnya apa, tapi Chanyeol benar benar akan menikmati ini sebagai kencan mereka.

Chanyeol sungguh tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Baekhyun tertawa lepas, hingga Baekhyun berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Yang tadi sangat menyenangkan, kau benar benar akan menyesal sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun menggebu gebu setelah turun dari wahana yang ia naiki.

"Ya, aku menyesalinya sekarang, harusnya aku berada di sampingmu tadi." Balas Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana lagi ?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"hmmm... sekarang yang lebih menantang." Gumam Baekhyun.

"French Revolution !" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ya ! French Revolution !" teriak Baekhyun semangat.

Mereka berjalan ke arah wahana itu, dan menanti giliran mereka. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berbinar, begitu juga Baekhyun yang tersenyum malu mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu. Chanyeol mengingat kencan pertamanya dulu bersama Baekhyun, mereka memilih wahana ini dengan semangat, dan Chanyeol sangat bahagia hari ini karena kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Mereka berteriak bersama seiring cepatnya wahana yang mereka naiki bergerak, mereka menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan erat, berteriak dengan puas seakan melepaskan seluruh beban pikirannya lewat teriakan itu.

"Kau tidak pusing ?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka turun.

"Tidak, ini sangat menyenangkan. Apa kau pusing ?" tanya Baekhyun balik, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Sekarang Aeronauts Balloon Ride, setelah itu kita jalan jalan sebentar lalu makan malam, kau setuju ?" ucap Baekhyun

"Tentu saja, ayo !" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk menaiki wahana itu.

Mereka menaiki semacam balon udara yang mengelilingi Lotte World, mereka dapat melihat semuanya dari atas sini, mereka juga dapat mendengar teriakan orang orang yang sedang menaiki wahana.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyum manis, Baekhyun pun membalasnya.

"Aku menikmati perjalanan ini." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku setuju, aku juga menikmati ini. Kelihatannya kau benar benar menikmatinya hingga kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung lagi." Balas Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya.." gumam Baekhyun, ia takut Chanyeol akan berubah saat ia mengatakannya, jujur saja Baekhyun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan menyangkal semua ingatannya, karena semakin menyangkalnya Baekhyun akan semakin mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, dan itu benar benar menyiksa.

"Mengingat tentang apa ?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh.

"Mengingat tentang hubungan kita,mengingat bahwa kau kekasihku ahh..tidak kita sudah putus." Lirih Baekhyun dengan raut sedih.

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Mari selesaikan kencan ini dengan baik dan tanpa penyesalan, aku sangat menikmati ini Baekhyun, aku juga yakin jika kau sangat menikmatinya juga. Aku sama sepertimu, aku merindukan saat saat seperti ini, sangat merindukannya, terutama senyuman dan semua permintaanmu padaku, aku benar benar merindukannya. Syukurlah kau sudah mengingat semuanya, jadi aku tidak merasa kencan sepihak hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol bersungguh sungguh.

"Kau tidak keberatan ?" tanya Baekhyun ragu, seingatnya Chanyeol paling menghindari ini setelah mereka berpisah.

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Chanyeol tegas,Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Kita berkencan sekarang, aku tidak percaya ini. Ini sebuah pelukan untuk kencan kita, aku memberikannya padamu." Gumam Baekhyun, ia sangat bahagia, dia berharap bahwa malam ini takkan pernah berakhir.

"Dan ini..." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibirnya lama, sangat tenang dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kecupan untuk kencan kita, kita nikmati malam ini dengan bahagia sebelum hari esok datang." Lanjut Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih tersenyum. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi besok, ia hanya ingin menikmati malam ini, karena mungkin ini akan menjadi malam panjang terakhirnya bersama Chanyeol sebelum laki laki itu memutuskan untuk bertunangan minggu depan.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun berulang ulang, sesekali ia akan melumatnya karena Chanyeol sungguh merindukan bibir manis Baekhyun.

Mereka berkeliling Lotte World mencari stan makanan untuk makan malam mereka, mereka saling melemparkan senyum saat tatapan mereka bertemu, dan keduanya merasakan perasaan hangat saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang, atau masih ingin menaiki wahana lain ?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka selesai makan malam.

"Hm..sebenarnya aku sudah lelah, tapi... satu wahana lagi tidak apa kan ?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Conquistador." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi kita baru selesai makan, kita cari wahana yang lebih ringan."

"Tidak mau, aku ingin wahana itu, setelah itu kita pulang."

"Tapi Baek.."

"Ck..." Baekhyun berdecak kesal, ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Baiklah, ayo !" balas Chanyeol pasrah.

Mereka kembali mengantri untuk wahana yang akan mereka naiki.

Mereka berteriak dengan keras saat perahu yang mereka naiki mulai bergerak naik turun, semakin tinggi dan semakin cepat. Perutnya seolah tergelitik dan nyeri saat perahu itu turun dengan cepat lalu naik lagi, begitu seterusnya hingga perahunya benar benar berhenti dan mereka turun.

"Ahh... kepalaku pusing." Keluh Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya.

"Benarkah ? apa sangat pusing ?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Perutku..mual" ucap Baekhyun, ia mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menutup mulut.

Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun ke toilet terdekat, ia memijat tengkuk Baekhyun, sementara pria mungil itu mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang baru saja ia makan tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, cari wahana yang ringan. lihat! Kau jadi mual sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol, ia memberikan Baekhyun air mineral.

"Itu salahmu ! mengapa kau tidak mencegahku ?" kesal Baekhyun, ia tidak mau di sudutkan sekalipun ia yang salah, terlebih orang itu Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa itu salahku ? jika kau tidak mengerucutkan bibirmu dan menatapku sengit aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"Kau menyalahkanku ? disini aku korban hingga aku mual !" teriak Baekhyun semakin kesal, ia melemparkan botol yang di berikan Chanyeol dengan asal.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya, membuat Baekhyun memekik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? turunkan aku !" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tetap berjalan tanpa menurunkan Baekhyun, ia juga tidak peduli saat Baekhyun mulai memukuli kepala dan bahunya. Chanyeol justru tersenyum, sikap Baekhyun sudah kembali dengan sempurnya. Chanyeol benar benar merasa bahwa ini adalah kencan mereka yang sesungguhnya, karena di setiap kencan mereka dulu pasti ada saja yang Baekhyun ributkan hingga mereka memulai pertengkarang kecil.

"Diamlah sayang, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk kencan dengan bahagia ? Aku tahu aku salah karena tidak mencegahmu, maafkan aku Ok ? jadi berhenti memukulku." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menghentikan aksi pukulnya, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Chanyeol mau saja meminta maaf padanya, padahal jelas jelas ia yang salah bukan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu..." cicit Baekhyun sebelum mengecup pipi Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, jangan tinggalkan aku..." gumam Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Chanyeol jawab ! jangan pernah meninggalkanku, aku tersesat selama kau meninggalkanku." Gerutu Baekhyun, ia bersungguh sungguh dengan ucapannya karena benar, ia tersesat saat Chanyeol melepasnya.

"Aku janji, aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum haru, ia memeluk leher Chanyeol lebih erat, menyandarkan kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing di bahu tegap Chanyeol, ia tidak peduli jika minggu depan ia akan melepaskan orang yang ia cintai, ia hanya ingin malam ini menjadi miliknya dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tok..Tok..

"Masuk !"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jessica dapat melihat pria paruh baya berjalan ke arahnya, lalu memberi hormat padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ?" tanya Jessica

"Putra anda masih tetap berhubungan dengan Luhan, mereka semakin terlihat mesra, ku pikir mereka sedang menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman." Jawab pria paruh baya itu takut, Jessica mendecih, tak menyangka jika Sehun seberani itu.

"Lalu ? dia gay ?" pria paruh baya itu terlihat gelagapan.

"Ti..Tidak, maksud saya bukan seperti itu. Tapi saya juga melihat bahwa putra anda sedang mengikuti balap motor, dan saya melihat dia berciuman dengan perempuan disana, bahkan putra anda menyentuh perempuan itu dengan intim, saya pikir anak anda bukanlah gay." Jelasnya, Jessica mendengus.

"Balap motor ?"

"Ya, ini barang bukti mengenai kegiatan putra anda yang anda minta." Ucap pria paruh baya itu sambil memberikan beberapa foto Sehun yang ia ambil secara sembunyi sembunyi.

Jessica tertawa remeh melihat foto Luhan dan Sehun yang berada di rumah sakit, di parkiran rumah sakit, di sekitar sekolah dan juga beberapa foto Sehun yang mengajak Luhan ke rumah ibu kandungnya, beberapa yang lain adalah foto Sehun bersama teman temannya dan juga Sehun yang sedang berada di area balap motor, fotonya benar benar lengkap.

"Kapan foto ini di ambil ?" tanya Jessica memperlihatkan foto Sehun yang memasuki rumah ibunya bersama Luhan.

"Fotonya masih baru, sekitar 2 jam yang lalu." Jawab Pria paruh baya itu.

"Wah... ini menarik sekali. Aku yakin jika Kris tidak tahu mengenai hubungan keduanya haha..." tawa Jessica.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasan karena bersikap kasar padaku Sehun, Suho akan menerima balasannya dan aku yakin kau akan bertekuk lutut untuk meminta maaf dariku. Aku juga sangat yakin jika Kris akan segera meninggalkan ibumu jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya." Desis Jessica.

"Baiklah, terus pantau kegiatannya, cari tahu pria asal mana Luhan dan cari tahu siapa saja yang dekat dengannya, kau boleh pergi."

Pria paruh baya itu memberikan hormat lagi sebelum keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku yakin setelah menguak semuanya, ibumu akan menendang Suho jauh jauh Kris, atau yang lebih buruk ia akan menyakitinya terlebih dahulu." Jessica menyeringai, masih menatap foto foto yang berjejer di meja kerjanya.

.

.

"Nana ?"

Perempuan yang merasa di panggilpun menolehkan wajahnya, lalu perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kai !" pekiknya senang, ia segera menghampiri Kai seolah mereka sudah kenal sejak lama.

"Mencari Chanyeol ?" tebak Kai.

"Ya , katakan saja seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya, aku kemari karena aku mencarimu."

"Mencariku ? ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin bertemu dan berbincang sedikit. Aku ingin mengenalmu."

Kai terkekeh, ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

Sementara di sebrang sana Kyungsoo menatap datar Kai dengan Nana -tunangan Park Chanyeol- yang sedang tertawa, ia tahu semuanya dari Kai tenatang hubungan Nana dan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Dan Kyungsoo berani bertaruh jika perempuan itu tertarik pada kekasihnya, terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya saat menatap Kai.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, ia ingin menarik Kai dari perempuan itu. Apa maksud perempuan itu yang tiba tiba mendekati kekasihnya, apa ia berniat untuk menghancurkan hubungannya ?

Semakin dekat Kyungsoo dapat mendengar percakapan keduanya, dan itu membuatnya muak.

"Kulit tan mu sangat sexy, kau cocok sekali dengan tipe pria idamanku. Kau pasti tau kan jika para model sepertiku sangat menyukai pria tampan dengan kulit tan ?"

"Benarkah ? wahh... aku beruntung sekali." Kekeh Kai

"Dan sepertinya aku tertarik padamu Kai, apa kau keberatan ? maksudku, aku benar benar menyukaimu saat..."

"Masuk!"

Ucapan Nana terhenti saat mendengar seseorang datang sambil menatap Kai datar lalu menyuruhnya masuk, itu Kyungsoo.

"A..apa ?" tanya Kai terkejut, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo ?

"Aku bilang masuk ! dan apa apaan tadi ? beruntung ?" ulang Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah datarnya, Kyungsoo juga melirik Nana sekilas saat wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa kau pelatihnya ? atau kau guru disini ?" tanya Nana, raut wajahnya terlihat tak yakin karena wajah dan tubuh Kyungsoo tidak meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo menatap sengit wanita yang sedang bertanya padanya.

"Ya, aku pelatih dan gurunya ! jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan muridku ? setauku kau bukan dari sekolah ini, jadi jika tidak ada kepentingan lagi, kau bisa keluar lewat sana." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Kyungsoo.."panggil Kai

"APA ?" balas Kyungsoo kesal.

"Nana maafkan aku, Dia.."

"Untuk apa meminta maaf ? cepat masuk !" potong Kyungsoo semakin kesal, ia menarik lengan Kai agar segera masuk.

"Nanti akan ku hubungi, aku minta maaf." Ucap Kai pada Nana, ia merasa kasihan dengan perempuan itu.

"Berani menghubunginya mati kau Kim Kai !" desis Kyungsoo.

"Ha..haha.." Nana tertawa dengan hambar.

"Ahhh..aku mengerti sekarang, Kai sama seperti Chanyeol, mereka Gay. Tidak apa apa Nana, kau bisa temukan pria setampan Kai di luar sana." Ucapnya menghibur diri sendiri.

"Tapi Kai sangat tampan" gerutunya kesal, wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

"Sayang ada apa denganmu, mengapa kau jadi marah marah seperti ini ?" tanya Kai saat Kyungsoo membawanya kedalam kamar.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia membuka bukunya dan segera mempelajari materi yang ia catat.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dengan kasar, lalu menatap Kai tajam.

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika perempuan itu sedang menggodamu ? dia terlihat jelas tertarik padamu. Kau bilang kau tidak akan memperlakukanku seperti yang teman temanku alami ? tapi mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu padanya ? bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti itu sementara kau sudah berjanji pada kekasihmu ! mati saja kau Kai !" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Ohh...astaga, kekasihku benar benar cemburu.. menggemaskan sekali." Ucap Kai gemas, ia mencubit kedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Bailkah sayang, dia Nana tunangan Chanyeol. Aku sangat tahu jika ia tertarik padaku, tapi aku berani bersumpah jika aku tidak tertarik padanya, sungguh. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku tadi, tapi kau malah menarikku, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya jadi aku meresponnya dengan baik dan berusaha memberi pengertian padanya, jadi jangan cemburu karena aku mencintaimu." Jelas Kai.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja, jika aku tidak mencintaimu aku tidak akan kembali ke Korea dan meninggalkan orang tuaku di Jepang." Jawab Kai tegas, ia tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku.." gumam Kyungsoo, Kai menariknya dan segera memeluknya erat.

"Tidak apa apa..kau tidak salah sayang."

"Aku sangat egois mengancammu seperti itu, seharusnya aku tidak memisahkanmu dengan orang tuamu, seharusnya aku harus lebih sabar untuk menunggumu, seharusnya kau menjelaskan padaku jika ibumu benci Gay, dengan begitu aku tidak akan mengancammu seperti itu, aku takut ibumu semakin membenciku." Ucap Kyungsoo, ia merasa bersalah membuat Kai terpisah dari orang tuanya.

"Sstt... aku tidak menyesal dan ini bukan salahmu, aku kembali ke Korea karena keinginanku. Aku sama seperimu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihatmu lebih lama, maka dari itu aku menyetujuinya, lagipula ayahku tidak keberatan, kau jangan khawatirkan ibuku ok ?"

"Aku mencintaimu Kai, sangat sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia yakin jika Kai tidak akan meninggalkannya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke kamarnya, Baekhyun tadi tertidur dalam perjalanan saat menaiki bus. Chanyeol melepaskan sepatu dan jaket yang Baekhyun pakai lalu menyelimutinya, setelah itu Chanyeol segera mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Chanyeol berbaring di samping Baekhyun, mengagumi betapa lucunya wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak habis pikir mengapa di saat sedang tertidur wajah Baekhyun masih saja terlihat sangat manis, hingga membuat Chanyeol gemas.

Tapi Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengar nafas Baekhyun tak beraturan, dan ia bisa melihat pergerakan bibir Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk meraup udara.

Chanyeol segera meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun dan ia terkejut saat dahi Baekhyun terasa panas, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Hingga dengan tergesah ia membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo tanpa mengetuk dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah berciuman di dalam sana.

"C..Chanyeol" panggil Kyungsoo terkejut, wajahnya memerah karena katahuan sedang berciuman, sedangkan Kai berdecak kesal.

"Maaf, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu Kyungsoo."

"Ada apa?"

.

.

Kyungsoo mengambil meletakkan haduk kecil di dahi Baekhyun, lalu menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo.

"Jika handuknya mulai mengering, celupkan lagi pada mangkuk itu. Itu bisa mengurangi suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang meningkat. Besok pagi setelah ia bangun bilang padaku, aku akan membuatkannya bubur dan memberikannya obat." Ucap Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hanya menangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

Luhan dan sehun memasuki area sekolah pagi pagi sekali, mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah Sehun, dan Luhan memaksa Sehun agar segera pulang karena ia tidak ingin membolos lagi, dengan bantuan Suho akhirnya Sehun mau kembali ke sekolah.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, ia memainkan ponselnya bermalas malasan.

"Kau akan tidur lagi ?" tanya Luhan yang kini meletakkan makanan yang di bawakan Suho di meja.

"Mungkin, lagi pula kelas masih di mulai 2 jam lagi." jawab Sehun yang mulai meletakkan ponselnya, Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu keluar.

"Mau kemana ?" tanya Sehun saat matanya yang hampir terpejam melihat Luhan keluar.

"Aku ingin keluar untuk olah raga, sayang sekali jika tubuh muda mu kau gunakan untuk tidur di pagi hari yang cerah ini." Jawab Luhan sambil melangkah pergi, Sehun segera berdiri mengikuti Luhan.

Mereka berada di lapangan sepak bola, Luhan dengan semangat menendang bola kesana kemari agar Sehun tidak bisa merebutnya.

"Kau baik juga di bidang ini" ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum bangga masih dengan bola di kakinya.

"Tentu saja, aku seorang atlet."

"Ku pikir kau hanya bisa berenang."

"Aku bisa sepak bola, aku bisa basket, aku bisa tenis meja, aku bisa segalanya karena aku Luhan." Sahut Luhan dengan senyum lebar, membuat sudut bibir Sehun secara reflek ikut tertarik ke atas.

"Sepertinya kau juga harus masuk MMA, kita bisa duel di atas ring." Balas Sehun membuat Luhan cemberut.

"Kau tahu jika aku penakut, dasar!" kesal Luhan, lalu kembali menggiring bola untuk berkeliling lapangan.

Sehun dengan cepat berlari mengejar Luhan, dan mereka saling berebut bola hingga keringat mulai bermunculan di tubuh mereka.

"Kau bau!" ucap Luhan saat Sehun merebahkan dirinya di samping Luhan, di atas rumput lapangan yang basah akibat embun pagi, sungguh pagi yang sangat menyegarkan.

"Benarkah ?" Sehun mengendus tubuhnya sendiri, Luhan terkekeh lalu memeluk Sehun dari samping.

"maksudku, bagaimana bisa baumu masih tetap maskulin di saat kau sudah berkeringat, lihatlah bajumu sampai basah." Ucap Luhan, Sehun tersenyum

"Kau sudah mulai berani Lu, bagaimana jika yang lain melihat posisi kita yang seperti ini ?"

"Biar saja, biar mereka tahu jika sekarang kau milikku dan aku milikmu."

"Benarkah ? jadi aku boleh menciummu di depan mereka ?" Luhan menoleh pada sisi kanan Sehun dan Luhan terkejut melihat sudah banya siswa siswi yang juga sedang berolah raga disana.

Luhan segera bangkit sementara Sehun terkekeh, sebenarnya Luhan tidak bersungguh sungguh dengan ucapannya, ia tidak menyangka jika akan banyak siswa yang sudah bangun di hari yang masih sangat pagi.

"A..aku harus segera bersiap." Ucap Luhan gugup, Sehun bangkit dan menahan lengan Luhan.

"Masih ada waktu 1 jam Lu, hanya dengan berciuman kita tidak akan terlambat."

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan lalu segera berlari kecil menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah santai tanpa menghilangkan sedikitpun senyum di bibirnya, membuat beberapa wanita dan pria yang berstatus uke menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Luhan..." panggil Sehun, tapi Luhan segera mempercepat langkahnya membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku hanya ingin morning kiss" ucap Sehun

"Mati kau Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan saat mendengar ucapan Sehun, lalu segera berlari memasuki asrama.

Di dalam sana Luhan melihat Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar bersama Chanyeol, Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

"Baekhyun !" Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum manis saat melihat Luhan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa sudah merasa baikan ?" tanya Luhan, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dimana Kyungsoo ?"

"Aku yakin sekarang Kyungsoo sedang berada di dapur dengan Kai yang mengganggunya." Jawab Luhan, lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol." Sapa Luhan dengan senyum cerah, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kau mulai belajar menggoda orang lain sekarang ?" Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah ringan.

"Siapa yang menggoda siapa ?" balas Luhan sedikit ketus, Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan satu tangannya, membuat bibir Luhan mengerucut.

"Apa apaan senyum itu ?" desis Sehun, Luhan segera menepis tangan Sehun lalu berlari menaiki tangga.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu ?" tanya Chanyeol, Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan yang berlari di tangga.

"Dia sangat manis bukan ?" ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Aku akan menyusulnya." Lanjut Sehun lalu segera berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Dasar..." gumam Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis, Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Kau mau sarapan dulu atau mandi ?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku ingin ke halaman dulu, aku ingin menyapa embun pagi."

.

.

Chanyeol merenggangkan otot tubuhnya dengan olah raga pemanasan biasa, sementara Baekhyun menatapinya dari samping.

"Mengapa terus menatapku ? kau seharusnya menyambut embun pagi.." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bingung harus memanggilmu apa sekarang, Chanyeol ? atau Hyung ? semuanya terasa canggung bagiku setelah aku mengingat semuanya, bahkan menyapa Luhan saja terasa canggung." Ucap Baekhyun masih tersenyum, Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung... karena kau kakakku." Lanjut Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi adik yang baik untukmu Chanyeol hyung." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa cerah di akhir kalimatnya, Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. Ya, sekarang Chanyeol yang merasa canggung karena Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung setelah ingatannya kembali.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan, memberikan senyum manisnya pada Baekhyun yang masih setia menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Jadilah adik yang baik, hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Ya, mereka berdua tersenyum manis dengan dada yang sama sama berdenyut sakit. Mereka berdua bodoh dan itu pilihan mereka untuk menjadi bodoh. Chanyeol sudah terlanjur merusak semuanya sejauh ini, dan Baekhyun sudah terlanjur hancur untuk kembali bangkit.

.

.

Luhan berpikir keras mengenai soal matematika di bukunya, ia mencari bantuan pada Baekhyun yang kebetulan duduk di depannya, juga Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, namun mereka berdua juga sama bingungnya dan berusaha menanyakan pada temannya yang lain.

"Kau berisik Lu, suara mejamu yang kau tarik ke depan dan samping sangat mengganggu." Gumam Sehun yang duduk di samping kanan Luhan, pria itu dari tadi tidur tanpa peduli guru matematika yang menerangkan rumusnya. Ia mengganti jadwal tidurnya yang tadi pagi tertunda karena ia gunakan untuk menemani Luhan bermain sepak bola.

"Ckk... aku kesulitan menemukan jawaban pada rumus ini dan berusaha mencari tahu pada yang lain, lagi pula ini kelas bukan kamar yang bisa kau gunakan untuk tidur." Ketus Luhan, ia lelah mencari jawabannya yang kurang satu nomor dan tugas harus di kumpulkan 15 menit lagi membuat yang lain juga kebingungan mencari jawaban dengan cepat.

Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu mengambil buku dan alat tulis Luhan, membuat Luhan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? kembalikan bukuku !" pekik Luhan tertahan, ia tidak ingin guru matematikanya melihatnya dan berakhir dengan memarahinya.

"Diamlah!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku diam saat kau mulai mencoret coret bukuku !" Luhan masih berusaha menarik bukunya dari Sehun.

"Oh Sehun aku tidak bercanda, hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi tugas harus di kumpulkan, lagi pula kau juga harus mengerjakannya, demi tuhan Oh Sehun keluarkan bukumu dan berhenti menggangguku!"

Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya yang sialnya sangat tampan itu, pria itu hanya tidur mulai dari memasuki kelas tanpa mengeluarkan bukunya bahkan mejanya masih tertata rapi, dan sekarang tiba tiba ia mengambil bukunya mencoret coret yang entah itu apa yang ia tulis, sungguh Luhan sangat kesal.

Sehun mengembalikan buku dan alat tulis Luhan lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di meja, melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

"kau mengarang rumusnya ? bahkan tadi rumus ini tidak di terangkan. Ck... sudah kuduga kau hanya balas dendam padaku karena keberisikanku mengganggu tidurmu!" ketus Luhan

"Kau boleh memukulku jika rumus itu salah." Ucap Sehun dengan mata terpejam, Luhan hanya berdecih lalu segera mengumpulkan tugasnya karena waktu sudah habis.

"Jumlah murid yang hadir 45 dan buku yang terkumpul hanya 42 ? Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jong in ?"

Chanyeol berdiri untuk menyerahkan tugasnya, ia baru selesai menyalin jawaban Baekhyun yang tadi ia foto.

"Aku baru masuk kelas matematika 30 menit yang lalu saem, aku tidak mengerti jadi aku tidak mengerjakannya, lagi pula murid yang terlambat di larang mengumpulkan tugasnya, bukankah itu peraturan di kelas matematika ?" ucap Kai / Kim Jong in

"Oh Sehun ?" kini guru matematika beralih pada Sehun yang tak kunjung memberi respon.

Luhan segera membangunkan Sehun, dan Sehun langsung menatap gurunya dengan tajam.

"Tugasmu ?"

"Persetan dengan tugasmu aku tidak peduli!" setelah mengatakan itu Sehun kembali tidur, membuat seisi kelas sedikit gaduh karena keberanian Sehun.

"Nilaimu 0 pada pelajaranku, kau tidak di izinkan mengikutinya lagi jika kau tidak mau mengerjakannya, jangan kau pikir karena kau putra dari pengusaha terkaya aku akan memberikanmu keringanan, karena itu tidak berlaku padaku. Dan... kupikir ayahmu akan malu mendapati putra satu satunya tidak memiliki etika."

Sehun menggeram, kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menatap remeh pada sang guru.

"Mau bagaimana ? tugas yang kau berikan tidak berbobot sama sekali, di Amerika aku sudah banyak mempelajarinya, kupikir aku tidak perlu mengulangnya lagi disini. Dan Saem, aku tidak peduli dengan pengusha kaya yang kau sebutkan tadi, hidupku sama sekali tidak bergantung padanya." Sahut Sehun membuat sang guru naik darah.

"Sehun, kau tidak seharusnya melaan guru." Bisik Luhan, dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kau ? untuk apa kau masuk dalam kelas ini di saat kau tahu bahwa pelajaranku sangat tidak berbobot ?" guru matematika sangat murka, dan kelas menjadi sepi.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Luhan belajar dengan baik di kelasnya." Luhan menegang saat guru matematika menatapnya, dan ia mengutuk mulut Sehun yang tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali, ia juga berjanji akan mengadukan Sehun pada Suho.

"Keluar kau Oh Sehun, kau tidak di perbolehkan masuk dalam perlajaranku !" sehun segera berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Belajar yang baik Lu, akan ku pastikan bahwa guru itu tak akan membuatmu kesulitan." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan sebelum pergi, Luhan hanya menahan rasa kesalnya dengan menepisnya kasar.

"Bajingan..." desis Kai dengan senyum remeh saat Sehun melewatinya, Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Kai.

"Kim Jong in ? Kim Kai ? apa apaan itu ?" balas Sehun dengan tatapan remeh, membuat Kai geram dengan raut wajah yang mengeras.

.

.

" Aku masih penasaran seperti apa Sehun sebenarnya, sikapnya sangat keras." Gumam Luhan yang sekarang berada di kelas vokal bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Sehun dulu anak yang manis, ia bahkan akan meminta maaf sekalipun itu bukan salahnya, ia sangat perasa, ia tidak bisa melihat orang lain menderita. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Amerika mungkin dapat mengubahnya, ia bersikap sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya yang dulu, terbukti dengan sikapnya yang sekarang. Tapi kau harus bersyukur, pria sekeras Sehun bisa mencintaimu, dia akan menjadi pelindungmu Lu." Jelas Kyungsoo, selaku teman kecil Sehun. Luhan mendengus.

"Pelindungku ? dia bahkan sering menyakitiku, bahkan dulu dia memukulku."

"Itu karena dia belum sadar jika ia mencintaimu."

" Dia menyakitiku setelah kita mengikat hubungan."

"Tapi dia melunak jika sedang bersamamu, lihatlah dia bahkan masuk kelas matematika karena ingin menemanimu."

"Dia hanya menumpang tidur dan mempermalukan guru disana." Balas Luhan kesal, Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng samar.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, aku tahu Sehun masih tetaplah Sehun yang dulu sekalipun sikapnya berubah."

"Hei, menyangkut tentang Sehun. Bagaimana bisa dia mengerjakan soal itu ? semua satu kelas salah dan hanya milik Luhan yang benar, itupun karena Sehun yang mengerjakannya. Sepertinya ia tidak berbohong mengenai ucapannya tadi, Amerika sangat hebat. Wajar saja Sehun seperti itu, mungkin dia bosan dengan pelajarannya. Aku tidak menyangka orang seperti Sehun pintar dalam pelajaran matematika." Sahut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk setuju.

 **TBC**

 **Untuk semua readers yang masih setia nunggu FF gaje ini terimakasih banyak, juga buat yang komen, follow dan fav di ucapkan banyak terimakasih.**

 **Gue sadar FF ini ngaret banget, tapi beneran ini gak sengaja, akun FFN nya error dan akhir tahun aku nyoba iseng buat buka akun ffnnya ternyata udah bisa, tapi kagak bisa buat posting T.T terus iseng iseng masukin FF baru ternyata bisa, jadi maaf banget Chapter ini baru bisa di Post.**

 **Maaf juga buat yang kecewa dengan alur ceritanya, ada yang bilang "** _ **ini ceritanya HUNHAN tapi kebanyakan CHANBAEKnya"**_ **, sekali lagi gue minta maaf. Tapi beneran FF ini bukan khusus buat HUNHAN, ini juga tentang CHANBAEK sama KAISOO, gue cuma mau nyoba buat nampilin konfliknya satu persatu secara gantian, kalo barengan kan kesannya gak ngefeel ( meskipun gue bikinnya mungkin menurut kalian juga tetep gak ngefeel sih T.T) sebagai gantinya gue publish cerita baru cuman HUNHAN doang mungkin couple lainnya cuma sekedar jadi pelengkap cerita, mungkin juga nanti gue bakal buat FF CHANBAEK atau KAISOO kalo sempet :'v**

 **Sekian, sekali lagi maaf atas ngaretnya FF gaje ini, dan juga terimakasih sebesar besarnya buat yang udah nyempetin komen, follow, ngefav. Tenang guys, gue baca semua komennya kok ^^**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ?**


End file.
